A Different Sort of Beginning
by purple83
Summary: AU story of how Stef and Lena met. Stef is Brandon's mom and Lena is Callie's. They meet with Stef is looking for a preschool for Brandon.
1. Chapter 1

**AN Someone requested a new story with the kids starting off young. This is my concept. It is AU. It is different than my other stories. Let me know what you think.**

Lena sighed as she looked at the paperwork on her desk. She had just ended a relationship with her long-term girlfriend after Gretchen had cheated on her. Since Gretchen had cheated with Lena's best friend, it seemed like the perfect time to get a job halfway across the country to get a fresh start. A nice charter school right on the beach was looking for a vice principal and to Lena it seemed like the perfect opportunity for her and her young daughter, Callie.

Gretchen had provided a different level of support for Lena and Callie. In fact, ever since they had adopted Callie as a toddler, Lena had been able to stay home with her baby. The break up changed everything and now Lena was working part-time this summer and would start full-time in the fall when Callie would be old enough to enter preschool. Fortunately, the preschool teacher didn't mind watching Callie during the hours Lena had to work over the summer. It gave her a few extra dollars and had already helped Callie bond with her teacher for the fall.

This afternoon, Principal Sanchez mentioned that a mother was going to be coming in for a tour and Lena would need to lead it. She was glad that she had trailed along on the last few tours given as this would be her first solo tour. After the tour she would get to pick up Callie and relax for the whole weekend with her little girl. Those thoughts would have to be enough to get her through the tour.

She heard a knock at her door and glanced up to see a lovely blond police woman standing in the doorway in uniform. "May I help you, Officer?" She asked standing up and approaching the woman.

"Yes, I am Stefanie Foster and I am looking for the Vice Principal… I think Ms. Adams. Is that you?" Lena nodded. "Well, I am here to tour the school. My son, Brandon, will be entering preschool and I have heard great things about this school."

Lena went over and shook Stef's hand. She felt an immediate connection to the woman. Lena tried to keep her feelings in check as she knew nothing about this woman. She, herself, was fresh from a break up and not really ready to let her heart get hurt again so soon. "Welcome. I am Ms. Adams, but you can call me Lena if you would like. I am new her this year also. My daughter is also entering preschool this year. The teacher, Ms. Roberts, is one of the nicest people that I know."

XXXXX

At the end of the tour the two women went back into the office to talk a little more. "I am guessing you and your husband will need a day or two to decide if this is where you want Brandon, but I can send an enrollment packet home with you today if you would like."

"Um, thanks. My husband, or rather soon to be ex-husband, isn't really in a place to help me make a decision right now. He is, well, sort of taken up drinking since we separated. We were fighting a lot before then… I can't believe I am tell you this as a stranger. I haven't even really told my father yet…"

"That's okay, Stefanie. I don't mind listening if you need to get some things off of your chest. How long were you married?"

"You can call me Stef, if you want. Everyone else does. Mike and I were married for about a year happily and then the last three unhappily. All we have is Brandon. We stayed together this long because of him. Are you married?" Lena sighed. "I am sorry, that was probably too personal…"

"No, it's fine, Stef. No, I am not married. I just got out of a long-term relationship myself. My partner, Gretchen, and I adopted Callie. I think it was really over before we adopted, I just thought it would save it, you know? Now, I am a single mother."

"I am sorry to hear that. Maybe we could get our kids together to play one day soon? I think it would be good for Brandon to meet someone from his new school so that he will have friends before he starts."

"That would be good for Callie, too. Are you free for lunch tomorrow? I noticed there is a park just a few blocks from here. Callie and I would love to pack a picnic lunch for you and Brandon. Then we could talk more as the kids play."

"Tomorrow is actually my day off, so that would be perfect." Stef shook Lena's hand again before she left with the enrollment packet.

Lena gathered up the things she needed to take home and walked to her car a little happier since she had met Stef and knew she would see her again the next day. Still, Lena guarded her heart some as she knew that Stef was still married to a man. She probably was not a lesbian. As Lena got closer to her car, she noticed a note left under the windshield wiper:

"Dear Lena, I am very glad that I got to meet you today and I look forward to our time tomorrow. I realize that I forgot to give you my phone number in case you need to call. It is 342-8732, feel free to call anytime. Stef"

Lena smiled again to herself with her heart a little lighter. Not only did she meet someone new today and set up a time to see her again tomorrow, but she also gave her a phone number. The only way the day would get better is by seeing her little Callie girl.

Lena got into her car and drove to her apartment where Brenda Roberts was keeping her little girl. She walked up the stairs and opened the apartment door. Four-year old Callie dropped her crayons and ran all the way to Lena. "Mama! I missed you so much today. Ms. Roberts said you would be home soon, but it felt like so long!"

"Yes, Baby, I will always come home to you." Lena picked up her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Were you good for her today, Cals?"

"Yes, Mama. I am always good for her. She is teaching me to write my name better, do you want to see?" Lena took Callie back over to where she had been coloring. Indeed, Callie had been practicing writing her name on every page. It was looking nice. "I can write Callie really good. The Adams part is a little harder."

"You can write Callie well, Sweetheart. Not good, but well." Lena gently corrected.

"Okay, Mama, I can write Callie well. Ms. Roberts showed me how. We also counted today. I showed her that I can count all the way to twenty!"

Lena looked over at her friend, Brenda and winked. "Thank you so much, Ms. Roberts. I am so glad you were able to come over and play with Callie today. She is already learning so much with you, it makes me look forward to the fall… By the way, I met a mother of another one of your students this morning. We are getting our kids together for a playdate tomorrow so I can let you know what I think of him next week…"

"It is never a problem to play with Callie. I am also looking forward to having her in class this fall. Callie is a quick learner."

Lena hugged Brenda as she left and then sat down on the floor with her daughter. "So, Callie, like I was telling Ms. Roberts, tomorrow you are going to meet a new friend. His name is Brandon and he is going to be in preschool with you next year. His mommy is very nice and I didn't meet Brandon, but I think he will be a nice boy. We are going to make a picnic for all of us and we can go to that park you like so much."

"Does Brandon like to swing? The swings are my favorite."

"I don't know what he likes. We will have to ask him tomorrow. If he likes the slide best, can he still be your friend?" Lena asked.

"Yes, Mama. Friends don't have to like all the same things. Just like Bert and Ernie are friends. Bert likes boring stuff and Ernie likes duckies, but they are best friends. But sometimes two people can like the same things and not be friends, right Mama?"

"I guess so, why do you ask?"

"You and Mommy both like me, but you aren't friends anymore. Mommy still likes me, right Mama?" Callie looked up at Lena with her big brown eyes.

This was a complicated question. Callie called Gretchen Mommy, but in reality Gretchen was never very interested in the little girl. They adopted her to appease Lena's want of a child. Lena spent the first two years with Callie assuring her that her Mommy loved her also. After the break-up, Gretchen had made no attempt to speak with Callie even before the move. Lena was glad that Callie was only given her last name, but now wondered if Gretchen had always planned it that way.

Lena had paused too long and now Callie was looking at her pleadingly. "Isn't it right, Mama? Mommy didn't move with us, but she still likes me."

"Of course, Baby. Mama and Mommy aren't together, but both of us love our baby, Callie." Lena was pretty certain she was lying which made her uncomfortable. "Well, how would you like to watch a movie with me in my big bed?"

"I don't want to take a nap, Mama. I want to keep playing…"

"We are just going to lay down together and watch a movie. If you go to sleep it is because you are tired. Mama is feeling kind of tired."

"Okay. You can have a nap while we watch Cinderella."

Lena scooped up her little girl and grabbed the movie. Within the first few minutes they were both asleep.

XXXXXX

Stef picked up her Brandon from her father's house. She had many mixed feelings in her head since the meeting she had with the Vice Principal at Anchorage Beach Charter School. Two things she knew for sure: she was definitely enrolling Brandon there and she was very glad Lena had invited them for a picnic. She left her number on what she hoped was the right car hoping that Lena would also call.

Brandon was in a talkative mood, which sort of helped Stef to not have to think quite so much. "Mommy, do I have to go back to Grandpa's house tomorrow or can we just spend the day together?"

"I have good news for tomorrow, B! I have the day off. The two of us will have all day! Actually, I went by your school for next year and met the Vice Principal Ms. Adams. Tomorrow we are going to go to the park and meet her and her little girl, Callie. She is just your age and will be in your class when school starts. What do you think about that?"

Brandon thought for a moment. "Will she be my friend at school even though she is a girl?" This was a lot for a four-year old to process.

"I think so. If she is like her mommy she will be a very good friend for you. She just moved to town, so you can be extra nice to her, right Buddy?"

"Yes, I can. Is she pretty?"

"I am not sure, Buddy, I just met her mommy today. Her mommy is very pretty." Stef answered remembering how attractive she found Lena earlier.

"May I bring my cars to play with at the park? I will share them so that Callie can play with them, too. Please, Mommy?"

"You can take a few, Brandon, but you will have to share just like you said. Last time you took toys to the park you did not do a good job sharing if I remember right."

"Those kids weren't my friends. Callie is, so it will be good this time." Brandon answered happily. "When can I see Daddy?"

"If Daddy is feeling well, you will be able to see him this weekend." Stef had an agreement with Mike that he could see Brandon every other weekend based on whether or not he was sober. She explained it to Brandon as an illness.

"Okay. When will he get to move in? I told Grandpa that he was sick and had to leave. Grandpa asked if he was in the hospital. Is that where Daddy is?"

"Daddy is not moving in with us, B, our apartment is just for the two of us. He isn't in the hospital and I had not told Grandpa that he was sick, yet." Stef knew that her dad would be calling in a little while and now knew why he seemed to want to talk when she picked up Brandon. "Daddy and I are getting a divorce. So, it is just going to be me and you for a while. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, Mommy except tomorrow we will play with Callie and her mommy so it won't just be us, right?"

"Right, Brandon." Stef pulled in at their apartment complex and got Brandon out of his booster seat. He had taken the divorce better than she thought that he would. Him and Mike had been close, but her and Mike had not been close for a long time. Stef took Brandon's hand and walked up the steps to their one bedroom apartment. It was small, but all she could afford at the point she decided it was time to leave. The bedroom was set up for Brandon and she crashed on the couch. Eventually she would need more, but for right now it was good. As she entered the door, her phone was ringing. "Okay, B, go play in your room right now while I talk to Grandpa."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Jude will be in the story, but not yet.**

The next day the weather seemed perfect for the picnic. Callie stood on her stool at the kitchen counter to help prepare the food. Lena would put the peanut butter on the dull knife and hand it to her little girl to spread. Lena then added the jelly. Callie would stack the breads, and Lena would cut. She cut two of the sandwiches diagonally once for her and Stef. The other two she cut in diagonals twice for Brandon and Callie. She put the sandwiches into bags.

"Okay, Callie Girl, go ahead and wash the peanut butter off of your hands." Callie immediately moved her stool to the sink to obey.

"Are we going to take carrots with us, too, Mama? I really like eating carrots with my lunch."

"Sure, Baby. You know where they are. Go ahead and grab the new bag since we might need a lot of them this afternoon." Lena was glad that Callie had developed a love of healthy foods. "How about if you also grab four apples of us to take?"

Callie got out the carrots and then went over to the fruit bowl on the table to carefully count four apples. "Mama? Should I bring a juice box for Brandon? I like the red ones, should I bring a red on for him, too or do you think he will like the green ones better?"

"Go ahead and pack one of each. We will give him a choice that way since we don't know what he likes best. You like the green ones, too, right, Baby?"

"They are my almost favorite. I could share either one with my new friend."

"I like the way you want to share with him, Callie." Lena complimented her daughter and kissed her forehead. She then got an ice chest out of the cabinet to put all of their picnic inside. "Callie, can you go get the blanket from next to the couch? We are going to take that to sit on so that we don't have to sit on the ground."

Callie went and grabbed it and brought it to her mother. "Mama, I want my hair in two braids for the picnic just like Anna. Then may I change my clothes so that I can wear my Frozen shirt?"

"I will braid your hair, but your shirt is dirty. You wore it yesterday. Besides, I like what you are wearing." Lena looked at her daughter's outfit. She was wearing a blue sundress with white flowers. She had white shorts under it that were just a few inches longer than the dress. Lena was waiting to put the matching hat on her when they got outside knowing that Callie didn't really like hats much, but with her pale skin it was necessary in the California sun.

Lena lifted Callie onto the counter and braided her long brown hair into two braids fairly quickly. Ever since the movie Frozen, this is how Callie had wanted her hair. Sometimes Lena did other things, but for today this seemed fine. "There you go, Callie Girl, you look just like Anna."

Callie turned and put her arms around Lena's neck and received another little kiss. "Thank you, Mama! I love you so much!"

"I love you, too! Now, though, we need to get into the car so that we can meet our new friends at the park. Here, you can carry the blanket while Mama carries the food."

Callie walked out ahead of Lena as Lena went back to shut off the lights and lock the door. Lena put the ice chest in the front seat of her car and opened a back door to let Callie in. She crawled into her booster seat and snapped it into place. Lena smiled back at her little girl before putting on her own seatbelt and starting the car.

XXXXX

"Come on, B, it is time to go!" Stef called to Brandon who was in his room trying to figure out which toys to bring.

"Just a second, Mommy! I want to get just the right ones for Callie to play with." Brandon now was debating between his super hero toys or the cars that he said he was going to bring yesterday. He wasn't sure which one Callie would like more since he had not met her.

"Bring a few of each if you don't know which one. Next time you play with her, you will know more of what she likes. Right now it is time to go."

Brandon was an exact sort of child and this logic made no sense to him. "No, Mommy, I need to bring either my super heroes or my cars, not some of each…"

"Fine, Bud, just bring them both…" Stef knew she might regret allowing him to bring so many toys, but she was anxious to leave the house and get to the park. This was the only way.

Brandon happily stacked the two containers and carried them towards the door. Stef shut off the lights and locked the door. She also helped Brandon into the car.

XXXXX

Lena and Stef pulled into the parking lot very close to the same time. They got their kids out of the car and brought them together. The two moms greeted each other a little awkwardly. Neither of them sure if a handshake was too impersonal, but neither quite ready to reach for a hug. Lena dragged Callie out from behind her back. "This is my daughter, Callie. Callie, this is Mama's friend, Mrs. Foster and her son."

Stef pushed Brandon forward some. "This is my son, Brandon. Brandon you see Callie there and my new friend, Ms. Adams. She will also be your Vice Principal when you go to school."

The two kids eyed each other before Brandon took Callie's hand. "I brought cars and super heroes if you want to play with me!"

Callie looked at her mother who nodded to her. "Do you have Spiderman?"

"Yep! Come on over to my car and we can get them!" Brandon and Callie went and got the super heroes. Stef and Lena got out the ice chest and the food.

"I think our kids are going to be fast friends." Stef commented as she watched the two play. "I am glad that Callie likes super hero toys. Brandon was unsure what a girl would like to play with."

Lena bristled a little at the girl comment. "Callie likes a variety of different toys. I have never thought it was good to place a gender with any toy, so I have always given her choices. She really likes Spiderman, but she also likes princesses of any kind." Lena shrugged. "I just want her to know what she likes."

"Brandon's dad only wants him to play with cars and things like that. You should have seen him freak out when Brandon wrapped up his stuffed dinosaur in a blanket and carry it around like a baby one day… Mike wants Brandon to grow up being tough."

Lena laughed a little. "I have experienced people like that before. I think kids should just be able to play like kids. It doesn't hurt for Brandon to want to be a good father someday just like it doesn't hurt Callie to want to play with traditional male toys."

"I can see that. I was a bit of a tomboy myself when I was Callie's age." Stef moved edged herself a little closer to Lena. She was a little unsure on her feelings, but she wanted to be closer. "So, you and your partner adopted Callie?"

"Yeah. We, well really I, always wanted kids. I was a teacher wanting to get my master's degree in administration. Gretchen was always travelling with her job. She knew my dream to have a baby. It isn't that easy for two women to get pregnant without intervention… So, we fostered to adopt. Callie arrived at our house at just over a year old. I quit teaching and got to take online classes as I raised our child. We were able to adopt her with a year. I finished my degree. We broke up and Callie and I moved here. She doesn't try to contact Callie and fortunately I just gave her my last name."

"Well I am glad you got Callie out of the relationship at least. I know that Brandon is the best thing that ever happened to me." Stef slipped her hand into Lena's for comfort much like she would for Brandon. Lena held on for a minute before calling the kids to clean up the toys and come over to eat.

XXXXX

At the end of the meal Callie asked if Brandon wanted to swing with her. They two of them ran off towards the swings. "So, yesterday I told you that my father didn't know that Mike and I were separated. Well, he does now. He was watching Brandon for me yesterday and Brandon basically told him. It's difficult, you know. My dad loved Mike. He basically told me that he wouldn't watch Brandon again until I worked things out with Mike. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I had already filed for divorce."

"It was difficult for my mom to understand why Gretchen and I broke up also. Somehow it wasn't enough to say that she was sleeping with my best friend. My mom said for the sake of Callie we should try to make things work. My father understood, though."

"Well, it used to be that Mike and I tried to work opposite shifts at work so that one of us was off almost all the time to stay with Brandon. That should have been a good clue that we weren't spending much time together. Mike is currently on leave due to his drinking problem, but I can't leave Brandon with him for the same reason. My dad was always our back up guy when our schedules didn't work out, but lately he has been used more. Now, I guess I will have to figure something else out at least until school starts."

Lena let Stef's words sink in before her eyes lit up a little. "Our kids are getting along very well. I could watch Brandon some days. I am just working at school two and a half days a week right now. My friend, Brenda Roberts watches Callie while I am there. She will be both kids' teacher in the fall and she probably wouldn't mind watching him sometimes, also."

"Are you sure? I work odd shifts sometimes. I work five days a week usually, but the time varies. Sometimes I have to work night shifts, but I can probably find someone else for those. I am trying to get a promotion that would put me on a more permanent schedule, but right now my hours are kind of crazy."

"If you need someone for nights, it would also be okay. We can get an extra bed for Callie's room and he can stay with us. I am sure the kids would find that to even be more exciting. Really, Callie needs to spend time with some other children, so this would be very good for her also."

"I have never had anyone say they would do something like this for me. I am not sure what to say… If you do this, though, I do want to pay you some. I also will take Callie sometimes so that you can have time alone or we don't have to hire your friend."

Lena put her hand into Stef's this time. "That sounds perfect." Lena realized what she had done and yanked her hand back away abruptly. "Well, I think it is time for Callie and me to get going. I have your phone number, but I don't think you have mine." Lena pulled out a card from her purse and printed her cell number on it. "Just let me know when you need to drop Brandon off with me. I live in the apartments on the other side of the school."

Lena went over to get Callie and then started packing up their picnic items. She felt very attracted to Stef, but she was unsure if they shared those feelings. Holding hands felt nice, but at the same time Lena knew she needed to protect her heart.

Stef yelled for Brandon and he came to gather up his toys. She noticed how quickly Lena wanted to leave after grabbing Stef's hand and it left her confused. It seemed like they had been getting along very well and it just didn't make sense. Maybe Lena didn't feel the same spark that Stef felt. Now, she was concerned their relationship could become awkward.

The two kids hugged before getting into their cars. They acted as if they had been friends since birth. Stef and Lena were still not sure about where they were and sort of had a strained half hug. Both were still caught up in their own feelings to know what to do.

"Mama, am I going to play with Brandon again soon?" Callie asked once they were both in the car.

"Yes, Baby, he is going to start coming over to our house sometimes when his mommy is working. Do you think that sounds fun?"

"Uh-huh. Brandon is a very fun friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Stef and Lena had become closer in the two weeks since they met. Brandon had now spent a couple of nights at Lena's house and the kids had spent nearly every day together. Lena was making lunch for the three of them. She had learned quite a lot about the little boy, and even more about his mother.

When Stef had the kids she was likely to take them out for pizza and ice cream. She claimed to not be a good cook and rather than poison the children she would just take them out. Lena always made them reasonably healthy food at home. Brandon, even more than Callie, loved to help cook as it was all new to him.

Stef liked to take the kids to the pool or to the beach to go swimming. Callie had now learned to swim in just the few times that she had been out with Stef. Lena preferred quiet time at home with the kids building with Legos or coloring. She would often turn on classical music for them which both kids seem to enjoy.

Today, Lena had Brandon helping to set the table since she was really just reheating soup from the night before. Callie was back in her bedroom putting away the color books and crayons. Brandon wanted to talk. "Ms. Adams, why can't I just live here with you and Callie all the time? I have a bed here and even some of my toys. I really like it here with you."

"Well, B, I really like having you here also, but your mommy would miss you if you lived her all the time. You just stay here when your mommy is at work."

"Mommy could live here, too. Callie used to have two mommies, and then I could, too."

Lena stopped for a moment before answering him. "Well, it is kind of complicated. Callie had two mommies the same way as you had a mommy and a daddy. Your mommy and I are not in love like that. We are all just friends instead." Brandon seemed to accept that answer. "Why don't you go get Callie and let her know lunch is ready."

"Callie! Lunch is Ready!" Brandon yelled from right next to Lena.

"Brandon, I said to get her, not to yell for her. We don't yell in the house."

"Sorry." Brandon started to run off to get Callie, but she was already most of the way to the kitchen after hearing his yell.

"That's okay. Next time, though, try to remember that.

After lunch Lena sort of wanted a nap, but knew she would have to get the kids to sleep first. The last several naptimes had been difficult with both children. Callie was used to sleeping for an hour or so in the afternoon, but Brandon didn't always sleep. Ordinarily that was okay as long as he was quiet, but today Lena was tired. She would not feel right about sleeping if the kids were up.

Lena tucked both of the kids into their beds giving them each a kiss and then went back into her own room. A few minutes later Brandon was at her door. "Callie is sleeping, but I don't feel tired. I want to play."

"Well, we aren't going to play right now, B, because I want a nap also." Lena thought for a moment about Brandon. In the last two weeks she had given him hugs, kisses, and even a bath once. She wasn't sure, though, if Stef would approve of him napping with her, but also knew it was about her only chance to actually sleep some herself. "How about if we turn on a movie for you on my TV and you come lay down on my bed."

Brandon went to get Aladdin and put it in himself. Then he scrambled up on the big bed and snuggled close to Lena. She noticed that he was asleep before the opening song, so she slowly closed her eyes.

XXXX

Lena awoke with a start when she felt like someone was looking at her. She opened her eyes to see Stef holding Callie in her bedroom. "I knew you had to have a secret to get my kid to take naps! I can see your plan! I would nap too if I could snuggle up to a pretty lady like you."

Lena blushed a little and sat up. "I didn't know you were here already." Lena looked at a clock and realized she had slept longer than anticipated. "Did Callie answer the door?"

"Yep. She said that you and Brandon were still sleeping." Stef pulled out her phone and opened the picture folder. "You two were very sweet together. My son has good taste." By this time Brandon was also sitting up rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

Lena looked at the picture and smiled. "Callie, how about you stay in here with Brandon and start the movie over while I go talk to Brandon's mommy for a little while."

Stef set Callie down on the bed and left the room with Lena. "So, Stef, your son asked me today why the two of you don't just live here all the time. I told him we were just friends. I hope that was the right answer."

Stef swallowed. "He has been talking about how Callie had two mommies and he wants two mommies also. Do you think…? Do you think we could ever be something more than just friends?"

"Well, Stef, I am a lesbian. I will admit that I am attracted to you and that I felt something on our first meeting, but you have never given me an indication that you are gay. So, I guess that ball is in your court."

Stef was having a hard time with her feelings. "I married Mike because I was pregnant with B. I was with Mike to please my father. When I met you my whole world changed. I told my mom about you. She said to go for it."

"I don't want to do this if it is an experiment to you. We have two children involved. I don't want Callie to go through another failed relationship and I am certain that's not what you want for Brandon either."

Stef leaned over slowly and kissed Lena. "I have wanted to do that since the day we met. It was better than my fantasy. I agree we need to take this slow. How about if we call your friend, Brenda, to watch the kids one night next week and just the two of us go out?"

Lena kissed Stef back in reply.

XXXXX

Brenda was more than willing to babysit for Lena and Stef to go on their first real date. As Stef was getting ready, Brandon was watching her closely. "Mommy? Are you and Callie's mama going to be more than just friends now?"

"We are just going out tonight, Bud, but I hope so."

"Me too. I want her to be my other mama and Callie to be my sister."

"Well it is a little soon for all that, this is our first official date."

"How many dates does it take for you to know? I already know and I haven't been on any yet."

"I am not sure, Sweets. We just have to wait and see."

Stef put on her necklace. She knew that Brandon had enough toys and even a clean pair of pajamas still at Lena's house. "We need to get in the car now, B, so that I can go buy the florist and get Ms. Adams some flowers. You can help me pick them out if you want."

The two of them got in the car and drove to the florist. Stef picked out a mixed bouquet of flowers. "No, Mommy! Callie's mama likes roses best of all. Get those instead!" Brandon pointed at the red roses.

"Are you sure? I kind of like the ones with purple flowers in them. How you do know she likes roses best?"

"Callie's middle name is Rose. She said it was because her mama likes roses. Her mama showed us a book with roses, too."

"If you say so, B. I have never bought flowers for anyone but my mother. We can get roses if you really think they are best." Stef paid for the roses and grabbed Brandon's hand with her free one. Stef handed the flowers to Brandon to hold on their way to Lena's house. They pulled up and Stef realized her hands were shaking just a little out of her nervousness. She took a deep breath before getting out of the car.

The two walked up to the apartment hand in hand with Brandon still holding onto the roses. Stef knocked and Lena answered the door. "These are for you from me and my mommy." Brandon said handing over the roses.

Lena leaned down and took the flowers giving Brandon a kiss on his cheek. She then stood back up and gave Stef a real kiss.

"Hey, Callie! Come here! My mommy and your mama are kissing! I think it is because I did a good job picking out roses!" Brandon yelled effectively breaking the two women apart. "Never mind, you missed it!"

He received two glares and decided it was time for him to go on into the apartment. When he was gone, Stef returned the kiss for a moment before Lena pulled away. "We should get these put in water and the kids settled so we can go, Babe. At this rate we won't get out of the apartment."

Brandon and Callie were already building with Duplos on Callie's floor. "Now I need a red one, Callie. See the pattern we are making on the tower?" Callie handed him a red one and looked at the tower carefully.

"It goes red, yellow, red, and then yellow. You just put on a red, so next you need a yellow, right B?"

"Yep. I like to make patterns with my blocks. How about you?"

"Not really. I just like to make things, they don't have to look the same." Callie was also making a tower, but hers was all made out of random colors.

Stef and Lena both smiled from the doorway. "They really are great together. I am not sure if I have ever seen Callie play this nicely with another child before. It doesn't even matter to either of them that they want to play differently."

They heard another knock at the front door and let Brenda in to watch the kids. Stef and Lena said good bye to the kids and gave the preschool teacher a few more instructions before leaving on their first date. Almost as soon as they were gone, Brandon leaned a little closer to Callie. "My mommy and your mama are going to be more than just friends now. I think we are going to be a family soon."

Callie gave him a tentative glance. "I don't know about that, Brandon. My mama didn't say we were going to be a family."

"Well, we are. You can trust me because I am going to be your big brother. Don't you want to be my sister?"

Callie nodded, but still looked unsure. "I have never had a brother before. I think I would like it, if it was you, though."

Brandon leaned over and gave Callie a little kiss on the cheek. "This is our first official date, but just like I told my mommy, I am already sure."

XXXXXX

A month later, Lena was having a similar conversation with Callie she put on her make up for yet another date with Stef. Their dates had started off once a week and were now at least twice a week. They also saw each other almost every day now.

"Mama, is Brandon going to stay here all night long with me again tonight?" Callie asked picking up the lipstick that Lena just put down and attempting to put it on.

"No, Cals, when his mommy and I get back, she will take him home like always. He only gets to spend the night when she is working nights. You can see him again another day, though." Lena snatched her lipstick back out of Callie's hand and passed her a tissue to wipe her face.

"His mommy could stay with us, too." Callie now grabbed for the eye shadow that was quickly moved out of her reach.

"Maybe sometime, but not tonight, Love. Tonight we are going to eat dinner and maybe go to a movie. Then, we will come home and she will take B with her."

Callie heard someone knock on the door and ran to answer it. As soon as she saw Stef, she jumped into her arms and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello to you, too, Miss Callie!" Stef exclaimed as she gave the girl a kiss back. Brandon had already taken himself into Lena's room to greet her.

"Mama is almost ready and she looks very pretty just for you." Stef gave Callie another little kiss on her nose. "You look pretty today, too."

"Thanks. I like it when your mama looks pretty for me, Sweet girl."

"You could stay all night if you want. Mama would like a sleepover in her room since I get to have one in mine sometimes." Stef set Callie back on the ground.

Stef looked uncomfortably at Callie. "That is not how it works with adults. Your mama and I aren't ready for that quite yet. I am taking B home tonight when we get back. Tomorrow he gets to see his dad." Since Stef and Lena's first date a month ago, her divorce had gone through. Mike had sobered up some since he realized it was really over. The court granted him every other Saturday with Brandon and so far it was going well. Mike had also been allowed back at work.

Brandon came back out of Lena's bedroom with his hand in Lena's. "She is ready for you, Mommy. I told her that we didn't get to bring any roses this time and she said it was okay. Callie's mama just wanted to see us anyway. Are you going to kiss her now?"

"Of course, I want to kiss her, B." With that, Stef placed a gentle kiss on Lena's lips. The kids looked on at first and then after a few seconds started covering their eyes. The kiss was interrupted by a knock at the door indicated the babysitter had arrived.

Brandon answered the door. "Hello, Ms. Roberts. Our mommies aren't ready to leave yet because they are still kissing…"

Stef grabbed her little boy and turned him upside down to tickle him. He was laughing and Callie started tugging on Stef's shirt. The kids were both lightweight and Stef stopped tickling to put Brandon under one arm and picked up Callie with the other. Now both kids were laughing. She set both of them down gently on the couch and give each one a kiss. "You two be good tonight." Stef teased.

Callie looked back at her with serious eyes. "I am always good for Ms. Roberts because she is going to be my teacher soon and I don't want to get in trouble at school."

"My mommy said to be good because she got in lots of trouble at school and had to visit the principal all the time. Right, Mommy?"

Both Brenda and Lena looked at Stef with interest. "Well…. I wouldn't say all the time, but I did see some trouble in my time. I know that neither one of you are like that, though."

On that note, Stef and Lena decided to say their final good byes and leave for their date.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks before school started Lena was spending more and more time at school. One day she got a call from a phone number that she didn't recognize. "Hello, this is Lena Adams, how may I help you?"

"Hello, Ms. Adams. This is the child welfare department in Chicago. I believe you adopted a child from us two years ago?"

"Yes, my daughter, Callie, is there a problem?" Lena had fear in her voice.

"No, no problem really. It is just that her birth mother is pregnant. When we were taking her to the doctor for a check-up, she requested that her new son be placed with his sister. He will be fully adoptable. We would love to do just that, but first we need to check on your information. First of all, are you interested in taking in another child right now?"

Lena only thought for a moment before she answered. "Absolutely. I love Callie and I would love to have another child. Her biological brother would be a great addition. A newborn would be especially fun since Callie was already a year old before I got her."

"I was hoping to hear that. You were living in the Chicago, Illinois area when you adopted Callie, but now you are living in California, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Callie and I moved to a suburb of San Diego a few months ago."

"Our records indicate that you were in a relationship. Is your partner, Gretchen, still with you?"

"No, she is not. We split up just before I moved here."

"Hmmm… I am sorry to hear that. Do you have a job then?"

"Yes, I am the Vice Principal of Anchorage Beach Charter School."

"Very nice! I will need you to have a home study done in your new community. Also, I do not know all the laws in California, but here we hesitate to give a second child to a single mother. You are probably alright though since the mother requested you, but so you know, it might be a difficult process."

"I guess I understand that, although I don't think being in a poor relationship is better than being single… Technically, I am in a new relationship now, we just don't live together or anything yet."

"Well, that might help. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Will I need to fly to Chicago to pick him up?"

"Get your home study done first. We will contact you when he is born, which will be soon. Then you can schedule your trip here."

Lena immediately called Stef with the news. Stef had taken off a week from work since Lena was needed at school full-time now. They had been seriously dating two months by this time. She gave Stef all of the information without giving her a chance to speak. When Lena slowed down, Stef got a chance. "Love, your apartment won't pass a home study, because it would need another bedroom."

"With him being a newborn, I can get away with putting him in my room for now if I am reading the requirements right. I think that would be okay for now. We will be needing a bigger house soon, though. The social worker also mentioned that there might be complications since I am single."

"You aren't entirely single. You have me. I will help with the baby, of course. No one really likes working evenings and I might be able to trade shifts with some of my coworkers. I could work my schedule around that to take care of him while you are at work until he can go to daycare…."

"That's true, Babe, but we don't even live together. In fact, we have never stayed the whole night together. If you did live here, we would need a bigger place for our two, soon to be three, children. I am not sure we can pass the home study with Callie and Brandon sharing a room. They are pretty much against boys and girls in the same room."

"Then they should be great with us sharing a room, right?" Stef joked.

Lena rolled her eyes at Stef's bad humor and then realized Stef wouldn't know. "I am rolling my eyes at you…. I am serious, Stef."

"I am, too." Stef pulled up the home study requirements on the computer at her house. "Okay, I am looking at it now also. Why don't Brandon and I go ahead and move in, we will see if we can get an emergency home study? That way you won't be classified as single, which might be the biggest concern. Social services will approve the apartment on a temporary basis since our kids are under five. When we get that all done, we will all fly to Chicago and pick up our new son. We can then look for a bigger house to buy."

"You would do all of that for me? I hate to say this, but Gretchen didn't even attend Callie's adoption or sign the papers. You are already calling the baby ours…. How did I get so lucky?"

"It's B and I that got lucky, Love. Now, you call to get the home study while I call to end the lease on my apartment. It is a good thing that I was only paying month-by-month. B, Callie and I will start packing here. We don't have much so we can be done this afternoon. I will wait to tell the kids where Brandon and I are moving until you get here."

"Thank you, Stef! I love you so much! Bye, Babe."

"I love you, too. Bye, Love."

When Lena hung up with Stef, she looked up the number of social services for her area. She called and they agreed that due to the nature of getting this new baby, they could do an emergency study right away as long as they got the permanent one done within three months. The appointment was set for two days away. Lena knew it would be difficult to have everything in order by then, but also could hardly wait to get their new son.

Lena explained to Principal Sanchez that she was going to need a week off. Even though school was getting ready to start, she was granted her request based on a family emergency. Lena left the school and went straight to Stef's apartment. The kids had made short work of Brandon's toys that were still there. His clothes had also been relatively easy to pack. When Lena arrived, both kids came running to her for hugs and kisses. She greeted both of them and then found Stef and kissed her as well.

Lena and Stef took Brandon and Callie into the living room and sat down on the couch. "We have something we would like to tell you guys…" Lena started.

"Callie's mama and I have decided that we should all be living together. We are going to be looking for a house, but for now, Brandon and I are going to move to the other apartment to join our girls."

The kids both jumped up in celebration. They hugged each other, then their own moms, and then they both ended up in the other mom's laps. Lena kissed Brandon the forehead and Stef hugged Callie up close.

"And, there is more. All of us will be flying to Chicago to get your new baby brother in a few days." Lena announced.

This caused more celebration from the two kids who felt like life might be just about perfect. Not only were they going to be brother and sister, but they were also getting a baby. Neither one of them had been around many babies, but they both thought it sounded exciting.

"Now, we would like to take you two for ice cream and pizza to celebrate, but first we need to get the rest of this apartment packed. We will unpack it all tomorrow at our new place."

Stef's apartment had come furnished. When she left Mike, she just left with Brandon and a few suitcases. Therefore packing was relatively easy. She had always just considered this apartment to be a stop-gap until she could find a more permanent place. Lena carried some of the stuff and took the kids towards the cars. Stef stayed behind to talk to the manager and turn in her keys.

"Mama, I want to ride with Brandon's mommy to get ice cream. Is that okay?" Callie asked looking up at Lena.

"I will have to ask her and we would have to move you booster seat, but I guess that would be okay. I will miss having you in my car, though."

"I could ride with you!" Brandon yelled hopping up and down. "Maybe me and Callie can just switch seats and then we wouldn't have to move them."

Lena knew that their boosters seats were almost identical and thought that might be a good solution. Until this moment, though, she had not considered transportation for their soon to be three kids. From experience, Lena knew that two booster seats fit in the back of her car, but also knew that would not leave enough room for an infant car seat. Stef's car wasn't any bigger. Now, they would need to buy a house and trade in one of their cars for something bigger.

By the time Stef got out to her car, Lena was back into a panicking state. "Stef, I am just not sure how this is going to work. I have only ever had one child and now we are going to have three. I have this week off from work, but I have to go to the staff development every day next week. We do not have a car that can haul all three children nor do we have a house. Our home study is going to happen in two days and we are moving you in tonight. The baby is going to be born anytime. We don't have tickets to Chicago yet, and we really can't get them until we have more information…."

"Calm down, Lena! Everything will be okay. We have plenty of time to get everything unpacked tomorrow. The kids are already excited about this change and three won't be that difficult. You have had these two almost all summer long, how hard could a baby be? Besides, I will be right here all the time. You said the baby was coming soon, how about if we go ahead and get tickets to Chicago for the day after the home study? If the baby has not come by the time on our return tickets, you can fly back alone. I will bring all three kids back with me if it comes to it. We will find a house and a car. For right now we might just have to take two cars everywhere until we can get everything else straightened out. Or maybe I could work on the car situation tomorrow. See, no problems we can't handle together, Love."

Lena slipped into Stef's easy embrace and started to relax before remembering her financial situation. "You're right, Stef. I think I would like to trade my car for a van or something. I have a little money saved, but I am not sure how we can afford a van and a house at the same time. I wouldn't even get a full paycheck until the middle of September. That is almost a month from now."

"First of all, we have a second income. I have a job as well and I am getting full pay. I am taking vacation for this week, but I still had some paid vacation so we are okay. Maybe I could pick up an extra shift at work every week to help out a little more. At least we won't be paying rent on two apartments anymore. That will help us save some money. Again, Love, we can do this."

"But I hate for you to go to work that much. We will miss you and I always feel like you are in danger as a police officer." Lena sighed.

"Mama? I thought we were going to have some pizza and ice cream to celebrate. Is it time for that yet?" Callie asked tugging on Lena's shirt.

"Yes, it is, Cals. How about if Brandon and I go pick up some pizza and you two pick up the ice cream?" Lena remembered Callie's earlier request to be the one to get the ice cream. "We can call meet back at our apartment."

They each loaded the child they were taking in their cars. Brandon immediately started asking questions. "So, are you my mama now, too?" Brandon had long ago quit calling her Ms. Adams and had replaced it with Callie's mama. Now he was hoping for a little more.

"I have not talked to you mom about that yet, B, but I would like to be your mama."

"Callie is going to be my sister forever now, right? And our baby will be my brother forever?"

"I certainly hope so, Baby. I love you and your mommy very much and I want us to be a family forever."

"Okay, Mama. Can we get cheese pizza? Me and Callie really like cheese pizza best of all."

"Callie and I like cheese pizza, Brandon. Not me and Callie." Lena corrected. "Yes, though, we will get cheese pizza for you two and get a different kind for your mommy and me."

XXXX

Stef knew that getting pizza would be easier, but ice cream was more fun. She pulled up in the parking lot and helped Callie out of the car. Callie held her hand as they walked into the grocery store.

"I like to hold your hand. Mama's hands feel softer, but your hands feel safe. I think it is because you are a police officer and keep our whole city safe."

"Thanks, Callie. I really don't keep the whole city safe, though. Just our little corner of it. I like holding your hand, too."

They walked over to the freezer section to see their choices. Callie immediately pointed to something bright blue. "I think Brandon and I like that one. It is very pretty."

"Hmmm…. I think I would rather not pick ice cream based on color alone. It is bubble gum flavor…. So, try again."

"It is hard for me to pick by anything other than the picture because I can't read yet. How about if we just get chocolate? I know about that kind and it is good."

"That's a good choice, Sweets." Stef opened a freezer door and lifted up Callie to reach the chocolate ice cream. She let Callie carry it all the way to the check-out line.

"Um… My mama told me to call you Mrs. Foster, and I have been calling you Brandon's mommy sometimes. If you are going to live with us, can I call you something else?"

"How about you start calling me mommy like Brandon does? Does that sound good?"

"No. I have a mommy in Chicago. I want to call you Stef. That's what my mama calls you."

Stef felt rejected by the four year old girl. "We will have to talk to your mama about that, but if you want to call me Stef, I guess that would be okay with me."

Stef lifted Callie and the ice cream into the car and watched her snap her booster seat. For the first time since their whirlwind plans started, Stef realized this was going to be difficult.


	5. Chapter 5

After pizza, ice cream, and the overall excitement of the day, the kids were wired. Stef and Lena both had more to discuss, but they weren't sure when it could happen. Both kids were currently hopping on the couch.

"Okay, Callie and Brandon, I think you both know better than to jump on the couch. I need you both to get down from there." Lena scolded gently.

"Yes, Mama." Both kids answered. Brandon hopped down and Callie stayed on the couch and stared at him.

"She is my mama, B. Not yours." She proceeded to cross her arms and puff out her lip. "Isn't that right, Mama?"

Brandon looked like he had been hit and started to sniffle a little. Lena gathered him into her arms. "Well, Callie, we are all going to be one family now. Brandon asked me in the car to start calling me Mama. I was going to discuss it with his mommy first, but I am going to be his mama now, too. Just like his mommy is your new mommy."

Callie still looked sullen. "His mommy is not my mommy. My mommy lives in Chicago. You said so. She loves me. Stef is just Brandon's mommy." By this time it was obvious that Callie was having a full-fledged fit. These didn't happen often. Neither Stef nor Brandon had ever seen Callie do this before. Stef took charge of Brandon and took him into the kids' room. Lena took Callie by the hand and led her to the master bedroom.

Lena set the girl on the bed. "Callie, we need to talk." She observed Callie's body language. Callie still had her arms crossed and her lip out. Now she was also staring at the ceiling to avoid Lena's eyes. "First you are going to have a time out to get cooled down, then we are going to talk." Lena showed Callie she was setting a timer for four minutes and then left the room to find the others.

Brandon was happily playing with his cars on the floor. When he saw Lena, he tensed up some. Lena went over and rubbed his back a little and felt him relax. She then walked back into the living room with Stef. "I am sorry about that, Babe. I had no idea that Callie would not be okay with Brandon calling me Mama. He asked in the car and I said it would be okay. Are you alright with it?"

"Of course it is okay. I love that Brandon loves you. I sort of knew about Callie… She asked me what she should call me and I told her she could call me Mommy. She said she would prefer to call me Stef. I hate to say this, but it kind of hurt my feelings… She also told me that her mommy lived in Chicago."

"I guess I shouldn't have kept encouraging her to think that Gretchen still cared. Maybe we should just drop Callie off there when we go pick up the baby since she loves her so much….In all actuality, I have no idea where Gretchen is living now. We just left her in Chicago."

"I know you are kidding about dropping off our daughter. It will just take time, Love. Callie just needs time. Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of time to give right now. I am going to go purchase our tickets to Chicago. I would love to talk to Callie when you get her calmed down, but I think you need to deal with her first, yes?"

"I love you, Stef." Lena gave her another little kiss as she heard the timer ding in her room. Stef sat down at the computer and Lena went back into her room. "Okay, Callie Girl, it is time for us to talk."

Callie sighed a little, but was visibly less upset. "Mama, I want Brandon to be my brother, I really do. He is a very fun boy. I love his mommy, too."

"They would both love to hear that, because the way you made it sound earlier made it sounds like you were unhappy with them. In fact, I think you hurt their feelings." Callie hung her head a little until Lena carefully put her hand under the girl's chin to still have eye contact. "I think part of this, though, is my fault, Baby. Your other mommy, is not in Chicago anymore is not ever coming back. There is a chance you will never see her again. She was moving last I heard. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but Brandon sees his daddy sometimes. Maybe I could see my mommy like that? I could go there by myself and spend time with her even if you guys aren't friends anymore?"

"It isn't like that for you, Baby. Brandon's daddy asked to see him on Saturdays. Gretchen never asked for that." Callie was crying just a little now and Lena held her close. She decided it was time for a new strategy. "I am not going to ask you to call Stef Mommy, but I do want you do think about something. Would you do that for me?"

"Yes." Callie sniffled.

"I want you to tell me your best thing you ever did with Gretchen in Chicago. Think for a minute before you answer."

Callie closed her eyes and looked deep in thought. "One time we went to dinner together, all three of us. She let me order cake."

"I also remember that day. Do you remember why she let you have cake, Callie? Were we happy with you when you ate your cake?"

"No." Callie said in a small voice. "I didn't eat my other food. Mommy said just to order whatever I wanted so I got cake. Next time she didn't take me to eat with you and you guys yelled at each other. She said I wasn't good in restaurants and she didn't want to take me anywhere."

"Well, Baby, this might be hard for you to understand right now, but I ask her to take you with us when we went out that night because I wanted us to be a family. I realized about then that she really wasn't mommy material. There were other reasons, that we are not a family with her anymore, but an important one is that she wasn't very nice to my baby. Now, I want you to think of your best thing you ever did with Brandon's mommy."

Callie answered quickly. "When she took me to the beach! Brandon and I built a huge sandcastle! We got into the water and she held my hand the whole time because the ocean is big. Then we got ice cream. Mine spilled out of the cone, but she gave me hers. It was such a good day, Mama."

"I remember that day, too. It was a good day for you. When I got home from work, Brandon's mommy had even braided your hair just like you like it. She said you guys are going to go back to the beach soon, right?"

Callie nodded happily at the memory thinking harder. "So, my other mommy wasn't mommy material… but Brandon's mommy is?" Callie asked repeating some of Lena's words even though she didn't quite understand them.

"I think so. She loves you and would like to be your mommy. It is your choice, though, Baby. If you don't want her to be your mommy it can go back to just being the two of us…"

"No, I don't want that, Mama. I want them to stay. I love them."

"Oh, really?" Lena asked and Callie nodded her head vigorously. "Well, if Brandon is going to stay here and he is going to share his mommy with you, I believe that you will also need to share me with him. Does that make sense?"

Callie nodded again. "Yes, should I go tell Brandon that I am sorry?"

"Absolutely, Baby. You should also say you are sorry to someone else. Do you know who?"

"Brandon's mommy?"

Lena hugged her little girl a little more and gave her another kiss. "You are correct again, Callie girl. Thanks for talking to me. I love you!"

Callie wiggled out of Lena's grasp and started out of the room. "I love you, too, Mama, but now I need to go make things right." Lena followed her daughter at a distance just to make sure. Callie first went into her room where Brandon was playing still. "Hi, Brandon." He looked up at her and then looked back down. "I am sorry that I didn't want to share my mama with you. She can be your mama too if you share your mommy with me."

Brandon looked back at Callie and smiled brightly. "Of course I will share my mommy with you. You are my sister now!"

Callie hugged Brandon and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, B!"

"I love you, too, Callie!"

Callie left the room to go find Stef. She was just finishing up at the computer and printing their tickets. All of the sudden, Callie became a little shy again and slowed her feet down to a crawl. Stef sensed her presence and turned around to give her a smile. "Come here, Sweets." Stef said as she opened her arms for the little girl. Callie ran into Stef's arms like she had so many times before. "I love you, Callie Girl. You know that I would love for you to be my little girl, right?"

"I am your little girl and I want you to be my mommy because Mama says you are mommy material!" With that, Callie kissed Stef on the cheek. "I love you, Mommy."

XXXX

Stef and Lena put the kids to bed and went back into the living room. "I bought our tickets for Chicago. They were pretty expensive… but we will be okay still. Have you called your parents yet to tell them about us?"

"No, I haven't. I have told them about you before, for that matter so has Callie. I have not talked to them yet today. How much is pretty expensive by the way? I know that at this point we have moved in together, but not combined bank accounts or anything. I will pay for half of the tickets."

"I have already covered the tickets. Maybe you can pay for the hotel room? The price isn't really important. Right now, you should call your parents. I will also call my mother to explain the situation. My father should probably know something…" Lena knew that Stef had told her father that she was a lesbian and dating another woman. It hadn't gone over well yet.

The women went to separate spaces to make their phone calls. All of their parents were shocked by how fast their relationship had progressed. They both received warnings to protect their hearts. However, in the end, it was all understood. Both Lena and Stef promised to invite their parents over once things were a little more settled and the baby had arrived. Lena's dad offered to pay the down payment for a house and Stef's mom said she wanted to help pay for the car. When they compared notes at the end of their conversations they both felt like a weight had been lifted off of them.

Stef unpacked her essentials as Lena got ready for bed. "Um… Lena. I am not sure how to say this, but you know that we have never… done things other than just like kiss… Well, I am not sure… if I am ready… to, you know…."

"It is okay, Babe. It probably isn't a good night for much romance anyway seeing as it is our first night of being a family and we have two small children here. If it hadn't been for the baby, we probably would not have moved in together this quickly. We should wait until we are both ready. Until then, at least we can snuggle."

"My sons do have a way of speeding things up… I married Mike because Brandon was on the way, and now I am moving in with you because of the new baby. You aren't like Mike, though. Don't hear that. You are the person I was always supposed to be with."

XXXXX

Sometime in the middle of the night Stef woke up to the sounds of four little feet creeping around the room. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Brandon and Callie nudging each other and whispering. "Do you two need anything?"

"No, Mommy, I was just telling Callie that you really stayed last night. She thought you had gone back to work or something."

"That's not what I said, Brandon. I knew she was here! Remember when we came and looked before? I brought you back in here because of your accident."

Brandon had not wet the bed in a long time. Stef knew part of it was because they allowed him to have juice not long before bed. Also, even though Brandon had stayed many nights here before, he had never lived here before. "Did you have an accident, Bud?"

"Sort of… yes."

"Did you change your pajamas?'

"Yes."

"Good boy. Do you need something else?"

"Well, Mommy, my sheets are all wet still. Callie and I don't know where the new ones are. I was sort of hoping to sleep in the big bed with you guys."

"I suppose that's what you want also, right Callie?"

"Yes, please!"

Stef sat up a little and lifted the sheets to let the two preschoolers in the bed. "Just make sure you don't wet this bed tonight. Got it?"

"Yes, Mommy."


	6. Chapter 6

The home study went perfectly. The social worker mentioned that the apartment was too small for all three kids, but temporary clearance was given. Stef and Lena decided to use the rest of the day before leaving for Chicago to buy a car. Lena had done some research and knew which car lot had what they were looking for.

"Okay, kids, we are looking for a van. We brought you because we want you involved in picking our new car, but you have to stay right with us. I know this car lot has a van like we want, so that's why we came here." Stef explained as she pulled into the car lot.

Stef parked and the family got out of their car to look at the dark blue van close by. It was used, but still in good shape with low mileage. With the money they would get for trading in Lena's car and the money Stef's mom was sending it was within their price range. The salesman came out and helped them move the booster seats for a test drive. Brandon liked sitting in the very back of the car and Callie liked the space the bucket seat provided. Lena was impressed by the DVD player in the back.

When they got back to the car lot, Lena pulled a picture book out of her bag to read to the kids while Stef went in to make a deal on the car. As they were fairly desperate, Stef knew that bargaining would be hard. In the end, she got the price down a little and got a discount for being a police officer. The dealership offered to detail the van and Stef turned them down as they really needed the van to go to the airport the next day. Lena needed to sign the papers as well so Stef went out to relieve her of the kids.

The book was long over. Lena had then pulled out a few cars for the two to play with. They had also tired of them after a while. By the time Stef got back out, Lena was leading the kids in singing every song that they knew. "Hey Babies and Mama, we just have a little more to do before we can take our new car with us." This news was met with groans. "Actually, they need Mama to go inside. I am going to stay out here with you two." Both preschoolers cheered hoping that Stef had something great planned.

Lena wandered into the building and Stef looked at her two kids in the parking lot. "Okay, guys, the first game we are going to play is making sure the old car has nothing left in it. I want you two to look under all of the seats and anywhere else." Stef had cleaned out the car earlier while the kids napped, but knew that it was possible that she missed something. The kids happily complied with the game as it was something new.

"Look, Mommy! I found a money!" Callie held a penny.

"And I found one of my cars!" Brandon announced.

"Excellent job, Babies. Anything else?"

"I found a bug! Can I keep it?" Callie had a lady bug in her hands. Until it flew away. "I wanted to have it as a pet, but it left me."

Stef went over to Callie and hugged her. "You are my little Lady Bug and I won't leave you, Baby."

Callie smiled back and Stef and gave her another kiss on the cheek. "I won't leave you either, Mommy."

Just like the other games, after the lady bug, this one was over. Stef realized when the whining started why Lena was singing songs with them. "Hey, Lady Bug and B, do you guys know how to count really high?"

"Yes!" They answered together.

"We are going to go on a walk and we are going to count the cars on this parking lot." Stef got one of them with each hand. They walked along and counted. After twenty Stef realized she was counting alone. Fortunately, they saw Lena coming out of the building.

"Well, the car is ours! How about if we take our children home so that we can have dinner? I think tonight could be an excellent night for us all to watch a movie together. What do you think, Mommy?" After Callie's comment about what Lena called Stef, they were both making an effort to call each other what they wanted the kids to call them.

"Sounds perfect!"

Brandon insisted that he still wanted his booster seat in the back of the van and they decided it would be easier at this point just to agree since the infant seat would need to go in the other bucket seat anyway.

On the drive home, Lena's phone started ringing. "Hello, this is Lena Adams. How can I help you?"

"Ms. Adams, this is Child Welfare Department in Chicago." Lena turned the speaker phone on at this point so that Stef could also hear. "We received all of your information about your home study this afternoon and ran a background check on your and your partner. You have been approved as parents for the baby. Congratulations!"

"Thank you! We have tickets to fly to Chicago tomorrow. Do you have any news about when the baby is coming?"

"Did we not contact you? I am sorry, I am not sure how we forgot. The baby was born this morning. He will be at the hospital waiting for you when you arrive tomorrow. It's a boy, just like we said before. He weighs six pounds five ounces and he is twenty inches long. He is healthy and ready to be discharged. His birth mother has already signed away her rights and the father is unknown. Right now we just have the last name Adams on his bracelet. Do you have a name in mind for him so we can go ahead and start that paperwork?"

Lena and Stef had not even paused long enough to consider his name. "Not yet. We will need to see him first… Um, for the last name, though, I think I would like to give him Adams and Foster." Stef raised her eyebrows at this part of the conversation.

"We can do that. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Call if you need anything else." Lena said good bye before she hung up.

"You are giving the boy both of our last names, Babe?" Stef asked surprised.

"We hadn't really discussed it, I know, but I want to do things right this time. If he is going to be both Brandon and Callie's brother he needs to have both last names. I want both of our names on all of his paperwork if you are up for it. You are going to be his other parent and all, right?"

"Absolutely. He will always be ours. Speaking of which, we need a name. I am not sure how we got this far without thinking about that. Any suggestions?"

"No…." Lena turned the radio on in the new van. It was set on some sort of oldies station. Lena started to change it but then got into the song that was playing. "We will have to look online tonight to see what we can agree on. How did you come up with Brandon's name?"

"Well, it is kind of silly. Do you remember the show 90210 by any chance?" Lena nodded slightly. "Brandon was a character on that show. I always wanted a son named Brandon after that. His middle name, Michael, is his father's name. How about Callie?"

"Callie came to me already named. I did change her middle name from Quinn to Rose. You already know that is my favorite flower. I had several months to come up with that, though. This has to be quicker."

Stef reached over to turn radio up a little. "The Beatles! It has been forever since I heard any of their songs! Oh, and this one is particularly good…."

Pretty soon Stef started singing a little bit. By the end, everyone in the car, even the two little ones was singing. "Na, Na, Na, Nananana, Nananana, Hey Jude!"

Lena turned off the radio all the sudden and looked at Stef. "His name is Jude. Jude Adams Foster. Now we just need a middle name. What do you think?"

"Jude sounds perfect. It would be nice if he could have a family middle name. My dad's name is Frank which is short for Franklin. What is your dad's name?"

"My dad is Stuart. Neither of those names seem quite right."

"Nope and I am out of male relatives." Stef paused for a moment. "Jude is Callie's brother, or at least half-brother, right?"

"Yes, that's what they said. Why?"

"What was her last name when she came to you?"

"Jacobs…. Jude Jacob Adams Foster. I think we might have something, Stef. I like it."

"I do, too! I have just thought about something else, though. We have a van to haul him in and a name for him, but where are we going to put him?"

"That I am unsure on, but I am way too tired to think about it tonight. We can't get the kids back out and we are flying to Chicago in the morning. We will have to get a car seat there to fly home, we may have to buy a bassinet when we get back. This is all just so quick it is hard to think of everything."

Stef pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex. "Oh, I know."

The kids had done very well entertaining themselves in the car, but Lena knew that they would both need some time to run around while she made dinner. "How about I go up to the apartment and make dinner while you do something active with the kids? Tomorrow they will be in a plane and then spend a lot of time at the hospital. It will be dark here soon, but I would really like them to get some fresh air while they can."

"Sure, maybe we can just play on the apartment's swing set? You can call when dinner is ready and we can come right up from there."

"That sounds perfect." Lena helped get the kids out of the car and then walked up to the apartment by herself. In front of her door, there were two large packages one addressed to her and the other to Stef. She dragged both inside the apartment, but decided to wait for the whole family to be together before opening them. Lena decided to make something simple for dinner that wouldn't take very long.

Stef took the kids over to the swing set. Both kids got into swings and she took turns pushing them. They both giggled and would say things like "push me higher" every now and then. When the kids had all they wanted on the swings, Stef convinced them to play tag within the fenced area just so they could run a little. The kids were wearing down by the time the text came from Lena that dinner was ready.

"Bug, B, Mama says that it is dinner time! Come get Mommy's hands so we can go upstairs." The kids came and grabbed her hands and walked only a little way.

"Mommy, my legs are tired from tag and swinging. Will you carry me?" Callie asked.

"Me too, Mommy. I am tired, too."

Stef sighed, but picked up a kid on each side. She was glad that neither weighed much and that her job forced her to work out. Still, carrying both children made her walk to the apartment slow. When they got to their door she put them down. Callie opened the door and both kids ran in. Stef immediately saw the packages.

"What are these, Love?" Stef asked noticing that one was addressed to her.

"I am not sure. I figured we would open them together after dinner." Lena got both kids situated at the table as Stef poured both adults some tea.

"Any idea what might be in them? I mean, I didn't order anything recently. Did you?" Stef asked still eyeing the packages as she started eating.

"No, I didn't. I haven't had time do that sort of thing in the last few days." Brandon and Callie were now both too distracted by the packages to eat. Lena sighed. "Okay, let's open them right now and then finish dinner."

The kids squirmed off of their chairs and went to sit on the couch. Stef picked up the package with her name and carefully cut open the top. Brandon and Callie got closer and she let each one of them open a flap on the box. Inside Stef found three packages of newborn diapers, a few newborn sized outfits, baby wipes, a diaper bag, and two size 4t shirts. The packing slip had a little note on it: "Stef, Lena, Brandon, Callie, and new baby, Congratulations on your new family. I can't wait to come see all of you soon. I thought these things might help you get started. Love, Grandma." Stef and Lena made eye contact and realized that they had not even considered any of the other baby essentials and were thankful that Sharon would think about it.

Stef held up the shirts for the two kids. The pink one said "Big Sister" and the blue one said "Big Brother." "I think you two should wear these tomorrow when we go get your baby brother. What do you guys think?"

She could tell that they were both a little confused by the package as it had not contained anything that either of them were very interested in. Callie picked up the diapers again and looked back inside the empty box. "Is that all that is in the box?" Callie walked over and touched the pink shirt. "I like the color. I want to wear it. How about you, B?"

"Yes. Our shirts almost match, Callie. And look! This little baby clothes looks like ours, too!" Brandon held up a blue onesie that said "Baby Brother." "Will we put our baby in this tomorrow so that we can all be a family?"

Lena wrapped her arms around Brandon. "Of course we can, Bud. You, Callie, and Jude are going to be family with Mommy and me. Do you guys want to help me open this package now?"

Callie and Brandon had almost forgotten there was a second package. They rushed over to Lena who also let them open the flaps of the box. Inside there was another box that took up most of the space. Stef helped Lena carefully slide the box out. It was a cream colored bassinet with a jungle animal mobile. It would require some construction, but it looked perfect. The moms both teared up a little as the kids looked the box sort of confused. Lena saw their looks. "Babies, this is going to be a bed for Jude to sleep in when he comes home with us. Gram and Gramps, my parents, bought it for him. Look, I think there is something else in the big box."

Callie and Brandon quickly looked and saw that indeed there was something else in there. Lena laughed and turned the box upside down to dump out the few things at the bottom. A pink bow and a toy car slipped out to the kids' delight. "Look, Mama! I can wear this with my shirt tomorrow, right?" Callie asked holding it up high.

"Of course, Callie Girl. It looks like B got a new car. Do you want to take that with us when we go to Chicago, Bud?"

"Yes. I can share it with Jude if you want since he didn't get any toys." Brandon sincerely offered.

"Jude is just a baby, not a big boy like you. He won't really want to play with toys right now, but that is really nice of you to be willing to share with him. You two are going to be such great big kids to Jude, I can already tell." Stef said pulling both kids towards her.


	7. Chapter 7

There were no rows of four seats, so each mother had opted to sit next to their own child and a stranger. Brandon's ears started hurting at take-off and he started screaming. Callie saw him screaming and wanted to go help him. Lena had to threaten her with a time out if she took off her seatbelt which made Callie cry. By the time both had calmed down from that, they were hungry. Lena brought a few healthy snacks, but neither of the kids wanted to eat anything she brought. The flight attendant saw the distress and brought both kids a bag of pretzels which they happily ate.

Even though both kids had been taken to the bathroom just before boarding the flight, Callie insisted that she needed to go again. When Brandon saw Lena taking Callie, he also needed to go and he joined them. Then neither of the kids wanted to sit back down. Stef went to help wrangle them and determined that they should switch kids. Callie finally settled into color with Stef and Brandon looked a book with Lena just before the announcement to store everything again as the plane was descending. Lena held Brandon close so that he would not scream on the way down. They got off the plane with an hour layover before they needed to board a much longer flight.

Lena had never been more thankful to see a small playground built in an airport. It took all of her strength to hold the two kids back from running all the way there. She and Stef settled onto a bench inside the gated area to watch the kids and set down their bags. "I think that if we let them run off all the energy they have right now, and then we give them lunch, we may be able to convince them to sleep on the next flight." Lena suggested.

"Or we could give them Benadryl… That also has a way of convincing children to sleep well…."

Lena glared at her girlfriend. "We are not going to drug either of our babies. Callie usually takes an afternoon nap, and I think it might not be too hard to get her to sleep. How about if you start with her on the next plane? I have a few tricks that might relax Brandon a little."

"He does like to snuggle with his mama." Stef agreed and looked around at the nearby food choices. "It looks like we are either having newspaper stand sandwiches or McDonalds. I know what the kids would prefer, but what do you think?"

"I think if we get them Happy Meals it may make our lives easier. Callie likes her hamburger plain. You should ask her whether she wants juice or milk to drink, though. She likes both." Lena started to get out money for Callie's lunch.

"I will buy lunch, Love, don't worry about that. I think I will get us turkey sandwiches from the newspaper stand with water if that is okay with you." Lena nodded as Stef went over to ask the kids what they wanted to drink.

"I want to drink Sprite!" Brandon loudly declared. Callie had never had it, but also agreed with him.

Stef looked back at Lena who frowned and shook her head. "Today your choices are just milk or juice. Mama and I don't want you drinking pop right now."

"I always get Sprite with a Happy Meal, Mommy. Why can't I have any today?" Brandon asked still hoping to change Stef's mind.

Callie decided to add her own input. "Mama doesn't ever let me get anything other than milk or juice B. So now that she is your mama, too, that's all you can have, too."

Stef understood that becoming one family was going to lead to some rule changes. She did allow Brandon to have Sprite occasionally, but did not know that Callie was never allowed to have it. She and Lena would need to sit down and come up with how they were going to parent together. Right now, though it was important just to show a united front.

Brandon looked at his mother with a pout. Stef realized that he was on the verge of a meltdown. Before he could start to protest, Stef intervened. "We are getting ready to get onto another plane before we can get baby Jude. Mama and I don't want you having so much sugar before getting on the plane in a few minutes. So, we decided that you could have milk or juice today. Another day it might be different."

"I want chocolate milk. Is that okay, Mommy?" Callie asked sweetly.

"Yes, that is a good choice, Lady Bug. Is that what you want also, B?"

"No, I want Sprite." Brandon said stomping his foot a little. "Callie's mama isn't really my mama. You are my mommy and you let me have Sprite. That's what I want."

"I am sorry, Brandon, but today your choices are either milk or juice. If you start acting like that I won't even get you a Happy Meal at all. So, make your choice. Milk, juice, or nothing." Stef was becoming increasingly frustrated with her son.

"Nothing." Brandon said as he started to stomp away only to be scooped up by Lena who had witnessed the whole event.

Lena took him a few feet away from the others and then put him on the ground. She got down on his level and looked at his eyes. "Brandon, Sweetheart, you know that I love you lots, right?

He tried to look away and she gently guided his face back to hers. "Yes, I love you lots, too."

"I am glad to hear that. You were disrespectful to your mommy and me back there and that made me unhappy. I know that you have lots of changes right now and we are all making adjustments." Brandon nodded a little. "Becoming one family is might feel kind of hard sometimes, but we both love you and we are going to take it one step at time. Right now your step is to decide between milk and juice. Callie is having chocolate milk."

Brandon sniffled a little and said in a small voice, "I want chocolate milk, too, Mama."

Lena smiled at him and he hugged her again. She gave him a kiss on the head. "That's a good choice. Your next step is to decide if you are going to go back and play nicely with your sister or whether you are going to sit in time-out on the bench with me. If you are going to go play, you need to go give your mommy a hug and tell her you are sorry."

Brandon quickly ran back over to Stef and launched himself into her arms. He gave her little kiss on the cheek. "I am sorry, Mommy." He looked over to Lena who nodded. "I want chocolate milk like Bug, please."

After lunch it was time to get onto the second plane. Lena took Brandon and Stef took Callie. Before the plane took off, they had both kids asleep. By the time Brandon woke up they were more than halfway to Chicago. Lena got out crayons for him and he colored happily as he was well rested. She looked over and saw that Callie was still sleeping. Stef gave her a thumbs up which she returned.

XXXXX

Not checking bags proved to be a good idea as they family didn't have to waste time in baggage claim. Lena put each kid's backpack on them and got both by the hand. Stef grabbed the two small carry-on bags they brought for luggage. The hotel Lena reserved had a shuttle so the family went outside to get on it. The kids were growing restless again and both mothers were anxious to get to the hotel so that they could go pick up the baby.

The hotel was a little ways from the airport and it took longer than the kids wanted to get there. The kids saw the pool and immediately started talking about swimming when Lena went in to get their keys. "I will take you kids swimming later, right now we are going to our room and then we are going to get our baby."

Lena came out with the keys and they went into their room. It had two double beds and a crib had been moved in. "Callie and I will stay in that one and you and Brandon can stay in the other." Lena suggested.

Over the last few nights, Stef had gotten used to snuggling with Lena every night. "Or, we can stay in this one and the kids can stay in that one."

Lena started to protest before she saw the kids go over to the bed that Stef had pointed to and sit down on it. "We get to sleep in a big bed together, Brandon! Our mommies will be just over there and our baby can be with us!"

"And then Mommy will take all three of us swimming! She said so! This is going to be so fun!"

Lena looked at Stef and shrugged. If the kids could be happy together and both sleep, she wouldn't object. Their other statements were full of many more issues. "Babies, you do know that Jude is going to be very little, right? He is too little to go swimming and he will probably sleep in the crib near our bed tonight." Lena said as she moved over toward their bed.

Brandon looked the most confused. He got up and looked into the crib. "I don't think I would fit in there very well and I don't think my brother will be happy in there either. I think he will want to stay in a big bed with us. Callie was too little for swimming when I met her and she likes it now. Maybe Jude could try it before we say he is too little?"

Stef tried a new approach. She got out the outfit they were going to take to Jude at the hospital to match the other two kids. "Brandon, do you remember the clothes that Grandma got for Jude? This is how big he is." Stef held up the tiny newborn sized onesie. "Callie is the same age as you, she just didn't know how to swim. Jude is going to be just like that picture we have of you from the day you were born. He will learn to swim and to play with you, but not for a few years. Do you understand any better?"

Brandon and Callie looked at each other in shock. "You call us babies, but we are much bigger than that… Are you sure?" Callie questioned.

"I am positive." Stef answered.

Lena grabbed the new diaper bag and put the outfit back inside. She then sent both kids to the bathroom, fixed her makeup, and called the hospital as well as social services to let them know they were on their way. The social worker offered to pick up the family in her van to make things easier and Lena agreed. As they waited, Lena straightened Callie's pink bow.

The kids were excited to ride in the van without booster seats since they left them in California. Lena buckled them both in and reminded them to sit up nice and tall. Lena had chosen a hotel fairly close to the hospital and they were there within fifteen minutes. Stef helped the kids out of the car while Lena talked to the social worker. Both kids became nervous walking into the huge hospital building and Stef had to give them reassurances.

"Mommy," Callie loudly whispered, "I don't really like it here, I feel scared. Will you hold me, Mommy?"

Stef stopped and picked Callie up only to see Brandon staring at her with equally large eyes. She sighed and picked him up also. Both kids clung onto her tightly as she walked down the hall following Lena. Stef knew, like Callie had told her days earlier, she made both kids feel safe.

Eventually they made it to the baby nursery. Stef was already holding the kids, so she just brought them over to the window with Lena as the nurse went into the nursery to pick up Jude. She held him up to the window. He had a few strands of dark hair and he was wrapped in a soft looking blue blanket. The nurse then brought him to hand to the social worker.

Stef set the kids down on the ground and Lena carefully took the baby from the social worker. She placed a tender kiss to his head before passing him to Stef. The kids were straining to get another look at him, so she sat down in a chair nearby. Brandon and Callie came over close and stared at the baby before both giving him a little kiss.

Lena took pictures and then went to work on paperwork to take him home. Brandon was intrigued with the baby. He touched his hand and petted his head lightly. Callie, on the other hand, was in love. Stef watched the little girl study every feature of Jude's face. He opened his eyes a little and Callie was right there watching.

"What do you two think about your new brother?" Stef asked gently smiling and Brandon and Callie.

"Shhh! Mommy, his eyes are closed again and he is trying to sleep. If my baby needs to sleep we shouldn't wake him up." Callie said with a very serious look on her face.

"Bug, Jude will sleep most of the time for the next few weeks. It is okay for us to talk a little bit. We can't be quiet all the time. When he does wake up, we will know it because he will want to eat."

"I want to feed him! Do we have food? I think Mama left the bag with our snacks in the hotel. Maybe we can get something here?"

"The hospital has food for him, Bug. He doesn't get to eat snacks like you and B yet because he doesn't have any teeth. He will drink something that looks like milk out of a bottle. I think Mama or I will feed him first, but there will be lots of chances for you and B to help out with him."


	8. Chapter 8

Getting Jude from the hospital took more hours than Lena knew that it would. Both Stef and Lena had multiple papers to fill out and sign. Then, the hospital put them through a crash course in caring for a newborn (despite Stef insisting that she had already done this before). Since they had arrived at hospital without a car seat the family also had to wait for Stef to go buy one and come back. Callie was still in awe of baby Jude, but Brandon had slowly lost interest. Lena continuously had to ask him to sit back down.

Finally Stef arrived with the social worker. They got Jude put into the car seat and went back to the hotel. Lena looked at her phone and realized if Stef was going to take the kids swimming it would have to be in the next hour as the pool would be closing. Stef changed in the bathroom and Lena helped the two children put on their swimsuits in the room. Callie was hesitant to leave Jude, but with Stef's insistence she left. Lena called a Chinese restaurant that said it delivered for dinner while the kids swam.

Jude fussed a little and Lena changed his diaper. Then she made him a bottle and picked him up to feed him. Lena snuggled him close and kissed his head while he ate. She didn't think she could ever get enough of simply holding her newborn son.

Jude was finishing his bottle when the swimmers came back into the room. Stef had wrapped each of the kids in a towel to help them dry off and stay warm in the air conditioned room. Still their teeth were chattering just a bit. Callie came over immediately and kissed Jude on the cheek. "Mama, is it my turn to hold my baby yet?"

At the hospital there had not been a good opportunity for either of the big kids to hold the baby. Callie had been waiting all afternoon. "If you let Mommy give you a bath and get into your pajamas I think it could be your turn next."

Lena used bath time as leverage because Callie hated baths, but if her hair didn't get the chlorine out tonight, it would be a real mess in the morning. Stef had rinsed the girl off before, but had never given her a full bath. Callie looked back and forth at Jude then Stef. Finally she sighed. "But you give me my baths, Mama! Always!"

"I know, Sweetheart, but right now I need to finish feeding Jude and burp him. Mommy can give you a bath right now and then you can hold Jude."

Callie looked disturbed by the concept that her mama might not be able to meet her needs now. "Mommy doesn't know how to give me baths, I need you, Mama. Remember, to take a bath I have to take off my clothes. You said you were the only one who could see me naked, remember?"

"Mommy has given Brandon baths lots of times, I trust her. We are changing the rule to both Mommy and Mama, okay?" Callie was still giving Lena unsure looks without moving toward the bathroom. "If you have to wait for me, it's fine, you will just have to wait longer to hold Jude. Mommy is safe, but it is your choice."

Callie looked over at Brandon who shrugged. With a defeated sigh she said, "Okay, but where are my pajamas?"

Stef smiled a little to herself knowing Callie's baths were a major hurdle that if she was willing to cross would go a long way in cementing herself as the little girl's Mommy. She went over to the bag that had the kids' clothes and found Callie's pajamas and underwear. Callie slowly wandered into the bathroom to wait.

The food arrived during Callie's bath. Brandon was still wearing his swimsuit and towel. Lena had gotten Jude back to sleep and was able to lay him down. She then went ahead and served Brandon some food as well as getting some for herself. "Mama?"

"Yes, Brandon."

"How come Jude didn't come from your tummy? When my mommy got me, I came from her tummy. Jude didn't come from anyone's tummy, we just found him at the hospital."

"Well, Jude is adopted. That means that he had a different lady carry him in her tummy. She said that she wanted Mommy and me to raise her baby. So, after baby Jude came out of her tummy, we got to go to the hospital and bring him home with us to be our baby."

"Oh. Why didn't that other lady not want him? Is it because he is so small and doesn't do anything?" Brandon had almost convinced himself their new baby was defective.

"It isn't like that, B. Babies need a lot of care when they are born. Jude will spend a lot of time at first just eating, sleeping, and crying. That is completely normal." Lena knew that she needed to tread carefully when talking about Jude and Callie's birth mother. "The other lady loved Jude enough to decide someone else could care for her baby better than she could. That's why she gave him to us. We can love Jude for her."

"All babies are like this…." Brandon reasoned to himself not understanding why his family wanted one after all. "Mama, when I go to school, Callie gets to go, too. Will Jude?"

"No, Jude will stay home with Mommy or go to daycare. Children have to be four years old like you to go to school and Jude is not even one year old. Go ahead and eat now, Baby, so that you will be ready for a bath when Callie is done."

XXXX

Stef had given Brandon many baths in his day, but had never washed long hair that was not her own. However, she could sort of remember how her mom used to wash her hair. She filled the bathtub with warm water, helped Callie take off her swimsuit, and then put her in the bathtub. "Okay, Bug, I want this bath to be fast and I think you do, too. So we are going to start with your hair."

The little girl looked at her with disappointment. "I thought maybe we didn't have to wash my hair tonight. Swimming got it wet. Isn't that clean?"

"Nope, not good enough for tonight." Stef grabbed a cup from the counter and dipped it in the water. She put her hand over Callie's eyes to shield them. "Okay, I am going to be getting her hair wet using this cup to pour water over your head." Stef poured a few cups of water until she was satisfied. She then squirted a little of the hotel shampoo in her hands and massaged it into Callie's scalp.

"That feels really good, Mommy!" Callie said as she relaxed.

Stef smiled at her success and finished rubbing the shampoo into the girl's hair. "I am glad, Callie. Now, I am going to be putting more water over your head. I am going to go slow at first because this shampoo with hurt if it gets in your eyes." Stef shielded her eyes again and pour the water slowly. Once she was satisfied all of the shampoo was out, she repeated the process with conditioner. Callie could clean the rest of herself with soap and did so fairly quickly.

Stef let the water drain and wrapped Callie up in a towel. She then helped the little girl get her clothes on before they left the bathroom. Lena looked up from her food to see Stef and a very clean Callie come back into the room. "Wow, Mommy looks dry. I didn't hear any screaming, yelling, or crying, so I am guessing everything went smoothly."

"Mommy gives good baths, Mama. She doesn't make me put my head under the water and she rubs my head with her fingers…" A meaningful glance passed between the two adults. "Now do I get to hold my baby?"

Lena handed Jude to Stef and then pulled Callie up on her lap. She grabbed an extra pillow and sat it on Callie's lap. "Okay, Cals, we are going to put our arms out like this so that we can support his head and back just right." Lena put Callie's hands the right way and then put hers on the outside of Callie's. Stef carefully put Jude in their arms and grabbed her phone to take pictures. Callie gave Jude another kiss and turn to smile at Lena.

"I think I could hold baby Jude forever, Mama. I love my baby brother!"

"I like this, too, because I am getting to hold two of my babies. The only one missing is B."

Stef took Jude back after a few more minutes so that Callie could eat. Brandon was now done. Lena said since Stef bathed Callie she would take care of Brandon. She found his pajamas and underwear. Brandon, unlike Callie, loved baths. He played in the water like a baby duck. Lena was not able to come back out of the bathroom dry. Callie and Stef were now finished with their dinner. "I want to hold my baby again."

"Well, I think it is Brandon's turn to hold Jude now that he has had a bath. Maybe Mommy wants to sit down and hold both of her boys?" Lena picked up Jude while Stef and B got into place. Then she set Jude down in their arms.

Brandon gave baby Jude a kiss and Lena took pictures. "I love you, baby brother."

Callie crept closer and closer as Brandon held Jude. Pretty soon she was halfway on Stef's lap. Lena saw the situation and helped readjust the children. Now Stef had both Brandon and Callie on her lap with Jude in the middle. Stef was still doing most of the actual holding of the infant. Lena took more pictures and then went over to join the family on the bed.

Pretty soon, both moms saw that it was bedtime for Brandon and Callie. Lena picked up the baby and carried him over to the suitcases to get the kids' toothbrushes. Stef kissed the sides of both kids' heads. "Go get your teeth brushed with Mama, Babies!"

Stef got the food cleaned up from earlier. Then she into the kid's backpacks. Stef pulled out Callie's bear, Brandon's blanket, and a favorite bedtime story. Lena made sure both kids went to the bathroom after they brushed their teeth. Stef settled in the middle of the bed with one kid on each side and started to read the story. "Wait!" Callie yelled startling everyone. "Jude is missing the story. It is his first bedtime story and he isn't over here!"

Lena smiled and brought Jude over. She sat down on the foot of the bed. Callie looked satisfied. Stef started reading again and was interrupted again. "Now we need to start the story over for Jude, Mommy. He didn't hear the first part." For tonight, Stef complied even though she knew at some point Callie would need to be told no.

Once Callie and Brandon were asleep, Lena and Stef quietly got ready for bed. Lena fed Jude last, so Stef took a turn just before they laid down hoping to get as much sleep as possible.

Lena and Stef woke up sometime later to hear Jude's little newborn cry and hear whispering. When they fully woke up, they saw a chair pushed up next to the crib and Callie inside with Jude. She had a bottle that she was attempting to put in this mouth. "Jude!" She whispered loudly. "You are going to wake Mommies and then I might have to give you a time-out to calm down. Eat right now, Baby."

Stef was the first to her feet. She rushed toward the crib and plucked Callie out. Then she looked to Lena for direction as she had never disciplined Callie before. Lena came over and got very close to Stef's ear, "You grab Jude and see to his needs, but stay close to us."

Lena took Callie by the hand and took her to the moms' bed while Stef changed Jude's diaper. "Callie, I love how much you want to help take care of baby Jude. It is wonderful to see how much you like him." Callie beamed at her mother and snuggled closer. "However, what you did just now was not okay." Callie all the sudden realized she was in trouble and attempted to squirm away from Lena only to be pulled in a little tighter.

"But Mama, I was just taking care of my baby. You were asleep and he needed help. Jude is the one who wasn't listening to me…" Callie cried out becoming louder.

"Shh, Brandon is still asleep and I would really like it if he could stay that way a little longer." Lena spoke very calmly, but with authority. "You may not climb into Jude's bed with him. Neither this crib nor the bassinet Grams bought for Jude is made to hold someone your size. If it had broken, both you and Jude could have gotten hurt. That would make me very sad." Lena paused to look up at Stef before looking back at Callie. "Do you remember the last time you used a chair to climb up onto something?" Callie sadly nodded. "What happened that time?"

"I got on the counter and accidently dropped a glass. It broke and I got a time-out. My step stool is for reaching the counter, chairs aren't for climbing."

Lena hummed a bit while Callie was talking. "I don't like my Callie climbing because you could get hurt." Lena got Callie's hand again and took her over to the chair.

"I am not going to have a time out, am I Mama?" Callie asked with sudden shock. "I don't want a time-out! Please, no, Mama!"

"I am setting my phone timer right now, Callie. Have a seat, please." Lena directed firmly not needing to answer Callie any other way.

Callie sat and immediately started sniffling. She looked at Stef for sympathy, "Mommy-"

Stef interrupted the little girl's pleas. "I can't talk to you right now, Callie. If you talk again, I will have to add a minute to your time out."

Callie gave her an extremely disappointed look, but stayed quiet. She watched Stef making Jude's bottle and then pick him up. When the timer went off, Lena walked back over to Callie. "Do you know why you were in time-out?"

"I climbed into Jude's crib to help him because I am a good big sister…." Callie said still crying a little.

"You are a good big sister, but climbing is dangerous, yes?" Lena ask and Callie nodded. "Now, do you see what Mommy is doing over there with Jude?"

"Yes, she is giving him a bottle and he is listening to her and eating."

"Feeding Jude is a job for your mommies or another adult only. We know what he needs to eat, and it was not what you were giving him. If we need help from you we will ask. When Jude cries he is trying to communicate his needs with us. You can use words. Next time you hear him cry come find one of us. We are his mommies just like we are your mommies. You are his sister. Do you understand, Callie?"

"Yes, Mama. Maybe I could I hold my baby again before I go to bed?" She asked sweetly looking between her mothers. She quickly read their negative expressions. "Or maybe I can just go back to bed? I don't really want to be in trouble anymore."

Lena tried to hide her smile and Stef chuckled under her breath. Lena answered her little girl, "That sounds like a perfect idea, Sweetheart. I will come tuck you back in so that you can sleep. Remember that if Jude cries again tonight that one of us will take care of him." Lena tucked Callie back in and gave her another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

The other couple of days the family spent in Chicago went fairly fast. Stef took Brandon and Callie swimming at some point every day. Lena found something special to do with the two big kids every day as well. Everyone was ready to go home when Friday came.

Stef called into work to adjust her work schedule only to find out that with the adoption of a baby she would get a two-week paid family leave. This was especially good news as Lena could not take off any more time right now. Her meetings would start on Monday and then school would start the next week.

After a relaxing family weekend, Monday came and with that Lena went back to work. This week, the kids would need to get shots, school supplies, and some new clothes. Jude would also need more supplies right away. Both mothers were hoping to go house shopping as soon as possible. In the meantime, Stef would be taking care of all three kids alone all day starting Monday.

"Mommy, can we go to the beach today and go swimming?" Brandon asked for about the hundredth time around nine o'clock on Monday morning.

"Not today, Bud. Jude needs to stay home today and I have a lot of things I need to get done, too." She was currently at the computer searching out affordable four bedroom houses in their area. Her search only resulted in a few choices. Brandon was still standing right behind her and she sensed Callie was also. "How about if you two go watch a movie? That's not something you get to do very often."

"Okay, Mommy. Let's go watch Toy Story, Callie!"

"I don't want to watch that movie. I want to watch Beauty and the Beast."

Brandon made a face at Callie. "That is a girl movie…"

Stef decided to intervene. "How about if B watches Toy Story in the living room and Callie watches Beauty in the Beast in my room?"

Both kids accepted her response and went to get their movies. They both knew how to put the discs in and Stef could go back to her list of tasks. Lena told her that Callie did not have a pediatrician in this area yet, so it would be best to take all three kids to the one Brandon used. Stef called the number to make appointments for all three kids. It looked impossible to schedule until Stef mentioned that really the older two just needed shots to start school and the baby just needed a well-baby check-up. The receptionist was able to give an appointment for noon that day.

Stef sent Lena a text and received one back that said she would be off for lunch and noon and would meet them there. Jude started crying. Stef went to get him and found both the kids watching Toy Story together in the living room. "Hmmm… I thought Callie was going to watch something else in my room. I am glad you guys decided you could watch this together." She did a double take when she realized Jude was crying on the floor between Brandon and Callie. "How did Jude get in here?"

Callie looked very guilty. "Maybe he climbed out of his bed and walked over here so that he could watch Buzz Lightyear? That's his favorite guy in the whole movie."

Stef picked Jude up and made sure he was okay. "Well, Jude, unless your sister is lying, you are going to be in time-out because Mama and I don't like it when our kids climb." She looked over at Callie. "Isn't that right, Callie Rose?"

Callie shrank under Stef's glare. "Don't put baby Jude in time-out, Mommy! I helped him. He really wanted to watch the movie with B. He didn't want to watch a girl movie. I brought him in here and then decided to stay."

"She only stayed because I said she couldn't leave him here with me." Brandon said casually still trying to watch his movie.

Jude was continuing to cry and Stef knew he needed a bottle. However, Callie also needed to be dealt with right away. "Callie, go sit on your bed, I will come talk to you in a little while."

"Are you setting a timer? Mama always sets a timer and I know when it will be over…"

"Callie, just go!" Stef said more firmly. She watched as Callie skulked from the room.

Stef made Jude a bottle quickly and fed him in the living room. Pretty soon she was also interested in the movie. Jude finished his bottle and she continued holding him as she watched the movie.

"Callie really did think Jude would want to watch the movie with me." Brandon finally said. "She wants him to be friends with us even though he is a baby. I told her to leave him alone."

Stef suddenly remembered Callie when Brandon started talking. It had been at least half an hour since she sent the four year old to sit on her bed. "Well, B, Jude will be your friend just like Callie when he gets a little bit bigger. You know better than to pick him up, right?"

"Yes, Mommy. He is kind of heavy, he cries a lot, and he smells kind of funny. I don't even want to pick him up by myself."

Stef knew that Brandon's feelings would also have to be addressed at some point, but right now Stef's hands were a little full. Jude had fallen back to sleep so she went to place him back in his bassinet before approaching the kids' room. She took a deep breath before going into the room.

"I have been waiting for you a long time, Stef. I thought you forgot about me. Mama never forgets me. She will be so mad at you when she comes home." Callie said glaring toward Stef.

"I do not think you are in a place to speak to me that way, young lady. You were in here longer than four minutes, for that I am sorry, I had to take care of Jude first. He was hungry and needed a bottle. I am fairly certain, though, that your mama is going to be more upset with you than me." Stef realized arguing with a four year old was futile. "Callie, Mama and I are so happy that you want to help with Jude, but babies are given to mommies and not to little girls. You are not old enough to pick him up alone. How did you even get him out of the bassinet?" Callie sat silently with her arms crossed. "Fine, I will leave you in here longer…"

Stef turned to walk back through the door. "Wait, Stef!" She grabbed the doorknob. "Wait, Mommy!" Stef turned back around. "I didn't climb. I tipped his bed just a little and got Jude out. It didn't fall or anything. I was careful with his head."

Stef could only imagine how careful tipping the bassinet could be and then being carried by someone so small. It was a wonder that Jude was willing to go back to sleep without nightmares. "Thank you for telling me the truth, Bug. Tipping his bassinet was very dangerous." Stef didn't really know what else Lena would do, but decided to go with what she would tell Brandon. "The next time you help with your little brother without permission, you will be spanked."

"Spanked?" Callie questioned not disrespectfully, but rather with curiosity as she had never even heard the term.

"Swatted on the bottom. I am tired of this behavior and it must stop. Do you understand?" Callie nodded with scared eyes. "I would really like to hear your words when I ask you a question. So, Bug, do you understand."

"Yes, Mommy. I am sorry that I picked up Jude by myself." The little girl put her arms around Stef. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, Callie. How about you go back and finish Toy Story with Brandon?"

Stef looked at her phone. It was ten-thirty already. She needed to have the kids fed, dressed, and in the car by eleven-thirty to make it to meet Lena at the pediatrician on time. Toy Story was almost over, but not quite. Both of the big kids were watching it nicely now. Jude was asleep, but she could still change his diaper and clothes without disturbing him too much. Stef looked for Jude's clean clothes only to remember that she was supposed to wash some this morning as he still only had a few outfits. There wouldn't be time to get anything washed now, he would just have to wear what he had on.

Stef left Jude sleeping deciding to come back to him later. She went into the kids' room to look for outfits for Callie and Brandon. Stef had been dressing Brandon all of his life. He was easy to find clothing for. She quickly found him plaid shorts and a polo shirt that matched. She grabbed his sandals so he wouldn't need socks. Callie was harder. Luckily, Lena had all of her outfits hung together on hangers. Stef picked a pink shirt and white shorts with multicolored dots. Sandals also seemed like a good choice for her.

Since the kids were both watching Toy Story, Stef took the outfits into the living room. "I know you guys are watching your movie, but I also want you to get dressed. We are meeting Mama at the pediatrician in a little while." Both kids took their clothes from her and started working on putting them on.

Feeling proud of her success, Stef went to the kitchen to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She brought the sandwiches on plastic plates to the two kids. "Mama cuts it in four pieces. I like it that way." Callie said rejecting the sandwich.

Stef sighed and went back to cut both sandwiches into four pieces because she knew that Brandon would also object. She also remembered to grab the kids some juice. This time both kids accepted the food. While they ate, Stef went to get herself ready. She lifted Jude out of his bassinet and packed a few diapers in his diaper bag. Stef then left her bedroom with the purpose of making a bottle for Jude to take with them.

She heard the giggling before she saw Brandon and Callie. For the moment before she saw them, it was heartwarming. Smiling, she stepped into the room. Both kids had juice all over their shirts and were both currently squirting juice at eat other. "No! This is not okay. We do not squirt juice." She took the juice boxes away. "I need to go make Jude a bottle, you two need to go find dry shirts."

XXX

Stef got all three kids, the diaper bag, and all the paperwork needed to the car. They were running a few minutes late, but they would be fine. Stef put in a DVD for the trip over there. Lena was already there and helped unload the kids. "Stef, why is Jude wearing the same clothing as yesterday? He spit up in it a lot early this morning."

"We have had a rough morning. I didn't get his other clothes washed so this is all I had. Tonight we need to go shopping to get him a few new outfits. I guess we need school clothes for the others also."

"Could you just take all the kids shopping this afternoon? Brandon and Callie have 'Meet the Teacher Night' at school this evening. I just found about it at my meeting this morning." Lena took the car seat with Jude while Stef got the hands of the other two.

"They already know their teacher, remember? She watched them several times this summer…"

"Stef! It is not just to meet the teacher, the kids also meet their classmates and see the school. It is a big deal. Besides, I have to be there and if I already have to be there, my children will participate. We aren't going to be those parents that don't attend school activities. I have waited all of Callie's life to start a child in school and I am going to do it right…."

Stef tuned out Lena's tirade when she noticed what Callie and Brandon were now wearing. She knew that if Lena flipped out over some school thing, this would be worse. "Fine, we will go to the parent activity at school tonight. I will take the kids to the store right after we finish here, but just to pick up a few things for Jude. You still want to be there to get the school supplies and school clothes, right? You have been waiting all of Callie's life and all."

"Really, Stef?" Lena asked clearly offended by the way Stef was quoting her.

They walked into the office. Lena tried to check in all three kids, but did not have the permission to check in Brandon which irritated her further. She motioned for Stef to go up to the window for Brandon. Both sat down with papers to fill out for Callie and Jude.

Lena glanced up from the paperwork to observe the children playing. Callie was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with a reindeer on the front with her white shorts with neon colored dots. Brandon was wearing a green t-shirt with orange and blue plaid shorts. She set down her clipboard and stared at Stef for a moment. "You brought my baby out in public in a onesie that has dried baby throw up on it and then brought my other kids dressed like vagrants. I don't think I want you taking them anywhere else after this."

"For the record, I did not pick their clothes. Well, I did originally, but then they got something on their shirts. We were running late so I told them just to put on new ones. I didn't realize what they were wearing until we walked into the building. Like I said before, it was a rough morning."

Callie heard the conversation and wandered over in case she was going to be in trouble. Lena went back to her paperwork before letting her curiosity get the better of her. "Okay, I'll bite, what exactly happened this morning?"

"Mommy said she was going to hit me." Callie interjected. "And she made me sit on my bed for hours while everyone else got to watch Toy Story. Then she threw away my juice."

"That's enough Callie, go play again, please." Lena went back to the paperwork not sure if she wanted to know anymore what happened in her absence. She finished Callie's forms and picked up Jude's from Stef. Lena turned to Stef as she took them up to the window, "I think I will call my mother and see if she can come up and watch Callie and Jude for me this week. This doesn't seem to be working out."

Stef felt numb. She put down the pen she had been writing with and stared after Lena. "And Brandon? You mean me watching the kids this week isn't working out, right? This morning was rough and I wouldn't mind having help particularly since your daughter..."

"What about Brandon? Did you threaten to hit him as well or was he happier since he was getting to watch Toy Story and drinking juice? Unlike my daughter who was locked in her room all morning." Lena was clearly wound up too tightly from her meetings.

"Whoa, Lena. That is not what happened at all…"

A nurse came to the entry way of the waiting room. "I am looking for Brandon, Callie, and Jude. Stef and Lena stood up and took their three kids down the hallway. The nurse weighed Brandon and Callie and then showed the family to a room.

Stef sat down in chair next to Lena who was obviously still not speaking to her. "Hey, Bug, come here for a minute." Stef called. Callie came over and climbed on her lap. "You told Mama a little bit ago some of what happened this morning, but you didn't tell her everything. Why did you get a time-out this morning, Baby?"

Callie looked at Stef sadly because she knew that Lena would be unhappy with her. "I tipped over my baby's bed because he wanted to watch Toy Story with Brandon."

"Yes, that is correct. Now when you say that you had to sit on your bed for hours did you see the first part of Toy Story?" Callie nodded a little. "Did you see the end of Toy Story?" She nodded again. "Toy Story is only about an hour and a half long. Clearly you were not in your room for even one hour. Why did you have to stay in your room so long?"

"My baby was crying. You had to feed him because he was sad. Then after you came in to talk to me, you almost left me in there more because I wouldn't talk to you."

"That's right. And then what happened to the cute pink shirt you were wearing earlier?"

"When you went to get Jude, Brandon and me played with our juice and it got on our clothes. You said to put on new ones, and we did it by ourselves."

Stef gave Callie a kiss. "You did do it yourselves."

Lena was looking wide eyed at Stef. "I am sorry, Babe. I had a frustrating morning in meetings and it sounds like yours was just as bad. Since I was gone last week I missed meeting most of the staff and I had no idea that they always do this 'Meet the Teacher Night' the Monday night before school starts. We can take the kids shopping for clothes tomorrow night and school supplies Wednesday night. If it would help, I think I could get away with bringing Jude with me to my afternoon meetings almost every day." Callie became bored with the conversation and got down. "By the way, we don't hit our children…." Lena said seriously, but with a little teasing to her voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Lena took Jude leaving Stef with a subdued Callie and Brandon. The shots left the kids tired and a little feverish. Stef took them straight home, gave them both a little Children's Tylenol, and laid them down in their beds for naps. Brandon didn't even object to sleeping once the Tylenol took effect.

While the kids were napping, Stef worked on the laundry. Jude's clothes were in the dryer and the other kids' clothes were in the washer before either child woke up. Brandon, as usual, was the first of the two up. Stef took his temperature and found that he was fever free. She set him up with Duplos in the living room. Her phone beeped and she looked down to read a text from Lena. "We got out of the meeting a little bit early. Don't worry about picking out clothes for the kids tonight because I am going to go by a store and find something for each of them to wear."

Stef smiled at the text. She also wanted to do something to make up for the fight they had at the doctor's office. Brandon would be at Mike's house on Saturday so she just needed a place for all three kids on Friday night and just Callie and Jude for Saturday.

"Hello, Dad?"

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Stef, your daughter. How many other people call you Dad?"

"You don't have to be rude to me on the phone Stef. Did you need something?"

"As we have talked about before, Mike and I are divorced now. We aren't going to be able to work something out. However, I do have some exciting news to share with you. I have recently moved in with the woman than I have been dating. We got the opportunity this week to adopt a new baby. You have always been an amazing Grandpa to Brandon. All I am asking is that you give the same chance to Lena's daughter Callie and our son, Jude. They are great kids."

Stef heard him hang up. He stayed on the line far longer than he had the last time that she called so she knew that progress was made. Stef's real only choice now was to call her mother. "Hello, Mom?"

"Stefanie! I was hoping you would call today! I got the pictures and your new family looks great! I can't believe that I have gained a granddaughter and grandson this week. When can I come and visit so that I can love on my grandbabies?"

"That's why I was calling… Lena has gone back to work this week and school doesn't start until next week. Three kids is a little overwhelming. Is there any way you could fly here and spend several days here with us? We can offer you a bed if you don't mind sharing a room with preschoolers. If you stay for the weekend you can stay in our room…."

XXXX

Stef was just finishing up the hotel reservations for the weekend when Lena and Jude got home. She greeted them both with kisses. Callie and Brandon abandoned their Duplos to join in the greetings. "How were my big kids this afternoon?" Lena asked Stef.

"Well, Mama, they both took naps and then they quietly played. We had an excellent afternoon. How was my Little Man?"

"I had to feed him once, but otherwise he did well. I am not sure if I can keep taking him in the afternoons, though. It sort of prevented some people from getting their work done and I got some looks from the principal. We may just have to take this one day at a time."

"Actually, I have some good news. My mother will be here tomorrow morning and she is staying until Monday to see the kids off on the first day of school. She is excited to meet you in person and to see the kids. My mom and I didn't always see things the same way, but she will be excellent to have here for a few days. I have also made the two of us a reservation to stay in a hotel on Friday night just to get away."

To this statement, Lena gave Stef a better kiss. The kids got disgusted and walked away. "Stef, I have something else I want to ask you. At the pediatrician's office, I realized that I could not even check Brandon in and you could not check in Callie. However, we just adopted a child together. I know that Brandon has a father and I won't get in the way of that, but Callie has no one else…."

Stef stopped Lena with another kiss. "I would love to adopt Callie. As far as Brandon goes, I will talk to Mike to see if we can at least get a guardian status for you so that you can take him places like the doctor."

"What about us, Stef? We can give the kids all the same last name, or at least close to it, but do we have permanence? Gretchen always made fun of my desire to be married. It turns out she didn't want to be in a committed relationship at all. I want that, though. I want something that is forever."

"If I have my say, we are forever. My marriage failed, so did my parents' marriage. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that you are my forever, Lena." She paused and saw Lena's face fall. "If you do, though, I am willing to do it. This does not count as a proposal, though."

Lena smiled. "I will be waiting for the real proposal." She leaned in to kiss Stef again, but Callie got in the way.

"Mama, you need to quit kissing Mommy because I am hungry. I want to eat something you make, not something we buy." In Chicago they had to order food every night. Lena was surprised the kids even were tired of take-out.

"Okay, Callie, go get B, the three of us are going to make dinner together while Mommy has a little Jude time and gets your clothes for tonight ready to go."

XXXX

Lena had gotten the kids coordinating outfits. Stef tried to hide her smile at the idea that the three children looked like they had come right out of a page in a preppy catalog. She knew that Lena was looking for them to make a good impression on her new coworkers as well as the parents that she would be meeting tonight.

Callie and Brandon were very excited about going up to the school. Lena had taken them both by a few times over the summer, but for the most part it was all new to them. They were also thrilled to get to see Ms. Roberts as they had not seen her since they had become a family or gotten Jude As a result, the car ride was filled with their constant chatter.

"Are you ready for this Babe?" Lena asked reaching over to grab Stef's hand.

"Sure, why would I not be?"

"Well, I am going to be introducing you as my partner… The other mother of my three children. You do realize that we are going to start off in the auditorium, right? I will be introduced as a new staff member and I have to say something about myself. You and the kids are my life."

Stef had honestly not considered this as a possibility. She had lived in this community for most of her life and would know other parents at this school. When she started dating Lena she had told most of her coworkers that she was a lesbian. The rest of the community seemed insurmountable. "Do we have to be on stage with you?" Stef finally asked quietly.

"No, I don't think so, but I will also be introducing you around some this evening. Many parents in Anchorage Beach feel very involved with the staff. They will want to go get know my family. Principal Sanchez said that we could expect several dinner invitations since I am new."

"So, you are saying that if I attend this for you and look like the perfect partner that you will go to the police ball with me in a few months, right Love?"

Lena giggled. "Of course, Babe."

Stef and Lena got the kids out of the car at the school. Lena had to be there a little early so the parking lot was still fairly empty. Lena took Callie and Brandon's hands while Stef carried Jude's carrier and diaper bag. Callie was fairly hopping with excitement on her way across the parking lot, but nearly frozen with fear when she saw the small group of people already gathered in the auditorium. Callie squirmed out of Lena's grasp and ran back to cling to Stef.

XXX

"Ms. Roberts said that baby Jude is very cute." Brandon commented looking at Jude closely after they got home. "I think she is right. Teachers know everything, right Mama?"

"Well, teachers know most things, B. Just like Mommies. I agree, though, Jude is very cute."

Brandon nodded and then gave Jude a little kiss. "I think we should keep him."

"Me too, B."

Stef brought Callie out of the bathroom from her bath as Callie now insisted that Stef gave the best baths. "Come on B, it is your turn next." Stef said. Brandon happily went over.

Now Callie was weaseling herself up on Lena's lap with Jude. Lena made some space for the girl. "Callie, you are a great sister to Jude. I like to see that. Remember, though, that you are not his mommy. You can stay in your room tonight even if he cries. Mommy and I will help him."

"Okay, Mama. What can I do for Jude?"

"You can give him a kiss." Callie kissed Jude's head. "And, I think he needs a new diaper. Will you, please, go get one for him?" Callie got down and ran toward the moms' bedroom to find a diaper. She brought it back proudly. "Very good job, Callie!"

XXXXX

Stef got all three children into clean clothes on Tuesday morning after breakfast to go to the airport. Brandon was excited to see his Grandma, but Callie was a little hesitant like she often was to meet new people. "Grandma is so fun, Callie! She always brings me great presents. You will like her, Bug!"

"Remember, B, we like Grandma for reasons other than just her presents." Stef knew that advice was probably falling on deaf ears. They were walking through the airport. Stef had Callie's hand and told Brandon to hold onto Jude's carrier. As soon as he saw his grandmother, though, he let go and ran all the way to her.

"Grandma!" Brandon yelled as he wrapped his arms around Sharon's legs. "Come here and meet Callie."

Callie was almost directly behind Stef and had to be dragged out to meet her new grandmother. "Callie, this is my mom. She is your grandma. Mom, this is my little Callie Bug and this is Jude."

Sharon bent down and hugged Callie. Then she used in the back of her hand to touch Jude's face before she gave him a kiss. "They are beautiful kids, Stef! I knew they were before, but the pictures are nothing like seeing them in person."

"Thanks, Mom. Lena and I are awfully proud of them. Did you check a bag?"

"Yes, of course. I couldn't fit all my grandchildren's presents in my carry-on. There are three of them now, you know." Sharon looked at Brandon and then Callie. "Which one of you big kids wants to come hold Grandma's hand in the airport?"

Brandon immediately grabbed one of her hands. "Come on, Callie! Get Grandma's other hand. Then we can be together."

Callie looked to Stef who nodded that it would be okay. She cautiously took Sharon's other hand and received an extra little squeeze that made her giggle. "I am very lucky today because I got both of my big guys."

XXXXX

Sharon sat down in the apartment with Brandon and Callie at her feet. "I got a very special present for my only granddaughter." She handed Callie a wrapped box. Callie tore off the paper to reveal a soft plastic doll that came with some clothes, a bottle, and two diapers. "This is your baby. You can take care of it while your mommies take care of Jude."

Callie looked very excited. "What do you say, Baby?" Stef prompted.

Callie climbed on Sharon's lap to give her a hug and a kiss. "I am going to call my baby, Jude, just like the other baby. I will take very good care of him. Thank you, Grandma!"

Stef got the baby free from the box and then went to get all the other pieces off of the cardboard. Callie carefully rocked her baby in her arms. She had a few other dolls, but had not taken to any like this one. Sharon hoped it was just the ticket to cure Callie's Jude habit. Stef thought her mother was a genius in that moment.

"Brandon, I also got something for you." Sharon handed him a small wrapped package.

He tipped through the paper to find a Batmobile that his Batman action figure could ride in. "Thanks Grandma!" He said handing the toy off to Stef to get out of the box. Brandon gave his grandma a hug and then excitedly waited for his toy.

"I have one more present for you two together, I got a new book about a little boy who got a new baby brother and all the things they get to do together. I was hoping to get to read it to you tonight at bedtime." She handed the book Brandon's direction. He looked through it a bit. Both kids liked books and new ones were always fun, but both were a little distracted right now with their new toys.

"And I brought baby Jude a few more outfits, a blanket, and a few other baby essentials that I did not send before." Sharon handed the unwrapped items to Stef. "Now, I have not yet gotten to hold that baby."


	11. Chapter 11

After lunch and Callie's nap, Sharon volunteered to watch Jude while Stef took Brandon and Callie to play at the park. As they were leaving, Callie walked up to Sharon in the moms' room with her doll. "Grandma, if you are going to watch their Jude, will you watch mine, too? Mommy said I couldn't bring him to the park. He is sleeping right now, but when he wakes up he likes to have is diaper changed and then he always wants to eat." Callie handed Sharon the doll and the bag she made into a diaper bag.

Sharon smiled a little. Callie sounded exactly like Stef had when she said she would stay with Jude for the afternoon. "Of course, Callie. I would be honored to keep your baby Jude as well."

"No, Grandma, you are supposed to say that you know how to take care of babies because you took care of Mommy when she was a baby. That's what you told Mommy."

"So, I did. Fine… Callie, I know how to take care of babies because I took care of you mommy when she was a baby."

"I know, Grandma, but this is my baby and I know him better than anybody else. If he needs anything, you can call my mommy, she has she phone on. Thanks, Grandma." Callie went over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek much like Stef had earlier.

"Callie bug, are you ready to go?" Stef called from the living room.

Callie waved one more time to Sharon and her doll before running towards Stef and Brandon. "I had to find someone to keep my baby so that I could go. Grandma will do it."

"That she will, Bug." Stef handed the snack bag to Brandon and a bag with other necessities to Callie. "I need hands from both of my babies, please."

The kids shifted their bags so they could each take one of Stef's hands. She walked them down to the van and loaded them in the car. The drive to the park was very short. Stef helped the kids back out and took the bags to a bench near the climbing toy. The park was very crowded with families all seeming to try to live up the last few days of summer vacation.

A woman came and sat down next to Stef. "You may not remember me from last night, but you are the new Vice Principal's wife from the school, right?"

"Well, we aren't married, yet, but yes." Stef studied the woman's face, but still didn't recognize her. It wasn't surprising since she met almost all of the parents last night. "I have a few weeks off since we adopted Jude. My mom came in this morning and said she would watch him this afternoon while I brought Brandon and Callie over here to play." Stef said pointing to where her kids were currently climbing. "Which kids are yours?"

"My oldest, Dylan, is over on the swings." Stef looked over to see a boy about nine with red hair and glasses. "Then I have Grant currently sliding with little Jace." Grant looked around six with the same red hair. Jace was just a toddler and looked Hispanic. "And of course, my Matthew will be in class with your twins. He is climbing with them right now." Stef had seen another boy around their age playing with them and getting along well. Matthew was a little darker than Lena in coloring.

"All boys I see. It looks like they are getting along very nicely. They will like having a new friend before they start school. By the way, though, my big two are not actually twins. Brandon is mine from a previous relationship and he is about five months older than Callie, who Lena adopted before we met. We are in the process of blending our families to become one."

"Sorry, I just assumed with them being the same age and all. I should understand better than that, though. My husband and I couldn't have children so all of ours are adopted. We got Matthew first and we have had him since he was six weeks old. Then, Dylan and Grant came to us together when they were six and three. We got Jace from the hospital the day he was born. People wonder if we are done, and I really can't be sure. We are no longer regular foster parents, but we have left our names on the emergency placement list."

"I understand that. Lena fostered to adopt Callie. Jude just sort of fell on our laps. When a kid comes to you that way, it just seems right. Right now our hands are very full, but I can see down the road a bit adopting again." Matthew, Callie, and Brandon came running by laughing. "The kids are having a great time. We should have Matthew over to play sometime soon."

"I was meaning to ask if your family would come over for dinner on Thursday. You can bring your mom as well since she is in town. We really like to get to know the staff of the school better. You will find that we are like a small community ourselves. Almost like family."

"We would love to come. Let me check with Lena really quick to make sure we are free that night." Stef quickly texted Lena and got a reply that it would work and that she wanted to bring dessert. "Yes, but Lena wants to bring dessert if that is okay with you all."

They continued talking for another hour or so until Stef looked at her phone and realized that Lena would be home soon. "It was great to meet you and I am looking forward to dinner on Thursday." The two women exchanged contact information. She called Brandon and Callie over. "Say bye to Matthew for today. Mama is going to be home from work soon." Both kids ran back to say good bye to their new friend.

Stef gathered up their bags and realized the kids didn't even stop for a snack. As they got in the van, the kids knew it, too. "Mommy, I am hungry."

"Me too, Mommy. We need a snack."

Stef handed both kids a banana and a juice box from the snack bag. Both kids would eat happily the whole way home from the park. "'We are going to go over to your friend, Matthew's, house for dinner on Thursday. What do you guys think about that?" Cheers came from the back of the car.

XXXX

Lena beat Stef back and entered the quiet apartment. Sharon was sitting in the living room holding Jude. "Um, I am guessing you must be Stef's mother? I am Lena Adams…"

Sharon stood up and hugged Lena as tightly as she could while still holding Jude. "Yes, I would recognize you anywhere, Darling, you can call me Sharon. I have just been spending the afternoon with my new grandson. I told Stefanie to take the other kids somewhere to play so she could spend time with them this afternoon while I could just play with Jude."

"It is good to meet you, Sharon. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

The door opened again and the two bigger kids came running in with Stef lagging a little behind. "Mama!" Both kids yelled and they threw their arms around Lena.

She leaned down to kiss them both. "I missed you today, Babies! Did you have a nice day?" Both kids started to answer at once. "I can see that you did have a great day with Mommy and Grandma."

Stef in the meantime was over by Sharon. "How did he do today, Mom? You know this is the first time he has been away from both Lena and me since we got him."

"He was fine. He spit up some so I changed his clothes. Otherwise, he just ate, slept, and pooped. That's all newborns really do. I do love cuddling him, though."

Callie released Lena and walked towards them. "How did my Jude do today, Grandma? I hadn't left him since I got him. Did he spit up, too?"

"He was also fine, Little Mommy, I did change his clothes after he ate. He fell asleep, so I put him on your bed. Go see."

Callie went into her room to get her doll. She noted that Sharon had changed both his clothing and his diaper. She picked the doll up carefully like she saw the others do for the real Jude and carried him back into the living room. "Look, Mama, Grandma got me my own Jude to take of just like you and Mommy."

Lena looked over at Sharon and smiled. "That is a nice gift, Baby. It was very thoughtful of Grandma. I hope you said thank you."

"I did, Mama. I even gave her a hug and a kiss. She took care of my baby while I was at the park with Brandon and Mommy."

Lena gave Sharon another smile, a little bigger than last time. Brandon had left the room, but came running back in with his new toy as well. "Look at what Grandma gave me, Mama! I already put my Batman inside!"

"Wow, B, that is a neat car."

"It isn't a car, Mama. It is a Bat Mobile for Batman to drive. He needs it so that he can protect his city from bad guys. Matthew wants to see it when he comes over to play."

"Is Matthew your new friend who you met at the park today?" Brandon nodded. "Do you and Callie both like to play with him?"

"Yes, Mama. Matthew only has boys in his family other than his mommy, but he said that Callie was fun to play with. We all played together. I think Matthew is my best friend who isn't my sister."

"That's good to know. It is nice to have friends."

Brandon was zooming his car through the air. "Hey Bug! Let's go build a house for Batman and his Bat Mobile."

Callie looked unsure. She looked over to the real Jude and saw that he was sleeping. "Okay, Brandon. I just need to lay my baby down on my bed so that he can sleep."

XXXXXX

After some debate and assurances from Sharon, it was determined that Stef and Lena needed to spend some individual time with both of the big kids while she was there. "How about if you two take Brandon shopping for school supplies and clothes while I stay home with Jude and get to know Callie better?"

"You have been with Jude all day, Mom. If you insist that we both go, we should take him. Then you would just have Callie for the evening."

"No, Brandon needs time with the two of you without anyone else to distract you. He has probably never had time that was just the three of you and I think it could go a long way in your connection. Even better, I will make something for Callie and I to eat here and you three can eat somewhere while you are out. Tomorrow night you can do the same with Callie."

Since Sharon practically shooed them out of the house, Stef and Lena moved Brandon's booster seat to the car in case Sharon needed to go somewhere while they were gone. They let Brandon pick the place for dinner, but insisted to go clothes shopping first.

Lena had looked through Brandon's wardrobe ahead of time. She had been trying to get his clothing sorted into outfits like Callie's but he was missing a few pieces to make that happen. Lena picked up those items first. "Now, Brandon, you are going to need two special outfits. Mommy and I are going to choose the one for the first day of school and you are going to choose the one for the second day. Then, we have to try everything on."

Brandon found a Batman shirt right away and brought it back to Lena. "This is what I choose. Are we done now?"

"That shirt will work, but you will also need shorts. Go back and look where you got the shirt. Sometimes the shorts are close. Make sure that both of them have a five inside."

Lena and Stef agreed on a navy blue polo type shirt for Brandon with a tiny green fish on the lapel and plaid shorts knowing that navy would be easy to match tomorrow when they shopped with Callie. Brandon brought back a different Batman shirt that had gray and black athletic type shorts on the same hanger. "I found shorts and it has a five, Mama. Am I done now?"

"We are going to try on your clothes and then we need to look at some shoes. Almost done, though, you are doing a very good job!"

Brandon reluctantly went into the dressing room. With a few changes to the extra items that Lena picked out, they went on to the shoe department. Stef and Lena were able to quickly find three pairs of shoes that were in his size and acceptable choices. Brandon chose the brightest colored ones that could slip on without being tied.

They went to eat in a place that had a built in playground. Lena took Brandon back there to play while Stef ordered and got the food. He ate fast and was allowed to play for a little longer while they finished. Lena called him back over to put his shoes back on. "Okay, B, this is the very best part of all. We are going to go to a store and get your school supply list. Then, we are going to get all of the things you will be needing for Monday. How does that sound?"

Brandon ran over and hugged her as a response.

The school supply aisles were already a zoo with people getting supplies for their kids. Both moms were glad that they just brought one kid at a time because two would have been hard to control in the chaos. Several items on the list did not require much choosing, but Lena kept it exciting for Brandon with her own excitement. Stef would read the item they were looking for, Lena and Brandon would look for it like a scavenger hunt. Brandon did get to choose a lunch box, a backpack, and the colors of several of his items. Most things he chose blue as it was his current favorite color. He go a lunch box with The Avengers on it as there was not a Batman one. Lena and Stef again picked out three different backpacks for him to choose from. He quickly chose the blue one with Spiderman.

Brandon placed the last item into the cart. He smiled at both of his moms and placed himself right in between them. They checked out at the counter and Brandon stuffed nearly all of his supplies into his backpack and put it on. Stef and Lena still each had a sack, but readjusted them when Brandon held both of their hands. Both Stef and Lena were thankful for Sharon and the time spent with just one child. Before they put him in the car, they both hugged him at the same time and kissed his cheeks. Brandon giggled at his first mama sandwich.

XXXX

Callie was watching her grandma with Jude and imitating everything she did with her doll. "Do you want to know something special, Callie?" Callie nodded. "I have a little sister and a little brother. My sister is just a little bit younger than me, but I was five when my brother was born. That is just a little older than you. My sister and I loved our baby brother, but sometimes my mother didn't want our help with him. She got us both dolls like the one I got for you. That's how I got the idea even before I met you that you would like to have your own baby."

Callie snuggled up closer to Sharon. "I do like having my own baby because the real Jude was getting me put in time-out and Mommy even said she was going to hit me… I like it that you came here, Grandma."

"Me too, Callie."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank for the reviews. As you can probably see, I love family fluff... I long for everyone to be happy... :) Although there will be some drama ahead. Not this chapter, but soon.**

Brandon spent all the next morning telling Callie about the wonderful time he spent with his mommy and mama. He showed off all of his school supplies multiple times and talked about what he thought he would do with each item. He had been warned not to open the crayons or any other package and hew was being careful to obey. Callie wasn't jealous exactly, but it did she did want supplies of her own. Brandon had also laid out his new clothing a few times to show Callie.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Are you and Mama going to take me to get school things tonight? I want to go eat somewhere special and get stuff just like Brandon got."

"Yes, you will have your chance to do just that tonight. You may not want supplies just like his, though. You can pick out some of your own."

"Okay, is it time to go yet? I can be ready right now."

"Bug, we are not going until Mama comes home. She will get off work sometime after three. That will be after lunch and after your nap. Right now it is not even lunch time yet."

Callie gave a big sigh. "Okay. I really want to go now, though…"

"Why don't you go play with your Jude or with Brandon or go find Grandma or something? I am trying to work on something right now that it is very important. I might need your help with it later, but right now I need to work alone."

"Jude is sleeping right now. He is no fun when he sleeps. Brandon is playing with his school stuff and I want some. Grandma is watching a boring show that she said was about children, but there aren't any."

Stef smiled. Her mother always did like Soap Operas. "All my Children?"

"Yes. Can't I just help you for a little while, Mommy? I will be a good helper and be very quiet…"

Stef knew that she really wouldn't be very quiet, but also that Callie was asking to spend time with her. It was a big deal in this newly blended family. "Sure, Bug. You probably know your Mama best anyway. Can you keep a secret?" Callie nodded and leaned in very close. "I want to ask Mama to marry me soon, but it needs to be really special. Now, I know that she likes roses a lot. What else does Mama really like?"

"Mama likes us. She said that we are the most special people. Mama likes vegetables and she likes chocolate. I am not sure what else."

"Hey Bug! Come here quick! I just found something new to show you!" Brandon yelled as he ran into the kitchen." Callie looked to Stef who silently gave her permission before she followed Brandon back into their room.

Sharon's show was over she went and sat down at the table with Stef. "What are you working on so hard, Darling?

"I want to propose to Lena on Friday before we go have our weekend together. I already know she will say yes, but I want it to be something romantic that she will just love. The problem is, I am not sure what that looks like."

"I have to say that if you had told me this before I came I would have thought you were rushing things, but I think Lena is your forever. I had some reservation about the kids, but I think it is going to work. Your kids are really blending well. If I didn't know better, I would think you had given birth to Callie yourself. I have also seen the way Brandon looks a Lena. It's like she hung the moon and the stars. You still have some hard adjustments to make, but Lena is quality. My advice when you told me you wanted to date her still stands, go for it."

"Thanks, Mom. I will let you know when the wedding is happening of course. After the wedding, I am will be adopting Callie and I am going to work with Mike to see what he will allow with Brandon. Mike will always be his father and it is okay, because he is a good dad. Lena also wants to feel like she is his mama. Before the adoption and the wedding, though, we still have to find a house. That's what Lena and I are going to do on Saturday afternoon. Before any of that, I have to propose."

XXXX

Brandon and Callie were back looking at his school supplies again. Brandon had discovered the side pockets in his backpack and was demonstrating which supplies would fit in the small pockets. Callie decided that she would make sure that her backpack had pockets like that too. Brandon let her put her hand inside one of the pockets. "And you said that you got to pick this out by yourself?"

"Yep. They had lots of different ones. Mommy and Mama helped a little, but this is the one that I wanted." Brandon picked up his backpack and put it back on.

"I know a secret. Do you want know it, too?" Callie asked Brandon. He set down his backpack and nodded. "Mommy is going to ask Mama to marry her soon."

"Marry like in those princess movies? We are going to have a wedding?" Brandon asked looking kind of disgusted.

"Yep. But Mommy doesn't know how to ask. I have never been to a real wedding before, but we won't get one if no one asks."

Brandon shrugged. "If you are so into it, maybe you should ask. It would make you a helper and then there could be a wedding."

"And I will be with Mommy and Mama tonight and I can do it then! Thank you, B!" Callie was now just about bursting with excitement. Then she heard Jude start crying. "Oh, my baby is crying." She went over to her bed and picked up the doll. "He will need his diaper changed and a bottle now."

Callie took the doll and his bag out to the living room as Stef went into her bedroom to get Jude. They sat down on the couch together with their babies. Callie almost had the routine down well enough now that she didn't even have to watch every second. Sharon watched the two and took a picture to send to Lena.

XXXX

"Is Mama coming home yet?" Callie asked as they sat down to lunch.

"Not yet, we have to have lunch, you will take a nap, and then it will be almost time for Mama to come home. Do you not want to spend time with me, Bug?" Stef asked teasingly.

"I want to spend time with you, too. I just want Mama to come home so that we can go have our special time together." Callie fairly whined.

"Well, after lunch you can lay down for a nap. While you are sleeping the time will pass faster." Stef was still glad that Callie was excited, but getting tired of the constant asking. "So, tonight is Mommy, Mama, and Callie night while the boys get to stay home with Grandma. Then tomorrow night we are all going over to Matthew's house for dinner! Monday both of you start school! We have lots of exciting things coming up, don't we babies?"

"And your wedding." Callie said simply.

"Remember, that is a secret, Bug, but yes. I will ask your mama to marry me and then we will have a wedding. I am not sure when, though." Stef now realized she made a mistake telling Callie as she obviously could not keep a secret, therefore the proposal might have to happen today.

XXXX

Callie and Jude were both asleep. Brandon was on the moms' bed watching a movie and hopefully going to sleep. Stef and Sharon were plotting. "I sort of want the kids involved. She does love them more than anything. I also want to have roses and of course a ring… I have not bought the ring yet…"

"Stefanie Marie! How can you be planning this and not even have bought a ring yet? I will watch the kids, you go get your woman a ring and roses!"

"It isn't that simple. Lena and I are saving every penny we have to buy a house, make car payments, and take care of our kids. We just spent a few days in Chicago. None of that was cheap. Now a ring and a wedding as well…. It is just all overwhelming right now."

"I understand that, Darling, but is Lena worth it? If she is then you will find a way. From what you were saying earlier, you have basically already promised to propose soon. Promising a girl you are going to ask and then not doing it is the quickest way to lose one. She knows you don't have much money right now, the price of the ring won't really matter."

"You are right, I guess. Well, if the kids get up before I am back you know what to do, right?"

"Of course I do. You should just go."

Stef walked out to her car allowing herself to think as she went. The wedding could come later. Their van payments were not the high with the money that her mom gave them as well as the trade-in from Lena's old car. Taking a couple of hundred dollars out for a ring would not break them at this point. In fact, the ring would cost less than one month's rent of her one bedroom apartment. She quickened her pace towards the van.

Stef knew that she could not afford something from a fancy jewelry store so she started by looking at a department store with a jewelry section. She found a ring, but when she asked the price, it was too high. Finally, she decided to explain what she was looking for. The girl behind the counter directed Stef to a group of rings within her price range. None of them seemed quite right for Lena. She had just about decided to find another store when a ring caught her attention. It was a small white gold band with intricate details and a smallish solitary diamond. It's simple elegance reminded Stef of Lena, so she knew it was perfect. The price was actually below budget and Stef bought it immediately.

The next stop was the florist. Stef had made several trips there recently and the florist now knew her well. "So, I am needing something a little different today. I think I am going to ask her to marry me. Do you have any suggestions?"

"That adorable little boy of yours couldn't give you any help this time?"

"Not so much. The sweet little girl of mine, who you have not met, was also no help."

"I don't mean this to be weird or anything, but why are you doing the proposing? Why not your girlfriend?"

"That's not a weird question at all. Lena has the desire to be married, and I have the desire to do anything I can to make her happy. Therefore, I am doing the proposing."

"I get it, that does makes sense. Well, I would not do this for just anyone, but in the back I have some dead roses that you could have…"

"Dead roses? I am pretty sure that would not make her happy…"

"Let me finish, I have some dead roses that you could use for rose petals. Those are always romantic. You could take them with you for free and have those two kids of yours help you take the petals off. When are you planning to do this?"

"I was planning it for Friday, but then I told a four year old about it who told the other four year old about it. If I know my little girl, she will beat me to the proposal if I don't do it tonight. And actually, I don't have much time now before Lena gets home."

The florist went to the back and came back with the dead roses. "Do you need anything else today?"

"Just for good measure, I would like to get three single roses in three different colors and then a dozen red ones."

Stef made her purchases and drove home quickly planning the whole way. When she got home, she opened the door sort of quietly thinking the kids could still be sleeping. Instead, she saw her mother feeding Jude, Callie obviously protesting something, and Brandon wearing his second day of school clothes zooming around the apartment. As soon as the kids noticed her they froze and ran to her.

She hugged both and gave them kisses. "You didn't tell me you were leaving, Mommy. I thought I was missing Mama, Mommy, and Callie time."

"Callie Bug, we couldn't have that special time without you, Baby. You were sleeping when I left. I just needed to get a few things for a project we are going to do before Mama gets home in less than an hour." She gave Callie another kiss before turning to Brandon, "I am going to need your help, too, Bud, but I want you to put your clothes from earlier back on so that we can keep those clothes clean for Tuesday." She kissed Brandon again, too before sending him back to the room.

Stef put Callie up on the kitchen counter to wait for Brandon. He came pretty quickly and she also lifted him to the counter. "Okay, guys, the first thing I need you to do is get all of the petals off of these not so good roses." She demonstrated using one flower. "As you do this, we are going to put all the petals into this bowl. Do you think you can do this?" Both kids gave positive answers. "Okay, here are the flowers, let me know when you are done."

Stef went over to the computer and printed off the words, "Will you marry, us?" She cut the words apart and attached the first three words to the three single roses and the last word with the question mark to the dozen. Callie and Brandon were done, so she got them off the counter. "Okay, here is how this is going to go. We are going to be playing a game of hide and seek with your Mama and when she finds you, she gets the rose you are carrying. Then you can follow her if you want, but no talking or giving hints. So, Brandon, you are going to hide in the kitchen and this is your rose for Mama. Callie, you are going to hide in the living room and this is your rose. Grandma is going to help Jude hide in your bedroom with this one. I am going to be in our room."

The kids ran to find hiding places and Sharon took Jude into the kids' closet with his rose. Stef used the rose petals to make a path so that Lena would know where to go next. Then she made a quick sign to tape to the door to tell Lena she was the seeker. Finally, Stef went and sat down nervously on her bed to wait. It wasn't long before everyone heard the front door opening. Stef knew the kids would be getting wiggly waiting and hoped that they would not pop the question before Lena was finished.

Lena read the note on the door and was a bit confused. She opened the door, saw the petals, and instantly knew. She followed the path to the kitchen and found Brandon hiding between the oven and the refrigerator. He handed over his rose and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "This says 'Will.' What does that mean, B?"

Brandon showed her that his lips were sealed. Lena laughed and held his hand as she continued following the path to find Callie hiding behind the curtains. Callie giggled and handed over the rose also receiving a kiss. "Now I have 'Will you.' Do you know what this is about Cals?" Callie nodded, but received a look from Brandon and didn't say anything. "Hmm… I bet this is a surprise from Mommy." She got two smiles and nods.

Lena then got Callie's hand in her other one and they followed the roses to the kids' room. She opened the closet doors to find Sharon, Jude, and a third rose. "Will you marry…" The kids looked excited and practically dragged her from the room with Sharon and Jude following. When she got to her room, she saw Stef sitting on the bed with a dozen roses. Lena approached her and Stef handed her the roses with the word "us?" attached.

With tears streaming down her eyes Lena said, "Yes! I would love nothing more than to marry you and make our family official." She started to kiss Stef, but before she did Stef pulled out the ring. Lena slipped it on and everyone cheered. The Stef kissed Lena passionately.

Sharon then gathered up the kids and the van keys. "I will give you ladies a little alone time… Call when it is safe for us all to come back. Remember, though, tonight you still have Callie time…"

"Thanks, Mom!" Stef leaned in to kiss Lena again as Sharon took the kids out of the apartment.

"See, Callie, it is okay to wait just a little longer for your time. Right now, your mommies need to spend a little time together first." Sharon said going back to the conversation with Callie that Stef had interrupted when she came home. "Now, I want you guys to show me that park that you have been telling me about."


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours later, Callie was on her way to pick out clothing with Stef and Lena. Stef had been warned that Callie was a little harder to shop with than Brandon and Stef could imagine that to be true. Brandon just wanted it to be over and would do what it took to reach that goal. Callie's goal was to choose something perfect and to do it on her own.

Lena gave her very similar instructions to what she had said to Brandon. The moms would be choosing Monday's outfit for the first day, but Callie could choose the one for Tuesday. Callie's size four clothing was still the right size, so she was told to look for something with a four. The moms found a rack with navy blue shirts with little butterflies on one side and a white and navy tiered skirt. They knew it would match Brandon's shirt nicely and were happy with the selection. Callie, on the other hand, was having a more difficult time.

"Mommies, I want to get this." Callie said holding up an extremely sparkly dress that was mostly light pink with a little bit of white trim and spaghetti straps. "I could be a princess in this dress."

"No, Baby. That dress won't work for school." Lena said rejecting the outfit. "Maybe there is a shirt with a princess on it that you would like? Or maybe a new Frozen shirt?"

Callie sighed and said with serious four-year old attitude. "I already have a Frozen shirt, Mama!"

"Bug, you need to watch how you speak to Mama, please. It makes us feel unhappy when you are disrespectful…."

"Well, I do already have one!" Callie insisted again setting into a stubborn pattern.

Lena watched the stand-off between the two and realized neither were going to stop on their own until both a fit was thrown and a time-out was given. That would not be a pleasant way to have Callie's special time go. "Cals, we have already found your first day outfit, how about if Mommy and I come look at the clothing with you to see if we can find a better choice together?"

Callie agreed and Stef took a second to take a breath before joining them. Half an hour later, they were still looking. Stef finally stumbled upon a brightly colored rainbow shirt with a sparkly unicorn on it and held it up for Callie's inspection. Thinking the shirt was sort of nauseating and it would be a negative like everything else. It would be at least something the two adults thought was funny.

"That's the shirt I want! It is perfect!" Callie said pointing at the unicorn. "Thank you, Mommy for finding it for me!"

Lena was once again horrified at Callie's choice. "Are you sure, Sweetheart, I mean there are many other shirts to choose from here…"

"I am sure, Mama. I need on that is a four, Mommy. Is there a size four up there on that rack?" Callie asked straining to look, but it was too high for her to see well.

Lena shot a look to Stef. She looked through the shirts. "No such luck, Bug." She lied. "Looks like we will have to keep looking.

Callie looked annoyed, but then spotted something else. It was a purple ruffled t-shirt with a few crystals and shorts that matched. "What about this instead?" Callie asked holding one up that had a four.

"That will be perfect." Lena said relieved that in the end Callie not only picked, but also picked something she could actually wear.

XXXXX

Brandon was at home with Sharon and Jude. At first, Jude has slept and his grandma played cars with him. When Jude started crying, though, she had to go see him. Brandon didn't really like playing alone much anymore. He finally wandered into the moms' bedroom where Sharon was feeding Jude. "He sure does eat a lot, Grandma."

"Well, he only eats a little bit at a time so he has to eat every couple of hours. You were like this, too at this age. Have you ever fed a baby, Brandon?"

"No, I am too little…"

"How about if you go get Callie's Jude and feed him while I feel this one? I am sure she would like to know that he was taken care of by his Uncle Brandon while she was gone."

"But her Jude is a doll, Grandma. Daddy says that boys can't play with dolls."

"Did you know that when you were born, your daddy had never fed or changed a baby? However, he loved doing all of those things for you. I remember the first week of your life how he would carry you around and give you lots of little kisses. It was nice to see how much he loved you then and I know he loves you just as much now. If playing with a doll helps prepare you to become a good daddy or even just a better big brother, it is okay. Your daddy would be okay with that, I think."

Brandon smiled and ran to get Callie's Jude and his bag. He was careful to hold him the same way and put the bottle in his mouth. "Like this, Grandma?"

"Yes, B, just like that." She placed a kiss on Jude's head and Brandon did the same for the doll.

XXXX

Callie's clothing choices had been hard, but her restaurant choice was easy; she wanted to go the same place that Brandon had gone the night before. This time Lena went to order while Stef went to the playground with Callie. Pretty soon, Stef had crawled into the ball pit with Callie and they were both having a great time. Lena almost hated to interrupt the time with the food.

Then came Lena's favorite part. They decided to do it about the same as yesterday as the chaos in the school supply aisles was actually a little worse today. However, Callie's fear of crowds made the hunt almost impossible. Instead, Stef wound up carrying her over to the items and allowing Callie to get one. They found a quiet place to pick her blue Frozen lunch box and her pink princess backpack with the same side pockets as Brandon's.

As they were checking out, Callie was just as excited as Brandon had been. After watching him all morning she was able to get more of her supplies in her backpack. The moms reached for her hands and she grabbed both. As they put in her in the car, they repeated their mama sandwich with Callie giggling between them.

They returned home exhausted, but were greeted by the sight of Brandon rocking Callie's doll and singing to him softly. Callie was especially happy. "Oh, B, I see that you have taken great care of my Jude while I was gone and I didn't even have to ask you! Was he any trouble?" This had become a common phrase since getting Jude although he was never any trouble.

"No, he is just a doll. I did have fun playing with him, though. You can leave him with me anytime! I am learning how to be a brother and a daddy, right Grandma?"

"Absolutely, Brandon and you are doing a great job of it."

When Callie started dumping her school supplies on the floor to play in them like Brandon had been doing, Lena remembered that supply items were supposed to be labelled. "Okay, Mommy, would you like to work on the kids' new clothes and Brandon's closet or would you rather start labelling school supplies?"

"School supplies, definitely. Do the kids also need baths tonight since they did not have one last night?"

"Yes, they will need baths either tonight or tomorrow morning since we have dinner plans for tomorrow night." Lena turned to Sharon. "How about if you get out Candyland to play with Brandon and Callie while we work? The kids haven't played that in a while."

Stef sat down with a black marker and finished both kids' supplies in just a few minutes. When she was done, she realized that she had labelled Callie's supplies "Callie F." instead of "Callie A." Lena had already told Ms. Roberts that Stef was adopting Callie and her last name would be Adams Foster like Jude and both Stef and Lena would have after their wedding. Everyone agreed she should start school going by both last names to prevent confusion later. For now, Stef decided to leave her labels alone. If Callie objected she would figure out how to redo them.

The kids were still playing their game happily and Lena was still working on the clothing. Stef decided she could start off the rest of her task with bathing Jude. She knew that as he was still just a week old that he just needed a wash cloth with warm water and a little bit of soap. Stef put a towel on the kitchen counter and got the wash cloth ready before getting Jude. Right off, she noticed that he felt warm. When she took off his diaper, she saw that he had a raised red area around what was left of his umbilical cord. It was also slightly bleeding again. "Lena! Lena come here quick!" Stef yelled from the kitchen.

Lena hurried there prepared to chastise her fiancé for yelling in the house again until she saw Jude's stomach. She immediately felt of his body and knew that he had a fever. "We need to get him to the emergency room right now, Stef! You get him dressed and I will grab his bag!"

The moms' panic caused Candyland to end abruptly. Stef finished getting Jude dressed and put him in his car seat. Lena grabbed the van keys on her way by. Neither of them noticed the other two kids until they were most of the way out the door and the kids tried to leave with them. "Jude is very sick. We need you two to stay here with Grandma. We will call when we know something." Stef said trying to close the door, but Callie was in the way.

Sharon got Callie at out of the doorway so that the moms could leave with Jude. The little girl started screaming loudly, "MAMA! MOMMY! DON'T LEAVE ME, MAMA!" Her voice was filled with both fear and disappointment.

Sharon held her for a while before she spoke. "Callie, Jude is going to be okay, Baby. He is just sick. Your mommies are taking him to the hospital to make him better. I am here with you and Brandon. We are going to do something fun while we wait to hear their news."

Callie calmed down a little, but still had a few tears streaming down her face. "I want my Mama! She didn't even say good bye."

"I know, but they will be back. You have been with me before without them and we had a good time." Sharon knew that she needed to do something fast to keep Callie from going back into hysterical tears again. "Let's make cookies for your mommies. Have you made cookies before, Callie?"

"Yes… but only with my mama…"

"Well, I have a special kind that I like to make. It takes two helpers. Do I have two kids that want to help?" Sharon asked looking at them.

"I think so, Grandma! You could use me and Callie! Right, Callie? We like to make things together. When we get done will they be back yet?"

"I am not sure, B."

XXXX

Stef drove as fast as possible toward the hospital. Lena sat in the back with Jude. She kept wiping his face down with a cool washcloth and singing to him quietly. Even with that, the normally good natured newborn was crying more urgently all the time. Lena was also crying and silently urging Stef to drive faster. It seemed odd to Stef that the day she proposed would end this badly.

They finally arrived in the emergency room. Stef dropped them off at the door while she went to park the car. Lena carried Jude as he screamed. She got the paperwork to fill out, but could not concentrate on it with her baby being so sick. When Stef arrived, she toke over the clipboard, Jude is on her insurance anyway. Lena just sat in the chair rocking Jude as he continued to cry.

Stef turned in the forms and did not have to wait long before a nurse came out. "Jude Adams Foster?" Lena carried the baby up to the nurse with Stef right behind. "Which one of you is the baby's mother?"

"We both are, we adopted him last week." Stef answered for Lena who barely seemed present.

"I see. I am afraid only one of you can come back here right now due to space issues in the emergency department. We only allow one family member with the patient. We can give updates and if he needs to be admitted, we will come get whoever is out here."

Once again, Lena was almost in a trance, but removing Jude from her arms would be almost impossible at this point. "I understand. I can wait out here." Stef turned to Lena, "Love, be sure to text me with whatever the doctors say, okay?" Stef squeezed Lena's hand as she spoke, but got almost no response.

The nurse looked at Lena and saw that she looked like she might pass out. He felt the baby's head and noticed his fever was quite high. "Actually, we are going to make an exception to that rule and I will take both of you if you come with me right now." He got Lena in a wheelchair to prevent any falls as he took them back to examine the baby.

XXX

When the cookies were done, Sharon knew they needed to do something else quickly. "How about if I give both of you a bath? Then we can all lie down on your moms' bed together and watch a movie?"

"I love baths, Grandma!" Brandon said with excitement. "I want my bath to be first, please, Grandma!"

Sharon looked over to the still sullen Callie. "What do you think, Bug? Should your brother have a bath first or you?"

"Only my mommies give me baths. Not you. Mama has a rule about that." Callie crossed her arms.

"Callie doesn't like baths unless Mommy does it." Brandon said very seriously to his grandma. "Mama would say that it was okay, though. You are safe."

"Well, how about I give you a bath and we leave Callie here to think a little more? Maybe when she hears how much fun you are having she will want one, too." Brandon didn't think so, but went into the bathroom for his bath anyway.

Callie heard the water running in the bathroom. Brandon and Sharon were already in there with the door closed for his bath. She went into her room to get her baby and his bag. Then she went back into the living room and put on her backpack. "My Jude is very sick, too. Brandon can stay with Grandma and I will call when I have news." Callie said imitating Stef even though no one was in the room to hear her. She just knew that she had to go find her mommies and the real Jude.


	14. Chapter 14

Sharon let Brandon play with the bath toys and splash to his heart's content. Not only did she think it would take his mind off of the Jude situation, but also she was hoping to get Callie's attention. Callie certainly had a strong-willed streak that only rivaled Stef's. As the person who raised Stef, she thought she was fairly well prepared. After half an hour, Sharon decided Callie had enough time to get herself in a better mood and Brandon was starting to shrivel in the bathtub. She was a little surprised that the little girl had not already peeked in the room. Sharon got Brandon out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. "Where is that sister of yours, B? Do you think she will be ready for a bath yet?"

"Callie hates baths. She won't be ready still. We could watch the whole movie and she still wouldn't be ready." Brandon emphasized his point by spreading out his arms. "When Callie doesn't want to do something she won't do it. She is a very fun sister, but sometimes she has to sit in time-out."

When Brandon was dressed, Sharon opened the bathroom door. Even after what Brandon said, she still thought she would find the girl just on the other side of the door waiting for them. Callie wasn't there. It wasn't a cause for alarm, Sharon just misjudged her granddaughter. Sharon walked back into the living room where she had left Callie and she also wasn't there. Obviously the little girl was hiding. "Callie?" Sharon called out gently. "Come on out, Baby. I won't make you take a bath, just come out so that we can watch the movie."

"Are we playing hide and seek like we did with Mama earlier, Grandma?" Brandon asked remembering the proposal and how he and his grandmother had made a game of cleaning up the rose petals.

"Well, Callie seems to be hiding, so I guess we are playing. Have you guys played that game in this apartment before? Do you know where she would hide, B?"

"Callie and I have played Hide and Seek lots of times. I know all the best places to look." Brandon took off looking in all of their normal places. Sharon started looking in the moms' bedroom. All the time calling out for Callie to come on out.

After close to half an hour passed they still had not found her. Now, Sharon was nervous. She had received a text from Stef earlier that said they were keeping Jude overnight and ask about kids. Sharon wasn't sure what to write back so she had ignored the first text. Still, Callie had not come out and Sharon was becoming afraid that in less than two days, she was able to lose her granddaughter.

XXXXX

Now that Jude's fever was down and he was just admitted to the hospital for overnight, Lena had come back around to normal. "Did your mom say how the kids are doing? I hated to leave Callie crying so hard, do you think she calmed down?"

"I bet that she did. My mom didn't answer my text. I think they are probably all asleep by now. It has been a long day and it is passed the kids' bedtime. She will probably send me a text first thing tomorrow morning."

"I am going to text your mom. I don't want to wake her, but I am feeling kind of uneasy about the kids. I mean, we missed the fact that Jude's umbilical cord was a bit infected. If we missed that, we might have missed something important with the other two. Callie was crying so hard when we left. I felt like I could hear her the whole way to the car."

"Go ahead and text or better yet just call. Maybe she would even let you talk to both kids for a little if they are still awake. Would that make you feel better?"

"That among other things…" Lena raised her eyebrows suggestively. Then she picked up her phone.

"Hello, Sharon, this is Lena I am going to put you on speaker phone so that Stef can hear, too. We just wanted to know how the kids are doing."

"Callie was upset when you left, but we made cookies. Then, I gave Brandon a bath, but Callie didn't want one. Now, Brandon is seeking Callie. Once she is found, we are going to watch a movie in your room as we go to sleep." Sharon was obviously trying to avoid saying that she lost one.

"That sounds great. I don't hear any screaming, so she must be a lot better. Um, could we talk to the kids for a little while?"

"Yes, let me get Brandon." They heard her tell him who it was.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Mama!"

"Hello, B. Jude is doing better. We will be home in the morning. What have you guys been doing?" Lena asked.

"We made cookies with Grandma and then I had a bath. Callie didn't want one and then when I got out of the bathtub, Callie was playing Hide and Seek. Only, I have looked and looked as the seeker, but she is hidden really well. Grandma can't find her either-"

Both moms were now concerned. Sharon took the phone back. "Callie is well hidden at the moment, so she can't talk to you. I know she is here somewhere…"

"Mom! Where is Callie?" Stef yelled into the phone. "Put me on speaker phone!" When she heard the click Stef yelled more. "Callie! Mommy wants to speak to you! Come out from wherever you are hiding right now! This is not a game! Callie Rose Adams Foster you are going to be in trouble with us if you do not come out!"

Lena took back the phone to try a different technique. "Callie, this is Mama. I want to tell you that Jude is doing better, but you need to come out, Sweetheart. Callie, if you can hear me you need to leave your hiding spot."

Sharon had been carrying the phone around through the apartment as the mothers took a few more turns talking. She was getting a sinking feeling when no Callie popped up.

"Sharon, did you see any stirring? My Callie girl can be pretty stubborn, but she should have coming out by now. What exactly was going on when you noticed her missing?" Lena asked with fear in her voice.

Sharon turned off speaker. "She was calmed down and okay. Then I said the kids should take baths before we went to bed. Callie didn't want one, but Brandon did. I took him in the bathroom when we came back out she was gone. Callie wouldn't leave the apartment alone, would she?"

"She never has before, is anything else missing? Like her new backpack? It was in the living room next to the couch when we left."

"Her backpack is gone and so is her Jude. I am going to take Brandon walk around this apartment complex some to look around here. I will call you back in a few minutes."

XXXX

Sharon and Brandon had been all over the complex and had not found Callie. They talked to a few people around and no one remembered seeing a little girl. In desperation, she loaded Brandon in the car and drove back to the kids' favorite park. Callie wasn't there either.

"Stef, I am so sorry. We looked around the apartments and even at the park. I can't find her. I feel like the worst grandmother ever." Sharon had a defeated sound and was also crying at this point. Brandon put his arms around her still a little unsure where Callie was hiding.

"It will be alright, Mom. Don't cry! We will find her. You are a fantastic grandmother. Don't ever doubt yourself. We should not have left both kids with you the way we did. I should have at least stopped to comfort Callie some. In the three months I have known her she has never cried like that when we left, I should have known something was up. You go on back to the apartment to wait and I will see what I can do from my end. Love you, Mom."

"Love you, too, Stef."

"So, my mom still can't find Callie. I think I am going to call into work and see if I can get a few guys to drive around a few blocks looking. Or maybe they have had a report of someone finding a small child. We will find her, Lena."

"I shouldn't have left her at all. I don't think I have ever seen Callie that distressed and I just walked out of the apartment and left. Stef, I am her mama. It was really just the two of us for the first three years of her life. Now we have all these other people and I walked away from my child."

"Hey, now, I am one of those other people. What actually happened tonight is that our newborn became very sick. We both panicked and brought him here to the hospital which was a good choice. Callie was left with her grandma who loves her and has watched her several times in the last two days. Yes, she was crying which was unusual, but everyone was scared. My mom said she had calmed down. When we find her though…"

Lena giggled a little despite herself. "We still don't hit our kids, Babe. Even though I would be a little tempted myself at this point."

Stef smiled and picked up her phone to call into work to see what could be done. "Yes, this is Stef… Thanks, the baby is in the hospital right now. He had a little infection, but he is much better now…. I am actually calling about my daughter or at least soon to be daughter. She is four-years old with long, curly brown hair and brown eyes…. She should answer to Callie Adams or Callie Adams Foster or even Bug… Callie has her new pink backpack on and is probably carrying her doll. The backpack is labelled with her name and she probably has all of her school supplies in there… She was last seen at our apartment, and I don't think she could get herself very far. Call me back when you find her."

XXXXX

Callie wished that she had brought a snack with her because the hospital seemed like it was very far from home. She wasn't sure exactly where it was, but she thought if she kept walking she would get there. After some time, she was tired and becoming a little scared walking around in the dark. Callie considered going home, but she wasn't sure which direction home was anymore. Instead she went into a gas station with a convenience store.

"Hey, little girl! Where are you parents?" The guy at the counter asked as she walked in alone.

Callie wasn't very fond of strangers so she ignored the man, besides her mama told her not to talk to them anyway. She went to sit in the corner of his store and started to cry again just a little. A bath might have been a better choice than going to find the hospital. She wondered if Jude was better yet. That brought a new round of tears.

The man was not supposed to leave his place behind the counter. He was the only one working that night and he could not leave the cash register unmanned. "Hey, little girl!" He called again to Callie as she was still crying. "Is there anyone I can contact to come find you?" Callie glanced up so he knew that she could hear him. "Can you tell me your name?" Callie shook her head. "Have you been told not to talk to strangers?" Callie nodded. "If I introduce myself will I still be a stranger?" Callie nodded again. The man sighed. "I guess I will call the police. Will you talk to them?" Callie nodded with a tiny smile. Stef worked for the police. If they found her should be safe.

"Hello, this is Hank over at the Citgo station on Eighth. A little girl just came in here. She has been crying, but she won't speak to me because I am a stranger… She said she would talk to you guys… Um, I will see." He put his hand over the receiver. "Little girl, the policeman on the phone wants to talk to you. Will you talk to him?" Callie quickly shook her head no. She also didn't talk on stranger's phones. "No, she won't come to the phone. She looks like she is about…." Callie held up four fingers, "Four years old. She has dark hair and a pink backpack… Yes, she does have a doll. Let me check..." He put his hand over the receiver again. "Are you called Bug?" Callie nodded with big eyes and stood up. "Yes, she does like to be called Bug."

He gave his number to the officer and in about a minute his phone rang. "Yes, this is Hank. Ah, you are Bug's mom. Yes, I have her here. You might be impressed to know that she never lost her resolve to not talk to strangers… I will check, but she wouldn't come to the phone earlier with the policeman. Oh okay, I will try that." The man looked at Callie for a second. "Hey, Bug, your mom wants to talk to you. She said to say, 'Callie Rose you better talk to me or you will be in even more trouble.'" Callie got wide eyed and started backing away. "Kid, she is on the way over here right now to get you. I know that you consider me a stranger, but as one stranger to another, my advice is to always answer when your mother calls."

Callie tentatively walked up and reached for the phone. Stef could hear her breathing. "Callie, Baby is it really you? This is Mommy." Stef paused to still only hear breathing. "Mama and I have been very worried about you. You can talk to me, Bug, even with Hank nearby. He is only sort of a stranger now."

"I am sorry, Mommy." Callie said in barely above a whisper. "I just want to go home with you."

"Thank you for talking to me, Bug. I want you to stay on the phone until I get there in a few minutes. Okay, Baby Girl? Jude is going to be okay. He is staying in the hospital tonight with Mama to make sure he gets better fast. I am going to come get you and stay at our place tonight. I am sorry that I left when you were so upset, Sweetheart. I love you very much and I want you to be safe."

"I love you very much, Mommy."

"Your brother and Grandma were also very worried about you. They looked for you all over the apartment and outside. Grandma and Mama both feel bad because they both think they caused you to want to leave them. Is that what happened, Bug?"

"No, Mommy. I left because my baby Jude was sick and I needed to take him to the hospital. I just couldn't find it." Callie started crying a little bit again. "Grandma wanted me to make cookies, but I do that with Mama. Then she wanted to give me a bath, but I only do that with you. No one said good bye and I just wanted to be with you!"

"Just so you know, Lady Bug, when you are sad, you are not allowed to run off. We will be talking about this more when we get home. I am sorry that we didn't have time to say bye, we were really afraid because Jude was sick. He needed both of his mommies just like you would if you were sick. We both love you and loved having special Callie time earlier. Jude just needed special time tonight." Stef pulled into the gas station that was about a block from the apartments. "I am here now, Bug, so I am going to hang up. Bye, Callie!"

"Bye Mommy." Callie handed the phone back to Hank as Stef walked in. As soon as Callie saw her she leaped into her arms.

"Officer Stef Foster, AKA Bug's mom." Stef said extending her hand to shake. "Thank you so much for watching my little girl and keeping her safe tonight."

"Hank Thomas." He said taking her hand. "It was no problem. She was very well-behaved and quiet. Like I said before, she never spoke to me at all. You must have taught he well to not talk to strangers."

Stef ran her fingers through Callie's hair as Callie gripped her tighter. "It has been a long day for our family. I proposed today with the help of the kids, we took Bug here for her school supplies, our baby had to be admitted to the hospital for overnight, and then we lost our Bug. We are all just sort of hoping for a quiet day tomorrow. Anyway, you are a good man, Hank!" Stef shook his hand again.

On the way out Hank called out to Callie again, "I'll see you around, Bug!" Callie gave him a genuine smile and waved a little.

Callie and Brandon settled on either side of Stef for the night neither wanting to let her go after the traumatic evening. Stef called Lena and the two of them discussed running away with Callie, but still had not quite decided the final outcome. Callie had been terrified which might go a long way in dissuading her from trying it again, however, Stef and Lena both thought this situation required some sort of major discipline rather than a simple time-out. For tonight, though, they all just needed sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Stef was up early the next morning. She managed to leave her room without waking either of the two children. When she got into the kitchen, her mom was already at the table sipping coffee. "Morning, Stefanie. How did you sleep?"

"Morning, Mom. I slept as well as I could knowing that my baby is in the hospital and my daughter ran away last night." Stef poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down with her mother. "Jude has not be discharged yet. I really need to be with him until he can come home. First, though, there is still Callie to deal with. Mom, what do we do?'

"You tried running away once when you were just a little older than Callie. It was one of the scariest days of my life until the time that I saw my granddaughter do the same. As her mother you have to stress to her how differently this could have turned out. You are a cop, you know what sorts of people are out there." Sharon paused to control her emotions. "I was terrified for Callie, but also afraid of losing my connection with you. I lost your child."

"Mom, you won't ever lose me and you didn't lose my child. Lena said Callie has never done anything like this before. I have left her in the living room by herself before and not thought anything of it. Callie made this choice herself. I do know what is out there and I am very thankful that she went into Hank's store and nowhere else. Remind me, what did you do to me when I tried to run?"

"Well, I found you, throttled you, and then took away everything that you had when you left. Kids always take their most favorite possessions with them. For you, it was your blanket, your stuffed monkey, and your walkie talkie. We gave them back after a few days."

"I do remember that now…. Lena would never agree to spanking, but I really wanted to just give her a few swats for good measure… The rest of that seems reasonable. I will call Lena and see if that will work for her. Callie will need her backpack and school supplies on Monday, but we could take them until then. I hate to take her Jude, but it sort of makes sense."

"I didn't like taking your blanket either. You couldn't sleep without it. Except, you actually could when you got tired enough. It was almost more punishment for me than you the first night… Lena probably doesn't like the concept of spanking. If she is going to raise a mini you, though, she may want to reevaluate that position. What's the plan for this morning?"

"If you are still up for watching Callie, I am going to get dressed, wake the kids to say goodbye, and drive back to the hospital. Lena will take the car to work. When Jude is discharged, I will call you and I guess you will come with the kids to pick us up. It would be great if Callie could have a bath this morning, if you are up for a challenge..."

"Remember, Babe, I raised you. I am up for any challenge. Be sure to tell her that I am safe, though. It seems like she would know it, but yesterday she said I was not allowed to bathe her. I don't want to frighten her or go against Lena's wishes…"

"Better yet, I will have Lena tell her over the phone. Stef went into the kids' room to call Lena. Sharon's suggestion went over well. Lena asked said they should talk to Callie together. Stef went into the room and gathered up Callie who woke up giggling during her transport. She sat Callie down on her own bed back in the kids' room and turned on speaker phone. "Mama and I want to talk to you again this morning."

"Good morning, Callie!"

"Good morning, Mama!"

"Did you sleep well last night, Baby?"

"Yes. I slept with Mommy and Brandon, too."

"Hmmmm… That sounds very nice. Mommy and I have been talking this morning about what happens to four year olds that run away from home. Mommy had an idea and I agree." Lena opened it up for Stef.

"We are going to be taking your backpack, your Jude, and Jude's bag and keeping them in our room for a few days. Today is Thursday and you can have all of it back on Monday. That is four days."

"That's not fair!" Callie shouted trying to wiggle of the bed, but Stef held on.

"We think it was unfair that you left without permission or anyone even knowing that you left. Hank was a nice stranger, but there are many other strangers that would not have been so nice. You could have gotten hurt or taken by a stranger. Mama and I were very sad when you were missing and very scared. We are taking your things to remind you that what you did was a bad choice."

"Mommy is right. I know you were missing us and you were coming to see us, but leaving the apartment alone without permission is never okay. If you left because your Jude was sick, than us keeping him a few days should prevent you from running again. Next time, ask Grandma if you can call us."

"She was giving Brandon a bath." Callie protested. "She wanted to give one to me, too. The rule is only Mommies can give baths. Brandon should be in trouble, too…"

Lena gave a big sigh. "Callie, that rule is changing again. Mommies, Grandma, Grams, and Gramps can all give baths. In fact, Grandma is going to give you one this morning when Mommy leaves. She is safe."

"Mommy said she was going hit me again last night, Mama." Callie said to change the subject. Stef tried to make her stop talking.

"First of all, we call that spanking, not hitting. Second, I don't like spanking, but if you run away like that again, Mommy will spank you." Lena knew that she could never do it herself, but also recognized that Stef would not hurt the child in any way. If they were going to co-parent, Stef had to be allowed to discipline. They would have a much longer discussion about this later but for now they were united. Stef looked relieved.

"Callie, go ask Grandma if you can help with breakfast while I finish up with Mama."

"Okay, Mommy. Bye, Mama! I love you."

"I love you, too, Baby."

Callie crept into the kitchen. Last night Stef had her apologize to her grandmother, but Callie wasn't sure still. Sharon thought she heard something and looked up only to see Callie dart behind a kitchen chair. "Good morning, Callie! How did you sleep last night?" Callie peeked around at Sharon, but did not respond otherwise. Sharon looked away from the chair hoping Callie would come closer. "You know, Callie, I was so glad to see you last night that I wasn't mad at you anymore, right? You apologized, and I would still like us to be friends." Sharon looked back at where Callie had been hiding and was disappointed to see she was no longer there until she felt something on her foot. She moved her chair back a little, Callie crawled out from under the table and onto her lap.

"You aren't my friend! You are my Grandma! That is better than my friend!" Callie threw her arms around Sharon and gave her a kiss. "Mommy said I could help you make breakfast."

"I would love that, Bug. You can help me make French toast." Sharon stood up picking up Callie with her. She sat Callie on the counter as she got out milk, eggs, cinnamon, sugar, and bread. She put the mixture together and let Callie soak the bread as she cooked.

Stef came in the kitchen ready to go. She kissed both Callie and her mother before she sat down to eat the first piece of French toast. Sharon cut a few pieces of bread into small pieces before Callie soaked them explaining that Stef always liked those best when she was a little girl. Brandon came wandering in as Stef had woken him before she came to eat.

Sharon took Callie down from the counter and put the small French toast bites in front of both Callie and Brandon before wrapping up a piece of the toast with some syrup for Lena. Stef thanked her and said bye to both of the children before she left. Sharon, then, sat down with the kids.

Brandon and Callie had poured their own syrup and were now both covered in it. "It is a good thing Callie is getting a bath this morning." Sharon said aloud. "And kind of too bad Brandon had one last night."

"I would take another one, Grandma!" Callie was looking uncomfortable again and Brandon felt bad for her. "Maybe I could take a bath first and show Callie that is okay. Would that make you feel better, Callie?"

"No." Callie sighed. "I want to just get it over with. Come on, Grandma…" Callie took her by the hand, resigned to having another bath.

After Callie's bath, Sharon took the two kids into their room and selected an outfit for each. She helped Brandon scrub the syrup off while Callie got dressed. Sharon brushed out Callie's hair and then braided it just like she liked. Brandon dressed himself. As she finished up Callie's hair, her phone rang. Stef and Jude were ready to be picked up.

Stef was greeted by two very happy and clean preschoolers. Their morning so far had obviously gone very well. Jude was also doing well. He was discharged with a cream to rub on his cord and instructions of watch for anymore fever.

Lena was anxious to see the kids so the family all stopped by the school on the way home. Today was mostly a work day anyway, so Lena was free to spend a little time with them. She waited for them just outside of the office. "Mama!" She heard in two little voices before she saw Brandon and Callie run around the corner. They both ran into her arms and she knelt down to hug and kiss both.

"I missed you guys last night! You both smell so clean! How was your morning, Babies?"

"It was good, Mama." Brandon said. "I got to eat French toast! And we got to pick up baby Jude from the hospital. He isn't sick anymore."

"Mommy said baby Jude was better. That is good news. How about you, Callie?"

"I helped Grandma make the French toast. Grandma gave me a bath and braided my hair. See, Mama?"

"It looks very pretty, Callie Girl. Baths with Grandma are not so bad then, right?" Callie held on tighter in response. Lena carefully peeled off Callie so she could see Jude. His color was back to normal and he was sleeping peacefully. "Maybe you should leave Jude were with me today…."

Stef kissed Lena before answering. "Nope. Sorry, Mama, we are taking care of all three children this morning while you work. Remember that we are going to eat at Matthew's house tonight. Do you want us to go ahead and make the dessert?"

"We can't take Jude over to someone's house tonight after he has been so sick! We will have to cancel or something. Better yet, I will stay home with him while you guys go."

"They invited us because you are the Vice Principal and they want to get to know you. We are all just extras. So, you have to go and I really don't think we can cancel. Jude will be fine."

"Ladies, remember that I am here. I will keep Jude at home while the rest of your family goes on. It will be good for you two to find other couples to spend time with. This is a first step. In the meantime, we need to get these kids home before they destroy something."

During the adults' conversation, Brandon had found a ceiling decoration that was hanging down. He and Callie tried to jump high enough to hit it. When that didn't work, they moved on to bother a welcome poster on the wall. Stef went over there and scooped a kid up in each arm.

"Say good bye to Mama, Babies! We are headed home!" Lena gave both kids kisses to their heads and then kissed Stef again.

XXXX

"I miss my mama." Callie stated simply in the afternoon. In the time since Lena adopted Callie, she had never had a full-time job. Over the summer, she had left Callie two and a half days a week, but this week was taking a toll on the four year old. It certainly didn't help that Lena stayed the night with Jude.

"We saw her this morning, and she will be come soon, Sweets. I am sure she misses her Callie Girl, too." Stef answered looking up from one of the many things she needed to get done. "We just have one more day like this, on Monday you will go to school with her all day."

"Will I get to see Mama when I go to school?" Callie got in the chair right next to Stef.

"Sometimes. It won't be like when you stay with her here, but she will be taking you there and picking you up. You will probably get to see her several times in the day."

"Will you be at school with me, Mommy?" The last two weeks Stef had been with the kids every day. The first week she took vacation to help Lena out and then she got family leave for Jude.

"The first day I will be with Mama to drop you off and also be there when it is time to go home. Then for a while I will always be here when you come home." Stef had already been arranging her schedule to an evening shift when she went back to work at the end of next week. She would go to work at four and get home at midnight. That way she could stay with Jude during the day. Her time with the other two, though, would be limited.

"If you are with Jude and Mama can't always be with me, who will stay with me? Maybe Grandma could stay longer?" Callie questioned.

"Ms. Roberts will be with you all day at school. Brandon is in your class so he will be very close. Your friend Matthew, who will see today, is also in your class. You are going to be learning things every day and then coming home to us in the afternoon. Grandma is going home on Monday while you are at school. She will come back again, but she can't stay longer this time."

"I have to go to school all day? What about lunch? Where will I take my nap?"

"You will go to school in the morning and come home in the afternoon, just like Mama has done this week. There will be a time at school for lunch and a quiet time for napping. It might be different at first, but I think you will like it when you get used to the schedule. It is all part of growing up."

"If I don't like it, can I just stay home with you and Jude?" Callie asked moving her chair closer. "I don't know if I want to grow up…"

"Seriously, Bug, you are worrying about nothing. I loved school and Mama loved school. We know that you will love it, too. You will meet new friends and try new things. Plus, you can't really keep yourself from growing." Stef gave the girl another little kiss. "Did I answer all your questions?"

"Well, I have one more… Maybe could we get my backpack out and I could look at my new things for school again?" Callie said giving Stef her best pleading look.

"Hmmm… Not a chance. See, Callie, you got lucky this time when you ran off, but you may not next time. Mama and I took your things away so that when you are sixteen you won't still be running away when you are upset…"

Callie heard the front door opening and quickly got down from her chair to go greet her mama. Brandon also dropped what he was doing to get in on the greeting. Stef smiled as Lena opened the door to both big kids welcoming her home.


	16. Chapter 16

The family pulled up at the house. "Mommy and I are expecting you two to be on your best behavior tonight. I know both of you want to play with Matthew, but remember that he has three brothers who might also want to play. It was very nice of the family to invite us over and we want to only have happy times." Lena reminded the kids one more time before they got out of the car.

"Yes, Mama." They both answered as they impatiently got out of their booster seats and out of the car.

Lena carried the dessert while Stef herded both children toward the door. Brandon rang the doorbell which bothered Callie some, but she got over it when the family came to the door. "Hello, come on in! We are so glad you all were able to come over tonight. Matthew has been talking nonstop about it for days. I am Karen and this is my husband, Phil and our four boys, Dylan, Grant, Matthew, and Jace."

"I am Stef. I know you already know Lena from school and these are two of our three kids, Brandon and Callie. Jude has been sick, so my mom kept him at home tonight."

"I was hoping to get to hold a newborn tonight… We will just have to have you all over again when he is feeling better."

Matthew took Callie and Brandon to the room he shared with Jace. "Do you guys want to play with my blocks?"

Pretty soon they were building a castle. All three were laughing and having a good time as they worked together. None of them noticed that Jace had toddled into the room. Jace, at two, loved to play blocks with his older brother. He ran over to the castle and knocked it over with a giggle. Brandon and Callie were horrified.

"That's just how Jace plays. He doesn't know any better. We can build the castle again, right?" Matthew said shrugging it off.

They set off to build again, but Jace wouldn't let them build very much before he ran into it again. He thought it was even more fun with three builders than just one like usual. Brandon was rather frustrated as his building was always precise and therefore important to him. "Is he always like this?" Brandon asked as his next building was destroyed.

"Yes. He likes to play blocks with me. I am his big brother. My job is to build and his is to knock it over. It is just how we play because he is my baby brother."

Brandon thought for a moment. "I am Jude's big brother, but he doesn't do anything like this. He doesn't even walk…"

Matthew went and got a picture from his dresser. "I don't remember, but Jace looked like this when we got him. He couldn't do anything either. He just learned how to say my name instead of calling all of us Bubby. My mom says that he grows a little every day."

"So, Jude will be like this? I am not sure I want a baby brother anymore." Brandon said in frustration more than anything.

Callie looked up from where she was building and then letting Jace knock over her towers. "Brandon! How could you say that? We love Jude!"

"I know, but Callie, he is going to grow up and be like that." Brandon said pointing at Jace. "I don't want one of those."

"I love Jace, Brandon…" Matthew said sounding kind of hurt, but his words were lost when Callie interrupted.

"I am going to tell Mommy that you don't want Jude." Callie said getting very close to Brandon.

"No!" Brandon shoved Callie down. "I don't want to get in trouble…"

Matthew left the room with Jace, but could still hear them fighting. They walked into the kitchen where all four adults were talking as dinner wasn't quite done. Jace ran to Phil to be picked up, which made everyone look around and see Matthew.

"Did you leave Brandon and Callie in your room, Sweetheart?" Karen asked.

"Yes." He answered in a small voice. He did not want to get either of his new friends in trouble, but he also did not want to stay in the room with them while they were fighting.

His mother watched his mannerisms for a little while. "Is there a problem in your room, Matthew? It isn't like you to leave your friends."

Matthew shrugged little bit. Lena and Stef quickly excused themselves from the room to find their kids. They were unprepared to see them with their hands on each other screaming and crying. The older two boys had also been drawn out of their room to see what was going on.

Stef and Lena quickly separated their two children. This was not their first fight since they met, but it was their first fight since they became family. It was also the biggest one they had up to this point. Stef carried Brandon back into the kitchen. "Do you guys have two time-out spots by any chance? My kids could really both use place."

"Of course, we have kids. There are a few little chairs stacked behind the couch. Put them wherever you want."

"Thanks." Stef put two chairs next to a wall in the living room just a few feet apart, but facing opposite directions. She set Brandon in one and Lena set Callie in the other. Both kids were far too upset right now to object even to a time out.

"I am setting my phone for four minutes. We will be back to talk to you two then." Lena said with sternness in her voice. She took Stef's hand and went back into the kitchen. "I am very sorry about their behavior. We have only recently starting blending our family. They usually get along so well, I am not sure what happened. I feel so embarrassed."

"Like I said before, we have kids. We have kids that we have blended to make into one family. You may not believe this right now, but it shows progress is being made when the kids fight. Dylan and Grant are biological siblings and didn't even fight for the first few months that we had them. It was a big thing when they finally did. We celebrated with ice cream after they went to bed. We officially became a family."

Stef and Lena looked at each other, they were still mortified, but they both gave a little smile. Sharon was right, they did need to be around other couples with kids. These new friends not only had adopted children like them, but also understood.

"I just don't want it to get around school that I cannot take care of my own children. I am supposed to be a professional at handling other people's kids." Lena said with a smile although she still had a touch of embarrassment.

"Look at it this way, ladies, as soon as you saw there was a problem, you intervened. If you were incapable of taking care of kids, they would still be fighting." Phil added. "It honestly makes me happier to know that other people have the same issues with their kids. This is real."

Lena's phone beeped and they went back into the living room to their children. "I will take the girl if you take the boy, Stef. Then maybe we can switch." Lena was sort of dreading finding out what Callie did this time as so far it was always her kid causing the issues.

By the time the kids were sorted out, Lena was pleasantly surprised. Brandon had shoved first and Callie had been defending Jude. Brandon's feelings about Jude would need to be addressed again. He definitely loved the baby, but obviously it wasn't that easy. The kids apologized to each other and hugged. Dinner was ready, so they all went to eat.

XXXXX

"When we get a house, we need to have them over. They took everything in stride. It was no big deal to them when our kids were fighting or when one of theirs turned over his milk. Seriously, I think we are looking at lifelong friends here." Stef commented in the car on the way home.

"I agree. It was also sweet to see how well Callie played with their toddler. It makes me see that she will be a fantastic big sister when Jude gets a little bigger. Not that I really doubted it with how much interest she is taking now."

"Which leads us back to B. He played well with Matthew and even did fairly well with the older two. He really didn't take to Jace ever. Then, he actually said out loud that he wasn't sure if he wanted his baby brother…."

"We have known that B felt that way before and really, he has been adjusting. I think the toddler concept was a little shocking to Brandon. However, Jude will gradually get to that age with time to adjust as we go. Brandon should not be in trouble for expressing his feelings; that is healthy. Our job is to make him feel loved and accepted, which will in turn help him love and accept his brother… And then we should teach him not to shove."

When they got home, Sharon had gathered up all the extra blankets and pillows from around the house. "I have something fun for my grandbabies tonight! We are going to make a tent here in the living room out of chairs and blankets. Then, we are going to make popcorn and watch a movie as we camp out in here tonight. What do you two think?"

Her suggestion was met with cheers. The kids worked together to move the kitchen chairs into the living room. Sharon helped them drape the blankets over the furniture. They moved their own pillows and blankets from their beds on to the floor of their tent.

"Okay, now we all need to change into our pajamas."

Callie ran off to change, but Brandon stuck around. "Grandma, is Jude going to stay with us tonight, too?" The moms shared an uncertain look.

"Well, he is one of my grandbabies, but he is also kind of little. What do you think we should do, Brandon?"

"I think there is a space for his bed over there." Brandon pointed to an empty space in their tent. "He would feel left out if he couldn't be with us, I think."

"You are a good big brother, Brandon. Of course we can move Jude in here with us." Sharon assured him and then gave the mothers a knowing glance.

Sharon found she would actually be able to sleep on the couch and be within the tent. She was excited because the couch would be much better than sleeping on the floor. While the kids settled in, she remembered to lay some ground rules. "Tonight when Jude cries, I am the only one who will be picking him up. If you hear him and I am still sleeping, come wake me up. Also, I know that most nights one or both of you wander into your moms' room for things. If you need something tonight, come to me. We aren't going to wake them up tonight."

"What if I need a drink of water? Mommy always helps me get one if I need it in the night." Brandon asked.

"Tonight, you may ask me and I will get it for you, Brandon. I could also get you a snack if you need one."

"What if I have a bad dream? I always sleep with Mama when I have a bad dream. Mama cuddles help me go back to sleep."

"If you have a bad dream tonight, Bug, you can come get Grandma cuddles instead. I will be right here with you and I would love to help you get back to sleep."

"What if I just need to see that Mommy and Mama are still here? Mommy used to work nights and I like to make sure she is still here. Mama was gone last night and that was a little scary."

Sharon knew this question was a little in both of their minds because it was the main thing she had been heard several times from the kids on Tuesday night during their night wanderings. "You don't need to check tonight. They are both there. To leave the apartment they would have to walk through this room and you would know it. You can rest easy tonight, Babies. Grandma has you."

XXX

Stef woke up early the next morning and went to start the coffee. She noted that for the first time since they started this living arrangement that she was not woken up a single time by a child. On the way passed the tent, Stef glanced in. Callie and Brandon each had a side of the couch and Sharon was now on the floor. Jude was awake, but not yet crying in his bassinet. Stef picked him up so that maybe he wouldn't wake the others.

After starting the coffee she quickly changed his diaper. She was pleased to see when she rubbed on his antibiotics that his infection was looking much better. Stef made him a bottle and fed him as she walked back into her bedroom. Lena was now awake and sat up to reach for Jude. Stef set him in her arms and got dressed.

Callie smelled the coffee and woke up. She saw Brandon and Sharon were still sleeping. So, she crept over to the bassinet to get a look at Jude without anyone noticing. She tipped it over just slightly and found it empty.

"Grandma!" Callie loudly whispered. "Grandma!" She said a little bit louder. Sharon felt like she had heard that voice all night long, but it was bringing her back out of sleep. She sat up a bit and felt a bit sore as well as tired. "Jude ran away! We need to find him before Mommy finds out."

As the words registered, Sharon groaned some. "Callie Girl, you need to tell me exactly what you did with Jude. Is he hiding or is he outside of the apartment?"

Callie looked at her grandmother in confusion. "I am not sure. When I ran away I went to see Hank, maybe we should look there? Jude is just a little baby and he is probably really scared to be alone with a stranger."

"No, baby, I don't think Jude could have gotten all the way to Hank this morning." Sharon was losing some patience. "Callie, look at Grandma, where is your baby brother? You know what your mommy said would happen if something like this happened again, right?"

"Jude is going to get a spanking if we don't find him." Callie sobbed. "He is just a baby and I ran away so he thought it was okay, too. I was lucky, but Jude might be hurt by strangers."

Sharon brought Callie in for a hug now confused about Jude herself. "Jude cannot walk or get himself out of his bed. Are you sure that you don't know what happened to Jude?"

Brandon in the meantime woke up to the hysterics and left the tent to go into his moms' room. Lena was still feeding Jude so he climbed up in the bed and snuggled in next to her. Stef snapped a quick picture and kissed all three before heading back into the living room.

Callie saw Stef coming and took a deep breath. She bravely wiped away her tears before looking up at Stef. "Mommy? I need to talk to you."

"Good morning, little bug!" Stef said picking Callie up and kissing her. "What do we need to talk about this morning?" Stef tickled the little girl for a moment.

"Mommy, this is serious…" Callie giggled until Stef stopped. "It is about Jude. I did something really bad..." Callie lost her resolve and started sobbing to the point that Stef could not understand her muffled words.

"Calm down, Princess. Breathe for Mommy!" Stef rubbed her back and held her close. She knew that whatever Callie was trying to say was very important, at least to the preschooler. When she was cooled off Stef spoke to her again. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Jude is just a baby. It is my fault and I should get a spanking." Callie said trying to cover her nervousness to protect her baby brother.

"Callie, did you pick up your brother again last night?" Stef asked with a firm tone inwardly cringing.

"No, Mommy. I checked on him, during the night and he was fine. I checked again and he was gone. Jude ran away. We need to go find him, before a stranger, other than Hank, finds him. He could get hurt out there all alone! You said you would spank for running away, so just swat me and not my brother." Callie said with even more tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Bug." Stef set the girl down. "Go see Mama!" Callie hesitated. "Go on, Callie! I will be there in a little while." Callie looked back with pleading eyes, but then started to obey slowly. "Now, Baby! No more dawdling.

Callie picked up her pace to walk to her moms' room. She really didn't want to see her mama before the inevitable spanking. Callie thought Stef would just get it over with. It would just make it worse to for her to know that she let her mama down as well. Callie got to the doorway and peeked in the door that was cracked open. She immediately saw Lena holding Jude with Brandon snuggled to her side.

"Mama! You found Jude! He ran away, but you found him!" Callie yelled as she scrambled up on the bed.

"Please don't yell in the house, Baby." Lena chastised before thinking about what Callie just said. "I do have Jude. Mommy brought him to me this morning. He was awake early and she didn't want him to wake you. I am not sure why you think he ran away, he can't even walk yet."

"I woke up and went to check on him." Lena knew this meant she tipped the bassinet again, but figured it wasn't the time to bring that back up. "He was there all night long until now. When I looked, he was gone. I was so scared that a stranger would get him and I would never see my baby again."

Lena shifted Jude a little so she could pull in Callie a little closer. "That's how we felt when we found out you were gone."


	17. Chapter 17

Friday went very smoothly. Lena suggested that Stef take the kids back to the pool or beach. Stef chose the beach. Brandon and Callie built a sandcastle and had some swimming time. Before they left, they had ice cream again. Sharon stayed with Jude and napped a bit to make up for the sleep she had missed the night before.

Callie became suspicious when she was laying in her moms' bed after her bath. Brandon was still in the tub with Sharon watching him. She watched as Stef got out a suitcase and started packing. "Mommy? Do you still love us?"

"Of course, Love Bug. I love you and your brothers very much."

"Do you still love my mama?"

"Absolutely. Remember when we asked Mama to marry us? That means that I love her very much." Stef paused from her packing to sit down next to Callie. "Why do you ask?"

"You are packing up all of your stuff."

"Oh, Baby, I am not packing up all of my stuff… Mama and I are going to go stay in a hotel tonight by ourselves while Grandma stays home with you. Tomorrow we are going to look at houses with enough rooms that you won't have to share anymore. Then we will all pack up all of our stuff and we will move together. Sound good?"

"No. I like sharing a room with B. He is a fun brother. Maybe we could all just go to the hotel with you instead of moving? I like my mommies here when I sleep. Sometimes B and I come in here and see you sleeping at night."

"Mama and I need a little bit of alone time. We will be home tomorrow and until then you are going to have a lot of fun with Grandma." Stef was aware of how often Callie and Brandon came into her room at night. Hopefully it was a habit that could be broken soon. "When we buy a house, we will look more at rooming arrangements."

Stef stood back up and continued packing Lena's things. Callie had missed her nap and fell asleep. She woke up an hour or so later when Lena kissed her forehead. "Mama!" Callie said sleepily. "I was hoping you would come home soon!"

Lena laughed. "Baby Girl, I have been home for a while. You have been sleeping. Mommy and I are getting ready to leave, but we will be back tomorrow. If you need anything or miss us, tell Grandma and she will text. We will call you back when we can. Be very good for Grandma, Callie. Your behavior this week has not been the best. This is your chance to get a good report. Make me proud, Kiddo."

"Okay, Mama."

Callie walked back into the living room with Lena to say good bye to Stef and another good bye to Lena. Brandon also said his good byes. Both moms gave more instructions that Sharon needed to take care of Jude as she had been doing it almost as long as them. She also got one more reminder that Mike would pick Brandon up there in the morning.

Both kids sat down on the couch with a sigh as soon as the parents were gone. Neither one cried, but Sharon could tell she needed to be ready with something right away. "When your mommy was your age she liked to make play dough. Do you guys like to do that?"

"I like to play with it, but I haven't ever made any before. Is it hard?" Brandon asked perking up.

"It's not too hard, come on into the kitchen with me and we can work together. I will even let you both make your own color." Sharon got down two medium sized bowls and set them in front of the two kids. She got out the ingredients they would need as well as spoons and measuring cups.

Thirty minutes later Brandon and Callie were playing with their play dough on the tile floor of the kitchen. Sharon founds some cookie cutters for them and they were happily cutting out shapes. Sharon was making grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup for supper. She was just as determined as Callie to have a good evening together.

XXXX

"I know since I have been here that your sleeping has been a little different. Tonight, though, you are going to be sleeping in your own beds. Jude is going to stay with me in your mommies' room. If you need to go to the bathroom, you can do that without waking me. If you really need something, you may come get me, like if you are sick, hurt, or scared. Otherwise, we are going to see if you two are big enough to stay in your own room all night long. I will buy a present for anyone who can make it all night long."

"Grandma, I want to say goodnight to my mommies…" Callie said with a few tears in her eyes.

"Me, too!" Brandon said also looking a little tearful.

"Thank you for letting me know before we laid down for bed. I will text them right now." Sharon's phone rang immediately and she put it on speaker.

"Hello, Babies!" Stef said cheerfully.

"Hi, Mommy!" They both answered looking much happier.

"I love you, Lady Bug. Good night and sleep tight."

"I love you, too, Mommy." Callie said laying down in her bed.

"I love you, B. Have sweet dreams, Buddy."

"I love you, too, Mommy." Brandon said with a little yawn.

Stef handed the phone to Lena who had already been concerned that she had not heard from the kids yet. "Good night, Brandon. I am blowing you a kiss through the phone. I love you, Sweet Boy."

Brandon made a point of catching the kiss and sending one of his own. "I love you, too, Mama."

"Good night, Callie. I am also blowing you a kiss. I love you, Baby Girl."

Callie blew a kiss back. "I love you, Mama. And I am getting a good report just for you."

When the mothers hung up, Sharon tucked the kids in and read them a story. They were both asleep as she kissed their heads one more time and turned out the light.

XXX

"Callie…" Brandon whispered shaking her slightly. "Callie." He whispered a little louder climbing up on her bed. "Callie!"

"What's wrong, Brandon?" She asked rubbing her eyes as she fully woke up.

"Do you think Mommy came home last night? I want to go check do you want to go with me?" Brandon asked hoping Callie would get up with him like usual.

"Yes…" Callie said before she thought. "No, we can't go in there tonight. Mommies aren't here, B. I want a present from Grandma and a good report for Mama."

"But Callie, we could see Jude while we were in there. He might be awake right now." Brandon said trying to entice Callie to join his quest.

"No, I just want to sleep… Go by yourself. I am a big kid and I can stay in my room all night long. It will make Mama proud of me."

"But Callie, I don't want to go by myself. Grandma won't be mad. She said last night that we could have Grandma cuddles if we needed them, remember? I need them because I don't feel tired…" Brandon saw that Callie had already gone back to sleep.

Brandon decided to creep into the moms' room alone if Callie wouldn't come. He had been sleeping in his mothers' room some part of every night since he moved in here. When he and Stef lived in the one bedroom apartment, she often stayed in his room at least until he fell asleep. While they were still living with his father, Stef often slept in Brandon's room after the fighting. This was the first time that he had not been able to take Callie with him.

Sharon woke up when the door opened to her room. She looked over to see Brandon entering the room. He padded over to the bed and started to climb in. "Brandon, it is still the middle of the night, Bud. Go back to your room."

"I need Grandma cuddles. Remember, you said yesterday that if we woke up and needed them you would do it…."

Sharon sat up a little and picked Brandon up. She hugged him close and kissed his head. Then, she stood up and carried him back into his room. "Go ahead and lay back down in your bed, Brandon. This is your bed and this is where you sleep." Sharon gave him another kiss before leaving the room.

Brandon got right back out of bed. Sharon was in the hallway waiting for him. She gently led him back into the room without speaking to him. He received another little kiss and was tucked in again. This process was repeated a few more times. Then, Brandon went and got into the extra space in Callie's bed instead. When he did not come back into the hallway, Sharon looked in and saw the two together and decided that was enough progress for the night. So, she went back to bed knowing Jude would be hungry soon.

XXXX

Sharon handed Brandon and Callie their clothing for the day. "Go ahead and get dressed. Brandon's daddy is going to be here in a little while to pick him up for the day. You both need to be dressed so that you can eat some breakfast."

Brandon was excited to go with his dad. He loved Mike. At the same time, he was a little nervous. This was the first time Mike had picked him up from this apartment. Lena and Mike had met, but he had never seen Callie and certainly not Jude. Stef had explained to him that Mike was only his dad and not related to Callie or Jude. That's why he was going by himself with Mike today and no one else was going.

While Brandon and Callie were eating, the doorbell rang. Sharon opened the door and Brandon quickly went and greeted Mike. "Daddy!" He yelled as he ran toward him. "I have missed you! Mommy and I are part of a new family now, but you are still my daddy."

Mike looked a little confused, but gave Brandon a hug. "Is your mommy here, Bud?"

"Nope. Mommy and Mama stayed in a hotel last night and we stayed with Grandma. They needed a little bit of alone time and they are looking for our new house." Brandon explained.

"Mama? Are you calling Lena Mama now?" Mike asked with a mixture of shock and annoyance. Brandon nodded, not noticing Mike's tone. He saw Callie peek around a corner. "And that must be Callie over there?"

Callie walked over to Mike without saying anything. "Yep, this is my sister, Callie. You aren't her dad so she doesn't get to go with us today. My brother, Jude, is sleeping right now. He does that all the time almost. Do you want to meet him?"

"Um, not today, B. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes! Well, almost. I need to go brush my teeth. I will be right back, Daddy." Brandon hurried from the room. "Come on, Bug! We can brush our teeth together." Callie went to catch up.

"How have you been, Mike?" Sharon asked sitting down on the couch and motioning Mike to do the same.

"I am doing much better. I have been working a lot since, well you know, the divorce and all. Stef called when they moved in here and I knew they were in Chicago a few days to get a baby. She let me know that she was engaged this week. I didn't know that Brandon would be calling Lena Mama, though."

"You are a good father, Mike. This is your chance to show it. Stef and Lena are trying to blend their families into one right now. Don't ruin it. Lena being Brandon's mama does not replace you in any way. He can have three parents. In fact, you have an opportunity to get to know the other two and potentially find a spot in their lives as well. Think about it."

Brandon and Callie came running back out of the bathroom. "Hey, Brandon, I thought maybe before we go, you could introduce me to your brother after all. His name is Jude, right?"

Sharon smiled and went to get Jude from the moms' room. "Yep! Jude is just a baby right now, Daddy. He can't do much, but his kind of cute. I have gotten sort of used to his smell now. Lots of adults think he is really great, so you probably will, too."

Mike looked at the baby in Sharon's arms and then picked the baby up himself. The feel of a baby in his arms reminded him of when Brandon was born and all of the joy he felt. "He is a great baby, Bud." Mike placed a small kiss on Jude's head before passing him back to Sharon. "Maybe when he gets a little bigger, he can hang out with us on some weekends." He looked at Callie who was back behind Sharon again. "Maybe you can come too sometimes, Callie."

Brandon and Mike left shortly afterwards. "Well, Bug, I do believe that you are owed a present. I am so proud of you for staying in your own room last night even though Brandon left. I will definitely be telling your mommies how good you have been. Get your shoes on and we will go to a store to pick out your present."

Callie quickly got her shoes. Sharon put Jude in his car seat and grabbed his diaper bag. They walked out to the car. "Do you have any ideas on what you would like, Callie?"

"I want a new Jude since I can't play with mine right now…."

"I can't do that, Baby, but we could get new clothes or something for your baby. You will get him back on Monday, you could play with it then. Is that what you would like?"

"No. I think I want a Spiderman coloring book. Could I get that, Grandma? Then Brandon and I can color in it together sometimes. Are you going to tell Mommies that he was bad?"

"Brandon wasn't bad, Sweetheart. He just didn't earn the present. A coloring book sounds like a great present to me. Maybe we can get some bubbles, too. We can go to the park and blow some bubbles. How does that sound?"

"Then can we have lunch at the place with the playground? Jude is too little, but I like to eat there and play."

"Yes, and then we will come back home for a nap. By the time you get up, your mommies might even be home." Callie smiled at her grandmother contently. Sharon realized that in the middle of Callie's fits and stubbornness she was really just a precious little girl who was making a lot of changes.

XXXXX

Stef and Lena entered the last house on their list. It was a four bedroom craftsman just a few blocks from school. It had a nice yard with a tree and a swing set. It had a half bathroom downstairs just off of the large kitchen. Upstairs the hallway had a full bathroom with a tub and the master bedroom had another full bathroom with a shower. The washer and dryer hook up were also in the master bedroom.

"What would we do with this much space, Babe?" Lena asked in wonder looking around. "Compared to the apartment this place is huge."

"We do have three growing kids, but we certainly won't be tripping all over each other in a house this size." Stef walked into the kitchen. "I can almost see the kids playing out in the backyard while we make dinner."

"Hmmm… I can see that. I also see getting stools for the breakfast bar and having the kids sit right here to do their homework, have a snack, or just hang out. This could be the place, Stef. I can see it."


	18. Chapter 18

Callie was back awake playing with her play dough when her moms came home. As soon as she heard the door she went running to it. Stef held out her arms and Callie hopped into them. Callie kissed Stef on the cheek and then leaned in her mom's arms to also kiss Lena. In return she got kisses back from both and a mama sandwich in the air.

"Grandma made play dough with us and we went to the park today with bubbles. I was very good while you were gone and I stayed in my room all night long. Brandon didn't, but he was good, too. He just didn't get a present. I got one to share with him, though, because he is my brother."

Stef and Lena didn't quite understand the context of all Callie said, but they did both like that it had been a good night. "Well, we have news for you, too, Lady Bug. Mama and I think we found a house. Tomorrow we are going to go see it again as a family. If we all like it, we can move in right away. What do you think about that, Bug?"

"I think I still like this place. This is where we live together…"

Lena decided to intervene. "All we are going to do tomorrow is go look at the house. We just want you to not object before you see it. I think you will really like it if you give it a chance."

Mike showed up with Brandon just a few minutes before his scheduled time of six. Brandon and Callie were happy to see each other and Callie took Brandon to the kitchen to color in her new coloring book right away. "Um, Stef, Lena, I would like to talk to you privately if we could." Mike said feeling kind of nervous.

Sharon went over to where the kids were coloring. "Let's go color in your room right now so that they have quiet place to talk." Both kids went willingly.

Lena, Stef, and Mike sat down at the table. "I took Brandon to the batting cages today and we worked on learning to hit a ball. I was sort of thinking about coaching a T-ball team this fall… The Captain said she could work around my coaching schedule for work since it is community service. I was kind of wondering if Brandon and Callie could be on my team. It would be a good chance for me to spend a little more time with my son every week and I like the idea of getting to know Callie a little better, if that's okay…"

"T-ball would be good for both of the kids. That is a very nice offer to include Callie. She would love getting to know you better, I think." Lena answered for her and Stef.

"Well, Brandon talks about his family all the time. I can tell that he loves his new mama as well as his sister and brother. When you two get married, this will be very permanent. We need to learn to work together for his sake. So, I need to figure out my place in this family."

"Brandon loves you, too, Mike. We would be honored to have you as a part in his life as well as the other two kids. T-ball sounds like a good start. When we get married, we will be changing our last names to Adams Foster, which is the same as Jude. I will be adopting Callie to reflect the change. Brandon is your son and I am not taking that away from you, but we would at least like to put Lena on all of his paperwork so that she can take him places like the doctor."

"Of course. That only makes sense. Lena will be spending more time with him that either of us as she will be at school with him all day. Let me know when you have that paperwork ready and I will sign it." Mike thought for a moment. "What does Brandon think about being the only one in your household who will not be an Adams Foster?"

"He doesn't know yet. Callie will be starting school with Adams Foster even though it is not official yet. We had not even considered changing Brandon's name because we know that he has you." Lena explained.

Mike stood up. "That's fair. I am hoping that we can sit down and talk again like this in the future. Again, let me know when the paperwork is ready. I will bring the T-ball forms by for the kids when sign ups start." He shook both of their hands and started for the doo

"Wait, just a second, Mike. You didn't say bye to Brandon." Lena said as she went to get the kids from their room. "Brandon, your daddy is leaving now if you want to say good bye."

Brandon ran out of the room, followed by Callie at a distance. He hugged his dad again. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Bud. I will see you again soon, B. Bye, Callie."

Callie shyly waved back in response smiling a little before Brandon answered. "Will you be at school on Monday? It's our first day."

Mike looked at Stef and Lena who both gave affirmative looks. "Of course. I wouldn't want to miss that for anything!"

"Maybe after school Daddy could take you for ice cream, B. Would you like that?" Stef asked looking back at Mike again.

Brandon looked excited and Callie looked a bit disappointed. "Actually, I thought maybe I could take Callie, too. After all, it is her first day of school on Monday, too."

XXXX

On Sunday, as promised, the family went to see the house. Brandon fell in love with the backyard instantly. "It is just like being at the park on it is our yard! Come here and look, Bug! We have grass and swings that would just be ours!"

Callie wandered over to look at it with him. "Yeah, I see it." She said with a little interest despite not wanting to move.

Stef walked up behind the two kids. "You guys could play here every day. There is even enough room to learn how to ride a bike. On the side part of the yard there is a basketball hoop. We can have lots of fun here." Callie looked at her mother skeptically. Stef grabbed her upside down and tickled her. "We will have fun here, you will see…"

Lena smiled at the sight of Stef with Callie before calling all of them to go upstairs with her and Jude. Stef turned Callie right side up and carried her on up the stairs with Brandon and Sharon following behind. "This would be our room." Lena said guiding everyone into the master bedroom. "We have a place for the washer and dryer as well as our own bathroom. There are two good sized closets here which will also be nice."

Stef led them into a bedroom next door. "Jude is going to stay with us at least for a few more weeks, but this will be Jude's room. He also has a closet for his clothes instead of just setting them under his bassinet. What do you think, Jude?"

Callie giggled in Stef's arms. "He doesn't know, Mommy. He can't even talk."

"You are right, Baby. How could I forget?" Stef asked kissing Callie's nose.

Across the hall they found another bedroom. "This would be Callie's room." Lena said looking at Callie. "You have a window where you can see the backyard. It is right next to the bathroom with the bathtub. We could decorate it to be just right for you. It is bigger than your current room and it would be just for you. What do you think, Cals?"

Stef set the wiggling Callie on the ground so she could look around. "I like the tree… Where would Brandon be?"

"We can look at that next." Stef led the family into the last bedroom on the other side of the bathroom. "This would be Brandon's room. He also has a window where he can see the backyard. You two would still be very close together, but having your own rooms would be nice, I think. We can also decorate this room to make it perfect."

Brandon was looking around in a little bit of awe. He had never had a room so big before. Callie was still trying to reason things out. "Where we would put our toys? We like to share our things."

"Sharing is very good, Callie and we are glad you like to share. We would put your own toys in your own rooms, but some of your toys that you share we would put in the family room. You can still play in each other's rooms, but you will also have a little more alone space."

"Mama and I both vote yes for this house." Jude yawned and wiggled a bit. "Jude also votes yes. How about you two?"

"Yes, Mommy, I want to live here!" Brandon said excitedly.

Now all eyes were on Callie. At first she jutted out her chin in a stubborn sort of posture and then she sighed. "Yes…. I like this house. We can all live here."

"Thanks for the tour, ladies." Sharon said. "Right now I want to take B and Bug to go try out the backyard. I brought the bubbles…"

"You are the best, Mom." Stef said as Sharon left with Brandon and Callie.

Lena and Stef talked to the realtor longer while the kids were playing. They had dealt with banks on Friday to work on being approved for a loan. It was going to take around a month to get possession of the house which would give enough time to get out of the lease of the apartment and pack. Stef and Brandon brought very little into the apartment, but Lena and Callie owned the majority of the things in the apartment including the furniture.

XXXX

Stef and Lena got up very early on Monday morning. They were trying not to giggle as they went into the kids' bedroom to wake them up. Stef held up her fingers counting to three before they attacked the two four year olds asleep in Callie's bed (as Sharon was sleeping in Brandon's) with kisses and tickles.

As soon as Callie was awake enough she squirmed away and crawled on Stef's back giving her kisses on the side of her head and trying to tickle back. Brandon stood up on the bed and got into Lena's arms. "Good Morning, Babies! Your first day of preschool is finally here! Mommy and I made special pancakes for you. We are going to eat today before you get dressed."

They carried the kids into the kitchen were their smiley face pancakes were waiting. The kids squealed with excitement to see their food. Stef leaned down on the ground for Callie to get off of her back as Lena set Brandon down. "Mommy? Today I get my backpack and my Jude back, right?" Callie asked.

"Absolutely. In fact, I will go get those things while you eat your breakfast." Stef walked towards her room and was able to come back in moments with Callie's favorite things. Callie reached for them, but Stef held on. "Eat breakfast first, Bug, then you can have your stuff."

Callie put down her fork and crossed her arms as Lena observed. "Oh, Mommy, I guess we are going to have to put Callie's things up in the closet for another few days. Callie is not choosing to do the right thing and eat her breakfast."

Stef nodded and walked back towards her room. Callie looked horrified and picked her fork back up. "Wait, Mommy! I am eating my breakfast. See." Callie took a big bite of pancake and Stef winked at Lena as she set the doll and the backpack on the ground.

Once the kids had their teeth brushed, got dressed, and had their hair done perfectly for the first day, the moms started taking pictures. Then, they loaded up in the cars to go to school. Stef, Lena, Sharon, and Jude all went to the classroom door with Brandon and Callie. Ms. Roberts met them there for more pictures. Stef and Lena both cried a little, but the two kids entered the room happily. Lena promised to check on them throughout the day and the rest of the family left. She gave them both kisses and told them to make her proud.

Ms. Roberts got the class's attention and showed the coat hooks. "Every day when you come in here, you hang up your backpack on your hook. If you need help finding your name, let me know. When you are finished, go sit on the carpet."

Callie found her hook right away, she could read her name and her hook was first. She hung up her backpack full of her new supplies on her hook. Brandon's hook was a few people down from Callie. He could see that she was a little nervous in the big group of people so he held her hand as they walked to the carpet to sit down next to Matthew.

It took some time to gather fifteen four year olds to the carpet, but Brenda Roberts had done this before. "Welcome to your first day of school…."

XXXX

When the kids were dismissed from the carpet a few minutes later they were told to look for their names at the tables. Both Brandon and Callie quickly found their names at a spot at two different tables. "Ms. Roberts?" Callie tried to get her teacher's attention as all of the kids were wandering in and exploring. "Brandon is my brother now and he should be with me, but he is sitting at the blue table instead of the red one like me."

"We will be doing many activities today when you can be with Brandon, but I put you at the red table so you could meet some new friends. You can play with him any time." When Callie looked unsure Ms. Roberts added, "I am so please you were able to find your name on your own, Callie."

Pretty soon all the kids were sitting down at the table. Ms. Roberts handed out a piece of paper to everyone and told them to get out their crayons to draw a picture of their families. As the kids drew, she went to the coat hooks picking up school supplies like Kleenex, paper towels, and wet ones. Callie got out of her seat and wandered over the Brandon to see his picture. Before she got there, Ms. Roberts took her back to her chair. "Right now, Callie, we are coloring at our tables. I know that you want to talk to your brother, but not right now." Ms. Roberts gave her a warm smile as she sat back down.

Callie was not the only one in motion around the room and the preschool teacher was walking several children back to their spots. "For any of my friends who can already write their names, you may also write your name on your own paper. If you cannot, raise your hand and I will come help you."

Callie, of course, had practice writing her name all summer, part of the time with Ms. Roberts herself. She quickly wrote her first name as she always found her last name a little harder. Another girl at her table had her hand raised. "I can write my name and so can my brother. Why can't you?" Callie asked peering over at the kid.

"I have never done it before, that's why. My daddy said I would learn to write my name here at school."

"Oh." Callie looked confused. "I could do it for you. I am a good writer."

"No, I want the teacher to do it. She will show me."

Brandon was also finished and came wandering over to Callie this time. Ms. Roberts was busy so he made it all the way over there. "Did you want to see my picture, Bug? See, that is me and you right there. Jude is in his bed. Mommy and Mama are over there. I put my daddy in on the other side because he doesn't live with us." Brandon explained pointing to all the people in his picture.

"What about Grandma, B? I put her in my picture. See, I have me holding Jude. You are with Grandma and Mama and Mommy are over here."

By this time Ms. Roberts came over and asked Brandon to pick up all of the finished pictures. He started with Callie's since he was there. "So is that boy your brother?" The little girl asked.

"Yes. His name is Brandon. He is my age and we share a room until we move. My mama got us both dark blue shirts today so that we would match today."

"My brother isn't in this class. He is bigger than me."

"Oh. Well, Brandon is my age, but our little brother is just a baby."

XXXXX

Pretty soon it was time for lunch. Callie and Brandon had both been waiting to see their mama all day. She said she would check in with them, but so far they had not seen her. "I am looking for quiet tables. When I call for your table, you will come line up by your coat hook. If you brought your lunch, you can get it from your backpack. If not I will show you how to get lunch when we get to the lunchroom. We line up by our coat hooks so we are lined up by your last names….."

Callie noticed when she got in line first that she was not by Brandon. It wasn't very concerning until that same little girl spoke up again. "You and your brother aren't together in line. Families have the same last name so how come you aren't together? Is he not your brother?"

"I don't know." Callie raised her hand and called out to her teacher. "Ms. Roberts, why don't I stand next to my brother?"

She got down close to Callie. "You and Brandon have different last names, Sweetheart. Remember how we practiced writing 'Adams' over the summer?" Callie nodded. "Well, your mommies are changing your name to Adams Foster, but Brandon's last name is only Foster. So, you are lined up as an A and he is lined up as n F."

"But he is my brother and families have the same last name!" Callie protested loudly. "You know he is my brother just like Jude is my brother!"

"Yes, but sometimes families don't have the same last name…."

Callie and Brandon were both suspicious of her answer, but went on to lunch with the class anyway. After lunch was rest time. Callie was normally a napper, but was having a difficult time with it in the classroom. She really missed her mama, but at least she was allowed to be next to Brandon.

"Hey, Brandon!" Callie whispered. "You aren't sleeping either, right?"

"Nope. I am looking at a book quietly, why don't you go get a book?"

"How about if we share one?" Callie moved closer to Brandon.

They talked and giggled until Ms. Roberts came over. "Callie, you are not making a good choice right now. We are going to pick up your mat and move you over there so that you can rest." The teacher proceeded to move Callie all the way across the room.

Callie waited until Ms. Robert was no longer looking and then moved her mat back over by Brandon. "Look, B. I came back to share books with you again."

"You are going to get use in trouble, Callie. Go back over there…"

Ms. Roberts was there within moments. She got down on Callie's level. "Miss Callie, you have now lost your happy face for today." Callie looked disappointed. "If you move your mat again, I will be sending you to talk to your mama."

Callie's mat was once again moved and she immediately moved it back. "Now I get to talk to my mama?" She asked sort of innocently.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews!**

Lena entered the brightly decorated preschool classroom after receiving a text from her kids' teacher. She felt a little guilty because she had told the kids she would check in with them and her morning had filled up too fast. As soon as she entered the room, she knew that it was rest time. She only had to wonder for a moment why she needed to be there.

Both kids ran to her when they saw her come in and she guided them into the hallway. Lena saw that her kids were crying and sat down on a bench to hold them. After a few minutes, she spoke. "What is wrong, Babies? I thought you were going to love being at my school."

Callie was calmed first. "Mama, you said you were going to come and you didn't for a long time. I want to go home with Mommy and Jude. I don't like school."

"Me neither, Mama. I thought I was going to be with you and Callie at school. I don't even get to sit with Callie, be next to her during rest time, or stand by her in line because she isn't my sister. Another girl said so."

"I am sorry that I did not make it here sooner, Babies. My job was busier this morning that I thought it would be. Now, Brandon, I knew that you wouldn't get to sit with Callie. Ms. Roberts and I talked about that together, we wanted you to meet other friends. Matthew doesn't sit at your table either for the same reason. Now, I am not sure why you can't stand in line together."

"We can't be together because we don't have the same last name. Families have the same last name so he can't be my brother." Callie explained. "A girl who can't write her name said so. She said she never believed me when I said he was my brother because we are in the same class."

"We all became a family very recently. Your new friend may not understand. You and Brandon both have the last name Foster. Remember how we are changing your last name when Mommy adopts you?"

"Yes, Mama, but my last name is Adams Foster so I line up first. Brandon is just a Foster. That's isn't the same because it only has one name the same."

"Is Jude my brother? What is his last name?" Brandon asked clearly still distressed.

"Jude is Adams Foster, but that doesn't mean he isn't your brother. See, my last name is Adams and your mommy's last name is Foster. We gave Jude that last name to be part of both of us, which makes him a brother to both of you. Mommy is adopting Callie which will change her last name to Adams Foster like Jude. You, though, B, are a special boy. Your last name comes from your daddy and we want you to just have that one."

"So I won't be a part of you, Mama?" Brandon asked with more tears in his eyes.

"You are a part of me, B. When Mommy and I get married we are both going to be Adams Foster. I will have the Foster part so that everyone knows that you belong with me. Now, I don't think that is the reason I was asked to come down here. Who wants to tell me about that?"

"I wanted to share books with Brandon during rest time, but Ms. Roberts wouldn't let me. She moved me far away, so I moved back. Then she said if I did it again, she would send me to talk to you. So, I did it so that we could be together." Callie said happily giving her mama another hug. "Oh, but, Mama, I also lost my happy face for today."

"Well, Callie, I love to spend time with the two of you, however, disobeying is not the right way. While you are with Ms. Roberts, she is the boss. Just like at home when she watches you there. If she has to ask me to come when you are in trouble, you will also be in trouble with me, Little Lady. I will be calling Brandon's daddy and letting him now that Callie is going straight home with Mommy after school without ice cream. Children who do not get happy faces at the end of the day do not get ice cream as a reward. At home, you will sit on your bed until I get home and talk to you." Lena wouldn't ordinarily get on to Callie in front of Brandon, but she was hoping this time it would be an object lesson to prevent getting a message to come see them again in a few more minutes. "Now, if you think you can go back into your classroom and make good choices to the end of the day, give me a hug and a kiss."

Brandon complied quickly and went back into the room to lay back down. Callie was still shocked and confused. She had honestly thought that talking to her mama would only lead to good things and perhaps not having to go back to class at all. Callie was also extremely tired as she had not taken a nap. "I don't think I can make good choices, I should probably just stay with you. Maybe tomorrow I could be at home with Mommy and Jude?"

"Do you think Mommy is going to be happy with you for losing your happy face or that I had to be called down here because you were not doing the right thing and listening to your teacher?"

"I am not sure…" Callie answered it a little voice as she was a little sure that it wasn't going to go her way.

"Mommy and I love you so much. In fact we love you so much that we want you to grow into a person who respects authority which means you listen and obey when someone in charge tells you what to do. We use discipline to teach you those lessons. That's why you aren't having ice cream and also why you will be sitting on your bed when you get home. I want tomorrow to go better for you here at school. Now, do you want me to call Mommy and ask her if she is happy with you?"

"No… Mommy will be sad. Maybe we don't have to tell her at all?" Callie asked with a small grin.

Lena laughed a little. "Not a chance, Little One. Mommy and I share everything. I think she would know something was up when you didn't get ice cream anyway. Callie, I have to get back to my job and you need to get back to class. You just have another hour and a half left today. I would like for you to make good choices. Give me a hug and a kiss before you go. I love you, Callie."

"I love you, too, Mama, but I don't like school…"

XXXX

Callie sulked the whole way home. Stef was glad that they took most the pictures before school and only saved one to take at the end. It would be the picture the moms would use against Callie for years to come as it showed more attitude than anyone thought possible from a four year old. Mike understood about the ice cream as soon as he saw Callie. He promised to take her another time.

"Come on, Bug!" Stef said getting Callie out of the car. "Spending the afternoon with Jude and me couldn't be that bad, right?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Mama said I had to go sit on my bed when I got home until she comes to talk to me. I don't get to do things with you and Jude."

"You did not just roll your eyes at me… Seriously? One day of school and it happens already? Keep this attitude up and it will become worse." Stef warned as they walked into the apartment.

"It can't get much worse, Mommy. School was not fun. Ms. Roberts was nice at home, but she was mean today at school. The little girl who can't write her name says that Brandon can't be my brother. Mama only came to see us one time today and then she was mad at me. I was the only kid in all of school who didn't get a smiley face today. I didn't get ice cream with Brandon's daddy, and now I have to sit on my bed for hours. Tomorrow I have to go back to school all over again."

"That does sound like a bad day, Bug." Stef could see Callie was exhausted and before any of those issues could be addressed properly she needed a nap. "Believe me, though, it could get worse. You still have a place to live, food to eat, and most importantly two mommies and two brothers who love you very much!" Stef picked up Callie and carried her to the moms' bed instead of her own. "Jude is still sleeping from the car ride and I am feeling a bit tired myself. How does a nap sound?"

"Mama said I had to sit on my bed until she came home." Callie said in a tired, cranky voice.

"Feel free to go sit on your bed and be grouchy. I think the very best way to get rid of a bad day is to have some Mommy snuggles and a nap. That is my best offer to you, Bug, but it is your choice."

Callie laid down near Stef, but not touching. Stef grabbed the little girl and dragged her closer. Callie struggled for a moment before clinging tightly. They both drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Lena decided she needed to go talk to Brenda before leaving school for the day. She sort of dreaded the conversation even though she knew they were friends. Lena felt both guilt and embarrassment over Callie's behavior. Lena always knew that Callie was strong-willed, but when it was just the two of them, Lena often allowed Callie to do things her own way within reason. With three kids it was a little harder. She could only imagine what that would look like in a classroom full of children.

Lena knocked on the doorway before entering the preschool room. "Hey, Brenda, I was hoping to talk to you a little before you go." Brenda looked a little uncomfortable. "I am coming as a parent and a friend rather than your boss…"

"In that case, come on in, Lena. You may sit at any of these tables that you choose." Lena went and sat down in Callie's spot. "Ah, I see where you want to start…. Our little Callie Girl… I watched her for you over the summer and I was honestly excited to have her in class. My relationship with her was perfect all summer long. Like I have told you so many times before, Callie is bright and full of potential…."

"I sense a 'however' coming…."

"However, today I saw a different little girl. I saw one that was very homesick for one thing. That isn't uncommon for the little ones in the first few weeks. I didn't expect to see that in Callie, but she waited for you all day long. I should have sent you a message hours before to ask you to stop by when things were going well. Instead, I waited until Callie's frustration was built up to a point that she was going to do whatever it took to get my attention and consequently yours. Since she did not nap, the rest of the day she was about like you saw her after school."

"I am sorry about that. I talked to her for a while and she had calmed down, but I knew that it wasn't going to be a fantastic end of the day. I should have just taken her with me…"

"No, you shouldn't have taken her with you. If you had, you would have her every day. I talked to Callie again and she did have a time out as well. It certainly isn't the way to make friends or influence people, though. I was probably just as sad as her to not give her the smiley face stamp at the end of the day."

"I doubt that, because of that stamp, she had to go home with her tough cop mother instead of going to get ice cream with Brandon. I am imagining that if her attitude is like it was when she left here, Stef has probably taken away her Jude doll again or maybe even swatted her. The stamp was important and I am glad you stuck to it."

"Callie was bothered by not being with Brandon, should we rethink the seating arrangement?"

Lena stood up and moved to Brandon's spot showing a shift in the conference. "I still like the idea of my kids making other friends. I really don't want them to be completely dependent on one another. If I had not already promised them to be in your class, I would move one or both of them to other classes even. Is there anyway, though, that Brandon and Callie could line up together for lunch?"

"My hands are a little tied in that, actually. The lunch room wants the kids in alphabetical order by last name for the hot lunch line at this age. It really helps them to get the kids through the line quickly and I see how it makes sense. Callie is really officially only an Adams still, so I can't even really fudge it by using Foster."

"What if my kids always bring their lunches? I am planning to always send them with lunch anyway because I really like them to eat whole wheat bread and juice without so much sugar. They have lunch boxes. It would just help them out significantly, I think."

"So, I would move Callie to right behind Brandon? I could do that and then move everyone else forward." Brenda walked over to her coat hooks and started moving the labels to reflect the change. "As long as Callie brings a lunch, this solution will work."

"I think this was a productive meeting. How about if you text me tomorrow in a good time, like you mentioned earlier? I can come in and see my kids doing a good job and give some positive reinforcement. It would also give me a chance to see the little girl who can't even write her name who says my kids aren't siblings. I am sure she would love to also observe that their mother doesn't look like either of them, right?"

Brenda laughed. "Right… Before you intimidate that one too much, remember she was one of the fourteen individuals in my room who got a smiley face stamp today…" Brenda winked.

"Oh, I know and I am sure she is just four. Thanks for dealing with my two today. If you are willing, they will both back in here tomorrow. Hopefully with a 'We love school and our teacher' sort of attitude."

Brenda gave Lena a side hug. "Of course I am willing. I love your children and I cannot wait to see what Callie does tomorrow. She really is a bright kid, you know."

XXXXX

"So, Buddy, how was your first day of school?" Mike asked after they got their ice cream and sat down.

"It was okay. I got a smiley face stamp, but Callie didn't. She wants to stay home tomorrow with Mommy. I guess I will go back, but I don't really like school very much."

"What went wrong, B? I thought you would really like it. You have always liked learning. Wasn't Lena there with you?"

"Mama wasn't around much. Callie had to sit far away from me and we couldn't be in line together because she isn't really my sister. I think that Jude isn't my brother, either. When Mommy gets married I won't belong to anyone, but you. I want to just live with you."

"Your mommy would miss you very much if you just lived with me. Did you know that even if your mommy changed her last name completely, she would still be your mommy? When I was about your age, my mom married my step-father. Both of them and my brother all of the last name Powel. It did not change the fact that she was my mother or that your uncle is my little brother. Your mommy is your mommy for always. She adopted Jude which makes him your brother. She is also adopting Callie which makes her your sister."

"Is Grandpa not your daddy?"

"No, I have a father somewhere else. I did grow up with your grandpa and I do love him, but he isn't my father."

"How come I don't know your daddy?" Brandon thought for a second. "Is Lena not my mama either? Is she a step like Grandpa?"

"I haven't seen my real father since I was younger than you. I want to be in your life to prevent that from happening to you. Your Lena question is complicated. When your mom marries Lena, she will be your step-mother, but she loves you and wants to be your mama. I wouldn't want you to call another man your father, because I am your only dad. Lena is your only mama and she is part of your new family. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Brandon nodded slowly. "Mama is really my step-mother, but she can still be my mama. Callie and Jude are my sister and brother. Families do not always have the last name. But Daddy, I want to have Adams in my name like Mama."

"That is a big decision for such a little boy. How about I talk to your moms about this? It is really an adult decision." Mike thought back to his own childhood and how much he wished that he could have an identity with his family.


	20. Chapter 20

Lena texted Stef several times before she drove home without a reply. So, she entered the apartment cautiously expecting to see some sort of battle between Stef and Callie. When she was greeted by silence, it was equally disturbing. Lena peeked into Callie's room and she was not in there. Then, she heard Jude start to cry. She went into the master bedroom and found Stef and Callie curled up together asleep. Lena picked up Jude and an extra diaper so she would not disturb the much needed nap in progress.

Just holding Jude helped relieve the stress of Lena's day. As Jude ate, Lena held him very close just drawing from his warmth. So far, he was a very easy going baby. He didn't seem to mind being dragged out with the family or the extra attention that he got from his sister. He just seemed to be a content little guy.

While Lena was burping Jude at the end of his bottle, Stef emerged from the bedroom. "Callie's awake and waiting for you when you are ready. There's no rush, though, her mood is much better and I think she gets it."

"You never cease to amaze me, Stef. You have only known my little girl for a few months. The two of you have more stand offs than I thought possible, and yet you always know what she needs. Callie now goes to you rather than me almost every time, but it doesn't bother me. It is like the two of you need each other."

"Callie does love her mommy… It is no different than you and Brandon, though. When we woke up the kids, he went straight to you. Remember that it was Brandon who wanted us to date because he wanted you to be his mama."

Lena nodded at the memory before remembering what they were really discussing. "I would have had Callie sitting on her bed becoming angrier, but you saw through that plan. How did you even know?"

"Honestly, Lena, after we talked on the phone, my mom called to say that she was home. I told her what was going on and she reminded me of my first day of kindergarten. It was only a half day. My teacher told us that our scissors would only cut through paper. I thought she was wrong, and I found out that they would cut my clothing and hair just fine. When I pointed it out, I had them taken away and she called my mom. I was the kid in class on the first day who didn't get the happy face stamp or whatever my teacher did. I didn't want to go back to school. My mom said that she made me take a nap when I got home. I was in complete agreement with you when I was bringing Callie home. She even rolled her eyes at me, for real. Then, she opened up and told me about her day. My heart broke and I knew my mom was right. I hate the fact my mom is always right..."

"Your mom is also amazing. Callie's first eye roll was for you… Hmmm. Just wait until she is a teenager. I am positive she will save almost all of her eye rolls for her mommy then, too." Lena kissed Stef. "I love you so much and I cannot imagine this family without you. Tonight we can start planning the wedding?"

"Yes, tonight. I think I already know a perfect flower girl and ring bearer… and a Jude. Right now, though, go talk to the girl. Brandon will be home any time and I really want to have some family time. Maybe we could play a game tonight or something?"

"Absolutely! Oh, I almost forgot, I also talked to Brenda after school and we came up with two things to help tomorrow be better. First, she is going to let me know a time that I can come visit when both kids are happy. Second, Callie will be able to stand next to Brandon in line as long as she brings her lunch. I think she is also going to look for a few more opportunities for the kids to be together in the classroom, but I did still say that I wanted them at separate tables."

"We should wait to tell the kids together about the line thing. That was bothering Callie pretty badly and I would imagine Brandon as well. It also amazes me how quickly Brandon and Callie went from being just friends to siblings. I do believe after seeing how things went today, they would fight anyone who said they weren't. It makes me feel like we are doing things right."

Lena kissed Stef again and handed Jude to her. "Now, on to go talk to Callie. Hopefully, it won't take very long." She walked toward her bedroom. The door was cracked open a little and she saw eyes look at her and then heard scurrying feet. Callie was waiting a bit impatiently. Lena opened the door to see Callie back sitting on the bed. "I see you are feeling better now."

"Mommy snuggles make bad days go away. Tomorrow maybe I could just stay here with Mommy all day? My teacher is mean and wouldn't even give me a smiley face like everyone else. She liked me when we were here, but at school she doesn't."

"Cals, the stamp at the end of the day is earned, not given. You didn't earn a stamp today because you were disobedient. I talked to Ms. Roberts today after school. Did you know that she was also sad that you did not earn that stamp? She said you were bright ad she loved you very much. We think that tomorrow when you go to school, you can have a better day. Today, you didn't make me very proud at school, but tomorrow is a new day. We will try this again… If you think you can make good choices tonight, give me a hug and a kiss. Then you are free to go."

This time Callie hopped right up to give the hug and kiss. "I can make good choices, Mama." Callie went back out to the family room and saw Stef. She climbed onto the couch to give her a hug and a kiss as well.

Stef situated Callie where she could hold her and Jude. "I am not sure what that was for, Love Bug, but thanks. I could use a little love from my Bug every now and then."

There was a knock at the door and Lena went to answer it. Mike was back with Brandon. Callie squirmed back off of Stef's lap to greet her brother and give Mike a little wave. "Callie certainly looks much better. I guess a little time with Mommy is all it takes… Um, is there any way we could talk again for a little while? I want to discuss something without any little ears around."

"Sure, Mike." Lena said before turning to the kids who were still excited to see each other. "How about if you two go play in your room for a while? Later Mommy and I want to have a family night." The kids happily went into their room as the adults sat down at the table with Jude.

"So, I was talking to Brandon about school and he had some concerns. In fact, he asked to live with me." Both mothers gasped and started to interrupt when Mike stopped them. "I told him no and talked to him. He seemed to think that after you two get married that he will no longer belong to either of you. I told him about my family, and I assured him that his was his family. I have been thinking since Saturday about how I was the only one in my family with the last name Foster. He really wants Adams in his name to feel like he belongs to you. I do not want to give up my rights to Brandon, but I would be willing to sign a name change for him to make him Brandon Michael Adams Foster. What do you guys think?"

Neither Stef nor Lena could speak. Mike looked between them unsure. "If that is not what you want, it is okay. It was just an offer…"

"We would never ask you to give up Brandon, Mike, and that's why we never ask for this. If you really mean it I would love for Brandon's name to match the rest of us. In fact, I will call Brenda back to day and see if we can adjust her line one more time to reflect this change. Do you want to be her to tell the kids, Mike?"

"Really? I mean, yes. I do want to be involved in Brandon's life as much as possible. I just didn't think you would want me around."

"You are Brandon's father and you will always be his dad. Even though we fought most of our four year marriage, you were my friend before the wedding. For Brandon's sake we all need to be friends." Stef said reassuring him.

Lena went and got the two kids to bring them into the discussion. Brandon went and sat on Mike's lap and Callie sat on Stef's. "I talked to Ms. Roberts this afternoon and then Mommy and I talked to Brandon's daddy. Tomorrow you two will be in line together." This was met with cheers. Lena looked to Mike for the next part.

"After school today, Bud, you asked if you could have Adams in your name. You will always be my little boy. We are not going to change our visits. Your moms did agree with us, though. As soon as the paperwork is done you will be an Adams Foster just like the rest of your family."

Lena heard her phone ring a dismissed herself from the conversation. "Hello, Mama."

"Oh, Lena you sound tired. Are you getting enough sleep? You know that if you just went back to Gretchen you wouldn't have to work or have that other child to care for, right?"

"We have talked about this before, I am not going back to her. She cheated on me with my best friend. She didn't want to get married and she wasn't interested in helping me raise my child. You would love Stef if you met her and Brandon is also wonderful."

"I would have already met them if you had invited me… So when can I come? I am anxious to see the new house."

"Any time, Mama. You can see the house when you come, except we haven't closed on it yet so you will have to stay in our apartment if you come right away. We have a bed for you if you don't mind sharing a room with two four year olds…"

"You have them sharing a room? Are you crazy, Lena Elizabeth? Callie is an innocent little girl. Brandon is a boy that we know nothing about. Next thing I know you will be telling me that you bathe them together…."

"I know a lot about Brandon, Mama. The kids like sharing a room and I see nothing wrong with it right now. When we buy the house they will have separate rooms, right now, though there is no other choice. We have never bathed them together, but if I did it would be fine. It isn't a big deal unless someone makes a big deal about it, they have changed clothes in the same room many times. Both of them have realized they have different parts. They have a baby brother after all."

"Have you even told Gretchen what you are exposing her daughter to, Lena? Did you even ask her if she wanted a part of Jude's life?"

"What does Jude have to do with anything? Seriously, Mama, Callie is happier with Stef than she ever was with Gretchen. You do realize that Gretchen didn't even sign Callie's adoption papers, right? That means that she is not Callie's mother." Lena was fuming. "So are you planning on flying in or not?"

"Yes. Really, I have already bought my ticket and I will be there tomorrow evening. I knew that you were working or whatever, so I arranged a time that I thought you could pick me up yourself. I am staying for a week."

"Well, that might work out perfectly. Stef has to go back to work on Monday. You will still be here then to get us through that transition. Is Daddy coming with you?"

"No, your father has to work. It will just be me this time, I know that is probably very disappointing do you as you really like him better than me, but…"

"That's not true, Mama. Well, I need to get dinner ready for my family. Send me your itinerary and I will be at the airport when you arrive. Thanks for calling me. Love you, Mama."

"Love you too, Lena."

Lena walked back to the table trying to get herself pumped up for her mother's visit. Mike had already left. Stef was sitting with the kids while they played with their play dough. "So, that was my mother… She will be here tomorrow night to stay a whole week with us."

Callie's eyes lit up. "Really! Grams is coming here! Oh, Mama! I can't wait to see her!" Callie turned to Brandon. "Grams is so great! She looks like Mama and she likes to take me shopping to buy pretty things. Maybe she will take you shopping, too!"

"Will she take us to the park like Grandma? Do you think we will get to build another tent?" Brandon asked remembering how much fun they had with Sharon.

Callie frowned. "No, Grams doesn't do things like that very much. You will see, though, B. She smells nice and likes to go to fancy places to eat."

Stef watched the exchange between the two kids and looked at Lena's face before dragging Lena out of earshot of the little ears. "I was concerned about my mother visiting and it turned out really well. I am sure that your mom will surprise us as well. It won't be so bad…"

"You are probably right. We will talk more about my mother issues later, I am sure… Right now, I am going to make dinner. If you could get the play dough cleaned up that would be super." Lena paused for a moment and looked at her watch. "I hadn't realized how late it was… Why don't you go ahead and bathe both kids and get them in pajamas. Then after dinner we can just start the game."

"Sounds great. I will get Callie through the tub first so that Brandon can play in the water until dinner…."

"Actually, I was kind of thinking they could just take a bath together tonight. We never have done it before, but it isn't a big deal, right?"

Stef looked at Lena like she had lost her mind. "Callie was uncomfortable with me giving her a bath and seeing her naked. I am pretty certain that if I asked her to bathe with Brandon she would object completely. If that is what you really want, though…"

Lena sighed. "No, it isn't. My mother made a big deal about the kids sharing a room and she made an off handed comment about it being dangerous. Then she said we were probably bathing them together. I really just wanted to prove something to her."

Stef kissed Lena. "It is okay, Babe. I would rather not have another Callie meltdown just to prove a point to someone not here. This time we are going to go with my plan." Stef gave Lena another little kiss. "We will get through this visit and it will be okay. Your mom couldn't be so bad. Callie seems excited."

"Oh, just wait, Stef. Dana Adams, my mother, objects to pretty much everything I have ever done except be with Gretchen and Callie's adoption. She treats Callie like a little princess and Callie just soaks it up so much it is almost sickening. From my conversation and they gift they sent, I can tell that she is also interested in Jude. I can't make any guarantees about you or Brandon."

"Well, your parents did agree also to pay the down payment on our house. Your dad already sent the money and everything. That shows interest in our family. Plus, with that bassinet, they also sent Brandon a toy car. If it feels like she isn't being fair with the kids, we will make it up to B some other way."

"Yes, my daddy did agree to do that and he did. He is a wonderful man. Daddy works hard still to keep my mother in the lifestyle that she lives. In fact, his work will keep him from this visit." Lena gave another sigh. "My mother only liked Gretchen because her job could afford me the same lifestyle she was used to living. That's not what I am looking for, I like working at a school. I want a partner to come along beside me, someone who puts family first, and loves my little girl as much as I do. You are that person and that is why I want to marry you as soon as possible, Stef."

They shared another kiss before going back to do the tasks that needed to be done. Stef was able to bathe both of the kids as well as give Jude his bottle. Lena prepared dinner and had it ready by the time Jude was done. They sat down at dinner with both of the big kids clean and happy. Callie's bad day was all but forgotten. Now Stef was only concerned about how Lena's day would go tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Yes, Dana coming to visit is going to cause some issues...**

Stef cleaned the apartment the next morning after everyone else left for school. She was determined to have everything as perfect as possible for Dana's visit. Brandon and Callie would have to share a room still; there was just nowhere else to put either of them. Dana may object, but the kids would also be sharing Callie's bed again. At least the sheets would be clean, she reasoned.

Jude fussed and Stef went to check on him. She, just like Lena, could not get enough of holding her newborn son. "I know that your Grams will really like you, Little Man. No one could resist your little cheeks or your sweet nature. We are really going to need your help, though, Baby. Mama is very worried that her mama is not going to like all of us. You, sir, are the glue that binds us."

XXXXX

Lena got a text that said it would be a good time for her to go by the preschool room and see her kids. She smiled and replied before she made her way down there. The kids were having center time when Lena arrived. She observed Callie and Brandon playing with their individual groups.

Brandon's group was closer so she went over there first. "Hey, B! It looks like everything is going well over here."

"Mama!" He said as he jumped into her arms. She gave him a little kiss. Lena sat down on the floor and Brandon sat on her lap. She talked with the other kids in the group and helped them complete their center activity.

Callie observed from across the room. She was not bothered by Lena holding Brandon first because she knew she would get a chance in a little bit. Ms. Roberts told them to stay in the center she put them in until the timer went off. Callie was trying really hard to listen today.

"Who is that hugging the kid who you say is your brother?" The girl from across the table asked Callie.

"That is our mama. She is the Vice Principal here. Maybe you can meet her when she comes over here. Mama is so smart. She is the one who started teaching me how to write my name. She could be a teacher, but instead she is the boss."

"How is she your mom? She doesn't look like you or that boy. Families look alike."

"She isn't my mom, she is my mama. My mom has blond hair and her job is to keep the whole city safe from bad people. My mama is over there with my brother. And we do have the same last name. We are all Adams Fosters. Yesterday was just a mistake." Callie explained to the little girl.

Lena noticed Callie's heated discussion and decided to go ahead and make her way over there. "Hey, Baby." Lena said as she took Callie into her arms and kissed her head. "Are things going well for you today?"

"Yes, Mama. I ask Ms. Roberts and she said that so far I was earning a happy face today."

"That is great, Sweetheart! Is this your new friend from your table?" Lena asked indicating the girl near Callie who she had been speaking to.

"She does sit at my table, but I am not sure she is my friend, Mama…" Callie said giving Lena an odd look.

Lena turned to the little girl. "I am new here this year. I am the vice principal of this school, Ms. Adams, soon to be Mrs. Adams Foster. I am Brandon and Callie's Mama. And you are?"

"Kelsey." She said in a quiet voice.

"Well, Kelsey, I would like to tell you what I know about families just to set the record straight. Families are built around love. Sometimes there are families that all have the same last name like you referred to yesterday. Other times, families are built differently. Sometimes kids come in through adoption like two of my kids. That means that they may not look like me, but yet they are mine. Callie and Brandon have a mom and a mama. Someone else may have a mom and a dad. You might even find kids who are living with grandparents, aunts, uncles, or kids still looking for a forever family. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Kelsey nodded, but didn't speak.

"You aren't in trouble yet, Sweetheart, but I don't want to hear that you have said unkind things about any of your classmates or their families. I think that you just didn't understand before, one of the reasons we got to school is to learn."

The timer buzzed indicating it was time to move centers. Lena moved with Callie, Kelsey, and their other two table mates. "Will you guys show me what you are supposed to do here?"

"Mama, you know about the alphabet letters… We are putting the letters on these cards. See, there is a picture of a cat. We put these letters on top of the letters under the cat. It spells a word."

"Very nice, Cals. I can see that you are good at this activity. What if it was a picture of Callie? How would you make that word?"

Callie carefully chose the letters of her name and put them in order. "C-a-l-l-i-e. That spells Callie."

"Kelsey, do you know what it would look like if it was a picture of you? How would you make your name?" Lena asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, maybe Ms. Roberts can help us learn to make your name." Brenda brought Lena a piece of paper with Kelsey's name written on it big enough to work with the letters. Lena directed the four kids to work together to make Kelsey's name and then they did the same for the other two in the group. "I hope I can come back and play with you again sometime, but right now I have to get back to my job. You should continue working together because I can see that you could become good friends."

Lena gave Callie a hug and a kiss and then went over to Brandon and did the same before she left the classroom. She would continue encouraging Callie to be friends with Kelsey. The girl herself was not so bad, like Brenda said, rather she just didn't know. Lena probably couldn't be able to make it back to the classroom again that day, but she hoped that this would be a foundation for the rest of the day.

XXXXXX

Everything went smoothly in line for lunch. The other kids accepted that Brandon and Callie were lined up together at the front of the line as Brandon was now going by Adams Foster. Kelsey didn't even object, Lena's words either sank in or scared her, either way she was being nice.

Callie started to settle next to Brandon during rest time. "Callie, I want to remind you to make a good choice right now. Remember that yesterday being next to your brother got you in some trouble."

Callie thought about it for a little while and then found a place where she could be alone. As a result of her move, she was able to take an hour long nap that she needed to have a successful afternoon. Half an hour before the end of the day, Brenda let Lena know that today had gone well and that it looked like Callie would get her stamp today.

Lena let Stef know and she went by a bakery on the way to the school and bought a cookie for each of her big kids for a treat. At the end of the day both mothers were waiting outside the door with Jude for the kids. Karen was there to pick up Matthew as well as several other parents.

"I love these pictures the kids drew of their families." Stef said pointing at the display. "I love how Brandon drew me in purple. I can only tell it is me because I am the only one in the family with yellow hair. I think that is you in red right next to me."

"Yes, I think you are right. I see my dark curls all over my head. Brandon is quite an artist. I think he even put Mike in his picture. Jude seems to be missing, though. That's kind of odd." Lena was still concerned over Brandon's relationship with Jude.

"That kind of looks like Jude's basinet. Maybe he is sleeping?" Stef asked and then moved over to another picture. "I can see Jude right in the center of Callie's picture. He is just as big as whoever is holding him, which is probably Callie herself. It looks like my mom made in this picture as well. We might have to send her a copy of this one."

"Here is Matthew's picture. Did you look at it yet, Karen?" Lena asked and Karen walked over to her.

"I had not really looked very closely, no… I like the way he drew all of his brothers as heads with hands and feet. He even got about the right color of orange for Grant and Dylan. It is interesting that he added a dog to the picture."

"I didn't remember seeing your dog when we were at your house…"

"We don't actually have one. The boys have been asking and we said would look into it when they were a little bigger. He must think that will be soon. I am kind of hoping to adopt a girl instead." Karen laughed a little.

"We aren't getting a dog any time soon either." Stef said laughing with her.

The door slowly opened and Ms. Roberts started dismissing kids to go to their parents. Callie proudly ran up to Stef and Lena showing them her smiley face stamp. She received a hug and kiss from each mom before Brandon came out of the room. He also had a stamp and also got hugs and kisses. The first week of school was particularly busy for Lena. She was thankful that Stef came so that she could take the kids home with her. After this week, Lean would have to take Brandon and Callie home every day.

"Okay, Babies, since you both had a fantastic day, you may both have a cookie. When you are done, you may play. Let's try not to take out too many toys right now, though. Grams is coming in tonight and I have already cleaned your room."

They kids sat down with a cookie and a glass of milk each. "Mama came into class today and showed my new friend Kelsey how to spell her name. Then we were friends. I want to have Kelsey come over and play. How about tomorrow?"

"I am happy to know that you made a friend today, Callie! Grams is going to be here for a week, we probably won't have friends over while she is here. Maybe after she leaves or maybe when we move into our new house. That way there will be enough space for you and your friends."

"Can we move tomorrow, Mommy?" Brandon asked.

"Not tomorrow. It takes a long time to buy a house. It will be a few more weeks before we can move."

"Moving takes too long." Callie observed finishing up her milk.

"I agree, Little Bug. Um… I have never met your grams, Callie. Do you think that you and B need to change clothes before going to the airport with Mama?" Stef asked.

Callie looked at her purple shirt and Brandon's Batman clothes. "Mama likes for me to wear something nicer when I see Grams."

"That is sort of what I was thinking. I washed the clothes you guys wore to 'Meet the Teacher Night' at school. I laid them on your beds. Before you play, I would like you to go ahead and put them on. When Mama comes home, one of us will do Callie's hair."

The kids scurried to their room to get dressed. Stef took Jude into the kids' room to watch them play. She smiled as the kids worked together to put together a road for their cars to drive on. As they played they talked and giggled. These were the moments Stef lived for. She laid Jude down on Callie's bed and picked up a car to join the kids.

When Lena got home she was pleasantly surprised to come home to a spotless apartment and her kids dressed perfectly to meet her mother. She was very thankful that Stef had thought about all of those things. Lena did Callie's hair while Brandon and Stef picked up the cars and road. They loaded all three kids in the van and drove to the airport.

Lena licked her hand and smoothed down Brandon's hair while she nervously waited for her mother's flight. "Eww, Mama that is gross." Brandon complained ducking out of her touching his head again.

Stef dragged her little boy toward her. "Mama just wants your hair to stay down and look nice, B. It is okay to have a little bit of Mama spit in your hair." Secretly, or maybe not so secretly Stef was also disgusted by this practice.

Brandon and Callie gave Stef weird looks. "Maybe Mama could put her spit in your hair then, Mommy." Brandon said.

"Mama can put as much of her spit in my hair as she wants to, B. She just doesn't want to, right, Love?"

Lena exaggerated licking her hand and reached for Stef's hair. Stef ducked away causing both kids to laugh. "See, Mommy, you don't like it either."

"Okay, B, I won't put any more spit in your hair, I promise…."

Callie all the sudden took off running. Stef ran after her, but the girl was already attached to who must be Dana Adams. Before Stef could get on to her for running off, Callie had already let go of Dana and started running again. This time she ran to a very elegant looking woman who looked to be a few years older than Stef.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I am sorry that my daughter ran to you like this…." Stef turned to Callie. "Come on, Bug, we need to go help Grams get her things so we can go to dinner."

The other lady eyed Stef suspiciously. "I am not sure who you think you are, but this is my daughter. I came into town just to see her and my newborn son. I would appreciate if you did not talk to her."

Stef took a few steps backward. "Let me guess, you are Gretchen?"

"Then you must be Lena Adams's current fling? Dana said she had picked someone up… Her tastes must have changed significantly or she was desperate. No matter, I am here now. You can just do whatever it is that you do."

Stef just stared at Gretchen unsure what to make of what she just said. Callie in the meantime was wiggling to get back out of her arms. She had meant to run to Gretchen, but had not meant to be trapped by her. Now, she wanted to go back to her Mommy. "Quit wiggling, Callie Rose. If you don't stop Mommy is going to leave you here in the airport."

Callie looked at Gretchen and then back at Stef trying to reason out exactly who was Mommy. "Mommy would never leave me here." Callie said squirming more and reaching for Stef.

"Please, put Callie down now." Stef stated looking at Gretchen more carefully.

"Right, like I am going to put my child down because you said so. You are not her mother and you never will be. You saw that she ran away from you to be with me. Now, where is my son?"

Dana by this time had already greeted Lena who was holding Brandon's hand, and told her that she brought a surprise for her. Lena expected to see her father and was more than disappointed to see Gretchen instead. She was downright angry to see Gretchen holding an obviously distressed Callie. "You have to be kidding me, Mom, you seriously brought her to see me!?" Lena practically yelled in the airport. "We have no room for her to stay with us and she has no right to any of my children." Lena stormed over to Gretchen leaving Brandon and Jude a few feet away, and reached for Callie. "Please give me my child, right now!"

Gretchen laughed. "You mean our child? Is that our son that you left over there in the carrier? I guess I could give you this one back for the chance to hold that darling little boy."

Stef walked back to the two boys and held on to Brandon tightly. She was not certain on Callie's custody, but she got out her phone to call into work. Gretchen would not be leaving the airport with any of Stef's children.

"None of my three children belong to you, Gretchen. Give me back my child now!" Callie had never seen Lena this angry and now began to cry as well as thrashing around to get down.

Gretchen tightened her grip on Callie to keep her still. "Are you for real Lena? Do you not remember how you became a mother? I worked and earned the money that we needed to get this child. I paid all of the bills so you could stay home with her. You repaid me by waiting until I was gone on a business trip and moving with my child. Until Dana called me I had no idea where the two of you went. Callie is mine and I think I would like her back. I am sure you have no room in your tiny apartment for Dana or me either one. We will gladly find a hotel, but Callie will be staying with us."


	22. Chapter 22

"I want my mama!" Callie screamed from Gretchen's arms as she flailed her arms and legs.

"Hush!" Gretchen commanded looking at the four year old she was having a hard time holding.

"Gretchen, go ahead and hand my grandbaby to me." Dana said reaching for Callie and frowning some as this is not how she envisioned things going. Gretchen let Dana have the child and she calmed down significantly. She put the child all the way down and she ran to Stef and wrapped her legs in death grip. "Now, I think we need to talk things out as adults. Maybe Stef there could take the kids home while we go out for dinner?"

"We do need to talk things out as adults. However, where I go, Stef goes…. Maybe we can find someone to leave Brandon and Callie with while we have this dinner."

Lena wandered over to Stef to tell her the new plan. Stef agreed she wanted the kids to be safely somewhere else as this dinner would be potentially explosive. They were already both freaked out. She got out her phone. "Hey, Mike… Are you off work right now? Could you come by the airport and pick up B and Bug for dinner? I will pay, you can take them anywhere. We will explain later. Thanks."

Stef turned to the kids. "Slight change in plans, guys! Brandon's daddy is going to come pick up both of you and take you to a place to eat with a playground! Then you are going to go play at his house for a little while! What do you think?"

Callie gripped her harder. "Don't leave me, Mommy! I don't want her to get me again!"

"Love Bug, Mommy needs to go talk to Gretchen and Grams right now to make sure everything is safe for you. Brandon's daddy is a police officer just like me. He can keep you safe and you can stay with Brandon all the time. You know Brandon's daddy… maybe he will even get you ice cream since you did such a good job today at school."

"No, Mommy! I only want you!" Callie screamed in the airport drawing quite a lot of attention from others around. Brandon even backed away and Lena quickly grabbed his hand. Dana was mortified at the commotion.

Stef motioned to Lena that she would be back before she scooped up Callie and took her to a quiet corner. At first she just held her and let her cry. Then she rubbed the little girl's back as she spoke. "Bug, this is one of the times you are going to have to trust Mama and I do to what is best for you. You are going to go with Brandon's daddy for dinner. Then, you will go play at this house. Before bedtime, I am going to come pick you up from there." Callie was now hiccupping, but her tears were mostly gone. "I will also give you a small bonus… there will be no bath tonight." She got a genuine Callie smile. "Now, you need to be my brave girl and go have fun with Brandon and his daddy tonight."

Gretchen watched Stef walk off with Callie. "Hmmmm… I am sort of remembering now how spoiled you let that child become. We will need to work on that when we move back to Chicago."

Lena narrowed her eyes at Gretchen. "Callie and I are staying here. I am engaged to Stef and I have a job that I love here. I will say again that you have no right to my daughter. You did not attend her adoption nor did you sign the papers."

"Don't be so hasty, dear." Dana said patting Lena's arm still not fully understanding the situation, but wanting the yelling to be over. "We are going to dinner with Gretchen to hear her out. You really need to think about what she has to offer you, especially with a new baby."

Mike arrived to get the kids putting their conversation on the back burner for now. Lena gave both Brandon and Callie hugs and kisses before Stef helped walk them out. Callie went happily which made Lena sigh in relief. "So, who was that who just took the kids?" Dana asked.

"That was Brandon's father, Mike. Brandon sees him every other Saturday and he will be coaching both kids in T ball soon. This is the first time he has taken Callie anywhere, but I know he is safe."

"Wait, so Stef is straight and was married to a guy who still lives right here? What makes you think that she is going to stay with you so permanently and this isn't all just an experiment for her?" Gretchen asked smirking at Lena.

"Stef has known since she was a teenager that she was a lesbian. Brandon was the result of her trying to be straight. Mike is a nice guy and she married him to please her father. They were separated and already filed for divorce before I met her. Stef loves me and loves Callie. I am not sure how to explain it, but I know that she is the perfect person for me." Lena tried to explain.

Stef came back in to hear the last bit and wrapped her arms around Lena. "And you are the perfect one for me, Love." Stef kissed Lena on the cheek. "In case you did not hear, Gretchen, Lena and I are engaged. We are planning the wedding for shortly after we move into our new house. I will be adopting Callie then and Jude's adoption will be finalized. This is my life."

"Well, if we can all fit in your car, we should go eat." Dana suggested trying to diffuse the scene she could already see taking place. "I am paying and I believe that I know where I want to go."

XXXX

The ladies pulled up to an upscale restaurant that required valet parking. Stef was uncomfortable as she had never eaten in a place of this caliber before. Lena gave her hand a squeeze to reassure her. The waiter showed them to a table.

"Wow, I thought this place required reservations. I am surprised we got in…" Stef said breaking the awkward silence, but soon wishing she had not.

"I made reservations here last week. I only made it for three, but they were gracious enough to let you in as well." Dana said in an arrogant sort of voice. "Now, Stef, I know that you work. What do you do for a living?"

"As Callie says it, I protect the whole city…." Stef saw that no one was impressed and tried again. "I am a police officer, ma'am. I went to the academy straight out of high school. That's where I met Brandon's father, Mike."

"Hmm…. So, I find it interesting that Lena is so anti-gun and yet living with a person who carries one around every day at work. I bet you even keep one at the house, don't you, Stef?" Gretchen asked smugly taking control of the conversation from Dana.

"No, she doesn't." Lena answer for her before looking over at a super nervous Stef. "You don't keep a gun at our apartment, do you?"

"Well…. I mean, I keep it locked in that safe that we move from my house. It is locked at all times, so it is kind of like it isn't there. I think it is important, though, to keep my weapon near me, Love. It is to protect our children." Stef explained to Lena and then grabbed her hand under the table again tightly.

"Oh, so you didn't even know, did you Lena?" I bet there are other things you two don't yet know about each other. That has a tendency to happen when people date briefly before moving in together. I can see how you would like to protect your children and the city. So, has your life ever been in danger as a police officer, it is a dangerous job after all?"

Stef flinched a little which did not go unnoticed by anyone at the table. "Yes, it can be dangerous, but I always have a partner who has my back. I have the best training available and I take my job very seriously. When I go back to work on Monday, I will go back knowing that I have to keep myself safe to go home to Lena and the kids."

"So, have you not been back to work since you and Lena hooked up then, Stef? Has she never seen you off to work?"

"Well, technically, no. I took vacation the week we got Jude and then I received two weeks of family leave for Jude's adoption. Lena did watch Brandon for me most of the summer. She certainly saw me going to work those days, right, Lena?"

"Yes, and I know what Stef does and the dangers involved. I am okay with it. Like she said, she is keeping us all safe. She has had this job for years and so far as you can see, she is fine." Lena answered sort of lamely with Gretchen seeing right through her answer.

"Stef has been watching our newborn son, right? When she goes back to work are you going to quit your job? I mean you would hate to think a daycare was raising the child you had been waiting for your whole life." Gretchen said the last part in a dramatic voice that even reminded Stef of how Lena could be in regards to the kids.

"I will continue watching him during the day as long as I can." Stef answered a little unsure as she didn't know that Lena was so anti daycare. "I have been trading schedules with some of the other officers so that I can work four to midnight five days a week. Eventually he may need to go to daycare and we will certainly work that out." Stef now finished forcefully. 'Jude belongs with Lena and me, not with you. Not ever with you. Please stop referring to him as yours."

"Hmmm, if he is Callie's brother than I believe that social services would have offered him to Lena and me together first, am I right, Lena?"

"Well, sort of, but when I said we were no longer together Jude was offered to me alone. After I talked to Stef about it, we decided to adopt him together. Social services was fine with that choice. They did not even mention to me that they called you."

"Oh, they didn't. Dana called me." Gretchen looked up to smile at Dana. "She mentioned she was coming to see the baby and I decided to tag along. It has been awhile since I had seen Callie anyway, you know… with you moving off while I was gone and all. Just wait, Stef, she will probably do that to you as some point as well. She might even take your kid."

Lena was finally ready to explode. "If you remember right, we had been fighting constantly when you, not I, left. I applied for the job here before you left and told you that if I got it, Callie and I would be moving. I sent you multiple emails and left many voicemails, none of which you returned. You knew where we were moving and when. If you still care about Callie so much, why don't you pay any child support? Why don't you call or write? Callie spent months pining after your attention, Gretchen. She had a hard time accepting Stef at first because I told her that you cared! You can't just walk in and out of her life like this. She has a mommy now and it isn't you!"

"Really Lena? We both know that you couldn't survive ten minutes in the real world as a single mother. You were completely dependent on me and if the airport means anything, you are dependent on Stef now."

Fortunately, for Stef and Lena the waiter came back for their orders giving everyone a little time to cool down. Stef thought this fabulous timing of the waiter probably saved her from losing her job by attacking the lady she once thought elegant sitting across from her. Gretchen pointedly ordered Lena's favorite wine. "Do you remember when we visited that vineyard in Italy, Lena? It was when we first got together. I was on a business trip, but we made a little time to go to that wine tasting…"

"Yes, I do remember." Lena was caught up in the memory for a moment before she got a new realization. "Wait! Were you with someone else then? Like living with someone else?"

Gretchen looked uncomfortable herself and decided it was a good time to change the subject. "That is not important anymore… My point is that we had some very nice times together. Do you remember when we saw Les Miserables on Broadway in New York or when we dined at the top of the Eiffel tower in Paris? Have you and Stef done anything like that?"

"We haven't been together long enough to go very many places. We did have a nice trip to Chicago when we adopted Jude…" Lena looked toward Stef for support.

"I took you on a tour of our city and we went to the pier on one of our first dates. We have been talking about taking Brandon and Callie to Disneyland next summer when Jude is a little bigger. We still have a honeymoon to plan somewhere." Stef knew she could not compete with Gretchen's sort of traveling and hoped this was good enough.

"Oh, yes, your wedding plans… Are you planning on doing the whole traditional thing of both brides wearing white dresses?" Gretchen was fishing for ways to gain the upper hand again.

"Um, well, we haven't discussed our wardrobes quite yet, but I think so, right, Stef?"

"Well, I was sort of thinking of wearing something with white pants… I do wear dresses sometimes, but it really isn't my thing…" Stef stammered.

"I see, but you know the clothing isn't as important as the vows anyway. So will you two be using traditional vows or writing your own?" Gretchen grinned realizing that she had struck on something.

"I have always thought writing my own would be both romantic and special, so I can definitely answer that we will be writing them." Lena looked over at Stef who started looking pale. "In actuality, though, none of the wedding specifics matter so much. What matters is that Stef and I want to spend our lives together in a monogamous relationship which is more than what you ever wanted to give me."

"Right, I can tell that marriage means a lot to Stef in the way that she has already had one failed marriage to a man. A man who works with her and is willing to come any time she calls to come watch your kids even after her relationship with him is supposedly over. Now she wants to marry a woman. Really, Lena? I thought you were the smart one. We can all see this a rebound relationship for both of you at best."

Dana excused herself from the table presumably to use the restroom, but really felt extremely guilty. She had not told Stuart her whole plan and thought perhaps she should call him before this got worse. Just from the airport and this long in the restaurant she could tell that she had misjudged Gretchen. For the first time she understood why her and Lena were no longer together.

Stef started to stand up and storm out of the restaurant. Lena could tell she was angry, but trying to keep her temper in check. Lena grabbed for Stef's hand and kept her grounded. She realized that they were going to have to get control of this conversation before Gretchen won. "Why did you even come here, Gretchen?"

"I was one of Callie's guardians when we started fostering her. I could provide her and Jude with the best educations from the best schools. You used to object highly to the idea of daycare. I could provide you the chance to stay home with Jude the same way you did Callie. All you have to do is come back to Chicago. That's why I came today, Lena. Your mom even thought it would be the best thing for all of us."

"So no apology or anything? Just to clear the air here, Gretchen, I left you after I found out that you were having sex with my best friend. Furthermore, the more I dug into the situation the more I knew. You had an affair on almost every 'business trip' you took. You commonly treated Callie as if she didn't exist. You scoffed at the very concept of marriage and never really wanted to adopt a child. Therefore, legally you are nothing to either Callie or me. I am thankful on both accounts. Now, if that is all you really came for, I am sure you can find a taxi to a hotel or something. I hope you have a great visit to this city, Gretchen, but I am afraid we will be leaving you here. Please do not contact Callie or me again. Stef and I have a family together and it is a school night for our children." Lena stood up still holding Stef's hand and picking up Jude's carrier in the other. On the way out, they saw Dana. "Mama, you know my number. I will come back by to pick you up after your dinner. I am very angry with you still, but I would like for you to spend time with us while you are here."

With that Stef and Lena left the restaurant hand in hand. "Lena, wait up!" Dana said loudly rushing to follow them. "I am sorry. I made a big mistake; I didn't know what she was really like. Even though I can tell you are exhausted with your new baby and another child, I can see you are happier than I have ever seen you. I don't want to be anywhere in this city without you. You and your family are the only reasons I came to visit."

"In that case, Mama, you are more than welcome to go with us to eat since we didn't wait for any food at this place. Then we can go get the kids and go home." Lena handed Jude's carrier to Stef so that she could hold her mother's hand.


	23. Chapter 23

Mike texted to let Stef know that the kids were now at his place. The mothers wanted to pick up their babies as soon as possible, but also knew that they needed to talk to Dana first. Stef pulled in at a soup and salad sort of place that would be fast and yet healthy for Lena. They ordered food for the second time that night and then found a quiet booth. Jude started crying and Stef tended to him as they sat down.

"Okay, Mama, we still want you to stay with us, but we are going to need to get a few things straightened out first." Lena said as Dana stared at her daughter.

"I already apologized, Lena Elizabeth and I got into your car with you after the scene you made in the restaurant. Not to mention the fact that we ordered food and left Gretchen alone with the whole bill. That whole meal was humiliating to me."

Stef started to speak, but Lena cut her off. "You did apologize and I am proud of you for that, but it isn't good enough. I told you that Gretchen was wrong for me and I told you that she cheated on me with my best friend. You didn't believe me. In fact, you distrusted me so much that you brought her back into my life and probably gave Callie nightmares about being abducted. After all that, your real concern is still being humiliated?"

Dana sighed. "No, you're right. I really didn't realize what I was doing. Imagine Callie growing up and meeting someone you think is well suited for her. As far as you know things are going well and she has everything you have ever dreamed for her. Then one day she announces that she is leaving that person with her child to move off somewhere further away to support herself without any help. It just didn't make sense and I was scared for you, Lena. Gretchen called me saying you were gone. She told me that she had no idea why you left and that she would never cheat on you. Gretchen told me she loved Callie, but you had been acting strangely. I did believe her, and I am sorry. I just thought she was right for you. Then you found Stef so quickly, I couldn't help but wonder if you were somehow not in your right mind. Lena, I brought Gretchen because I thought you needed to be reminded of the good thing you had. I really had no idea she was so terrible."

Lena and Dana both had tears in their eyes. "Mama, you raised me to always think for myself. I knew this was the right choice just like I knew Stef was right for me from the first day we went to the park together." Lena shared a smile with Stef as she had never told her that before. "I do understand where you were coming from. I only want the best for my kids, too. Stef is my best. Even if we both have to work and we still don't have the money to tour Europe, she is the best thing that has happened to me."

"I can see that, I really can. You were born to be a mother. I saw it from the time you were young." Dana paused and watched Stef tenderly kiss Jude's head as he finished his bottle. It was such a contrast to how Gretchen had been forcibly holding a screaming Callie in the airport. "Gretchen was fun and had many resources, but you are also right that she wasn't a mother. Stef is and I know she will help you raise your kids."

"Thanks, Mama, I also know that she will. She is my forever. Now, though, I think we might need some ground rules just to keep this visit going well. First, Brandon and Callie need to be treated equally. In the airport you didn't acknowledge him much, but that must change. He is your grandson now and will have the name Adams Foster like the other two."

"I understand that, but one activity I had planned for Callie was a manicure and pedicure. He may not be very interested in that…."

Lena thought Callie probably wouldn't be either, but decided it was not the time to mention it. "No, you are probably right. So, what I would say is that you take Callie to get her nails done and then the next evening you take Brandon to do something he would like. In fact, that individual time can be the sweetest moments to spend with them. Stef's mom showed us that last week."

Dana looked over at Stef holding a content Jude. Stef gave her a smile and then carefully passed him over. "I don't think you properly met our little man, either. This is Jude Jacob Adams Foster. He is the easiest baby I have ever met. I am not sure anyone could look at his little face and not just love him."

"You are right. He is very sweet." Dana gave him a little kiss. "I am your mama's mama, Jude. You may call me Grams like your brother and sister." Dana looked back at Stef. "I am not sure if we properly met either. I am Dana, Lena's Mama and I am pleased to meet you, Stef."

XXXX

Mike started having the kids pick up the toys that Brandon had left at his place when Stef texted that they were on the way. It had been a fun evening. When Mike married Stef, he had hoped they would have several children. By the time Brandon came a few months later, Mike thought it would never happen. Now, watching the two big kids, he was proud that Callie and Jude would also have his name. In a way it was like Sharon said, he was also getting two more children.

"Well, Callie, I guess I am no longer a stranger, right?" Mike asked as he smiled at her.

"Nope! I want to come over here and play again!" Callie reached for him and he easily picked her up.

"I would like that, too. In fact, I think that you and Brandon are going to be on my T ball team together soon. So, I might need to take both of you out to the batting cages soon so practice hitting a ball."

Callie didn't know what T ball was, but was excited that Mike wanted to take her somewhere. "I want to go with you because you are my friend."

Mike smiled at Callie again and put her down as he heard a knock at his door. He opened the door to reveal Stef and Lena. Callie started to run to Stef and then she saw Dana come around the corner. Callie turned back around to Mike and whimpered. "If Grams is here then she is here too."

Dana's heart broke. "Callie, Sweetheart, I am sorry…"

Stef saw that wasn't going to get them anywhere. "Callie, look at Mommy." Callie looked back over at Stef with her eyes still full of fear. "Grams got you away from Gretchen, remember, Baby? Gretchen didn't want to give you to Mama or to me, but she did give you back to Grams. As soon as Grams got you, she put you down so you could come to me. We told Gretchen to stay away from you, Bug. I even called work to get what we call a restraining order against her. That means that if she comes near you, I can arrest her. Gretchen is not here and won't be around you again."

Callie looked around carefully. "Mommy, will you just hold me?" She asked turning back to Stef and clinging tightly.

"Always, Bug. I am your mommy and I would like nothing more than to hold you." Stef picked her up and continued holding her close until she looked over at Dana who looked miserable. Stef whispered in Callie's ear. "I know someone else who would like a little bit of Callie love…" Stef turned where Callie would be able to see Dana. "I will be right here, but I want you to go give Grams a hug and a kiss. She loves you so much, Baby."

Stef set Callie down who looked back at her before approaching Dana. "Mommy says you love me, Grams."

Dana got down on Callie's level. "She is right, Baby. I do love you." Callie carefully leaned over and put her arms gently around Dana barely touching her and placed a tiny kiss on her cheek.

Callie looked back at Stef as if to ask if that was good enough. "We will work more on that later. Right now, we need to make another introduction." Callie scurried back over to Stef.

Lena was holding Brandon's hand and took him over to Dana. "Brandon, this is my mama, Callie calls her Grams. Mama, this is my son and your grandson, Brandon Michael Adams Foster."

Brandon was a little nervous of Dana after the airport as well. He looked at Lena who encouraged him with her eyes. "You can just call me B, Grams. The rest of my name is too long."

Dana put her arms around the little boy. "I would be honored to call you B. I cannot wait to get to know you better!"

XXXXX

When they got home, Dana assumed all care of Jude. She took him in the moms' room to rock him to sleep. Stef and Lena followed through with the no bath deal with Callie, much to Lena's annoyance. Brandon on the other hand insisted that he had never agreed to such things and still had one. Lena decided she could handle his bath as Callie was still clinging only to Stef. After all the chaos of the evening, it was getting late, so Stef sent Callie to get ready for bed. Callie came right back still in her clothes.

"Bug? Why are you not in your pajamas? It is almost bedtime."

"I want you to come with me, Mommy. I need help." Callie climbed up on her lap and held on.

"You know how to change by yourself, Baby. You will be okay on your own." Stef pried the little girl back off of her and sent her with a little pat on the bottom back towards her room.

Callie turned back around when she was out of reach and started crying. "I don't want to be on my own. I want you, Mommy!" She went back to Stef again and Stef lifted her back up on her lap.

"Mama is giving B a bath right now, but maybe when she is done she will help you get ready for bed. That would be okay, right, Bug?" Stef knew that Lena had been hurt by the way that Callie didn't seem to want to be around her.

"No, I just want you. Mama yelled really loud and it was scary. I think she was mad at me…"

Stef went ahead and carried Callie into the kids' room to get ready for bed. "Mama isn't mad at you, Baby. She yelled because she was afraid of Gretchen, too." Stef helped the girl put her pajama top over her head. "Tonight you and Brandon are going to get to stay in the same bed again because Grams is going to sleep in Brandon's bed. That will be good, right?"

"I want to sleep with you tonight, Mommy! B and I can sleep with you in the big bed, Jude can sleep in his bed and Mama can stay with Grams in here." Callie reached for Stef again, but Stef grabbed her hands instead of picking her back up.

Stef knew this could be a long night as Callie was truly afraid, but also knew that it was not okay to allow Callie to dictate the sleeping arrangements of everyone else. "That's not how things are going to go tonight, Bug. Now, I will give you a choice. You may sleep in here with Brandon and Grams or you may sleep in the big bed with Mama and me. Either way, Jude will sleep in his bed."

Callie pulled her hands away from Stef and crossed her arms. "I will just sleep out there on the couch by myself then…"

"That wasn't one of your two choices. Right now it is your decision. If you don't make one soon, I will have to make it for you. In fact, if I have to give you a time-out for your attitude I will choose for you." Callie made no move to change her stance. "I will count to three. Then it will be time-out. One. Two…"

"I want to stay with you, Mommy." Callie repeated for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Okay, so you are choosing to stay with Mama and Jude as well, right?" Stef asked to clarify so that it would not come up later. Callie glared instead of answering. "Three?"

"No time-out, Mommy! I want to stay with Jude and Mama, too. Please? I will leave Jude alone and everything!" Callie pleaded.

Lena and a now clean Brandon entered the room. "I think Bug is going to stay with us tonight, Love. She is still feeling a little bit afraid from earlier. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, I love having Callie stay with us if she is afraid. I have some requirements of her first, though." Lena said eyeing Callie. "First, I want you to listen to me for a little bit." Lena sat down on Callie's bed and pulled Callie up with her. Stef decided this would be a good time to grab Brandon's pajamas and take him back to the bathroom to get dressed. "I know you were scared in the airport, Baby. What Gretchen did was not okay, but Mommy and I are right here and we aren't going to let her near you again anytime soon. I am afraid that I scared you, too, when I yelled at her. Is that why you have been distance, Callie?" Callie nodded a little and laid back into her mama's arms. "I am sorry, Cals. I thought Gretchen was going to take you away from me and I could not imagine my life without my Callie." Lena kissed Callie's head. "Now, I have two things I need you to do for me."

"What do I need to do, Mama?" Callie asked with a yawn.

"First, you are going to give me a hug and kiss, then you need to go give some to Grams to say good night. Real ones this time, Cals, not what you were doing earlier."

Callie easily complied with the first. She wanted to make up with her mama. The second made her hesitant. She started walking slowly out the door. Lena watched her go before following to make sure it happened.

Dana was still rocking Jude, but when she saw Callie approaching, she quickly put him in his bassinet. "Are you ready for bed, Callie?"

"Yes." Callie sighed and glanced back to Lena. "I just came to say good night, Grams." Callie started to just give another loose hug, but Dana took control of it.

"Oh, Callie!" Dana said kissing Callie on the cheek. "Good night, Baby! I love you so much, Callie and I am so glad all my grandbabies are home safely tonight."


	24. Chapter 24

"Stef, do you know what colors you are using in your wedding yet?" Dana asked rocking Jude again the next morning.

"We have talked about using daisies and roses, but I am not certain exactly which colors. Why do you ask?"

"Lena said I could take Brandon and Callie shopping this afternoon, assuming Callie will be go with me. They are going to need some very dressy clothes for something else I have planned. I just thought it would be good if they could also wear them in the wedding. What do you think?"

"That would be amazing, Dana! I think we decided that we were both wearing white. This may sound crazy, but I think we are putting all three kids in white as well." Stef thought for a moment and even though she was still a little uncomfortable with Dana, she decided to keep the conversation going. "What all do you have planned to do with the kids this week?"

"Well, tonight we are going shopping mostly for clothes, but maybe a few other incidentals. I am sure from my other shopping experiences with Callie that we will be back by dinnertime. Tomorrow, I have appointments made for Lena, Callie, and I to have our nails done." Dana realized she should have included Stef after she spoke. "Of course we can have one for you as well, I wasn't meaning to leave you out, of course."

"Well, thanks for the offer, but if I am going back to work on Monday, it really wouldn't be good timing for me anyway. Pretty nails don't work very well with arresting criminals, you know. I'll just stay home with my boys."

"I can see that, fair enough. Anyway, on Friday, I am taking Brandon and Callie out to a nice restaurant and then on to a symphony. That's the day that I will be getting them all dressed up. I have taken Callie to things like that before, usually we only stay until intermission. I am sure Brandon can handle it that long as well. Many studies show that kids that attend these sorts of cultural events do better in school and in life. I would hate for them to miss out. Saturday, I am sending you and Lena to a spa, the kids and I will figure out something to do on our own. Sunday, Lena said it was arranged to go see the house again. After the house tour, I was hoping to take Brandon for the afternoon. By then, I should know him well enough to figure out something he would like to do. Monday, you will go to work and I will stay here with Jude until Lena comes home with the others. We may go to a movie or something. I go home on Tuesday. Of course, we may throw in other things along the way…"

"Wow! That is a pretty full schedule. You know that my kids are both pretty happy to just go play at a park, right? You don't have to spend much money on them to keep them happy." Stef mentioned casually.

"I am sure that is true. However, I only have three grandbabies and I really like to do the things with them that their mothers can't ever afford to do since I see them so rarely. This is how I show my love to them."

This concept was a little lost on Stef. Her parents always had enough, but never an excess of money. Her mother loved to spoil the kids, but spent more time than money with the kids. Dana would take some getting used to with the money that she seemed to be intending to burn through with the kids. Stef could also not imagine sitting through a symphony with two four year olds in formal clothing. "Well, all your plans sound great! You have Lena's number and I will give you mine in case you run into any issues along the way."

XXXX

"Ms. Roberts, I need to change my family picture that I made before. I forgot Grams. Maybe we could take it down from the wall and I could fix it?" Callie asked between carpet time and going to her table.

"Your picture is fine, Callie. I don't think she will feel left out. It is very nice of you to remember her now, though." Brenda gave Callie's hand a little squeeze. "Go find your spot at the table now, please."

Callie went and found her chair. Her place was exactly the same as it had been the previous two days, but she noticed quickly that she used to have three table mates and right now she only had two. Callie stood back up to ask where the other boy went, but then saw him sitting at the green table. "Ms. Roberts!" She called out. "That boy is supposed to sit over here. Remember?"

"Oh, Callie, you are not making a good choice. Do you remember what to do when you have a question for me?"

Callie sat back down and raised her hand. "Yes, I do this. Why is he in the wrong seat?"

"Miss Callie, remember that we don't talk out loud in class. After you raise your hand, you have to wait for me to call on you." Ms. Roberts gently reminded the little girl. "I cannot answer your question until you follow our procedures."

Callie stared at her for a second and then decided it would be easier just to do what she was thinking on her own. So, she got her chair and moved it over to the end of Brandon's table where she could sit right next to him. For a little while, the teacher didn't notice. When she did, Callie realized she didn't look happy.

Brenda walked back over to Callie and got down to her level. "You may not move your chair to a new table. I moved Will because I wanted to see how he did in a new table group. I am in charge in this room and I want you to sit at your table. This is your warning, I want you to earn a happy face today, but this isn't a good start."

Callie moved her chair back and laid her head down. Grams said she was taking the kids shopping and she always loved those types of trips. She was a bit uncertain about going with her grandmother without Stef along, but at the same time was warming back up to Grams. Now, Callie was getting concerned about losing her happy face and not getting to go shopping at all.

Ms. Roberts thought about going back over to Callie and then changed her mind. She went ahead with the lesson she was teaching and passed out the papers for the kids to work on. Then she looked at her phone and saw that she had a text from Lena. "My kids, really Callie, had a rough evening. I am a little surprised she left Stef without a bigger fuss this morning. Please, let me know if anything odd happens."

For Callie, not being responsive and not working on her writing page was unusual. However, she was also concerned about contacting Lena and getting Callie in trouble. If Callie could sit up and work, Lena could come by and give positive reinforcement again today. Yesterday that helped the rest of the day go well. Brenda took a deep breath and walked back over to Callie. "You sat very quietly while I was teaching and I like that. Now, I need you to try your writing work. I already know that you can write the letter A, but I need to see it right now."

"I want my mommy." Callie stated without lifting her head.

"Okay, how about if you get started with your page here, and then I send a message and she can come by for a little bit like yesterday. We want you to be doing a good job when Mama gets here."

"My mama yells, I want my mommy, please."

This information intrigued the teacher. Lena always seemed so calm with the kids and yelling seemed completely out of her nature. "I only have your mama's number in my phone. In fact, I am going to send her a message right now. It is your choice what you are doing when she gets here. If I were you, though, I would sit up and do my work. Your happy face sort of depends on it."

Brenda took her phone and quickly texted Lena to come visit. Callie took her head off the table and started carefully tracing the letter A. Most of the other kids were now finished and it was really time for the next activity. She decided to buy Callie a little more time as she was currently making a good choice. "If you are finished with your page, you may turn it over and draw a picture on the back."

Lena knocked and came into the room happy to see the kids quietly sitting at their tables working this time. She went over to Callie first and found that she was the only one in her table group still working the writing. "How is everything going today, Sweetheart?"

"Not very good. The boy who used to sit there sits at a different table now, but I can't move to Brandon's table. I wanted Mommy, but Ms. Roberts said she was going to text you instead." Callie replied without looking up at Lena.

Lena tried not to look hurt over Callie wanting Stef instead. "Well, I like that you are getting your work done anyway. It looks like you are doing an excellent job." Lena did a quick sweep of the room with her eyes to find that everyone else in the room was done with the page and most were tiring of drawing on the back. "Is there a reason that you are the only one not finished with this?"

"I just started making good choices just now. I have to get a smiley face today so I can go shopping with Grams." Callie looked up into Lena's eyes. "But, Mama, it is so hard."

"I see, well, keep working. I am going to go talk to your brother for a moment." Lena went over to Brandon. "Wow! I love your picture, B. Tell me about it."

XXXX

Lena walked back to her office and the secretary told her that Principal Sanchez was looking for her. So, she knocked at entered her office. "Oh, Ms. Adams, come on in. Please sit down for a moment." Lena sat in one of the chairs across the desk. "It has come to my attention that you have been spending time in one of the preschool classrooms, yet I have no discipline write ups and it is too early to start evaluations. Is there a problem in the room?"

"No, Brenda Roberts is a great teacher and things seem to be going well."

"Hmm… Your child is in that room, am I correct?"

"Well, both of my older children are in there, yes. Callie didn't have a good first day of school. Since then we decided that I should go by there just once a day when she was doing a good job to provide some positive reinforcement."

"I see, have you been providing this same type of positive reinforcement for other kids who were in trouble on the first day of school? I know there is a first grader who has had severe behavior issues already. Have you done anything about that yet? How many times a day do you visit him?"

"No… I have been working on class schedules for some of the middle school students as some already want to change electives. I have also been supervising middle school and high school lunches. The discipline part of my job has been kind of slow so far. No one has been sent to my office…"

"Count that lucky, because it certainly won't stay that way for long. I understand that you are a mother. However, I want you to think of whether or not you have seen any other mothers hanging around the preschool classroom."

"After school I saw several, but not really during the day, no." Lena admitted knowing where this was headed.

"You are an employee here and that makes it easy for you to go by and see your kids. It really isn't a good idea to continue dropping in even once a day. Preschool is a growing time for everyone. The kids learn to get along with others as well as academics. Parents learn to let their children grow up."

"I understand that, but Callie…"

Karina interrupted. "Callie will either learn to sink or swim like all the others. She will have good and bad days of school, but she will learn to be independent. You know inside that I am right. Talk to your kids about it tonight; I do not want you back in that classroom unless it is for an evaluation or for student discipline of a child who is not yours. You may still drop them off in the morning, wave to them if you see them in the hallway, and pick them up at the end of the day. Just don't enter the classroom."

"Would it be alright if I spent lunch with them sometimes? That isn't in the classroom and I have seen other parents here for lunch."

Principal Sanchez thought for a moment. "Yes. Once a week or less, though. Lunch is an important socialization period for the kids and I would hate for them to miss out."

Lena left the office and sent a text to Brenda to let her know that she would not be coming by for a while. She said she would explain later. Lena never intended to be one of those parents… Callie and Brandon, or maybe just Callie really did need her, she reasoned. Principal Sanchez, though, was also right. Helicopter parents ultimately did more harm than good, but she really couldn't see how she fit into that category.

Lena picked up her phone and called Stef. Unfortunately, Stef was busy with Jude so Dana answered her phone. "Lena Elizabeth, are you on your lunch break?"

"Hi, Mama. Is Stef around?"

"She is with my grandson right now. I can tell you are frustrated about something, Honey, go ahead and tell Mama what is wrong."

Lena sighed. "It's nothing really, just something that happened at work today. I just wanted Stef's opinion, that's all."

"Do you need me to come up there? I know that when you were a little girl you liked it that I stopped by regularly to check on you. I could do it again while I am here if that would help. Go ahead, tell Mama what happened, Baby."

"Well, I have been going to check on my kids during the day. Their teacher texts and I go to spend a little time with them. My principal says that I can no longer do that. Was it really that bad, though?"

"Of course not. More mothers should be hanging around the school. I spent many days with you at school particularly in your first year. There is no problem with that at all. You love your kids and just like we were talking about yesterday, you want the best for them."

Dana's words hit Lena hard. Without Sanchez's intervention, she would have become her mother. "Thanks, Mama. Your advice has helped me more than you might know. Thanks for answering Stef's phone."

"You are welcome. I knew you would come around to eventually like words of wisdom from your mother. Do you still want to speak with Stef, she appears to be free now?"

"No, Mama, but tell her that I will talk to her when I get home. We will have the place to ourselves while you take Brandon and Callie shopping. That will be soon enough as I do need to get back to work. Love you, Mama."

"I love you, too, Baby."

Lena laughed a little to herself after she hung up the phone. She then decided it was time to go check out the first grader Sanchez had mentioned earlier. Maybe she really could give him positive reinforcement to help him have a better day. Callie and Brandon were in capable hands and would be fine.


	25. Chapter 25

An exhausted Dana brought the kids home after an extensive shopping trip. She was glad that she took the van as Stef's car could not have contained all of the packages. Dana and the kids carried what they could up to the apartment and then Dana sent Stef and the kids back for another load as Lena was making dinner.

Now it seemed like the entire living room was full of shopping bags and boxes. Lena and Stef eyed the packages and then looked at each other. "Wow, Mama, when you said you were taking the kids shopping, I had no idea it was going to look like this…"

"Well, there is a little more coming, most of Jude's things had to be ordered. They will be here in a few days. Don't give me that look, Lena Elizabeth! You all are moving into a new house and there are things you are going to need. The kids and I had a wonderful time looking!"

"I am sure you did. Dinner is ready, let's eat and then we want to see all of your lovely purchases." Brandon and Callie went to wash their hands and everyone sat down at the table. "Stef said you were going to get the kids clothes for the wedding. Did you have good luck?"

"Yes! Again, Jude's tux had to be ordered. The bridal shop didn't have a stock of infant tuxes. We did get Brandon's and Callie's clothes, though. I can't believe you want the kids wearing solid white… I went ahead and got Brandon and accessories in black as well, just in case you change your mind… Of course, I will have their clothes dry cleaned after they wear them on Friday…"

"Of course, that would only make sense." Stef said sarcastically and got a small kick under the table from Lena. Stef only grinned in response.

A few minutes later Brandon and Callie were both looking rather anxious. Callie started to get out of her chair. Stef caught her and stuck her back on her chair. "I want to go play with my new toys now, Mommy." Callie said seriously.

"It seems like to me that when we are having dinner together as a family we have a few rules. One of which is that you ask before you leave the table. Right now, if you were to ask, do you think we would say yes or no, Bug?"

Callie looked at her nearly full plate and then back to Stef. "I think you would say yes, because I want to go play with my new toys now."

Lena and Stef shared a smile. "Your new toys can wait, Baby." Lena answered gently. "Right now is when we are eating. You must eat all of your broccoli and at least half of your chicken before you may leave the table."

Brandon heard Lena and started attacking his broccoli. Callie, though, decided to see if she could get a better deal. "Do I have choices, Mama?"

"You always have choices, Callie. You may either eat like I have asked you to, or you may sit at the table for the rest of the evening."

Callie looked annoyed and stopped eating. Broccoli was one of Callie's favorite foods, she just didn't like to be forced to do anything. The adults went on with their conversation until Brandon looked up from his plate. "Mama, I ate all my broccoli and half of my chicken, may I go play with my new toys?" He asked very politely.

"Are you full, B? You may go if you are finished." Lena told him.

"Yes, Mama." Brandon hopped down and hurried to the bag containing his new Legos. Callie looked on with irritation.

"You know Callie, you would be able to get down and play if you ate your food." Stef said looking over at Callie again.

Callie gave Stef a mean look which Stef returned causing Callie to lose her resolve and giggle a little. She casually picked up her fork and stabbed a piece of broccoli. After carefully examining it, she put it in her mouth. The next bite was a little faster and then a little faster still. Soon she was done. "Mommy, may I be done now, too? I want to play with my new toys like Brandon."

Stef smiled at her little girl. "You did a fantastic job eating, Baby! You may go play."

Callie hopped down happily and went to join Brandon with the Legos. "You know that telling kids they have to finish their food can lead to unhealthy feelings and some experts are saying it can lead to obesity…"

"I have heard that study, Mama and I didn't make them eat everything on the plate. I don't want my kids to be hungry later and pester me for a snack. I would rather have them eat vegetables right now than try to get cookies later."

The adults finished their meals a few minutes later. They left the dishes in the sink for now so they could see what all Dana purchased for the kids. First, she got out all of the clothing. Brandon had a new white tux complete with shoes and Callie had a fluffy white dress with shoes and a purse.

"Mama, Callie's dress says that it cost over two hundred dollars. That is more than we were planning to spend on our clothes together. You shouldn't have spent so much!" Lena exclaimed looking at the tag.

"I can fix that… I will take you two shopping one day this week and we can get something perfect for both of you, also. You are only going to get married once, dear." Dana again looked at Stef uncomfortably. "I mean…."

"It is okay, Dana, we are only going to get married once, because this is our forever. My past is over, but Lena and the kids are my present and future. So, you are right."

"Stef and I would like to pick out our own clothes for the wedding. We want to be surprised the day of the ceremony…"

"That's fine, I will take you shopping tomorrow after we get our nails done and take Stef shopping during the day sometime." Stef and Lena's uncertain looks didn't go unnoticed. "You can choose on your own, just consider it an early wedding present and say yes."

Lena knew that agreeing would be the only way this would ever stop. If they could keep Dana at bay having her pay for their clothing would be a major help to the wedding budget. "Okay, Mama. We are doing the picking though. Whatever we choose, right?"

Dana smiled at her daughter. "Brandon and Callie are playing with their new Legos. I just picked up a few other little toys for them. I also got the kids a wagon, one of the kind with two seats and room for snacks or a picnic. When you move to your new house, it will be helpful when you go on walks or other places. It is a must have for people with three little ones. Then, Jude also needed some wheels, so he now owns a stroller. I looked for the one that would work with his car seat.

"All three of your kids are getting new rooms at your new house and they all needed some new furniture. Just as soon as you have keys to your new house, you need to contact Pottery Barn Kids. They will be delivering and setting up beds, dressers, and mattresses for each of the kids. Jude's new crib is one that can convert into a toddler bed, so it will grow with him."

"Mama, seriously, the kids have furniture. You bought Callie's set just a couple of years ago, remember? We moved it here and it is still good. We also own Brandon's bed, he doesn't have his own dresser, but we were going to find a used one for him…"

"Nonsense, Baby! Both boys needed furniture and Callie found some that she liked also. It is a housewarming gift… The kids also picked out bedding. I did steer them away from cartoon characters, Brandon picked out a blue based quilt with some plaid and cars on it. Callie picked out a purple based quilt with butterflies. They will both have decorative pillows with their names. I bought one set of sheets with each, but I figured you already had some of those. The kids agreed that Jude needed an alphabet theme for his bedding.

"Oh, and I bought some other clothes for all of the kids. I took inventory of the pitiful amount of clothing you have for your baby. He is really almost out of newborn clothing and you didn't own anything in a zero to three month size. So, I just got him a few new outfits. Then I found one in Brandon's size that matched… And a coordinating one for Callie. Then we came home."

"I understand why you were tired…. How in the world did you hit that many stores in just a couple of hours with two small children?" Stef asked again eyeing the piles of stuff.

"They are great shoppers and their attention spans are short, so we moved fast."

XXXX

Lena explained to the kids that she would not be stopping in their classroom during the day on the way to school. Both looked a little concerned, but understood. Since she had not promised to come, they did not spend the day looking for her. Lena picked them up at the end of the day and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw both Brandon and Callie earned happy faces.

Stef was more than happy to send Dana with Lena and Callie to get their nails done. During the day she insisted on reorganizing nearly everything in the house which drove Stef crazy. Lena insisted that all food served to the kids must be healthy, but cooking wasn't really Stef's forte. She volunteered to make dinner tonight, and now was a little at a loss. After searching through the newly organized kitchen she found everything necessary to make spaghetti. Brandon helped by setting the table. By the time the others got home, the food was ready and on the table.

"Wow! Callie, your fingernails are beautiful! Very sparkly!" Stef said looking at the little girl's nails.

"Thank you, Mommy! I also had them do my toe nails and Grams even let me get a facial!"

Stef was a little amazed that this was the same kid who was terrified of her grandmother just two days ago. She was also remembering that Lena said that Dana and Callie's relationship was sort of sickening. Stef was sort of feeling it.

The family sat down to eat. Callie took a big bite and chewed thoughtfully. "This doesn't taste like Mama's spaghetti."

"But it still tastes good, right, Bug?" Stef asked before she took a bite.

"Not really." Callie answered shoving her plate back.

Brandon took a bite and spit it back out on his plate. "This is yucky, Mommy."

Stef looked kind of embarrassed and dipped a finger into the sauce. It really wasn't very good. "This probably isn't going to work out… I normally use a jar of sauce, but we didn't have one. I remembered seeing you make sauce that tasted good. So, I tried to make it, but I guess it didn't really work…"

"The Chinese place down the street delivers. How about I call them while we clean this stuff up?" Lena suggested. The kids started yelling out various dishes they wanted and Stef retreated to her bedroom feeling humiliated for serving terrible food to her future mother-in-law as well as her family.

Lena sensed her discomfort and went to find her after calling in the order. Leaving the clean up to her mother and kids. "It was an honest mistake, Babe." Lena said and she wrapped her arms around Stef. "You tried to make something with unfamiliar ingredients. It happens to everyone sometimes."

"Yes, but not always in front of someone who you desperately want to impress. Lena, you said yourself that your mother is very critical of everything you do. Now, your fiancé served her inedible food." Stef put her hands over her face. "This is a low moment."

"It wasn't inedible, it just didn't taste great." Lena said lightening the mood. "I will show you how to make sauce next time. I am sure you used all the right things, just not in the right quantities… It doesn't matter, though. I don't love you for your cooking anyway." Lena gently moved Stef's hands to kiss her. "We all love Chinese food and so all is forgiven.

XXXX

Friday, Lena made plans to have lunch with Brandon and Callie. From this point on, she would just take one at a time, but for the first week this seemed nice. The kids chattered happily about different classroom events. Overall, it appeared that their first week had been a success.

After school, Dana picked up the kids and helped them get dressed. Callie took her hair brush, headband, and her bag of hair things to Stef to do her hair. "Mommy, Grams is helping B get dressed. Would you do my hair for me?"

"Sure, Bug." Stef had gotten fairly good at doing Callie's naturally curly hair. She quickly brushed it out a little and put it in a bun using a band and a few bobby pins. Stef turned her around, kissed her nose, and added the headband. "You look very pretty!"

"Thank you, Mommy. I think you are pretty, too." Callie gave Stef a little kiss on her nose.

Dana came out of the kids' room with Brandon looking a little less happy in his new clothing. "You look very handsome, Son."

Brandon gave Stef a little smile and walked over to her. She used the brush to tame his hair down just a little before kissing his cheek. Dana went to get herself dressed while Stef took pictures of the two kids. Lena came home just in time to see them off.

Dana loaded the kids into the car to go to the restaurant. "The place we are eating is very fancy. You two will probably be the only children there. I want to see you two act like a little prince and princess. Use your nice table manners that your mommies would be proud of. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Grams." Both kids answered quietly.

Dana gave the keys to the valet and took the children to the reservation desk. They were immediately shown to a table. The kids sat down at the table with menus. This restaurant did not have children's menus nor any pictures in the adult menus. Brandon and Callie couldn't actually read.

"Do you two know what you are going to want?" Dana asked not really knowing they were at a total loss.

"Yes." Brandon said nudging Callie who also nodded.

"What are you going to order?"

Brandon randomly pointed to something on his menu. "I want this."

"Really, Brandon? Have you ever tried octopus before?"

"No… I thought it was something else." Brandon said clearly disgusted. Callie now didn't even want to give it a try.

Dana looked over at the two kids who were not looking at their menus and realized that they probably would be unable to order. "How about if you two share a steak? You may also choose two side dishes to share. They have baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, french fries, green beans, corn on the cob, salad, and seasonal vegetables."

"French fries!" Both kids said. Callie added, "Mama would like us to also have green beans."

"Great choice. Your mama said that you may choice water, milk, or juice to drink, but I do not see milk or juice on the menu. We can ask the waiter about it. If not, do you both like Sprite?"

Again both kids approved. Callie had never had Sprite, but had wanted to try it since the first time it was brought up.

The waiter came and Dana placed the orders. She requested the kids' food to be put on two plates, but had not considered that the four year olds also could not cut up their steak by themselves either. So, she spent several minutes cutting up both plates of food before eating. Then she had to stop the waiter to ask for ketchup. Dana realized why she only had one child and why the mothers wished her good luck on her way out the door.

Once all of those issues were worked out, the kids did surprisingly well with their food. They did not finish it, which was expected. The environment of the restaurant kept the behavior of both kids in check. Callie had no reason to push her grandmother who really always conformed to what Callie wanted. Dana promised the kids ice cream after the symphony, so they were not too upset by not getting dessert.

Dana drove the kids to the auditorium where the symphony would be taking place and then took them both by the hand to walk in. "I don't think either of you have ever been to this type of concert before. We are going to get to see and hear people up on stage playing instruments. They are going to play music just like your mama likes to play for you at your apartment."

"Classical music!" Brandon asked with big eyes as he loved to music Lena played.

"Absolutely. This is more special than some concerts as it is both instruments with strings and horns like the trumpet. It looks like there will also be a piano. Now, at the Symphony, you two sit on either side of me. You must sit quietly so that you can listen. Your mama loves going to concerts like this just like she loves to play this kind of music for you guys at home."

She did have the foresight to take them both to the restroom before going to sit down so that wouldn't be an immediate issue. The kids were quite restless before the concert started. Dana was beginning to regret her choice until the tuning started. Callie and Brandon both perked up as soon as they heard the sound.

"What song is this?" Brandon whispered loudly.

"This isn't a song, it is just the way they get all the instruments ready to play." Dana answered quietly.

"I think I like it. That isn't on Mama's cd, but it should be."

"Maybe it is on one we can get here. Remember, though, we have to sit quietly when the music starts so that everyone can enjoy the concert."

The conductor got onto his platform and raised his arms to begin the first song. From the first note, Brandon was hooked. Dana glanced over at Brandon and saw him slightly moving to the music. His eyes were wide open staring straight at the pianist. When the first song was over Brandon looked at his grandmother. "That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard, Grams!"


	26. Chapter 26

"Grams! Is the symphony over yet?" Callie asked at the end of the first song. She had already attempted to ask about ten times during the song and been shushed.

"No, Baby, it isn't over yet. Sit back down and be quiet." Dana answered.

Callie loudly sighed, but had no intention to sit down. Instead she got down on the floor and decided she could crawl under the seats. Dana quickly picked her up before anything happened to her dress. "Callie, you are not acting like a princess anymore. Remember how you said this was a princess dress and how we agreed that you would behave that way when we went places in it?" Callie nodded. "Princess don't crawl on the floor."

Callie took up squirming on Dana's lap and trying to climb over the back of her seat. "Princesses have to be free, Grams. Let me go!"

Dana looked back over at Brandon who was very much enjoying this song as well. She couldn't leave him in here by himself, but she couldn't stay in this room much longer with Callie either. "Callie Rose, if I put you down, you must sit still to the end of this song!" Dana hissed as quietly as she could. "We can leave when it is over."

Dana did set Callie back down. For a moment the girl sat still, but it just couldn't last. Callie looked at Dana with sad eyes. "Please, Grams! If you call my mommies they would come for me!"

"How about this, Callie, I will send your mama a text right now so they will already be on their way when the song is over? Is that a deal?"

"Yes, Grams." Callie did quite a lot more fidgeting and had to be reminded to sit down several more times. At the end of the song, Dana took both kids out of the auditorium and into the lobby.

Stef and Lena came in with Jude a few minutes later. Callie went running toward Stef and was scooped up quickly with a series of kisses to her face. "Mommy! I knew you would come!"

Lena walked over to where her mother and Brandon were waiting. "I am so sorry, Mama. We will take the kids home and you can stay to finish your symphony if you want." Lena reached out a hand for Brandon. "Come on, Bud, let's go home."

Brandon took his hand back. "I want to stay with Grams. Mama, this is the best music I have ever heard! There is a guy up on stage who gets to lead the whole thing! There is a lady playing a great big piano! Please, don't make me leave! You could take Callie's chair, Mama! You would like the music, too!"

Lena felt rather tempted to stay as she really did enjoy classical music as well. Then again Callie needed to go home. She was debating in her head when Stef spoke up. "That sounds like a great idea, B. Callie and I could really use time together at home basically alone anyway." Lena set Jude down for a moment and Stef picked him up.

Stef got Jude and Callie settled in the van and started to pull out of the parking lot. "So, tell me, Callie, how was the symphony?"

"It was very loud and I had to sit very still. There were strangers everywhere. B and Gram liked the music, just not me. I didn't run away though, Mommy. I wanted to leave, but I didn't." Callie said proudly.

"That's good, Love Bug!" Stef praised. "I would hate to think you would run away from both of your grandmothers."

XXX

Hours later Dana, Lena, and Brandon came home. It was passed the kids' bedtime and Callie was already in bed, so Brandon had to get ready for bed immediately. "Does your school have a good music program, Lena?" Dana asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yes. We offer many different music classes and after school someone even comes in to give various private lessons. That was one of the reasons that I wanted to work at a charter school rather than a public school."

"I would like to start Brandon in piano lessons. I know that he is only four, but I think he would love it. Would he have access to a piano at school that he could practice until you could get one?"

"Yes…" Lena answered hesitantly. "I am sure we could make that work somehow. It's just that until Jude is old enough for daycare, I have to go straight home every day after school."

"Not necessarily. I could drop him off at school on my way to work. If this is something B wants to do, we can manage." Stef was also trying to rethink the daycare issue, but didn't want to bring anything else up to Lena until she had a new solution.

"On Monday, check into those lessons, Lena. Remember, tomorrow I am watching all three kids while you two have a spa day. You can just forget about your little ones for the day, and have a day to spend together. We are going to have a quiet morning here at home and then we might go something fun in the afternoon."

"That sounds great, Dana, thanks." Stef said sort of distractedly as she left the room with her phone. She dialed the familiar number again. "Hey, Dad. I know it is late, but I also knew you would still be up."

"Is this Stefanie?" Her dad asked in an irritated sort of way.

Stef rolled her eyes, but decided not to make the same snappy remark she made last time on the phone. "Yes, Dad. I just wanted to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

"What, no come back? You must be getting soft… Sure I have a minute for you. What's up?"

"I am going back to work on Monday after two weeks of family leave from adopting Jude. I have been working on trading some work schedules so that I am free to keep Jude during the day for a little while, but I know that can't be permanent. Jude is a very sweet baby and I know how much you liked keeping Brandon when he was this small. Would you also like the chance to keep Jude every now and then?"

"Your mom told me you would be calling me again. She said I need to meet these two kids and your girlfriend. I am still unsure on all of this, Sport, but I would like to at least meet Jude. I have missed you and Brandon, too. Maybe we could meet somewhere sometime soon?"

"How about the park by your house on Sunday afternoon at one? I will bring all three kids because I think you would really like to meet Callie. Mom says she is just like I was at her age. Might be sort of fun for you. I was after all a daddy's girl."

"Sunday will be fine. Bye, Stef."

"Bye, Dad."

Stef went back into the living room with a big smile and found only Lena there. "I just made plans to meet my dad at the park with all three kids on Sunday afternoon! He says that he has been missing Brandon and me. My mother told him that he really should meet Callie and Jude. He may even be willing to do some Jude sitting for us when I go back to work which would be fantastic. Then he may not have to be raised in daycare…"

Stef's words were cut off when Lena kissed her. "That would be lovely! You know, though, staying with you forever is more important to me than Jude not going to daycare. It was different with Gretchen. Don't let her words get to you, Stef. Remember that you are mommy material unlike her." Lena said smiling kissing her again. "I told my mother to make sure the kids stay in their room tonight. I checked on them a little bit ago and they are both asleep…"

XXXX

Jude only woke up once during the night. Stef got up to tend to him so that he would not wake Lena. As she was feeding him, she heard pattering feet in the hallway. She slipped over to the door and opened it to reveal Brandon. "Hi, Mommy." He whispered loudly.

"Hello, B. What brings you here in the middle of the night?" Stef asked sitting back down on the bed and patting it so that he would join.

"I was just missing you, Mommy." Brandon said snuggling into her side and giving Jude a kiss.

"I like spending time with you, too, Buddy. You know, though, that once I am done feeding Jude that you will need to go back to your room to sleep, right?"

"Yes…" Brandon sighed. "I can only stay in here if I am sick, scared, or hurt. Jude is lucky that he gets to stay in here every night. Callie got to stay in here a couple of days ago, too. It is just me that can't."

"That's not true. Jude is only going to stay with us until he can sleep through the night. He has to stay in his own bed, too. Callie was very scared after that day in the airport. She went back to her own bed the next day. You come in here at night often. Sometimes we let you stay, just not every time. I know it is confusing, but we do love you very much." Stef gave the now sleeping Jude a little kiss before laying him back down and then she went and picked up Brandon.

"Just let him stay tonight, Stef…" Lena said groggily. Stef set him back down and Brandon happily rooted himself in between his mothers under the sheets.

XXXX

After breakfast, Stef and Lena left for their spa day leaving Dana at home with the kids. "So what would you all like to do today?" Dana asked sitting across from Brandon and Callie at breakfast.

"I want to stay in my pajamas and watch a movie. Mommy and I used to do that sometimes on her days off. We can get warm blankets, too!" Brandon suggested hopping up.

Callie immediately agreed. She had been privileged enough to attend one of Brandon and Stef's pajama parties earlier in the summer. Lena and Callie had both been surprised when Stef told them the plan that day, but Callie loved it.

Dana had already gotten dressed, but figured a movie would at least entertain the two kids for a couple of hours. "Okay, which movie should we watch?"

"You have to go put on your pajamas, Grams! Then help Jude get his back on, too! Callie and I know how to make the movie play. We will pick while you are gone."

Dana followed Brandon's instructions and returned with Jude to find a very poorly constructed tent vaguely like the one Sharon built with them. "So, which movie did you pick?"

"Movies… We are going to watch Cars first and then Frozen." Callie said excitedly looking at Dana. Then she got right into Jude's face. "You haven't seen either one, Jude! Two new movies for you!" Callie gave him a kiss.

Before Frozen started, Callie brought Dana a hairbrush and two hair bands. "Grams, I need my hair done like Elsa for the movie. It goes in two braids." Callie sat down on the couch next to Dana.

Dana laid the sleeping Jude on the couch so her hands would be free to braid. "Brandon, will you be a good big brother and watch Jude for me while I braid your sister's hair?"

Brandon went over there and stared at Jude for a second. Then, he picked up one of his arms a little. "He isn't doing anything, Grams, but I will keep watching…" Jude opened his eyes a little and yawned. "Hi, Baby! He is awake now!" Jude kicked his little feet and wiggled his hands. Brandon was more intrigued than before. "Do you want your big brother to play with you, Jude?' Jude looked up and appeared to be making eye contact with Brandon. "He does want to play with me, Grams! He never has before, but Jude wants to play with me right now!"

Callie could hardly believe what Brandon was saying. If Jude wanted to spend time with one of them she was certain it would be her. After all, she loved Jude more and showered him with lots more attention. Callie suddenly turned her head which pulled her hair in Dana's hands. "Ow! I need to see Jude, Grams!"

"I cannot braid your hair if you are wiggling. Jude will still be there when I am done. Now sit still, Callie or I will quit doing your braids."

"But Grams, my baby needs me, too…"

"No, he doesn't, Callie. He just needs me right now, right, Grams? I am his only brother and that means he loves me best. Us boys have to stick together."

"What! No!" Callie turned her head again. "Ow! Jude doesn't love you best, B! I am his only sister and he loves me more than you! That's why he likes to sit with me best of all!"

"I swear your mama could sit still when she was your age, Callie! If you keep turning your head I will never get these finished." Dana was clearly not focusing on the right issue as she had no experience with more than one child.

"Jude doesn't like to sit with you best, you just like to sit with him! Has he ever even grabbed your thumb like he did mine just now?"

Callie was truly jealous now. No, Jude had never grabbed her thumb. He also didn't like it when she put her fingers in his mouth. She had to see if Brandon was right, but had no desire to have her hair pulled again. "Are you almost done?"

"I would have been done several minutes ago if you were sitting still… My mama would have hit me with the hairbrush if I had wiggled like you… Done."

Callie hopped up and turned around to see her brothers. All the commotion scared Jude and he started to cry. Brandon looked at Callie with big eyes. "See, he was happy until you came over here. He does like me better!"

In Callie's anger she kicked Brandon's leg. He shrieked and hit her back harder. Now, Dana had three crying children on her hands and wasn't sure what to do. She picked up her phone to text Lena and then decided against it. Stef and Lena needed their spa day. Obviously the first step was to separate the two. Callie was the lighter of the two and the most convenient to grab. Dana picked up Callie to end the fighting. "No, Grams, I don't want time-out!" Callie yelled.

This was just the information Dana was hoping for. "No, I do believe that a time-out is in order for both of you. Brandon go to where you normally go for time-out." Brandon quietly walked to the kids' room with his head down and sat on his bed. "Callie, I am going to put you in your moms' room."

"Set your phone for four minutes, Grams, so that you don't leave us here all day like Mommy." Callie said as she was being put down.

"It will be longer than four minutes, but not all day. Just sit there quietly." Dana went back into the living room to deal with Jude.

XXXX

The kids were calmer, but still were not playing together happily like Dana had seen before. She went ahead and let the watch the next movie. Figuring that after the movie it would be time for lunch. After lunch Callie would take a nap and maybe even Brandon as well since he had a late night. By the time they got up it might be about time for Stef and Lena to come home.

Unfortunately, naptime also did not go as planned. Obviously the two kids who were still not getting along could not effectively both sleep in Callie's bed or even in the same room. Both were willing to lay on the big bed, but again they could not be there together. The one not in there was upset. Finally she put them both back onto the big bed, and stacked pillows in the middle to make a wall between.

Jude was fussy again so Dana went to feed him. When she came back the wall of pillows was gone and Brandon and Callie were asleep right next to each other. She snapped a picture to send to Lena and hoped the conflict was behind them.


	27. Chapter 27

After showing the house to Dana on Sunday, the family went home to eat lunch, nap a little, and then get ready to meet Stef's dad at the park. Brandon had really missed his grandfather and spent the entire ride to the park telling Callie all about him. "I used to go to Grandpa's house all the time, Bug! He likes to watch old TV shows with cowboys! We also watch baseball together, but only the Padres. I like to help him fix things at his house like light bulbs and dripping faucents. Grandpa told me he was going to teach me how to shoot a gun when I am six…."

Stef cringed inside at his last statement. Yes, her father had agreed to teach Brandon how to shoot much the same way as he taught Stef when she was around six. However, Lena was very anti-gun and would certainly not agree to that activity. Thankfully, Lena was getting some alone time with her mother today.

"And Grandpa always has ice cream at his house. He lets me eat TV dinners that we make in the microwave for lunch when I go there! We eat them while we watch TV! Grandpa is so fun and you will like him, too!"

XXXX

Frank got to the park a little early and watched some kids running around. He really had missed Brandon more than even he was willing to admit. Stef's new lifestyle went against everything that he had been taught. He was not yet willing to accept Lena as anything more than a phase, but if Stef really did adopt this baby as she said, that would make Jude his grandson just like Brandon. Even if this whole thing was a phase, Jude would belong to Stef forever. There was no time like the present to meet the little guy. As for the little girl, Sharon and Stef both said he would adore her immediately, but he was going to reserve his own judgment on that one.

He saw a minivan pull up and remembered hearing from Sharon that Stef now owned a car like that. At that time he laughed. Stef would never agree to drive a "soccer mom" sort of car. However, he quickly saw that it was in fact Stef getting out of the car. She opened a back door and got out a baby carrier. A little girl followed closely behind her and Brandon was behind the girl.

Brandon ran to where Frank was sitting as Stef walked over with the baby and the little girl clinging to her. "Grandpa! I missed you! I bet a lot of the light bulbs in your house have burnt out since you haven't had me to help you fix them!"

Frank laughed. He had always saved little tasks like that to do with Brandon. "I guess you will have to come over again soon to see for yourself. I think my garbage disposal is also making a funny noise."

"I can help you fix it! I am really good at things like that. Bug is also a good helper, Grandpa! She could help, too, right?"

"We'll see, B." Stef had made it over there with the other two kids. Frank looked up at her and then glanced at the baby. Frank stood up and gave his daughter an awkward hug. "I have missed you, Sport."

"I missed you, too, Dad. Thanks for agreeing to meet us here." Stef set down the baby carrier on the bench and got Jude out of it. "Dad, I want you to meet your new grandson, Jude."

Frank took the baby into his arms. "Hello, Jude! I am your grandpa. I can already tell that you are going to be a good Padres fan like your mom and brother." Frank looked back at Stef. "He is perfect. Congratulations."

"And this little beauty," Stef said dragging Callie out in front of her, "is the infamous Callie who I like to call Bug. Love Bug, this is my father. You may call him…"

"Frank. Call me Frank." He reached out a hand to shake which Callie just eyed cautiously.

Stef made sort of an odd face and nudged Callie a little. Callie turned around and clung to her mother. When Callie reached for her, Stef picked her back up and said quietly. "It is okay, Bug. Frank isn't a stranger, he is family like Grandma and kind of like Brandon's daddy. All he wants to do us shake your hand."

Callie looked back at Frank and then loudly whispered back to Stef. "Will he teach me to shoot a gun like B?"

Stef cringed again. "Don't ever bring that up in front of Mama and we'll see."

Callie squirmed to get down and took Frank's hand. "Hello, Frank. You can just call me Bug, that's what my mommy calls me."

Callie then ran off to play with Brandon leaving Stef and Frank with Jude. "Your mom told me that little girl was just like you. So far, I am not seeing it."

"Yeah, Lena kept her extremely sheltered for the first few years of her life and sort of made her terrified of all strangers. I am not sure if that decision was better for Callie or better for the strangers. I mean as officers we know there is danger in kids talking to people they don't know, but this kid's resolve is like nothing I have ever seen."

"You never met a stranger. It was all your mother and I could do to keep you from running off with the random people you met at the mall… The resolved, though, now that sounds like you."

"Mom loves pointing out how like everything that Callie does is exactly what I did from running away to having a bad first day of school." Stef laughed. "I am sort of glad to be able to draw from Mom's experiences, because I know that I have turned out okay."

Frank flinched a little. He thought back on all of Stef's recent choices and saw very few that he felt were okay. "Well, you do have a good job…" He offered to be diplomatic.

Stef sighed. "I have a great job, three wonderful kids, and a beautiful fiancé who is excited to spend the rest of her life with me. We are homeowners, Dad. We are moving into our new house in just a few weeks. My life is fantastic right now."

"Dang it, Stefanie! What do you want from me! Seriously, what do you want? If it just someone to keep Jude on occasion than drop him off anytime! I would love to watch him for you! Do you need money? You know I don't have a lot, but what I have is yours. Just tell me!"

"I want you to accept me, Dad. That's all I have ever wanted from you. Come over for dinner sometime and meet my fiancé. I really love her and I think you would, too."

"Sure, I will come over… Call me later and we can arrange something…" Frank said dismissively not intending to make any concrete plans.

"How about if we make plans right now, Dad? My next day off is Thursday. Will that work for you?"

"I don't have my calendar here. You will have to call and make plans later like I said. Otherwise I am not sure when I am free." Frank started to walk away.

"At least say good bye to Brandon. No matter what your feelings are to me, you are his grandfather and he loves you. Besides, I think we are leaving the park as well." Stef called for the kids and they came running. "We are all headed home. Say good bye, guys."

"Bye, Grandpa!" Brandon said giving him a hug.

"Bye, Frank." Callie said glaring at him from behind Stef.

Stef pulled Callie back around in front of her. "Let's try that again a little nicer this time, Bug. Remember that it is my father you are speaking to."

"But Frank makes you unhappy, Mommy…"

Stef interrupted. "That's not really true, Callie. It's complicated. Now, say good bye properly." Callie crossed her arms and jutted out her chin ready to battle. "Oh, we are going to do that in front of my dad. I see. You won't win, little bug." Callie now started staring at the sky to avoid Stef's eyes. "Callie, you are four years old and you are not allowed to act this way."

Frank started laughing despite the situation. "Okay, I can see it now." Frank walked over next to Callie. "Callie, I am sorry for making your mommy unhappy. I am happy to have met you today and I hope to see you again sometime soon." He put out his hand to shake and Callie took it. Frank stood back up and looked at Stef. "I would love to give you advice, but I never did deal with you correctly. Stick with your mom's advice. Let's shoot for Thursday dinner."

Stef smiled. "Thanks, Dad. We will see you on Thursday. Don't worry, I will have Lena cook. So, the food will be good."

XXXX

Monday morning Stef got the kids up and ready just to spend a little bit of time with them. "I am going to back to work today, Babies. I am not sure if I will get to see you today after school or not. If not, I will kiss you good night while you are sleeping when I get home from work tonight. Tomorrow morning I will definitely see you. Learn something at school today and be good for your mama." Stef gave them both extra kisses before going back to say good bye to Lena.

When Lena emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, she had obviously been crying. "Come on, Babies, get your backpacks and lunch boxes. We need to get in the car." Lena said grabbing her breakfast off of the counter on the way out the door.

"Why are you crying, Mama?" Brandon asked as she was helping him into the van.

"I have just gotten used to Mommy being at home with us in the evenings."

"But she is keeping us safe. She has to arrest bad guys, Mama, that's not sad. Mommy will come home to us tonight, it will just be really late after we are sleeping. Right, Mama?"

"You are right, Buddy. I just worry about who is protecting Mommy while she is protecting us. That's all. Tomorrow it will be easier." Lena answered, but inside she wasn't sure if she could ever get used to Stef's job.

XXXXX

The piano lessons were very easy to schedule. Brandon would start on Wednesday right at three. It wasn't optimal with Stef's schedule, but it was the best that could be done right now. Now that school had been going on for a week, Lena had increased on a few random new responsibilities. Every club, team, and activity on campus needed her signature on forms. She had paperwork to file and a few parent contacts that needed to be made. Between those things and lunch duty, her day was pretty full.

Lena knew that Stef wanted to leave a little early for work today and she desperately wanted to see her again even for a few minutes beforehand. So at three, Lena was waiting outside of her children's classroom with full intention of taking them straight home.

"You are the new Vice Principal, correct?" A lady asked in the hallway.

"Yes, I am Lena Adams. Do you need something?"

"Well, I didn't see fifth grade boys basketball listed in the handbook this year and I was just wondering if that program had been cut or if it was just accidently left out. You see my son, Alex, playing on the fourth grade team last year and he was quite good. If you aren't going to be having a team this year, I need to know right away so that I can get him on the best team in this city's youth league."

"Um, you know, this is my first year here and I am not very sure about the elementary sports teams. I can look into it for you, though, and give you an answer tomorrow. Just come by my office during the day sometime and I would love to help you with that information."

"How about we just go to your office and look for it right now? Tomorrow is not my carpool day and I won't be here. My son and I would both feel much better if we just knew now. You understand that, right?"

"Yes, I actually do." Lena sighed. "It's just that my kids will be out of class soon and I was hoping to make it home in time to see my fiancé before she leaves for work." Lena looked at the lady hopefully and saw she wasn't getting anywhere. "I know that basketball is important to you, though, so let's head to my office right now to see what we can find out."

Lena kept the pace brisk on the way to her office hoping to find a quick answer and still be able to pick up the kids. After several minutes of looking for the information, she was no closer to having an answer. "Have you asked your son's teacher my any chance?" Lena finally asked. "Most of the time teachers know these types of things."

"No, but that's a great idea. I will do that! Thanks for your help!" The lady walked away happily.

Lena looked at her watch and saw that it was now ten minutes after three. She knew that Brenda would hold her kids in the room for a few minutes if necessary, but she was unsure about exactly how long. Now she was moving quickly back down the hallway to get to her babies. "Ms. Adams, hold up for a minute."

Lena stopped and slowly turned around. "Yes, do you need me for something?"

"Yes, my daughter said it was too late to change classes, but she really wants to drop choir and take soccer instead. That shouldn't be a difficult change to make right?"

"Let's just go back to my office and see what I can do…" Lena said knowing that choir and soccer did not take place in the same class period and this change would redo the student's entire schedule.

XXX

Brenda sent another text for Lena and decided waited a little longer with Brandon and Callie. "I know your mama will be here in just a few more minutes, guys. Why don't you two go sit on the carpet and look at the book I read to you earlier?"

"Maybe I should go find Mama instead?" Callie asked. "We know where to go…"

"If she is not here in the next five minutes, I will walk you down to her office myself. Right now, go look at the book with your brother."

The teacher went back to the student tables to spray them with disinfectant and wipe them off. She noticed Callie edging toward the door. "Miss Adams Foster, go back and sit on the carpet, please." Callie froze. "Right now. I am not playing with you."

"Has it been five minutes yet?" Callie whined moving slowly back to the carpet and stopping at the edge.

"No, it has been about two." She checked her phone one more time and still had no messages from Lena. "Your mama just had to work a little longer today. It just happens sometimes."

"Mommy used to pick us up, but she has to go to work today. Mama cried about it this morning. I think she was so sad that she went home without us today." Brandon said looking up from the book.

Callie looked terrified. "I am sure that is not what happened, Brandon." Brenda said quickly, walking toward him. "Your mama loves you both so much that there is no way she could have forgotten you here at school. I am sure she is just tied up with work. She will be here any moment." Brenda heard the sound of the door and looked over expecting to see Lena. When she didn't see anyone, she turned back to carpet and realized only Brandon was there. "Where's Callie?"

"I think she went to find Mama."


	28. Chapter 28

Lena got the schedule done and printed for the mother and then looked at the time. It was now three thirty, half an hour past the time she was supposed to pick up the kids. Then she noticed that her phone was on her desk, not in her pocket where it belonged. Picking it up, Lena saw that she had missed several texts from Brenda about when she was coming for the kids, two phone calls from Stef, and a text that said she left for work.

Lena nearly slammed her phone down in frustration, but then she received another text from Brenda. "Is Callie with you? She left my room a few minutes ago and we thought she might have found you by now."

Lena left her office and went back into the main office area. "Callie, come here, Baby!" Lena called several times around the office. She continued walking toward the classroom calling every few feet for the little girl much like they had over the phone when she ran away. Fear started replacing frustration when Lena reached the preschool room with no sign of Callie.

Lena knocked and entered the room. Brandon saw her, threw the book down, and ran to her. "Mama! You are crying again! It is okay, Mama, Mommy will come home to us later tonight. I still love you!" He said giving her a big hug causing all of her bad feelings to melt away.

"Thanks, B. I love you, too, Bud. I am so sorry that I was running late today. Sometimes many people need me all at once. My job is another one of those adjustments that we have to make right now. I will be working with Ms. Roberts to create a backup plan from now on when I am running late."

"Where's Callie? I thought she would be with you." Brandon asked innocently reminding Lena of her current task.

Brenda also came over closer. "Well, B, she isn't with me right now. She is somewhere else in this building. It is our job to find her." Lena turned to her friend. "I am sorry that I was running late. I left my phone on my desk and didn't see your texts until just now. We need to talk again soon, but right now I need to find Callie."

"There really are only a few places she could have gone. How about you walk the rest of this hallway and then go all the way around to finish the loop. I will take B on up the way you came. We will wait in the office until you get there hopefully with Callie."

"Thank you." Lena smiled at her a bit on her way back into the hallway. She continued calling for Callie. At the very end of the hallway on the opposite side of the offices, Lena thought she heard a little sniffle. "Callie, if that is you, I need you to come to me right now."

A locker opened a little and Lena saw her daughter's eyes. Lena opened the locker the rest of the way. "I am so happy to have found you, Baby! Now, climb out of that locker and come over to me." Callie got out and walked over to Lena happy to have been found. Lena picked the little girl up. Once she knew she had a good grip she started talking. "We need to have a little discussion." Lena pulled out her phone to send a quick text to tell Brenda that Callie had been found.

Callie realized she had been a little bit trapped and started wiggling to get down. "No, Mama, put me down! I was just looking for you! Brandon said you left without us and I needed to find you!"

Lena stopped and set Callie down on the ground before getting onto her level while holding her shoulders. "I would NEVER leave you here without telling you, Baby. Never. You can count on that." Lena took Callie's hand tightly in her hand as they walked toward the office. "Now, though, there will be consequences of running away. You know that, right?"

Callie looked shocked again. "Oh, I didn't run away, Mama. I was looking for you."

"Hmmm…" Lena hummed at Callie while they walked. "Did you ask permission to leave your classroom, little lady? Did you even tell Ms. Roberts where you were going before you left the room?"

"Yes. I said we should go find you…"

"And did Ms. Roberts say yes?"

"No, she said to go sit on the carpet with Brandon."

"Did you go sit on the carpet with him?"

"No… I wanted to come find you."

"I see. So you were told no and you still decided to leave your classroom? Sounds like running away to me. How did you end up in a locker?"

"I couldn't find your room. Then, I heard people in the hallway and I got scared of strangers. The locker was open, so I got in to hide." Callie all the sudden saw she was losing and quit walking. "Don't tell Mommy!"

"What would I not tell Mommy? I think she would enjoy your locker story very much…"

"Don't tell Mommy that I ran away." Callie now had a few tears on her cheeks.

Lena picked up Callie and kissed both of her cheeks. "I love you and Mommy both too much to not tell her. So, when I ask Ms. Roberts, she is going to tell me that she just told you once to go sit on the carpet, right?"

"She might tell you something different, Mama." Callie answered looking at the stamp on her hand and drawing Lena's attention to it as well.

Lena carried her into the bathroom close to her office. "I think we both agree that we need to wash your hand as this was not a smiley face day for you here at school." Lena squirted a little soap on Callie's hand and rubbed it in a little before rinsing it off taking the happy face off.

"I wanted to show Grams my happy face." Callie sulked. "I earned it by sharing at center time when I didn't want to. Ms. Roberts said if I didn't start sharing I would lose it, so I shared to earn it."

"Then you were disobedient and lost it. Grams will just have to be disappointed with the rest of us. When we get to my office, I believe that you owe your teacher an apology. What do you think, Babes?" Lena opened the door to the main office and carried Callie toward her office.

"If I apologize will it not be running away anymore?" Callie asked trying to smile a little.

"No, but if you apologize you might be able to get off your bed before dinner. Otherwise you might have to eat dinner and then go back to sitting on your bed. It is always your choice though." Lena smiled a little as she brought Callie in to her office. "Look who I found in a locker in the high school wing of our building. We had to make a little detour on the way here to go wash her hand in the bathroom." Lena held up the hand which previously had the stamp.

"Welcome back, Callie. I am glad you were able to find your mother…"

Lena nudged Callie, but only received a glare. "Callie, do you have something you would like to say to your teacher?" Lena prompted.

"My mama washed my stamp off even though I earned it today. Maybe you could give me another one?"

Lena cleared her throat. "Dinner is a long time from now, Callie. Think about your choices." Lena prompted again a little more forcefully. After no response, Lena put Callie in her desk chair and turned back to Brenda. "With Stef back at work, we need a backup plan for after school."

"Brandon and I were thinking about that. How about if anytime they are the last ones left in my room, I walk them to your office? I am not sure why we didn't think about that to begin with. In fact I will make sure I have both of them by the hand when I walk them here."

"That would be perfect. Now, I am going to try to be at the door of your room every day to pick them up myself, but it is good for all of us to know the plan. Nowhere in that plan do either of my babies take off and try to find me without your help."

"Absolutely not." Ms. Roberts noticed that Callie had calmed down and thought maybe this was the time. "Well, if no one has anything else to say to me, I am going to head on home." She paused a few seconds by the door glancing back at Callie.

"I am sorry that I left your room after you said no." She quietly squeaked.

XXXX

Lena was very thankful her mother was at home with Jude during this entire event, but now didn't really want to face her. She helped the kids out of the car and tried to get a hand from each of them. Callie was being resistant. "Do not fight me on this right now, Callie. Do not. Take Mama's hand so we can get up to our apartment." Callie crossed her arms and glanced up challenging Lena. "We can add this to the growing list of things to discuss with Mommy in the morning." Callie had a momentary flicker of remorse and grabbed Lena's hand.

Dana was taking great care of Jude and had to be told to leave Callie alone until further notice. Brandon happily spent some time with Dana as well giving Lena her much needed alone time after a busy day at school.

Lena tried to call Stef before she went to get Callie up, but she didn't answer. Lena sent a text letting her know to call on her next break. Then she went to talk to Callie alone. "Am I going to get a spanking?" Callie asked when their talk was done.

"I have not gotten a chance to talk to Mommy about that yet. It depends on whether or not she thinks that would be best." Again Lena could never do it personally, but had already agreed with Stef that it could be done in these types of cases. "For now, I will just say that dinner is ready and we are going to eat before we do anything else. So, if you are ready, come give me a hug and a kiss."

Callie did want to get up and therefore easily met Lena's requirements before going to sit at the table for dinner. "There's my darling granddaughter! I haven't seen you all afternoon!" Dana commented.

Callie's face fell a little. "Yeah, I got in trouble today."

"I guess the important thing is that we can be together now, right?" Dana said hopefully as she sat down at the table.

Callie got into a chair next to her grandmother. "That is the most important thing, Grams!"

XXXXX

"Do I have choices, Mama?" Callie half screamed as Lena was dragging her to the bathtub.

"For tonight, you do sort of have a choice. You may choose Grams or you may choose me. Either way you are having a bath tonight."

"I want Mommy."

"Believe me, I do too. Now, who will help you with your bath?"

"Mommy can wake me up when she gets home and we can do my bath then."

"Nope. That is not the way it works. In fact, I think right now that Grams is your best choice." Lena looked at her mother. "Mama, will you help Callie with her bath tonight?"

"Sure, I would love to!" Dana got Callie by the hand and she willingly walked with her.

Lena took a moment to text Stef. "The kids are going to bed in about half an hour. If you have any moments off we would love to hear from you." This was about the tenth text Lena had sent, but she was still sort of hoping to just hear Stef's voice for a moment.

Lena helped the kids get ready for bed and read them their story. She kissed them both good night. Stef still had not called or texted. Dana and Lena talked in the living room for a while and then Dana turned in saying that her flight was in the morning.

Around eleven thirty Lena finally went to get ready for bed, but came back out to wait in the living room for Stef to come home. When she heard the door rattle, she felt like one of the kids as she rushed toward Stef. "I am so glad you came home safe!" Lena hugged her tightly and went in for a passionate kiss.

Stef laughed at the enthusiastic greeting and sat down on the couch pulling Lena down on her lap. "I told you that I would try to keep myself safe so I could always come home to you and our babies. So, Bug had another bad day at school? Is that what the text was about?"

"Sort of, well really after school. I got tied up in the office and she left the classroom after being told to stay. After a frantic search of the building, I found her in the locker in the high school wing. She said she became afraid and a locker was left open. So, she climbed in." Lena saw a little humor in this. "When she heard me calling, she peeked out. Honestly, if I hadn't been so angry with her, I would have taken a picture, because it was really kind of cute."

Stef laughed a little bit envisioning the locker before becoming serious again. "So, what did you do to her for this fiasco?"

"Well, first we went to the bathroom and I washed off her stamp. Then I made her apologize. When we got home, she sat on her bed until dinner. She asked if you were going to spank her and I said I that I would need to talk to you about it. What do you think?"

"What do you want me to do? Wake her up right now and spank her or do it first thing in the morning? Either way seems terrible. So, if you aren't going to do it, then it won't happen. I have such a small amount of time to spend with the kids this week, I would like to keep my moments as happy as possible." Stef saw Lena start to cry a little and gave her another kiss. "I am sure Callie learned her lesson from what you did with her. You are a great mama."

"The kids, Stef… Before we do anything you need to go say goodnight to them."

Stef reluctantly left Lena on the couch and went to the kids' room. She tucked them both in again a little and kissed their heads. "Good night, Babies. Mommy loves you so much."

"We all just missed you so much today. Did you not have your phone with you today, Stef? I texted several times and you never called. I thought you would at least find a time to call to say good night to our babies. They missed you, too."

"No, my phone got left back at the station. I am sorry, Lena. I really am. I tried to call you before I left for work, but I couldn't get you either. It was just a day of missed connections. We will try harder tomorrow."

"I guess the important thing is that we can be together now, right?" Lena said echoing her mother's words to Callie earlier.

Stef kissed Lena and then picked her up and carried her to their room. "You are so right!"


	29. Chapter 29

Tuesday morning, Lena and the kids had to say good bye to Dana before they left for school. Stef and Jude took her to the airport mid-morning. Then, they went and picked up a special lunch for Lena and herself for their lunch date at school. Stef picked up two cookies for the kids knowing that they would like her to go by the lunchroom to see them.

Stef arrived at school with Jude and the lunches. Despite having a great building tour with Lena at the beginning of summer, she really didn't know her way around very well so she went straight to the offices.

Lena was expecting her and went to greet her with a chaste kiss since they were in the main office. "Thank you for meeting me here for lunch, Babe! Callie and Brandon are probably finishing up lunch right now if you want to go see them really quickly before our lunch. You can leave Jude here if you would like."

"Actually, I kind of thought that the kids would like to see him, too." Ever since that movie day, Brandon had been almost as crazy about Jude as Callie. "So, I thought maybe you could go with us, too…"

Lena laughed seeing through Stef's plan. "Stef, if you aren't sure where the lunchroom is, you just had to say something… You can actually see it from here. Most of the high school eats at the tables outside, but the little ones eat in a room in the same area. When you get there, you will see it."

"Well, I had a fabulous tour of this building just a few months ago, but I was very distracted by a beautiful woman… So, you know…" Stef went in for another kiss and was gently shoved back by Lena.

"Go on to see our babies! I will see you when you get back." Lena watched as Stef made her way over there knowing that the kids would be happier to see her than to get the junk food that Lena knew she brought them.

Stef entered the small lunchroom and started scanning the room for her two kids. They found her first. Brandon waved as Callie ran to her. "Mommy! I didn't know you were coming to see us today!"

An adult followed Callie over. Stef correctly guessed it was the person responsible for watching the preschoolers at lunch. "We do not run in the lunchroom nor do we leave our class…"

Stef looked at the woman. "Hello, I am Stef Foster." She held out her hand to shake. "My soon-to-be-wife is the Vice Principal here. You already know my daughter, Callie, and probably my son, Brandon. I just wanted to see them for a minute. Since they cannot come over here, may I go over to them?"

"Yes, of course. We just don't like for the little ones to leave the area…"

"Oh, believe me, I understand! In fact I am thankful you are watching my children in here. Callie can be quite the escape artist."

Stef carried Jude to the table where both kids were standing waiting for her. She set Jude down and grabbed one of them with each arm and kissed their heads. "How is your day going, Babies?"

"I am getting a happy face so far, Mama!" Callie said with some excitement.

"That's what I like to hear from you. What about you, B?"

Brandon had no problems having good days at school. "Ms. Roberts hasn't had to talk to me special at all today. Of course I am getting a happy face."

"Perfect, B. I brought something for you guys." Stef pulled out the cookies and gave the chocolate chip one to Callie and the peanut butter to Brandon. "I got your favorites."

The kids took the cookies and laid them on the table, not wanting to use any of their time with Stef to even eat their cookies. Callie noticed one of the other kids looking at Jude. "That's our baby brother. You can look at him if you want, but don't touch, right, Mommy?"

"Right." Stef gave Callie another little squeeze and kiss for sharing Jude so nicely. "I will try to see you after school today, but if I can't, I will call around bedtime tonight. I love you two very much." They both responded. "Say bye to Jude, because we are headed back to have lunch with your mama right now."

Both kids went to give Jude a kiss and then sat back down at the table as Stef headed back to the office. Lena was waiting for her and pulled her into the office and shut the door behind them.

XXXX

"Hey, Mama! Look at the picture I colored at school today! It is a lion." Brandon said getting a piece of paper out of his bag when they got home from school on Tuesday. "I made a lion because we read a story about one in class."

Both kids had gotten their happy face stamps, but Callie was acting a little bit strangely. As soon as they got home and she heard the lion mentioned, she took herself to her room for a little bit of alone time. Lena noticed, but figured that she could talk to her later.

"That is a very nice lion, B. Do you want to hang it on the refrigerator?"

"Yes, I do." Brandon scrambled over and hung it up. "Hey, Mama! Did you know that we live in California? It sounds a little like Callie's name, but it is where we live."

"I did know that we live in California, Bud. More specifically we live just outside of San Diego, California."

"Yep, that's what my teacher says. Did you see my writing page yet, Mama? I got a gold start on it! Look!" Brandon said digging another piece of paper out of his backpack.

Lena glanced at it as she was getting out the supplies she needed for tacos. "Excellent job! Are there any other papers in there that you want me to see right now?"

"Nope. No other papers. But guess what Mama…." Brandon continued for what seemed like hours, but was probably just a half hour.

Lena loved Brandon very much and loved being called Mama more than almost anything, but by the time dinner was about half ready she felt like she might go crazy. "Okay, B, this has been great. How about if you go play with Callie for a few minutes while I finish dinner?" Lena said more impatiently than she meant. All she really wanted was a few minutes alone.

"Okay…" Brandon started walking away slowly with his head down. "I just wanted to spend time with you."

Lena sighed. "In that case, come back over here. I could use some help shredding lettuce for our tacos. Guess what, B. I really like to spend time with you."

"Really? I want to be your helper! I miss Mommy, do you miss her, too?" Brandon asked washing his hands.

"More than I knew that I would…"

XXXX

Callie appeared to be in a better mood as they sat down for dinner. Lena reasoned that she probably didn't sleep quite long enough at rest time. It certainly was healthier that Callie separated herself rather than being placed in time out.

"So, B got a gold star on his writing page today. Did you get one, too, Callie?" Lena asked knowing that so far writing had proved to be one of Callie's best subjects at school. She had a gold star on every one she had brought home so far.

"Yes, I did! I also colored a lion." Callie eyed the one on the refrigerator. "How come Brandon's lion is there and not mine? I want my picture hanging up!"

Lena took a breath. "After dinner I want to see you writing page and lion picture. Then you may hang yours up with your brother's picture. We can have two lions hanging there."

"Yeah, but Mama, if her picture isn't good like mine you aren't going to hang it up, right? Only really good work gets to be hung up…"

"I am sure that Callie's lion is also excellent. There is certainly room for both pictures and I would be proud to have both."

"Callie made her lion blue. It really isn't a good lion because it is the wrong color. Lions are supposed to be yellow like mine. Hers was the only blue one. You don't want to hang a blue lion up, do you? Nobody liked it at school and you won't either."

Callie was now crying a little as it was all true. It was another bad mark on her school career so far. "Brandon Michael, go sit on your bed. You will get to finish your dinner in a few minutes, but right now you are being unkind. We do not tolerate that in this house." Lena said firmly.

Brandon climbed down from his chair and left the room. "Wait until you see it… It isn't a good lion."

"Cals, go get your picture for me, please. I want to see it." Lena said gently. Callie went over to her backpack and pulled out a slightly wrinkled paper. She slowly walked back over to her mother a little unsure. The other kids in class certainly had not like it. Lena pulled Callie up on her lap to look at the picture. "I like the blue color that you chose. It is different, but that doesn't make it bad. He looks very happy." Lena kissed the side of Callie's head.

"He is a happy lion, Mama. I made him blue because I like that color and it would make him special. I knew you would like him because you like special things."

Lena hugged Callie close and gave her another kiss. "That I do, Baby. Go ahead and hang it up. Then finish your dinner here while I talk to Brandon for a little while."

XXXX

"I have some good news for you! I was able to pick up an extra shift this week, so Thursday I am working the night shift." Stef said after she came home and kissed Lena.

"What! No, Stef, Thursday you are supposed to be home with us. We need you here, Babe. You would not believe how much we miss you while you are at work."

"We need the money. It is only one night. I will be with you to put the kids to bed and I will be back in the morning. You will probably have to take Jude to school with you and I will pick him up from there." Stef went to the refrigerator and got a beer. She saw the lions and giggled a little. "Um, why did Callie color a lion blue?"

"How did you know that was Callie's? It could be Brandon's picture…"

"Seriously? Brandon is a rule follower. Callie is an individual. If someone told her the lion should be a certain color, she would definitely color it a different one. This is her work."

"You are right, it is her picture. The kids at school made fun of her for it and even Brandon thought it would be best to not hang it in our house. He got a time out tonight for being unkind. Please, don't let her hear you laughing at it."

"I know… Kids can be cruel. I guess I could be, too, but I have always been fond of blue… And of course I adore the artist behind the blue."

"So, Thursday your dad is coming here for dinner and then after we get the kids to bed you will go to work… I can't say that I like it, but I do understand. We need to look into daycare for Jude… and we need to plan the wedding."

"Oh yes, the wedding." Stef said with dread dripping in her voice. Dana had talked about almost nothing else during her weeklong stay and Stef was sort of hoping to never hear the word again.

Lena was not put off by Stef's attitude. "I was sort of thinking that the backyard of our new house would be big enough to host our wedding. I think we should keep it smallish. Of course invite our family, close friends, and a few coworkers. Fifty people seems like a good number to shoot for. What do you think?"

"Our house seems fine. The fewer people the better, I think. Do you also already have a date in mind, Love?"

"Well, I know it seems odd, but I was thinking about the evening of October sixteenth. It is a Thursday, but it is the first day of fall break for the kids and me. If you could get the sixteenth through the nineteenth off from work, we could leave all three kids with grandparents and actually have a honeymoon."

"That's a month from now! We will have only been in the house for a week or so, but it should work. Wow! I mean, I wanted to get married as soon as possible, and I think you have found that date. I will ask for those days off tomorrow. Where should we go for this honeymoon?"

"I want you to plan that one. So, surprise me."

"Wait, am I allowed to say that with the wedding plans? I want you to plan it. Surprise me?" Stef asked hopefully.

"No, Babe. This is your wedding, too. I want you involved every step." Lena said still not hearing Stef's hesitation. "My dad would like to perform the ceremony, but I would also like our mothers to do something. Callie will of course throw flower petals as the flower girl and Brandon will carry the rings. Jude will just sort of be there… I want a father-daughter dance for both of us. I also want an us and our babies dance. Of course also our first dance as married people."

Stef was now overwhelmed. "Lena, that all sounds great, but I am really not a dancer…"

"Nonsense, Babe, I have seen you dance with the kids. We just need to practice some." Lena held Stef close and swayed with her a little. "See, that isn't so bad, right?"

"Right… whatever you want to plan is fine with me anyway. We just need to make sure we keep this wedding in budget. Dancing requires a DJ, speakers, and maybe some lights. I am assuming you also want a photographer?"

"Of course, Stef." Stef's budget talk annoyed Lena some and now she was also ready to drop the topic. "How about you kiss the kids even though you did call to say goodnight, and then meet me back in our room? We can discuss the wedding again another time and do something else for now."

XXX

Callie was slowly eating her pancakes the next morning. She put down her fork to get a drink of milk. Stef walked by picked up the fork and ate a piece of her pancake before kissing Callie lightly on the head. "Mommy! That was my pancake!" The little girl protested.

"Oh, were you eating that?" While Callie was protesting Stef grabbed another bite.

Callie looked at her mother and grinned. Then, she picked up the rest of her pancake bites getting syrup all over her hands and licked them before setting them back on the plate. "Now they are all mine."

"So, that is what makes something yours, Bug?" Callie nodded taking another bite. Stef licked Callie's arm.

"Ew! Mommy that is worse than Mama spit in B's hair!" Callie said wiping at her arm.

"No, I was just making you know that you are mine." Stef explained eating another piece of Callie's pancake. "By the way, Bug, I am your mommy and your saliva on food doesn't bother me."

Callie glanced at Stef and then grabbed her hand and licked it. "Now you belong to me, too." Callie giggled forking up another piece of pancake and feeding it to Stef.

"Thank you, Baby. Go ahead and eat while I wash my hand…" Not only had Stef been licked, but she was also sticky from Callie's syrup.

Lena walked in ready for work. She noted that Brandon was already ready and watching TV as he waited. Callie was still eating. "Callie, quit dawdling and eat faster, Baby. We need to leave soon." Lena reached over Callie to get Brandon's plate off the counter. Callie licked her wrist. "Yuck! Callie! We don't lick people, that's gross. Eat."

Stef looked at Callie and winked. Callie looked back and blinked as she couldn't just use one eye. "By the way, I love your blue lion, Bug! I would have made his mane green, though…"

Callie giggled. "That would be silly, Mommy!"

Lena rolled her eyes and said with a small giggle herself. "Callie, eat! Mommy, quit distracting your baby!" Lena looked back at Brandon and remembered why he was ready so quickly. "Oh and Stef, today is B's first piano lesson. So, you will need to bring Jude up to school before you leave for work."

"So, I get to spend a little time with my girls before work? I can handle that." Stef walked back over to Lena for another kiss. Callie finished her pancake grinning at her mothers.

Lena whispered into Stef's ear. "I know you had something to do with Callie licking my arm. You are going to come to school and deal with it if she licks a classmate. Fix it before we go."

Stef went to say good bye to Brandon. "Go learn something, B. I love you." She said as she kissed his head before moving on to Callie. "Go learn something, Love Bug. Remember that no one outside of this house belongs to you… Love you, Baby."


	30. Chapter 30

Stef and Lena signed all the final paperwork for the house and got the keys. They knew this move would take a little longer than Stef and Brandon's move as both of them were now working full-time. Stef used her days at home with Jude to pack and move everything she could. She also made the call to get the kids' furniture in their rooms and set up. The rest of the household furniture had to be moved in a moving truck. Only then did it become obvious how many furniture items they still needed to run a household.

Lena brought the kids to the new house after school as they really had moved everything they intended to move now. Both kids immediately went to play outside and Lena was thankful again for a house with a nice backyard. Lena went over to greet Stef with a little kiss.

"Any luck finding a used refrigerator today, Babe?" Lena asked knowing that was Stef's mission of her day off.

"No, but I did find someone who wanted to buy Callie's old bedroom furniture and they are willing to pick it up. With the money they are willing to pay and the money we had to spend, I think I found an extremely basic model that we can actually afford new." They had listed Callie's furniture set and Brandon's bed on a give and take website on Facebook.

"Wow! That's great! When are the people coming for the furniture?"

Stef looked at her watch. "Actually right away. I will go back over to the apartment and help them out. I can pick up dinner on the way home. Jude already ate and I changed him. He is awake and having a little tummy time. Would you like me to take any of the kids with me?"

"No, I've got them. They would just be in the way over there. I do wish we already had a refrigerator because it makes it difficult to cook without one. Do you think maybe you could go by and look at the new one you think we can afford? Our wedding is now just a week and a half away… We need one by then."

"Oh, yes, the wedding. How could I forget?" Stef rolled her eyes and Lena looked a little annoyed. "I will go buy the store. If everything goes okay, should I just go ahead and purchase it? We can keep looking for a better one later."

"That would be amazing! See if these people also want Brandon's old bed, too. It is really the only thing left there, right? I would love to be out of the apartment as soon as possible."

"I don't think they will want another bed, but I did have someone that I was private messaging who seemed interested earlier. You could try reducing the price if they could pick it up in the next hour?"

"I will do that! Text when you are on the way home so I can get the kids ready to eat." Lena gave Stef another kiss on her way out the door.

Jude got a little fussy and Lena picked him up. He gave her a big smile. "Hey, Little Man, did you have a nice day with Mommy today? I love your happy smile!" Jude had started smiling earlier in the week to the delight of his entire family. Callie and Brandon would actively work to get him to smile at them. Stef and Lena could usually get a smile out of him just by picking him up and talking to him a little. Lena held him as she checked Stef's Facebook to contact the people about the bed.

Brandon came running back into the house. "We need a snack, Mama!" Then he noticed Jude was awake. "Hi, Baby!" Brandon said getting into Jude's face making him smile again. "See, Mama! My brother really likes me…"

Lena laughed a little. "I know, Jude loves his big brother. Now, about that snack… Does Callie need one, too?"

"Yes. Callie said to bring her a popsicle. I want yogurt."

"Hmmm… I think you will both have apples. I will cut one up for you to share." Brandon looked at Lena with disappointment. "Do you not want an apple? I could give you an orange instead."

"Yogurt is a healthy snack, Mama. I thought you would say no to Callie, but I could have mine."

"Brandon, both popsicles and yogurt are found in refrigerators. We currently don't have one. Mommy might buy one tonight, though. Then maybe by the time we get home from school tomorrow you can have yogurt. You are probably right about the popsicles, though, those are more of a sometimes snack."

"Okay… I guess we want to share an apple then."

"Good choice, Bud." Lena set Jude back down as she got out an apple and the apple corer. Brandon watched carefully because he always liked seeing how quickly Lena could press down the piece of metal and both core and slice the apple. Then she got out a plastic bowl and put the apple slices in it.

"There are two of us. We need two bowls."

"Today you are sharing an apple from one bowl. Take it or leave it. Mommy is bringing home dinner in a couple of hours. It is your choice…"

Brandon grabbed the bowl. "Thanks, Mama." He took it back outside to Callie.

Lena watched the kids share and smiled. Despite Callie's initial hiccups at school, both kids were doing quite well. There had been a few other non-smiley face days for Callie, but now it had been over a week since the last one. Brandon was still excited with his piano lessons and more than willing to practice. The mothers had just about decided that he would be getting a small keyboard for Christmas so he could practice even more.

T Ball practices had also started. Mike came and picked up Brandon and Callie from school on Thursdays and brought them home around five. This Saturday would be their first game. Neither one of the kids had shown great athletic skills yet, but both were having fun. Mike also seemed to be having fun and appeared to be sober.

The computer made a noise and Lena saw that the people agreed to buy the extra bed. She quickly texted Stef and let her know the deal. Stef's job still scared Lena. However, the family had gotten used to her schedule. Stef had continued to trade shifts with people to keep with the evening shifts and picked up a random overtime shift every so often. They were currently looking for the right daycare for Jude so that Stef would be able to go back into working different shifts. Lena was looking forward to a time when Stef would be working the regular day shift and they could spend the entire evening and night together several days in a row.

Lena checked her email and got flight confirmations for Sharon and her parents. Dana and Stuart would be arriving on Saturday after the T ball game and Sharon would be there Monday. It would be relieving and yet stressful to have all of them here at once. Lena's parents were going to stay in a hotel until Wednesday night as there just wasn't room for them to stay at the house. Sharon would be taking over Brandon's room for her whole stay as he preferred to sleep in Callie's room anyway.

Frank, of course, was living there in San Diego. He had shown up for a very awkward dinner at the apartment. Since then he had kept Jude for Stef once when she was able to pick up an extra day shift. He had been invited over a few more times and had declined. The kids reported that he had shown up for one of their T ball practices one day, so Lena knew he was still interested in pursuing a relationship with them. Stef invited him to the game on Saturday as well as the wedding. They were both in hopes that he would attend both events.

Lena was a little lost in all of her thoughts when Callie and Brandon came running back into the house. "Mama, B said that after the wedding you and Mommy were going on vacation without us. It isn't true, though, right?" Callie asked with a mixture of fear and frustration.

"Well, it is called a honeymoon, but yes, we are going somewhere without any of our children. We are leaving you with Grams, Gramps, and Grandma, though. That is one grandparent for each of you. You will be off from school and I am sure they will find very fun things for you to do. It will be like a vacation for you guys without us." Lena explained pulling Callie on her lap.

"So it is true! How long will you be gone?" Callie asked snuggling in close.

"We are leaving on Wednesday night right after the wedding and we will be back on Sunday afternoon sometime. That is four nights. Remember, though, we aren't leaving you alone. You will be here with Jude and B and all of your grandparents."

"What about Frank? Will he be around here, too?" Callie asked. She was still calling him Frank like he told her on their first meeting although she did count him as a grandparent.

"I am not sure about Frank. It is sort of up to him."

"Why do you have to go, Mama? I don't want to stay here without my mommies! Maybe just I could come with you? We could just leave the boys at home?"

"Hey, no! If Callie gets to go, I want to go, too! So does Jude! We are a family!" Brandon protested.

"We are a family. You three, though, are staying at home. Honeymoons are only for grown-ups who have just gotten married. All of you will have a chance to go on one at some point, but this isn't your chance. Mommy and I need to spend some time alone together."

"You already spend time alone together at night, Mama! Remember how I am supposed to knock now before I come in since that one time when I saw…"

Lena blushed some cutting him off. "Yes, I do remember that, B. I will always remember that." Lena thought of a quick change of subject. "So, do you two have anything in your backpacks that I need to see tonight? How about you go get them so we check together."

Brandon hurried to grab his, but Callie stayed behind a minute. "Will it ever by just me and you together again? Like it used to be?"

"I hope not, Baby. I love spending time with just you, but Mommy, Brandon, and Jude add so much to our lives. I would really miss them. Wouldn't you miss them, too?"

"I don't mean forever, Mama! I couldn't live without Jude." Callie stated dramatically definitely copying something she had heard before. "I just want to be with you sometimes."

"Go get your backpack right now, and then tomorrow we will have lunch together. How does that sound?" Lena asked smiling.

"Really? I love you, Mama!" Callie said kissing Lena on the cheek. "But can we have something other than peanut butter tomorrow? I want turkey and cheese or maybe pasta salad with olives. I want carrots, too."

Lena sighed. Peanut butter was about the only thing she could think of to make for the kids' lunches without a refrigerator. The kids were rather tired of it as she was also. "Mommy is working on buying a refrigerator tonight. If it goes well, we might have all of those things soon, but maybe not tomorrow soon. We will just have to wait and see."

Brandon came back with his backpack. Callie did not want to be outdone so she scurried off to find her backpack as well. When she made it back into the room, Brandon had taken her spot on Lena's lap and they were looking at his library book. "I got a book today, too, Mama! It was our first trip in there and we all got to pick a book by ourselves!"

"Maybe we can read one of these books tonight for bedtime and the other one tomorrow night. In the meantime, B, go ahead and hop down and go look at your book in the family room right now while I look at Callie's backpack."

"Okay, Mama!" Brandon took his book and sat down on the couch to look at the pictures. Lena had taken the kids to the public library during the summer, but this was the first time he had picked a book all by himself to check out.

Callie climbed up on Lena's lap as her backpack was opened. "This must be your library book. It is an interesting choice… We have this book, don't we?"

"Yes, I like it so I chose it. It has the same picture on the front and everything!" Callie exclaimed happily.

"Hmmm…" Lena pulled out the group of papers from Callie's backpack. Most of them were the same as Brandon's papers. "Another gold star on your writing page. Excellent job! And what is this?" Lena held up a small pink envelop.

"I got invited to a birthday party today. It is only for girls, so B didn't get one. There is going to be cake and ice cream! I want my birthday party to only have girls, too…"

Lena thought the school policy said the entire class had to be invited if invitations went out at school, but she held that thought to herself. "We will have to see when it is. I think for your birthday we will invite everyone in your class." Lena opened the invitation and found out it was for Friday afternoon. "I think we can do this, Baby. We will need to go shopping for a present soon."

Brandon's ears had perked at cake and ice cream. He left his book on the couch and heard all of the birthday party discussion. The girl having the party had talked about it almost all day. Brandon's feelings weren't as hurt as the other boys because he thought he had an in. "If my sister got invited, then I get to go with her, right?"

"Not always. This little girl only wants girls at her party, B. Sometimes you and Callie don't get to do the same things. There will probably be other birthday parties that are just for boys. Callie won't be able to go to those."

"That's not fair, Mama!" Brandon said starting to cry. "I want to go to the party!"

"Sweetheart, there is nothing I can do about that. I promise that there will be other parties. Your birthday is coming up, actually. It is just a few weeks after the wedding. We will invite everyone in your class so that no one feels left out." Jude made a happy noise from his blanket and Callie got down to check it out. Lena scooped Brandon back up and held him.

"Mommy said you were the boss of the school and everyone had to do what you say. Make them invite me to the party."

"I am not really the boss of the whole school, Bud. Friday afternoon, it will just be my boys and me. We can find something extra special to do."

XXXX

Stef came home with food and two bags of ice. Brandon and Callie met her at the door and helped carry in the food. Lena loved to watch the kids run to Stef and noticed the ice. "That is a lot of ice, Babe. I have just been informing two four year olds that we do not have a refrigerator, but I didn't know that I had to tell you also."

Stef set down the ice and kissed Lena. "It will be delivered tomorrow, Love. In the meantime, the salesclerk reminded me that we could be using an ice chest for a few items. So, after dinner, I thought you would like to go grocery shopping for a few items, child-free."

Lena kissed Stef longer. "You are perfect! Simply amazing! Now, what did you bring us for dinner?"

Stef got out hamburgers for her and the kids and a salad for Lena. She received two cheers and one questionable glance. "I did not get fries… Your meal is healthy… I am perfect, remember…"

"We will have a refrigerator tomorrow and there will be no problem." Lena said seeming to reassure herself. "Tonight I will get milk, eggs, turkey, cheese, light mayo, and carrots. Then we can give the kids a good breakfast and something other than peanut butter for lunch."

"Even better, you don't need to buy some of that. I also got the last few things out of our apartment fridge. We still had mayo and eggs among other things. And, as we have completely moved out of the apartment, I was able to borrow a vacuum from our old neighbor and redo the area that we walked through to get the furniture out. Then, I turned in the keys. We are now down to only one place to live and one payment!"

"You are back to perfect, Babe!"

"Thanks! So, while you are shopping tonight, you should also make a list of other things you need to stock the new fridge. I can go pick it up with Jude tomorrow when everything is ready. That way when you get home from school I can have everything ready."

"You are more than perfect! Stef, you are amazing!" Lena reached across the table to Stef and kissed her again.

The kids broke off the kiss with their giggling. "What do you two think is so funny anyway?" Stef asked with teasing in her eyes.

"Kissing is funny, Mommy." Callie said between giggles. Stef turned to the little girl and gave her quick kisses to her head and cheeks. Callie squirmed and laughed harder. Brandon watched until Lena attacked him in a similar fashion.


	31. Chapter 31

"But Mama, it was the new boy's fault I lost my stamp today! You can ask anyone!" Callie protested from the corner of Lena's office.

"David cannot control your actions, Callie. It is unacceptable to take someone else's paper and tear it up. Now, you are going to sit over there until Brandon's piano lessons are over. Mommy will be here soon with Jude. We will talk about it then."

Callie had been sitting at a table with only two other table mates since one boy was moved on the second day of school. Ms. Roberts thought it was best for the spirited girl to have a few less people surrounding her. However, today, their class got a new student, David. Lena knew that the boy had trouble at this last school. His parents said "it just wasn't working out," but his record indicated some behavior issues. His natural spot was right across from Callie as it was empty. After the paper incident, he was promptly moved and the trouble moved with him.

Lena and Callie heard a knock at the door and Stef peeked in a few seconds later with Jude. Callie started to get up and run over to her, but she saw the looks on both mothers' faces and sat back down instead. "It wasn't my fault."

"This is probably an excellent time for us to discuss fault, young lady." Lena chastised. "Go ahead and move to the chair across from my desk next to Mommy." Callie slowly moved that direction. "Right now. Pick up the pace, Mommy has work in a little while." Callie finally sat down trying to avoid the eyes of both of her mothers by looking at the ground. "Tell us what happened."

"The new boy…"

"Look at us when you are speaking." Stef said gently lifting Callie's chin. "Nothing is so bad that you cannot tell Mama and me."

"David kicked me under the table and he called me names. I tried to be a good friend to him like Ms. Roberts asked. I even asked him to stop and he wouldn't. At snack time he took one of my crackers and he ate it. He told me that his writing was better. So I took his paper and tore it up. Then I got put in the corner for the first part of center time and I lost my stamp."

"Why didn't you tell your teacher that David was not being a good friend? Maybe if you had told her the first time that he kicked you or when he called you a name he would have stopped?"

"Friends don't tell on their friends. That is tattling. I can only tell on someone if there is blood, fire, danger, strangers, or throw up at school." Callie still had her chin up, but she looked miserable.

"You tell on Brandon all the time… We have to hear it if you think he looked at you wrong. Yesterday you said that he was running too fast outside and you couldn't keep up. How is that not tattling?" Stef asked with a smirk while Lena tried to silently cut her off.

"Brandon is my brother and that is not at school. Ms. Roberts has a glove to explain what she wants to know. You want to know everything."

"We need one of those gloves…" Stef said before Lena cut her off.

"Callie, I can see your confusion on the glove, if someone steals a cracker at snack time, it does not need to be told. However, if someone is kicking you over and over again and you have asked him to stop that is something you need to tell. It sort of falls under the danger category. Are there other choices you could have made in this situation?"

"No. I tried to ignore him, but he was really mean. When I tore up his paper he cried and I knew he was sorry. I got time out and no stamp, but I did not cry because I am not sorry." Callie lost all semblance of sadness and instantly replaced it with frustration.

Stef and Lena looked at each other before looking back at Callie. "No ma'am. At school Ms. Roberts is in charge of disciplining other students, not you. Before this is over, you will be sorry for your actions. You will be apologizing to both David and your teacher." Callie crossed her arms and glared at Stef. "Until you do, you will be sitting in time-out."

"I won't ever apologize to David! It doesn't matter how long I have to sit in time-out."

"Keep in mind that T ball practice is tomorrow and you have that birthday party on Friday. Little girls still in time-out don't get to do either of those things."

"Well, Callie, I agree with Mommy on this one. I hope that it you will be able to get up and play soon." Lena said gently to get Callie calmed just a little.

"Now I have to go to work, Baby. Be good for Mama. I will try to call at bedtime. I want to hear that you are ready to apologize." Stef kissed Callie on the head before picking her back up and moving her to the corner of the office again. Then she gave Lena a kiss. "Let me know if you need me, I can run home over my lunch break today."

Lena went back to her work, but kept looking over at Callie hoping to see a change in her attitude. There was another knock at the door and this time it was Callie's teacher. "Hey, I was sort of expecting to see you in my classroom after school today. I was ready to go and you didn't come by, so I thought I should stop by here." She noticed Callie in the corner looking angry. "Maybe we could talk just outside of your office for a moment?"

Lena followed Brenda out keeping the door open a crack so she could check on Callie and Jude. "I was going to run by, but then this sort of happened. Callie isn't sorry yet, which is unusual. So, what do you think about this David kid?"

"I think you shouldn't be too hard on Callie. When I switched David and Matthew, she had no more issues. However, David sat at three different tables today and was unsuccessful at each of them. If it makes you feel better, he also didn't get a stamp. Callie also put up with him longer than any of the others. I have already spoken to his mother when she came to pick him up. Tomorrow we are starting him off at a small table of his own. He will probably be in your office before the day is over."

"Callie said that she could not tell you what was going on because it would be tattling. I told her that someone kicking her over and over again should be told as part of danger. She may want to hear that from you, though… Oh, and Stef would like a copy of your tattle glove for at home."

Brenda grinned. "I can do better than that, I have an extra one that I can send home with the kids tomorrow. I will talk to the class about tattling versus telling things that need to be told again in the morning. I am sorry that Callie didn't understand that. Could I speak with Callie for just a moment?"

"Yes, of course."

The teacher went back into Lena's office with her just behind. She got down on the floor near the little girl. "Callie, I am sorry that I did not explain to you better about tattling. Kicking is not allowed in our classroom. If you asked him to stop and he did not, then you should tell me. Also, sweetheart, what is our procedure in class when you get upset?"

"I tell you or I go put myself in time-out to think." Callie said quietly.

"Yep. If I had seen you in time-out, I would have come to talk to you myself. That would have saved your day, evening, and your stamp."

Callie turned around a little and hugged Ms. Roberts. "I am sorry to you, but not David."

XXXX

"Why can't Callie play with me yet, Mama?" Brandon asked about ten minutes after they got home from school.

"Callie did not get a stamp today. If she was willing to apologize to David, she could play." Lena explained to him again.

"No one should be sorry to David. He is bad."

"We do not label people as bad. He needs friends just like everyone else. Do you remember how scary your first day of school was, B?" Brandon nodded and Lena pulled him on her lap. "Well, that is how David was feeling today. He didn't know the rules or any of the kids. I would like you and Callie to really try to be a friend to him. Even if he acts mean sometimes I want my kids to be nice to him."

Two hours later Lena pulled Callie out of time-out for dinner. Callie was still angry and now Lena was also frustrated. "Callie, here are your current choices. You may change your attitude and make David an apology card or Mommy is going to come home from work. If she has to leave work, she will be quite upset with you."

"Mama wants us to be David's friends, Callie. He is mean sometimes, but a friend would make him a card. Maybe he will make one for you, too. Please, Callie?" Brandon added hopefully.

This was Callie's undoing. "You want me to do that, B?" Brandon nodded. "Are we going to invite him to our birthday parties?" Brandon hesitated, but nodded. "I want to talk to Mommy on the phone first. Then I will make the card."

XXX

After Lena got the kids to bed, she pulled out all of her wedding plans to work on again. It was hard to believe that at this time next week she would be married. The invitations had already gone out and most plans were made. It turned out that Stef actually really enjoyed dancing once she had been willing to practice. Stef's attitude about the wedding was still bothering Lena, some, but it hadn't gotten worse. She figured everyone handled stress in their own way.

Tonight's quest for Lena was making final decisions on the DJ, caterer, and photographer. She started with laying out all the options for the DJ. She knew that Stef would like to use the cheapest one, but the next expensive one actually brought and set up speakers for the price. Renting speakers would complicate things significantly and might be costly. Lena looked at the time and decided to send an email to the one with speakers.

The caterer was a little harder. She really wanted to serve a full meal with the wedding for the confirmed guests that had gone a little over the fifty they had originally agreed upon. Stef, of course, wanted only finger foods and cake. Lena knew that her wedding budget was almost used up, so for now she went with Stef's idea and added on wine. They could rent glasses from another place to save a little money and this seemed perfect. Another email would be sent to this person.

Lena only had one photographer picked out. She had multiple people give her this name as the best one around. His prices were reasonable and he had already agreed to shoot the wedding for them. Now her conflict was only on which package to go with. The most expensive package would have the photographer there for an hour before the wedding and all the way through the reception. He would then give them access to every picture that he took throughout the event as well as a large canvas print of a picture of their choice. This option, however, was way out of her budget. As her mother said though, this was a once in a lifetime wedding. Pictures would be the way to keep the memory of the whole event. Lena hated to ask, but put the photographer into the category of things her parents might be interested in providing.

Lena heard little feet padding down the stairs. She got up from the table to see which of the oldest two needed her attention. Brandon ran the last few steps. "I just had a bad dream, Mama! I went into your room and you weren't there! I thought I was alone!"

Lena picked up the little boy. "Nope, I was just down here working on plans for the wedding. You know that Mommy and I are not going to leave you in the night by yourself, right?"

"You are leaving us after the silly wedding, though. You are both going away for lots of nights in a row."

Lena decided to let it go that Brandon called the wedding silly for now. "We aren't leaving you alone for those nights. You are going to have Grandma, Grams, and Gramps who you haven't even met here while we are gone." Lena started carrying Brandon back upstairs. "How about if I go upstairs and lay down with you while you go back to sleep."

Brandon laid his head on Lena's shoulder. "Okay, Mama. I love you."

Stef came home a few hours later. The lights were on downstairs, but Lena was nowhere to be seen. Stef turned off the lights and locked the door. She made her way up the stairs to kiss the kids good night. Callie's favorite bear was on the ground. Stef picked it up and put it back in Callie's arms as she kissed her. Then she went to Brandon's room and found Lena and Brandon cuddled together on his bed. Lena stirred at Stef's kiss. "He had a bad dream and I offered to lay down with him for a few minutes…" Lena tried to explain in her groggy state.

"Sorry, Love, I didn't mean to wake you. The two of you looked so peaceful." Stef whispered smiling at her soon to be wife.

Stef helped Lena up and they went together into their own room. Jude was crying so Lena offered to get him back to sleep while Stef got ready for bed.

XXXX

"I made this card for you, David. I am sorry for ripping up your paper. My mama says that I should try to be your friend because you are new here." Callie said handing David her card the next morning in the hallway in front of the classroom as Lena and Brandon watched.

David looked at her and tore the card to pieces. "Your mama is stupid."

Callie's whole body tensed up and Lena grabbed her shoulders and directed her to another part of the room. "He may not be quite ready to forgive you yet, Baby. The important thing is that you did the right thing."

Lena looked up from Callie just in time to see Brandon punch David in the stomach in front of all the other parents and kids. "My mama is not stupid, you are! My sister got in lots of trouble for not being nice to you, but you are not a nice boy!" Brandon yelled at him before David hit him back knocking him to the floor.

Lena looked at Matthew's mother for help with Callie before going to intervene in the preschool fight. She got both boys hands and took them toward the office. David's mother followed behind. "Did you say this one belongs to you?" The lady asked indicating Brandon.

"Yes, this one is my son. I am very sorry for his behavior."

"The boys are just being boys. You know how they are, you have one… This really isn't that big of a deal. Neither boy is hurt."

Lena cringed at the woman's boys will be boys statement. "My son knows that we don't hit as I am sure you are trying to teach to your little boy. A fight can be a day of out of school suspension. Since my son is involved, I am taking the boys to Principal Sanchez to sort out."

"I think as moms we can just work this out ourselves without involving the principal. I mean, people like that just stifle boy's creativity…"

"Maybe I didn't properly introduce myself here, I am Lena Adams and I am the vice principal here. Now, this fight happened on school grounds in the presence of an administrator. I want your son to be successful here, but this isn't the way."

"The way I saw it, your son threw the first punch. My son was defending himself."

"My son was defending his sister and me. My daughter had an issue with your son yesterday. She made David a card to say she was sorry and welcome him to our school. He ripped it up and called me stupid." Lena stopped and counted to ten to calm herself. "This is the office."

Karina Sanchez had already heard this situation was headed her direction. She watched the camera footage herself. "I believe I would like to talk to the two boys alone. Lena, you are needed by the busses this morning and ma'am, I would like you to take a seat out here."

Lena texted Stef on her way to the busses and asked her to come up to the school to wait outside the office with David's mother. It was obvious that Karina did not want her involved in this, but she had no control on Stef.


	32. Chapter 32

Stef came up to the school immediately with Jude in tow. She quickly found the lady who must be David's mom and sat down next to her. "Hello, I am Stef Foster, Brandon's mother." Stef held out her hand to shake.

"Are you freaking kidding me? I already met Brandon's mother. What are you people trying to pull?"

Stef was a little taken aback that the lady did not shake her hand or even seem to acknowledge it. "Oh, you must have met my fiancé, Lena. We are getting married next week."

"Your fiancé? That explains a lot." The lady scoffed.

Stef didn't like where this was headed. "I really don't know exactly what happened this morning, but I can tell you what my daughter said happened yesterday at school. Callie was sorry about ripping up your son's paper, we talked to her about being a better friend and welcoming him to school. Did he get the card she made for him?"

"I understand what happened now… Your two children ganged up on my little boy. Unfortunately, your kids are being raised by two women and he was able to take both of them. We have always taught him to hit back harder…"

Stef stood up about ready to hit the lady herself when Sanchez opened the office door. "Oh, Mrs. Foster, it is a pleasure seeing you here today. I am guessing Lena contacted you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Brandon is mine after all, so it only makes sense."

"Of course. I would like to see both of you in here with your boys, please." Both mothers walked into the office to find chairs next to their sons. "Ordinarily, fighting in school is a day of out of school suspension. I have to say that in my years of principal here, I have never had this sort of incident between four year olds. From my cameras and from what the two boys said, each of them just hit once. This is only David's second day here. Brandon has never been in any sort of problem. So, just this time, I am going to let the boys off, but they will both be sitting in here during recess. I do not want to see either of them here again, though. Understood?"

"Yes, thank you." Stef said shaking Karina's hand and guiding Brandon out.

"Wait just a minute. My David was ganged up on by two kids and their administrator mother. I think that he is being treated unfairly. Is this because of what his last school said about him?"

"No, ma'am. If I was going by what his other school said, today would be his last day here. I would highly recommend making sure his behavior is going to be in compliance with the Anchor Beach handbook."

XXXX

"I don't understand why I have to make a card for David. He just ripped up Callie's. He is not a nice boy and he is not our friend, Mama! Principal Sanchez made me miss recess and I didn't get a stamp. Why do I also have to do this instead of practice?"

"Well, your daddy, Mommy, and I all want you to grow up being a better person. Have you ever seen your daddy hit someone else?" Lena asked hoping it was a no.

"No."

"Hitting is wrong, Bud. Instead of hitting David, you should have come over with Callie and me."

"He called you stupid. That isn't a nice word to use."

"Yes, he did and I walked away. Violence only breeds violence. You hit, and he hit harder… The truth of it is that David needs friends. Right now he is in your class and while he is there I want my children to be kind to him. Remember how you told Callie yesterday that you would try?"

"Yes, but I don't think he will make a card for me. I didn't know that he was this unkind. I don't want him at my birthday anymore."

XXXXX

Stef was happy to find Lena still awake when she got home. "I have off all next week, Love! I think I have used all the vacation I can for the rest of the year now, but as of Saturday at midnight I will have off until Monday after the silly wedding…"

Again Lena decided to let silly go, although she definitely knew where her babies were getting it from now. "That's perfect! The kids and I only have a half day on Wednesday. Brandon will be disappointed by not having piano, but it will work out nicely for our plans…."

Stef kissed Lena. "This may seem random, but I am so glad that David joined Callie's class… Seriously, she was the worst behaved kid in the room before he came…"

Lena lightly hit Stef in the shoulder smiling despite everything. "You are so right. We should celebrate with ice cream…"

XXXXX

Brandon presented David with his card. This time it didn't get torn up, but still wasn't well received. David's mother gave Lena more odd looks with the second card, but didn't say anything else. Deep down, she also wanted David to be successful in this school. Getting along with the administration seemed important.

Callie avoided David all day because she knew that going to the birthday party this afternoon depended on her having a good day. Brandon, though, felt a little badly for the other boy when no one wanted to sit with him at lunch. Callie was sitting across from her brother, but he did have an empty seat on one side. "David, do you want to sit here?"

At first David was surprised, as was the rest of the class. He started to turn Brandon down then realized he didn't have another offer. He sat down quietly and started eating his school lunch.

"Do you want to trade something? I could give you celery. My mama packed it in my lunch today, but I don't really like it."

David looked around a second before he saw Brandon was talking to him. "Why would I want your celery? I don't eat anything green…"

"I'll trade you something, B!" Matthew said. "You can have some of my fries from my plate. I like celery."

The two boys made the exchange and Brandon passed one fry over to Callie who was busy making her own trade. "I would trade my raisins for cookies." Another child from down the table had a package of four cookies and passed one down for Callie's raisins. She broke it in half and passed half to her brother.

David looked perplexed. "Do you two always share everything?"

"Almost always. She is my sister. Do you have a sister?"

"Yes. I hate her. We don't share anything ever. I would definitely not give her any of my food."

"Sometimes we find it hard to share, too, but usually not. You really should try it sometime, David. You might find out that you would like it." Brandon took is half a cookie and broke it again handing part of it to the other boy.

XXXX

Callie did get to go to the birthday party and she had a great time. Brandon was visibly jealous until Callie handed him an extra piece of cake and the whistle out of her goody bag. Lena was proud to see the relationship between the two kids. The kids might have both had a bad day at school this week, but she and Stef were doing something right. Brandon had told her some about his lunchtime conversation with David, only leaving out the part about how he had traded his celery and Callie had traded her raisins.

Lena made Callie's favorite pasta salad for dinner. Then she bathed each of the kids and then they watched a movie. Brandon and Callie both fell asleep curled up on either side of Lena with their heads on her lap. Jude was sleeping in a bouncy seat at her feet. Moments like these were everything to Lena. She only wished that Stef was there to see it.

Lena startled awake sometime later when she felt something move around her. She halfway opened her eyes to see Stef holding the barely awake Callie. "Hello, Slug a Bug! Did you know that I love you more than the moon and the stars?"

Callie yawned, but grinned. "Yes. I love you more than the moon, stars, and sun, Mommy."

"In that case, I love you more than the moon, stars, sun, and the whole ocean." Stef said kissing the little girl's nose.

"I love you more than all of that and more than the park with the slide and the swings." Callie said returning the kiss to Stef's nose.

"More than the park?" Callie nodded putting her head on Stef's shoulder. "I love you that much, too, Baby. Now let's get you into bed." Stef saw Lena moved and now knew she was also awake. She leaned into Callie's ear to whisper. "Let's give Mama some love before we go."

Stef got down on the floor and kept Callie on her knee. They both leaned over and kissed Lena on the cheeks. Lena fully opened her eyes giggling which also woke Brandon. "Mommy should we give B some love before we go, too?" Callie asked in a very loud whisper.

"Of course." This time Stef and Callie kissed his cheeks and Lena joined kissing his forehead.

"Too much love…" Brandon said sitting up smiling.

"There is no such thing, Buddy." Stef said getting a hold of him with her other arm. Lena carefully picked up Jude. "You two are getting too big for me to carry both of you…"

Lena turned off all the lights on her way up the stairs. She joined Stef in each of the big kids' rooms to say goodnight. "It is important that you go to sleep tonight, you have a T ball game in the morning." Lena said as Stef laid Callie down in her bed.

"I want to stay in here with Callie…" Brandon said. He really didn't like to be in a room by himself still.

"He can stay with me, Mommies. There is room." Stef shrugged and laid him down. She was a little too tired to argue right now.

XXXX

Lena made a big breakfast for the family while Stef lathered all three kids in sunscreen in preparation of the game today. "You are going to watch the game today, right Mommy?" Callie asked for the millionth time that morning.

"Yes. I do not go to work until four and your game is at nine-thirty. I should be able to watch the whole thing. Mama and Jude are going to watch you play also."

"Is Frank going to come? He says he likes baseball and T ball is a like baseball, right Mommy?"

"We invited my dad, but he hasn't gotten back to us to say whether or not he will be attending. Mama and I will miss your next game, but Grams, Gramps, and Grandma will definitely be there. Maybe even Frank."

"But you will be there today and stay watch the whole time?"

"Yes, B and your daddy will be there, too, since he is the coach… I think I can hear your mama calling for both of you and I think you are both ready for breakfast. I will finish up Jude and be join you in a little while." Stef was glad that her kids were curious, but she also admitted it was hard being the mother to three kids under five.

Lena had the kids' plates and cups of milk on the table waiting for them as they tore down the stairs. "Walk in the house please." The kids both heard and slowed down some. "Thank you. Come sit down and eat, Babies. I made you eggs, turkey sausage, and whole wheat toast."

"Do we have strawberry jelly, Mama? I like that on my toast best of all."

"Of course we do, B. Would you like a little honey for yours, Callie?"

"Yes, please!"

Stef was happy when she came down the stairs with Jude and both little mouths were full of food. The silence was a nice change. Lena set a plate of breakfast in front of Stef and one for herself. They had at least five minutes of quiet before it was broken.

"Mama, are you going to watch us play today?" Brandon asked between bites.

"Of course, B. Mommy and I are both going to be sitting in the stands watching the two of you play. I am even going to bring my camera to take pictures. Now eat."

"I think I am done." Callie said trying to shove her eggs off her plate and on the table.

Stef gathered up the eggs from the table and put back on Callie's plate. "You do not have to eat everything, but you may not do that." Stef looked at the girl sternly before looking back at her plate. "I don't think you are done. You only ate half a piece of toast and a few bites of sausage. You need energy to play your best today."

"Yes, but I want to go to the game right now."

"Your game is still an hour away, Bug. If we went right now there would be nothing going on. So, eat right now, please."

"But, Mommy…" Callie started to protest again before receiving a do-not-argue-with-me look from Stef. Callie carefully put a bite of egg in her mouth and made a bad face as she chewed it slowly making it evident she was still not pleased.

"So, Mama, after the game today we are going to pick up your parents from the airport before I go to work. Brandon, Jude, and I are looking forward to meeting your dad in person today rather than just over the phone." Stef said trying change the subject and take the attention off of Callie.

"Yes! My daddy is going to love all of you!" Lena glanced over at Callie and then at Brandon. "B, I really like the way you are sitting up and eating your food."

Brandon beamed and Callie watched what he was doing. She sat up a little straighter and began eating the right way again. "Look, Mama, I can eat that way, too!" She said between bites.

"I see that. Good job, Cals."

XXXX

Four year old T ball was just as humorous as Stef hoped it would be. Mike was out there continuously having to tell the kids to go back and sit down because it was not their turn to hit the ball off the T and run… He told a kid that he could not use the restroom only to have him pull down his pants and pee in the corner of the dugout. The rest of the team looked on in interest until another boy looked like he was going to join. Mike asked the other coach for a short restroom break. Then it was Callie and Brandon's turn in the outfield. The ball would land on the ground and several kids would swarm around it. Sometimes they would even chase the one who ended up with the ball. After another inning or so, the game was declared over. Frank had not shown up.

"So, I know I said I would take the kids for ice cream after the game, but I still have to clean the dugout… They are welcome to stay, of course…" Mike stammered looking at the puddle as well as the trash left by the ten four year olds on his team.

"How about we take the kids to the playground right over there and when you are done come on over. You can take the kids to get ice cream and then meet us at the pizza place around the corner. Sound like a plan?" Stef offered.

"You let the kids have ice cream before lunch?" Mike asked raising his eyebrows. "I thought Lena would object to that, Brandon says she likes everyone to eat healthy."

Stef winced. "You are right. We will play on the playground until you are ready then we will all go to the pizza place and you can take the kids for ice cream afterwards. Lena's parents are flying in today. Maybe you could meet us at the airport around one?"

XXXX

Mike had brought the kids to the airport and now the young family was once again waiting for Lena's parents. This time the kids were not dressed nicely and they were still wearing their hats from the game. So there was no reason for Lena to smooth down Brandon's hair. Lena's nervous energy had to be used on Jude instead.

"Love, calm down! You are going to rub off all of Jude's hair if you keep that up! We have all met your mother and you have told us so much about your father that we love him already."

"I know, I just want things to be perfect."

Stef picked up Callie to prevent her running through the airport like last time. Callie spotted them first. "I see them, Mommy! Put me down now because I can see Grams and Gramps!"

"No, Baby." Stef kissed her cheek to calm her some. "Remember what I told you before? I get to hold you in the airport to keep you safe. They will be here in just a minute." Callie continued to wiggle until Stef gave her bottom a little pat. "No." Stef said again in a warning tone. Callie instantly stilled knowing that Stef wasn't playing.

Stuart and Dana saw the family and walked over to them. Callie reached for Stuart and Stef handed her over. Introductions were made all around. Dana took Brandon's hand on the way to baggage claim. Stuart carried Callie. Lena still had Jude's carrier. Stef was able to get most of the luggage since it was on wheels. Stuart grabbed their hanging bag.

They got home just in time for Stef to change for work and leave. Dana admired how nice the kids' furniture looked in the house. Stuart immediately agreed to pay for the photographer. Lena relaxed knowing that her parents were there and this wedding was really happening in just a few days.


	33. Chapter 33

By the time Sharon came into town the wedding plans were in full swing. Lena put the moms in charge of the flowers and all the other incidentals that were not finished. Stef was going absolutely crazy in the wedding chaos.

"Stefanie, Lena said that we could choose the flowers, but we don't seem to agree. Dana wants to use roses, but I really like long stemmed orchids in weddings. What do you think?"

"I think you two are in charge of flowers… Maybe you could use both or neither. I really don't care, Mom. Just do whatever." Stef said trying to get upstairs away from the wedding plans.

Her mother was having none of Stef's avoidance techniques. "This is your wedding Stefanie… You have to say what you want or it won't happen. Lena told me that you weren't being helpful, but I didn't expect this. Have you even written your vows yet?"

"I am going to work on them right now, Mom." Stef pulled out her phone and called the captain hoping that she could get some overtime working the day shift on Wednesday, but she was denied with a laugh. Instead she shut her bedroom door and crashed on her bed.

Lena found her there after work on Tuesday. "What are you doing up here, Babe? My mama has been looking for you all over. She thinks she found the perfect song for our father-daughter dances."

"Ugh. No more stupid wedding plans, please. That's why I escaped up here. How about we leave our parents with the kids and we go straight into our honeymoon instead…"

Brandon and Callie saw the door open and ran in the room and hopped on the bed. "We found you Mommy! Grams and Grandma said you were hiding, but we found you!" Callie said giggling. "Are you almost done making plans so we can have that stupid wedding?"

Lena looked at Stef pointedly. "Callie, you know not to use the word stupid. I would like you and Brandon to go find Gramps and see if he will play with you outside for a little while. I need to talk to Mommy alone."

Stef watched the kids leave with some dread. "Love, I didn't mean to call the wedding stupid in front of the kids. I know you hate that word."

"Oh, I do dislike the kids using that word, but it really wasn't much better when they were referring to our wedding as silly last week. If this isn't what you want, tell me now. I was positive this is what we were working toward since we met. You proposed after all, not me."

"That's not it! You are my forever. Our mothers are just driving me crazy with the plans, that's all. I am behind this wedding."

"Hmmm, so the fact that you weren't involved in the early planning either. Was I also driving you crazy when I was trying to plan things?"

"No, of course not." Stef said as Lena stormed out of the room. She laid her head back down in frustration.

Sharon knocked and then walked in and sat down on the bed next to her daughter. "I am not completely sure what is going on here, but I will tell you that you are close to losing the best thing that has even happened to you. I have two suspicions that I think both hold some weight. Your first marriage failed. It might seem hard to imagine going into another marriage after the one with Mike, but I have a better vibe this time. You will have hard times, but you and Lena are meant to be.

"I also have to wonder if you have spoken to your father recently. I know that he was not okay with this relationship, but I also know he has sort of enjoyed getting to know the kids. Lena is very excited to dance with her father, maybe it is bothering you that yours has not confirmed he is showing up. Take some time this afternoon to go talk to him. See if that helps."

Stef left the house without saying good bye to anyone other than her mother. She was hoping to be back before the kids missed her and she would explain to Lena when she got back. Frank answered the door fairly quickly and Stef walked passed him and into the house.

"My wedding is tomorrow evening, Dad. I need to know if you are coming or not. I know that you loved Mike and I know that you don't approve of my sexuality, but I really do want you there." Stef now had tears in her eyes. "We used to be so close, Dad and I would really like to have that relationship again."

Frank stood there speechless for a moment. "I don't know what to say, Sport. You are my only child and I have missed you also. When you invited me to the wedding, I wasn't sure if you were serious about wanting me there. We had some harsh words you know, and you didn't make it seem like a big deal. If you want me there, I am there. I can't say this is easy for me, but I love you."

"Thanks, Dad." Stef stood up and hugged him. "By the way, there is going to be a father-daughter dance tomorrow. Lena has been wanting to practice, so you may need to come over tonight… I am really sorry that I kept calling the wedding stupid."

"I feel like I am not the person to be apologizing to at this moment, Sport. I can be at your house in an hour or so for that dance practice stuff. Tell the kids that I say hi."

"Thanks, Dad." Stef got back into her car and took a slightly longer trip home. She had to make things right with Lena and wasn't completely certain on how. Stef drove to the same florist shop where she bought Lena's first roses. Her favorite salesgirl was inside. "Lena and I are getting married tomorrow night, but I made a huge mistake…"

XXX

"Where's Mommy?" Callie asked running back into the house. "I want to show her something outside."

Sharon quickly intervened. "Right now, how about you show me. We can show Mommy later."

"Wait! Where is Stef?" Lena asked in a panic.

"Well…" Sharon said as they heard the front door open. "I think that will be her right now." She quickly went outside with Callie to avoid any other questions.

Stef entered the house with two dozen red roses and handed them with Lena. "I am sorry. You are my forever and I see it now. I want nothing more than to marry you tomorrow and make our family official. My dad is even going to be here in a little while to practice dancing. I am all in."

XXX

Frank still felt awkward around Lena and even more awkward around Lena's parents. The general wedding chaos hit him very similarly to Stef. After a short practice, he was ready to go. "We rented to you a tux, Frank. It will be here tomorrow. Get here with enough time to get dressed for pictures." Sharon told him as he edged his way out of the house.

Callie ran to him and he easily picked her up. "Are you leaving now, Frank? I will miss you when you are gone. Will you be back tomorrow to see me where my pretty dress and throw down flower petals?" She leaned close to his ear and whispered too loudly. "Mama says not to say that the wedding is stupid."

Frank laughed and whispered back, "Of course I will be there. I wouldn't miss it. Your mama is right, little one. Weddings are pretty serious stuff."

Callie gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Frank. I am so glad you aren't a stranger."

"You know you can call me Grandpa if you want, Callie. I don't mind."

"That's okay, you look more like a Frank to me anyway. I played T ball on Saturday, but you didn't come watch. Will you come next time?"

Frank seemed a little frozen on the spot. "It's okay to tell her no, Dad. Lena and I do it all the time." Stef commented.

"Callie, I will be at your game, but only if you will start calling me Grandpa like Brandon does. Is that a deal?"

Callie looked hesitant before sticking out a hand to shake. "That's a deal, Grandpa Frank."

XXXXX

Wednesday dawned bright and clear. Sharon got up early and made biscuits and gravy for breakfast and soon the whole house was buzzing. Callie went downstairs in her pajamas to help with breakfast. "Good morning, Little Bug, how did you sleep?"

"Very good. I washed my hands, Grandma! What can I do next?" Callie asked standing on her step stool at the kitchen island.

Sharon touched the little girl's nose putting flour on it. "Well, the biscuits have to be cut. We are going to use this cup to cut make circles." Sharon demonstrated and then handed Callie the cup. Some of Callie's circles overlapped and others were far apart. The important thing is that they were spending time together.

Lena finished getting ready for work and found Brandon actively getting dressed. She helped him get his pants buttoned and straightened out the collar of his shirt. They were running later than Lena liked, but at least breakfast was ready. Lena walked with Brandon downstairs and nearly freaked out when she saw the not only was Callie not dressed, she was also covered in flour. "Callie, go upstairs right now and show Mommy how you look so she can get you cleaned up. We are leaving for school in ten minutes."

"I thought I should stay home with Grandma today. We have lots of important things to do before our wedding. You and B can just go on to school."

Sharon saw the look on Lena's face before Callie was able to note it. "Actually, I think it would be best if you went on upstairs to get cleaned up for school. You will be home by lunch time and there will be more than enough time to do what we need to do then."

Callie then looked at her mama and knew her grandma was right. She went up the stairs quickly and barged into Stef's room without knocking. Stef was wrapped in a towel fresh from the shower. "Mommy! Mama said that I had to get ready for school because we are leaving in ten minutes."

"Well, that doesn't give us much time then, does it?" Stef stripped the little girl down to nothing and turned the shower back on. Callie was able to rinse off fairly quickly before she was wrapped in a towel. Stef was thankful that Lena's parents weren't there yet as she was also still in a towel. Stef grabbed an outfit out of Callie's closet and some underwear. Stef knew despite Callie's protests that the process would be faster if she dressed the little girl herself. Callie's hair was in knots from sleeping so Stef used the detangler spray and put it in a ponytail. They would redo it for the wedding anyway. "Now, I have to get dressed, Baby, so you need to go back downstairs to Mama."

She watched as Callie sat down at the top of the stairs. "I want to stay home with you today. It isn't going to be a stamp sort of day, I can't already feel it."

Stef got her back on her feet. "If it isn't, you will certainly feel it when you get home. Now hurry back down the stairs." She gave Callie a small swat to get her started. Callie looked back with a glare, but Stef held up her hand to indicate it could be worse. The girl gave an alarmed look and quickly went back downstairs.

XXXXX

Fortunately, it was a stamp day for both Callie and Brandon. Their teacher had been a bit more lenient under the circumstances, but it had been a good morning. Lena got them home and then her, Callie and Stef were whisked away by Dana and Sharon to have their nails done leaving Stuart with Brandon and Jude. Stef and Lena also decided that trip would be a good time to pick up their clothing for the wedding. Dana had bought it for them on her last visit, but in order to keep it a surprise, they both left their clothing at the stores it came from.

When they got home, Dana announced that Lena would be getting ready in the master bedroom and that Stef would be getting ready in Brandon's room. The kids could come and go as they pleased, but at this point it would now be bad luck for the brides to see each other before the wedding. Stef scoffed a little, but then her mom dragged her up the stairs. "Stefanie Marie, you are not going by all the normal traditions, but you can do this one. Now, we all had a late night last night and I know you will tonight also… Just lay down here on Brandon's bed and nap a little."

"I am not really that tired, Mom." Sharon gave her daughter her death stare. "Fine. Callie will need a nap also." Stef said lying down.

"I will get her and bring her into to join you, because I think that's what it will take for either of you to take a nap." Sharon went downstairs and got a protesting Callie. "You sound just like your Mommy, Bug. I am her mommy and I said she needed a nap. She is your mommy and she says you need one." Sharon set Callie down next to Stef.

"Then I can I tell Jude he has to take a nap?" Callie asked as she laid down reasoning out this chain of command.

"No, Bug, I am his mommy, too. I bet that you will have a little girl at some point that you can tell to take naps, though. Hopefully it is a long time from now." Stef put her arms around Callie gently as they both went to sleep.

XXXX

Dana also tried to convince Lena to sleep and she did take about a twenty minute power nap before she was up and moving again. She only had three hours before the wedding was going to start. Dana assured her daughter that Sharon and she had already set out the tables, chairs, lights, and everything else. Stuart had agreed to deal with the caterer and the DJ. Dana would be getting Jude dressed, Stuart had agreed to help Brandon, and Sharon would help Callie with a little help from Dana with the girl's hair. All Lena had to do was just get herself ready.

Lena started with a long bath while Stef and Callie were still sleeping. Then she put on her robe and went back into her bedroom. Her mother helped her with her hair and make-up. Every time Lena heard a noise from the hallway, she would glance toward the door in hopes that Stef would break the rule and come join her.

"Darling, you are so distracted. I know that the love of your life is just across the hall, but in just another hour or so you will be with her forever. This is the last few moments of your life before you officially become Mrs. Adams Foster. The tradition really isn't about luck, it is about taking time for yourself before everything changes."

"I know, Mama, but could you at least bring Jude in here? He needs to be dressed soon anyway. The photographer will be here in a few minutes."

"Sure."

As soon as Dana left the room, Lena went to the door herself. She opened the door a tiny crack. "Mama, Grams said that you couldn't come out of your room yet." Brandon said from the other side of the door.

"Why isn't Gramps getting you dressed yet, B?"

"He was until Grams had to leave your room. Now I have to stand guard because your mama said so and that makes her twice in charge of me, right?"

"That's right, B. You did an excellent job and you may go back to Gramps now." Dana said walking up behind him with Jude. "I could say that I am surprised you were trying to sneak out of here, Lena, but obviously as I found a guard for your door I am not."

XXXX

The wedding itself was everything that Lena had hoped. Callie threw out the flower petals as Brandon pulled the wagon with Jude riding. The rings were safely in his pockets. Lena's dad performed the ceremony. Both women read the vows they had written and exchanged rings. Their kiss at the end was very passionate only to be better when Brandon and Callie came up and hugged them.

The women danced first with their fathers. Frank was still feeling odd about the entire situation, but it did feel nice to dance with his little girl. It brought tears to his eyes that he wiped away quickly. Stef noticed, and leaned into her dad a little closer.

The next part of the song was for the whole family. The mothers took turns dancing with Brandon and Callie. Jude mostly watched, but Stef did bring him onto the dance floor at the end while Lena danced with the other two.

Finally the dance for just the two of them happened. After all of the planning and the events of the wedding, Stef and Lena melted in each other's arms. Stef regretted ever telling Lena that she didn't dance as she would love to dance with her wife like this forever.

As the evening drew to a close, Stef checked the time. "We need to go pretty soon. We have a flight very early in the morning and a nice hotel to check into tonight closer to the airport. I have already packed our bags…"

"I am duly impressed, Babe! Now my only question is where we are going…"

"You are going to Hawaii, Mama!" Callie interjected before Stef could reveal it.

"For real, Stef! How did you know? I have always wanted to go there! And how long have the kids known?"

"We watched a TV show that was in Hawaii when we first started dating. You said that was a place you really wanted to go. The kids have known since before I proposed that we were going there for our honeymoon. I booked the trip the day after we set the date. I am just shocked they kept the secret."


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: The twins will be coming into this in a couple more chapters. **

Stef and Lena made time to call the kids at bedtime every night while they were gone. The grandparents took the kids on adventures every day making the time pass quickly. Frank did show up for the T ball game and quickly decided his place was in the dugout as an assistant coach. His main task became keeping the kids in the dugout happy. The game itself was just as chaotic, but the dugout worked out better. He agreed to come to the next practice to help out as well. Stuart took a few short videos on his phone of the game to share with Stef and Lena later.

Saturday was Mike's day with Brandon, so after the game he took just Brandon with him this time. At first Callie was upset by this news. "Last week we all got to have pizza with Brandon's daddy and then he took me for ice cream. Why can't I go this time?"

"This time Mike needs to spend some time with just Brandon." Dana attempted to explain.

"No one spends time with just me. I don't any one like Brandon's daddy who lives somewhere else and takes me on Saturdays." Callie crossed her arms and was showing signs of an impending meltdown.

Sharon recognized the signs right away and worked to divert the tantrum. "Today you sort of do, Sweets. You have three grandparents who want to just spend time with you and Jude today. Jude is too little to choose, so you may choose where we eat and what we do. So, I need you to take a deep breath and tell us what you would like to do."

Callie squinted her eyes at Sharon looking even more like Stef. "I do not want a nap today. I want to stay awake all afternoon." She challenged.

"We didn't asked what you didn't want to do, we asked what you did want to do. You will have to show us you are grown up enough to go without a nap. So, where do you want to go?" Sharon asked again.

"I want to eat a hamburger and fries at the place with the playground." Callie said quietly.

"We can do that." Stuart said texting Lena for the name of the place Callie was referring to. He quickly got a text back and they climbed in the van to go.

Callie had a wonderful afternoon with her grandparents doting on her, but by five-thirty everyone was worn out. "We need to get back to the house because Brandon will be home soon. Maybe Gramps could go pick up some food and we can eat it while we watch a movie. How does that sound Callie?" Dana asked.

"I want tacos. B likes them, too." Callie was trying to stifle a yawn as they walked into the house and Stuart drove to Taco Bell. "Grandma, when you visited before we slept in a tent… I want to do that again. We can eat our tacos in our tent."

"Of course we can. I think I would be able to set up the blanket tent, but you would have to let Grams give you a bath…" With the moms gone, Callie had gone without baths most days as no one really wanted to fight with her. Stef and Lena were due home the next day making a bath not so optional.

Callie considered for a moment before grabbing Dana's hand. "We have to hurry Grams because Brandon will be here soon and he will want a bath."

Brandon did come home a few minutes later and Callie was correct that he wanted a bath. He came bursting into the bathroom. "Are you almost done, Callie? Grandma is getting lots of blankets for our tent! She said it was your idea!"

"Brandon, you sister is taking a bath right now, I think you should go somewhere else and give her some privacy." Dana said trying to shoo him from the room.

"It is almost his turn, Grams. In the big house, Mama doesn't like having to look for us if Mommy isn't here. So, we can go in our rooms or stay in here. Jude likes to sit in his bouncy chair during our bath times." Callie explained as if it only made sense.

Now Dana was envisioning what it was like for Lena on all of those evenings when Stef was working. It was like being a single mother. Three small children meant having all three children almost constantly with her all the time.

"I am done, Grams. Wrap me in my princess towel so I can go get dressed in my room. Take your bath fast tonight, B! Gramps is bringing tacos!" Callie announced as she made her way to her bedroom.

Brandon didn't put any of the bath toys into the tub and did bathe quickly under the circumstances. "I'm done!" Brandon said about ten minutes later. "I want to use my Spiderman towel with the hood, please!" Dana got the towel and wrapped him in it.

A few minutes later Stuart was back with the tacos and the tent was done. Sharon even brought down Jude's bassinet in preparation. Dana went ahead and called Lena to say good night to the kids early. Brandon and Callie agreed on a movie and settled in to eat on the pallets Sharon made for them on the floor. All three grandparents sat on the couch to eat. After a while, both kids were asleep. Dana and Stuart had been caring for Jude during every night so Sharon told them she would stay in the tent with all three kids.

This time Sharon was ready to battle to keep the couch. She remembered waking up sore from the floor last time. When Stuart got up the next morning he got a quick picture of Sharon asleep with all three kids lying on her. He carefully picked the kids off of her one by one. Brandon woke up when he was picked up, so Stuart took him into the kitchen.

"Do my mommies come home today?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, they do. They will be home after lunch. We are all going to go pick them up from the airport. Have you had fun with us the last few days, B?"

"Yes! We had lots of fun together, but I really missed my mommies." Brandon said and then he looked at the box of sugary cereal he and Callie had picked out grocery shopping with the grandparents. "I want to eat cereal for breakfast today, Gramps."

"Are you sure? One of your grandmothers might want to make a nice breakfast for you today."

"I am sure. Callie will want cereal, too. We need to finish the box before Mama comes home because she doesn't like that kind. She says it is too sweet for us, but I think it is just right. What do you think, Gramps?"

"I think you should have cereal this morning and that maybe we also need to look at what else we need to finish before your mama gets home." Stuart winked at Brandon as he got the cereal and a bowl.

Callie wandered into the kitchen a few minutes later and sat down across from Brandon as all the other chairs were being used for the tent still. Stuart also got her a bowl of cereal. She started eating and then Brandon asked for more. Stuart poured just a little bit more cereal in Brandon's bowl and spilled a little on the table. Jude started making noise, so Stuart left the room to check on him thinking the big ones were doing fine.

Brandon ate a piece of dry cereal off the table and then picked up another one and threw it at Callie. She was surprised, but thought it was a funny game. She had to practically lay on the table to reach any of the cereal, but she was able to do it. Soon more pieces were launched. When they ran out of dry pieces they just grabbed wet ones out of their bowls.

Sharon woke up to hear lots of giggling in the kitchen and then heard a crash. She rushed into the room to see both kids on the table surrounded by cereal and milk. Most of the giggling had stopped when Callie's bowl fell on the floor and broke. Brandon's was halfway off the table as well.

"Oh, Babies!" Sharon said as she took in the scene. "I am guessing breakfast is over…" She picked up Brandon's bowl and put it in the sink. Sharon got two washcloths out of a drawer and got them a little wet in the sink. She handed one to each child. "I want both of you to start cleaning the table, please. I know you are usually not allowed to sit on the table, but right now stay up there so that I can clean up the glass."

Brandon and Callie complied as the crash had sort of scared them. Their four year old way of cleaning the table was just to scoot all the cereal onto the floor. Sharon was okay with that as it was obvious the kitchen would have to be swept and probably mopped anyway.

Dana dressed the kids in the coordinating outfits that she bought for them on her last trip. To prevent anymore incidents like breakfast, the grandparents took turns playing with the kids while the others cleaned or worked on the house in some way. Stuart and Dana had bought stools for the breakfast bar that he assembled.

Soon it was lunchtime. Since the house was very clean, they took the kids out to eat again. The adults wanted to go to a sit down restaurant, but the kids really wanted fast food. Due to both time constraints and wanting to please the kids a pizza buffet with a salad bar made a nice compromise.

As it turns out four year olds are incapable of reaching food at buffets. Fortunately, there were enough adults to have one with each child. Stuart volunteered to sit down with Jude first as Dana and Sharon helped the other two kids. Sharon said she would watch them eat whole Dana and Stuart got their food. This made Brandon almost finished eating by the time Sharon sat down.

"I think I saw some pudding and pizza with apples on it up there. Grams said it was not for right now before, but I am done now. It is for now?" He asked looking between his grandparents.

"Yes, but we are all still eating right now, B. How about if you wait just a little bit." Stuart said hoping that would buy them a few more minutes to eat.

"Okay." Brandon sat still and quiet for a little less than a minute. "Is it time now?"

Dana put a few more pieces of tomato on Brandon's plate since she knew he liked those. "Here, B, eat these while you wait."

He smiled at her and at the tomato. "Now?"

Stuart got up from his seat. "Yes, now. You wait here and I will get you some and bring it back." Stuart thought ahead enough to grab two plates for pudding and apple pizza knowing that Callie was just a few minutes from wanting some also.

Pudding was messy, but did give the adults enough time to eat. Dana took both kids into the bathroom to clean them up before heading to the airport. The three grandparents had a wonderful time with their grandchildren, but were also very happy that their daughters were coming home to resume their care. Dana agreed to hold Callie's hand in the airport, but didn't really understand the reason behind it. Pretty soon it was observed that Callie was missing.

Lena and Stef stepped through security and immediately Stef noticed a little girl wrapped around her leg. "Hi Mommies!" Callie said happily.

"Why hello, Callie. Where are the others?" Stef asked making a quick look over to Lena.

"I don't know. I came to find you. I missed you and Mama." Stef picked Callie up and gave her a little kiss.

"We missed you, too. I think Mama is going to go on and find the others while the two of us make a quick stop at the bathroom."

Lena gave Callie a kiss on her cheek. "Okay, do what you need to do. I will tell them you will catch up with us at baggage claim."

Lena quickly found the rest of the family searching for Callie. She greeted them with the news that Callie was safe with Stef. Brandon wanted Lena to hold him so she picked him up and kissed his head. "I missed you, B. I am glad to be back home with my babies."

"Now you are my mama for real, right?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, the wedding made it all official. Now we just have some paperwork to do." Lena carried Brandon down to baggage claim with the others.

Stef made it with Callie before the luggage was ready. Callie still had a few tears in her eyes. "I am sorry that I left you, Grams." She said quietly clinging harder onto Stef and getting another little kiss.

XXXX

Callie fell asleep on the way home and Stef took her upstairs to nap. She noticed Callie was awake when she set her down. "You are my mommy for always, right?"

"Absolutely, Bug!" Stef said laying down a little an encouraging Callie to do the same. "Mama and I are going to be turning in our papers to the lawyer this week. Then we will go to court and you will be mine forever. We are also thinking about changing your middle name."

"Will you change it to Bug? I like it when you call me that…"

"Mama wouldn't agree to that one, so no." Stef laughed. "Brandon has his daddy's name as his middle name, but you weren't named after anyone. Mama thought it would be nice to give you my middle name to make you Callie Marie Adams Foster. What do you think?"

"Marie is better than Bug." Stef gave Callie one more kiss and then eased herself off the bed leaving the little girl to sleep.

XXXX

Monday after Lena and the kids left for school, Stef started working on her growing list of errands. Sharon joined her. While Dana and Stuart stayed back with Jude. "First thing we need to do is visit the two daycares reasonably close to the house. One is by the school and the other is on my way to the station. I still want to keep Jude with me anytime I possibly can, so I would only really need the daycare one or two weeks a month."

"Are you sure your dad isn't willing to watch him that often, Stephanie? He is not that far from here and he has nothing better to do…"

"I really couldn't ask him to do that, Mom. I am sure he is not always free either."

They stopped and went in at the first daycare. The receptionist looked bored and unhelpful. "We are full right now, but we can put you on a waiting list."

"I called here last week and I was told they had an opening in the baby room. I put our name on the list right then." Stef explained.

"Did you put money down?"

"No, I just called."

"Then you weren't on the waiting list. I am not sure who you talked to that wouldn't tell you that. Sorry. I doubt we will have any more openings for the next several months. If you want to write a check for fifty dollars we will be sure to add you to the list."

"You know, I have some other places I am looking into, so I will swing back by later with money if I don't find something else."

They walked back out of the building and to the car. "Stefanie, call your father. You don't want Jude there. Did you see how dirty the fan was? This was definitely not the place."

"I am sure the other one will be better." Stef assured her mother driving toward the next facility. "It really has to be better, I think."

Sharon and Stef walked into the next daycare. It was a relatively new place and looked much cleaner. The director was available to speak to them, they introduced themselves and they went into the office. "So you have a nearly two month old baby?"

"Yes, ma'am. His name is Jude. He is an extremely easy baby so far. Do you have an opening?"

"We do. When would he be starting?" The lady asked.

"Well, I am scheduled to work days starting next week. He would really only need a place to stay on Monday through Thursday next week because I have Friday off. Then I wouldn't need to leave him again for a few more weeks. I work in a rotation. He only needs daycare when I am working days."

"So, he wouldn't be full-time then? Hmmm…"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not if you are willing to pay for all the time and just bring him when you need to…. That is a lot to ask, I know, but we would be reserving a spot for him for every day. I would love to be more flexible, but in order to pay my workers I must have full-time payments."

"I understand. May I have an estimate of the cost? My wife and I don't have a lot of extra money right now and we want him with us as much as possible." The director handed Stef a piece of paper. She looked at it for a moment before looking back up. "Wow, um, thanks. I will let you know if we can go with this."

Stef handed her mom the paper as they got in the car. "Stefanie! This place wants more than a thousand dollars a month! There is no way that you can afford that! If you won't call you father, I will do it for you. He loved keeping Brandon for you when you let him. He just volunteered to help Mike with T ball because he wanted to spend more time with Brandon and Callie. You are putting words in his mouth and not giving him the chance to make a good decision. Just call."

"Fine, Mom." Stef dialed Frank as they sat in the parking lot. "Hey, Dad… This is your only daughter… I heard about your grand experience with the team… Listen, Dad, I know that you said that you would keep Jude for us occasionally, but I wanted to know if you would be willing to do it a little more permanently… Like next week I am scheduled for days Sunday through Thursday. We only need someone to keep him Monday through Thursday, then not again for a couple of weeks. I could pay you by buying you groceries every week. You could also come eat with us more…. Really? Thanks, Dad! You are the best."

"He said yes?" Sharon questioned.

"He said he felt honored that I would even ask. You were right. You are always right."


	35. Chapter 35

"Brandon's birthday is next week, Babe. I know that I want to send a snack to school for his class and invite all the kids to a party. Do you have any other traditions that I need to know about?" Lena asked Stef one night after the kids were in bed.

"Sort of… Pancakes have always been my specialty. So, just like we made first day of school pancakes, I make birthday pancakes. Not really a healthy choice, but very fun. We also do the whole traditional cake and ice cream thing at dinner."

"When I was a little girl, my mama let me chose what she made for dinner on my birthday. I have continued that with Callie, but her fourth birthday was really the first one she could tell me what I should make. Before that, I just went by things I thought she liked. Pancakes for breakfast and his choice for dinner. I think we should invite Mike and your dad to celebrate with us in the evening. What do you think?"

"You really are some sort of saint… I know B would love to have them come over. As far as presents go, we should find out what Mike is planning. In all the years we were married, Mike and I would get him one nice present together. I am not sure if what that looks like now. My mom sends a card with a little bit of money and my dad gets him a new Padres shirt. Mike's parents may also send a card."

"I think I will take Callie shopping to get a present for Brandon. We will keep it to under five dollars. For this year we can put Jude's name on that gift also. My parents will send him something. I should see if I can find out what before we shop."

"His birthday is actually on Wednesday. I am on days this week, so I will be here for everything. Since Wednesdays and Thursdays already have plans, maybe his party could be Tuesday?" Stef asked unsure about kid parties in general.

"Sure. Let's have it at the park near the school, though. That way the kids will all have places to play without destroying our house." Lena mentioned. "I will have Brandon help me with the invitations tomorrow maybe. First we have to get invitations along with all the other party paraphernalia. You know, plates, napkins, party favors, and hats?" She looked back at Stef and realized that birthday plans also sent her wife into trances.

XXXX

"Ms. Roberts, my mama said that everyone in the class gets one of these today." Brandon said walking into the room on Friday. "My party is on Tuesday. Everyone is invited, but Callie and I don't get invitations."

Callie pulled on the teacher's shirt. "We ran out of invitations or I would have gotten one. Mama wanted him to write names on the envelopes and it took a long time. Lots of them got ruined." Brandon looked a little embarrassed and Callie was sent to the carpet.

"That must have been a lot of work, Brandon! I will put these in everyone's backpacks during rest time."

Brandon joined Callie on the carpet feeling a little better. David, who still had significant behavior problems, sat down behind them. "I don't even want to go to your stupid party."

Brandon looked hurt. "I guess you don't have to come, David, but I did write an invitation for you. My mama made me put your name on it and everything."

"Really?" David asked in disbelief. "I thought you guys didn't like me."

"We don't." Callie answered before Brandon could get her to stop.

"Callie…"

"Well, we really don't, Brandon."

By then Ms. Roberts had made it over to the carpet. "I think I would like Callie to move right over here and Brandon to move to the other side." Callie slowly moved in the general direction while Brandon went straight to where the teacher pointed. "Right now, Callie."

Brandon caught back up with David later in the day. "I really do want you to come to my party. I want you to be my friend. My mama is making cupcakes and the plates have super heroes on them. It will be lots of fun."

"Your sister doesn't want me to go to your party."

"It isn't her party." Brandon said nearly repeating the words that Lena had told him about Callie the night before as she had been pestering him about not including something she wanted.

XXXXX

Karen, Matthew's mom, agreed to show up at the park early to help Lena a little with the party since Stef would be a little late. "Phil and I have some news, but we haven't told the kids yet. We have agreed to foster-adopt a little girl! She is five and her name is Lilly. She will fit in between Matthew and Grant."

"That is great news." Lena said giving her friend a pat on the shoulder. "You have wanted a daughter as long as I have known you. When will she move in?"

"Saturday morning. We are going to tell the boys tonight. We have been working on the guestroom to get it ready. I think the older boys are suspicious, but they haven't asked any questions. Are there openings in kindergarten at Anchor Beach?"

"Yes, there are a few openings in there right now. It is kind of funny that second grade has a waitlist, but kindergarten isn't quite full." Lena mused. "It seems to happen that way sometimes. Would you like me to send a packet home with the boys tomorrow?"

"That would be wonderful, Lena! It isn't my carpool day, but it would give Phil and I the chance to get everything filled in and ready for her. Adopting a five year old seems crazy, but I think she is exactly what we need for our family. My oldest was six when we got him and it has worked out great, so I think this one will also."

"We would like to have all of you over maybe next week sometime to get to know your new family member. I think Callie will be excited to have a girl to play with. She has commented recently that we need to make friends with a family with a girl."

"Well, this is one way for that to happen…. Phil and I met Lilly a few days ago for the first time. It seemed like an instant connection. Let's hope the boys feel the same way."

Their conversation was interrupted as the kids started arriving. Lena let them start off playing Simon Says. When it seemed like everyone who was coming was there, she sat the kids down at the table. Brandon was disappointed that David was not there. Just as the cupcakes were served David and his mother walked over. "David!" Brandon shouted. "Come over here near me!"

David walked over toward Brandon. Lena moved Callie down some to make room for David next to Brandon. He sat down and Callie cringed, but stayed quiet. "My son said that your little boy invited him especially. I brought him, but I am staying to make sure everything goes okay. My David likes to play rough and sometimes people get the wrong idea."

"I am sure he will be fine today, but you are free to stay with us. By the way, this is Karen. She is Matthew's mother. Matthew is the boy right across from our boys."

David's mother scanned the kids to find Matthew. "Really? He doesn't look like you." She said rather abruptly.

"My husband and I adopted him when he was a baby. So, that can be confusing." Karen answered trying not to sound defensive. She fielded this question often, but preferred to ask in a kinder way.

"Oh, so you aren't into women? I thought that if you were friends with her that you probably were also a lesbian."

"No. Lena and I are just friends. Sexuality isn't catchy or anything… Oh look, here comes Stef with Jude." Karen said changing the uncomfortable subject. "He has gotten so big."

Lena smiled. "He got to move to his new room this week because he has been sleeping through the night!" Lena got him out of the carrier and passed him to Karen.

"Babies are so sweet. My little Jace is going to be three way too soon, Jude will be that big before you know it." Karen said cuddling Jude.

David's mom watched with interest until Stef spoke to her. "Do you want to hold Jude next?"

"You really don't even know me. Why would you let me hold your baby?"

"We met in the office when our boys got into their little skirmish. You are David's mom. I guess I would let you hold my baby because you seemed interested. Lena and I get to hold him all the time. When other people are around we figure they want turns." Stef shrugged her shoulders.

Karen, although still annoyed by the comments made by the other lady, passed the baby over. David's mom took the baby awkwardly at first, but then snuggled him close. "It is kind of nice to hold a baby again. David is my youngest so it has been a while since I have had a little baby to hold."

The kids had finished their treats and were now looking for other things to do. Stef and Karen went to watch the kids play on the jungle gym and swings while Lena cleaned up the plates. When Lena was done, Jude was thrust back in her arms. "David and I need to leave now. Thanks for inviting him. He doesn't get invited very many places."

"It was our pleasure. Brandon really did want to have him here. Maybe he can come over to our house after school sometime soon?"

"Maybe." She found her son. Lena handed him a bag of party favors and they left.

Karen, Stef, and Lena gathered up the rest of the kids and had Brandon open his presents. By the time he was done parents were arriving to pick up their kids. Each one got their bag of party favors as they left.

XXX

Wednesday was Brandon's piano day. Callie sat in Lena's office to wait. "Matthew says he is getting a big sister next week. He only has brothers like me. I think I want a sister, too."

"Oh, really?" Lena said with a smile. Their hands were rather full at this moment so Callie's request was definitely falling on deaf ears. "Would you like a big sister like Matthew?"

"No, I want a little sister, but not little like Jude. I want one that already knows how to do stuff like me." Callie said still thinking it was a good possibility.

"Well, maybe you can just play with Matthew's sister sometimes and that will be good enough for you. Right now, Mommy and I think our family is complete."

They went home after Brandon's piano lesson so that Lena would have time to make her homemade pizza for Brandon's birthday. Callie and Brandon decided to be helpers because pizza was fun to make. Stef came home to all three of them giggling in the kitchen. She brought Jude in so they could join the good times.

Mike and Frank both showed up in time for dinner. Lena served the pizza and also a nice salad. At the end of the meal, Stef brought the cake in. "Blow out the candles and make a wish, B!"

He blew out the candles. "Do you want to know what I wished for?" He paused, but not long enough for anyone to answer. "I wished for a puppy."

"I love puppies, Brandon! That was a good wish! I am going to wish for a little sister on my birthday, though." All of the adults at the table exchanged significant looks. "Matthew is getting a big sister and I would like a sister, too."

"I should have wished for that. Sorry, Bug."

"That's okay. It was your wish. Do you want to see what I got for you?"

"Let's do the cake and ice cream before the presents." Lena said as she had already started cutting the cake.

The kids happily ate their cake and ice cream. Lena rarely gave them this type of treat and now they had it two days in a row. Birthdays were definitely exciting times. Brandon then got to open his presents. Frank gave him a Padres hoodie and Sharon sent a card with five dollars in it. Lena's parents sent him a CD of calming piano music and a remote control car. Callie and Jude with Lena's help, gave Brandon a board game that he and Callie could play together.

Finally it was time for his gift from all three of his parents. It was a large rectangular box. Brandon opened it quickly to reveal a keyboard of his own. Originally they were going to give him this for Christmas, but reconsidered with how much he wanted to practice. "Now you can practice here at home." Lena said. Brandon was thrilled. He hugged all of his parents and asked for it to be out of the box immediately.

Stef gladly helped get the keyboard set up for him and showed him how to turn it on. After he treated them to a concert longer than half an hour of mostly Jingle Bells and Three Blind Mice everyone was anxious to show him how to turn it back off. Even Lena was wishing they had purchased the optional earphones so he could just play for himself.

When Frank stood up to leave, Brandon got up to say good bye to him. Stef quickly turned off and unplugged the piano. Mike left shortly after Frank and promised the kids he would see them tomorrow for practice. Stef volunteered to bathe the kids while Lena cleaned up the kitchen. Lena convinced Brandon that five year olds sleep in their own rooms when they tucked him into his bed.

XXXX

Phil and Karen brought all five of their kids over for dinner the Friday after Lilly moved in. They held her off a week from starting school deciding that it would be best to keep her just with them for a little while to adjust. Going to the Adams Foster household was going to be one of her first public outings. Callie felt connected to the girl already by Matthew's stories so she got out all of her favorite things including her Jude doll to share with the girl she just knew was going to be her best friend.

Lena had Stef grill out hamburgers and veggie burgers for everyone knowing that would go over well with so many children. Lena just needed to make salad and dessert. They decided to set up a picnic blanket outside for the kids and a picnic table for the adults.

When the family arrived Callie and Brandon excitedly waited by the door for Lena to answer the door. Karen introduced the two girls and Callie invited Lilly to go up to her room to play. Dylan went with them as he felt rather protective over his new little sister. Grant followed Brandon and Matthew outside leaving the adults with the two smallest.

Lilly and Callie made almost an instant connection. "I only have brothers just like you. Mama said that we should be friends because I am not getting a sister of my own. Matthew is lucky he got you."

Lilly was taken aback some as she had not considered herself to be that special. "I have lived with other families before. I may not get to stay with them."

"What? They are your family now. Just like how Jude and Brandon weren't my brothers until we all became a family. It is a forever thing." Callie explained looking at the girl like she was crazy.

"Not always. My last family decided I wasn't right for them because their daughter didn't like me. Another family sent me away because they didn't have space. This family is nice, but I am not sure if Phil and Karen will keep me yet. I just have to wait and see."

"Oh. Well, maybe if they don't work out you can become my sister next. There is plenty of space in my bed for a sister and we like each other. So, just let me know. My mommies haven't ever sent me away for anything." Callie really hadn't even considered this a possibility.

"That's because you were born to them. Those kids never have to leave…" Lilly said looking at Callie carefully.

Dylan decided that as a bigger kid he should intervene, but he wasn't sure how. "Callie wasn't born to her moms either. Lena adopted her. Besides, if we don't keep Lilly, you can't just get her. Things don't work that way."

Callie looked at Dylan with big eyes. "No, Stef adopted me. I have always been with Lena, she is my mama."

"That's not what I heard. Brandon was born to Stef. You and Jude are both adopted. That's why you don't have a dad. Babies have to have mommies and daddies to be born. Mommies and mamas have to adopt." He explained further, not being harsh, just telling the truth. "I was bigger than Lilly when I was adopted. I know all about this stuff. Children born into a family are different than the adopted ones. The parents always like them best. My family is all adopted, but you have Brandon who wasn't."

Callie wasn't sure what to do with her new information. This made those weekends with Mike make more sense. Obviously Brandon was loved more and that's why he got to make those special trips. The more she thought about it the more she saw. Callie reasoned in her head that Brandon never got in trouble. He even just had a party and Callie hadn't gotten one. It all sort of made sense.

Karen interrupted Callie's thoughts when she came upstairs to get the kids for dinner. Lilly was still a little hesitant around Karen and darted down the stairs ahead of her. Dylan took one of his mom's hands and Karen reached for Callie's hand. Callie looked frightened and ran down the stairs after Lilly a little afraid of having to go home with Matthew's family.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Many people have commented about Stef and Callie in the airport. I did not go into detail so it could be left up to the reader and because it was sort of a private moment between the two. Either Stef talked to Callie strongly or swatted her, whichever happened, Callie was remorseful and uninjured so it is all good. :)**

Stef and Lena were both aware that Callie was acting differently during the outdoor dinner party. She was very distant from them and yet a little more polite. They decided that she was just working hard to make a good impression on Lilly and mostly dismissed it from their minds.

A week later Callie was still acting oddly. Callie was no longer tattling on Brandon at all, which the mothers took as a great improvement. Callie got her happy stamps every day at school and hadn't argued at any meal. Again, all of these things seemed good. However neither could remember the last time they received spontaneous hugs and kisses from their daughter. The once spunky little girl who always had an opinion on everything all the sudden seemed to not have any. Whatever Brandon suggested, the two of them did. Almost like she had lost her voice or her confidence.

The moms were concerned, but still observing the change in Callie's behavior. They had asked Callie many times if everything was okay and she always said yes. Then Karen called and invited Brandon and Callie to come over and play on a Saturday afternoon. Brandon was excited, but Callie obviously was not. Lena knew this was the time to find out what was going on in Callie's mind. "B, we would like you to go play in your room upstairs for a while. Mommy and I need to talk to Callie alone for a little while."

Callie looked up from her coloring book feeling terrified. She had worked very hard on being good and getting along with Brandon this week. Now she was in trouble anyway, and probably they were going to send her away. Callie stood up to leave the room with Brandon only to be stopped by Stef. "Bug, come back over here and sit with us. Mama and I need some special Callie time." Stef patted a spot on the couch right between them.

"I would rather play with Brandon." Callie said quietly still sort of edging out of the room. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Are you afraid of us, Baby?" Lena asked. "We just want to know what is going on with you right now. Come sit with us and tell us why you don't want to go play with Lilly tomorrow afternoon." Callie gave her mother another horrified look. "You aren't it trouble. Your mommies just want a little Callie love, that's all."

Callie walked over closer to them, but did not get within reachable distance. "You aren't my mommies. I have a mommy and daddy somewhere else!" Callie said with a sob. "I don't think you even want me anymore!"

Lena looked shocked and also began to cry. As an adoptive mother this was always her biggest fear. Stef caught up with Callie who had made a small attempt to escape up the stairs. "I think we need to talk a little more, Love Bug." Stef said as she picked her daughter up and took her back to the couch. "Okay, Callie. Why would you say we weren't you mommies? Did someone tell you that?"

"Yes. Dylan said I was adopted. Babies have to have a mommy and daddy to be born. He said that Brandon was the only born one in our family. He has a mommy and a daddy. I must, too."

Lena took a deep breath and pulled in Callie closer. "All three of my babies were born. Brandon is just the only one who lived inside of Mommy before he was born. You and Jude lived inside of your birth mother. She could not take care of you so she gave you to me. The very same lady gave all of us Jude. Remember, we have talked about this before. We have a book we read sometimes about the koala that was adopted. We have even talked about why we don't look alike."

"Yes, but I am not a baby koala. I didn't know that it meant you weren't my mama. She just adopted me." Callie said pointing at Stef. "I knew she wasn't my first mommy, but I thought you were. I thought we were always together."

"Callie, you came into my life when you were just a little under a year old. I had wanted a child for a very long time. When you were put into my arms, I knew that you were mine. I became your mama that day and I love you very much. It took some time to make you officially mine, but we did that, too. I thought you understood all of this. I am sorry that I didn't explain better." Lena said snuggling Callie in and giving her a kiss. "Now that we have talked, do you want to play with Lilly tomorrow afternoon?"

"No, Lilly can't be my friend because she might not get to stay in her new family. They already have lots of kids. Sometimes I don't get along with Brandon and you might not keep me either."

Stef wanted to address Callie's security issues herself as it also involved Brandon. "You don't remember going to court with Mama when she adopted you, but you should remember going to with me just a few weeks ago. Adoption is permanent. I would have never adopted you if I didn't love you every bit as much as I love Brandon. I expect that you two won't always get along, but I also expect that you will always love each other. Remember how we named you Callie Bug Adams Foster when we went to see the judge?"

Callie giggled a little and looked back at Stef. "That's not my name… I am Callie Marie Adams Foster. I got the Marie from you because you are Stefanie Marie, right?"

"Yep. Mama has two girls with Marie for their middle names. I gave you my name because I love you and I wanted you to be mine forever. You didn't come from either of our tummies, but that doesn't matter to us. You are ours now that is the important thing." Stef grabbed Callie off of Lena's lap and began to tickle her. "I love you so much, Love Bug."

Callie squirmed and laughed. As soon as Stef stopped, Callie threw her arms around Stef's neck and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much, Mommy. I was sad when I thought I might have to live with strangers."

"We knew you were sad, Baby because we are your mommies. We did not know why until you told us. I think you are feeling happy again now, though. You can always talk to us about anything and we will always do our best to make you feel better." Lena peeled Callie away from Stef so that she could hold her now. "I want some Callie love. Mommy got some, but not me." Callie gave Lena a big hug and kissed her cheek, too. "That's better. I love you more than you can understand."

"I have another question, Mama. Lilly said she might not get to stay at her house. She said she had lived places before and didn't get to stay. Why is that?"

"Families can be complicated. Lilly has moved around a little bit. Some families only take in kids for a few weeks or months because their birth parents need a little time to make things better. Lilly went to one of those homes first. Then things changed for her and she needed a forever family. She tried out a few places that did not work out before she found Phil and Karen. They had wanted a little girl for a long time and were very excited to have a chance to keep Lilly. This seems perfect for her. Karen and Phil want to be Lilly's parents and adopt her just like they did with the boys."

"And just like you did with me, right?"

"Right!" Stef and Lena put Callie in the middle of their Mama sandwich again giving her many kisses to her cheeks and head. "Now, Karen is planning on you and Brandon both coming over to play tomorrow afternoon. Should we call her back and say that you are staying home?"

"No, I want to go play with Lilly and the boys, too! They are my best friends ever!" Callie said.

"Perfect. Go play with B upstairs then." Stef said putting her back on the floor. Lena and Stef watched Callie run up the stairs with the exuberance they were used to from their daughter. Lena was so happy to see it that she didn't even get onto her for running in the house.

Stef looked over and Lena and kissed her. Lena put her arms around her wife getting closer. Soon they Stef's back was against the couch with Lena on top her. They were both still fully clothed, but were rapidly loosening clothing. Then they heard giggling.

Lena quickly got off of Stef and straightened out her clothing as well as possible under the circumstances. Stef had a bit harder time and was thankful when Lena grabbed a blanket from beside the couch to provide her with a little more covering to get herself together.

"Do you two, um, need something?" Lena asked still quite embarrassed.

"We want to play games tonight!" Brandon said. Callie looked at him and nudged him some. "And we want to eat ice cream!"

Stef had her clothing readjusted now and sat up next to Lena. "How about we get baths done and pajamas on first? Mama can deal with Jude and then get everything ready for us."

The kids ran back up the stairs happy things went their way. "Tomorrow afternoon?" Lena asked raising her eye brows.

"Absolutely, Love." Stef said getting another kiss before heading up the stairs.

XXXX

"Are we going to get Lilly a preset like it is her birthday, Mama?" Callie asked from the back of the car.

"Yep. Do you have any ideas? We can only make one quick stop before we get to her house." Usually Lena did not like to save things for the last minute, but as most mothers of young children things kept coming up. Today, Jude's nap had gone a little long. Making their schedule sort of tight. Other than some extended family, they were the only invited guests to Lilly's adoption party. Both sets of parents thought a party would help all of their kids realize adoption was a good and exciting thing. Lena wanted to be there on time.

"She really wants a puppy just like her brothers. It wouldn't take very long to get one of those, right?" Brandon had to practically yell from the very back so that Lena could hear.

"No puppy. That is something her parents need to decide, not us. Any other ideas, Babies?" Many random ideas were thrown in. None that Lena could go with. Stef and Lena had already bought the family a new picture frame to put Lilly's adoption day picture inside. Lena loved the idea of the kids getting something to welcome the little girl, but this was not getting them anywhere. "Okay, we are going to stop at Target. We just have a few minutes to make a decision, though, Babies."

Lena pulled Jude's stroller out and attached his car seat in. She held Callie's hand with her free one. Brandon got Callie's other hand so they could make their way across the parking lot. This had become a routine everyone was used to by now. They made their way to the toy department. "Okay, Babies, you both know what a ten looks like. Lilly's present needs to be less than ten."

The kids scurried around grabbing random items and bringing them to Lena for inspection. Finally, Callie brought a package of bubbles to her. "Mama, this could be a present for the whole family. There are six bubbles in here and they have five kids."

"That is perfect, Callie, and very thoughtful to remember her brothers. It is an exciting day for the whole family." Callie carried the bubbles as they made their way to the check-out counter. Brandon insisted on carrying them from the store to the car as he had a free hand and Callie did not.

Lena loaded the kids back into the car. It was nearly Christmas. In fact the kids only had a few more days of school before having a two week break. Brandon had his first piano recital between now and then. The kids were also having some sort of party at school. All four grandparents had been invited to celebrate Christmas with them, but were given the condition that Dana in particular could only give each of the kids one present. Stef had been working some extra shifts recently hoping to get off as much of the kids' break as possible.

Lena's thoughts were quickly interrupted again. "Mama? Why didn't we have a party like this when we adopted Jude or when Mommy adopted me? Did you have a party when you adopted me?"

"No, we didn't have any adoption parties for you or Jude this time. Grams and Gramps did come visit us in Chicago when you were adopted. It was kind of like a small party. We just thought it would be fun this time. Sort of like how we had a party for Brandon's birthday with all the kids from your class and then for Mommy's birthday we just did something as a family."

"Yes, but for my birthday we will have a party again, right, Mama? I want to have a party, but just like Mommy's birthday I want to stay overnight with Lilly"

"And you will have one. It is several months from now, though and I am not sure you can invite yourself over to Lilly's house for your birthday." Stef and Lena had done several kid exchanges with Phil and Karen over the past couple of months giving both sets of parents some much needed time alone. The slumber party in question was Karen's birthday gift to Stef.

"When we adopt my sister I want to have a party for her. We can invite all of them and Grams and Gramps and Grandpa and Grandpa Frank…" Callie went on to list everyone but David from her class as well as everyone else that she knew.

"We are not even thinking about a sister for you right now. You have two brothers instead. It isn't a bad thing. I would have loved to have had a brother growing up."

"Not as much as you would have liked having a sister, though, right, Mama? A sister could wear matching clothes with me like Brandon and Jude sometimes. She would like the same movies and toys as me and we could play all the time…."

"You and Brandon like most of the same toys and movies. You guys play together all the time. You don't need a sister, Babes. You have two brothers."

They pulled up at the house. Lena once again got the kids out of the car, but this time did not take out Jude's car seat or stroller. Before they went in, Lena looked at the older two kids. "Remember that I want you on your best behavior today. They do have some cousins over as well as some adults you will not know, but they are all safe." Lena looked directly at Callie for that part and then turned to Brandon. "We are not going to run in their house and we are going to share with everyone including Jace."

"Are you going to tell Jude not to cry, Mama? That is sometimes bad…" Brandon asked sort of innocently. Jude had been teething and as a result crying more. It was wearing on everyone.

"No, Jude can cry if he needs to. Babies are like that and it isn't bad. Jude is a good baby."

"If you say so…" Brandon started before getting a look from Lena and deciding to be quiet.

Callie got to ring the doorbell this time while Brandon was talking. Phil answered the door and let everyone in. Lena handed a present to each child to put on the table with the other gifts. Brandon then went to find Matthew and Callie found Lilly. "Callie has been great for Lilly. I know I have said that before, but having a best friend so quickly really helped her to form bonds with the rest of us. She called me Daddy this morning when I woke her up. There is really no feeling exactly like that."

"No, there isn't. I remember the night we told the kids we were going to be a family. Brandon asked if he could call me Mama. It was about the sweetest name I had ever heard."

"Mama, Mama, Mama…" Brandon said running up between the two adults. "Matthew wants to play outside is that okay?"

"Of course, Baby. Just be ready to come back in when we call."

"Thanks, Mama!" He said giving Lena a quick hug before hurrying outside with his friend.

Phil smiled a little at the interaction. "It still is nice to hear, I see, even repeatedly."

"With three little ones I hear it a lot so I am glad that I like it more than anything. I know it is nothing like how often you hear Daddy, though. I mean, Stef and I feel crazy with three kids, five seems overwhelming."

Phil laughed. "Well, Callie has been telling us how she is going to get a little sister, so you should probably get use to the concept of at least one more, right?"

"Not you, too… We will look into getting a sister for Callie when you look into get a puppy for your tribe."

"Well, you should be careful what you agree to… The puppy will be here in about an hour. Now that our family is feeling complete, it seemed like the right timing."


	37. Chapter 37

Stef had all three kids in matching pajamas in front of the Christmas tree while Lena was out Christmas shopping alone. Jude could almost sit up on his own now, but did very well with Brandon and Callie sitting behind him. "Okay, Babies, look at me and smile! This time I want my big guys to both kiss Jude's cheeks." She was trying to take pictures for the Christmas cards that Lena had been pestering her to send out since the beginning of December.

"I want to do something else, Mommy, and Jude does, too. How about if you just take pictures of Callie now and let us go do something else?"

"Well, I am almost done anyway, B. I am going to take a picture of each of you by yourself and then you can go change your clothes. Mama is going to love these pictures. I think we might give her some of these for Christmas. So give me nice smiles."

"Why do we take so many pictures, Mommy?" Callie asked when she was finally done.

"Because, Bug, you are growing up very fast. This is the only Christmas you will be four years old and the first Christmas as a family. We want to remember it forever."

"Oh. Why aren't you in any of the pictures then?"

"I have to take the pictures… Besides, Mama didn't get me any of those cute pajamas like you guys are wearing." Stef said tickling Callie.

"I want to take some." Stef handed Callie her phone with the warning to be careful. Then she went and sat in front of the tree. "Give me nice smiles, this is for Mama…" Callie parroted as she took the pictures.

"Come over here, Bug." Stef said after a few shots. Callie walked over and Stef grabbed her. "Now we're are going to take a few selfies." Stef got the phone and held it at arm's length. They did several different poses before they heard Lena come in.

"Mama!" Callie yelled leaving Stef's lap to greet Lena. "I want you to go sit by the tree with Mommy so I can take pictures of you." Callie said after she got her hug and kiss.

Lena joined Stef and Callie took several more pictures all the time giving them directions like Stef had given to the kids. Jude was still downstairs playing on the floor so Callie got him over there for more pictures. "This is his first Christmas and we want to remember it so we need lots of pictures. Okay, I need both Mommies to kiss Jude's cheeks…"

Eventually Brandon came back downstairs to see what was going on. He hadn't changed clothes yet and he wanted to join back in when he saw everyone having a nice time. Callie took a few of just Brandon with the moms. After a few more pictures Brandon wanted to take some, too. Callie handed him the phone and hopped onto Lena's lap.

When Brandon started losing interest again, Stef called him over with the camera. The family got in as tight possible and Stef took a series group pictures.

After the children were finally in bed, Stef sat down at the computer to look at their pictures. Lena came and sat on her lap to look with her. Many of the pictures Callie and Brandon took were a little fuzzy or were not well-centered, but overall Christmas pictures had been a success. Lena found several that she wanted to order to hang various places around the house and her office. She also found some that would be perfect for the grandparents for gifts. For their Christmas cards, they picked one of the two of them together, the one of the three kids, and one of the group shots Stef took at the end when everyone was laughing.

"This should be our tradition. Taking thousands of pictures with our babies. Letting Callie and Brandon take a few… It is surprising how many genuine smiles they were able to capture." Lena looked back at the pictures on the screen again. "Our babies are so precious." She turned around to kiss Stef.

"Yes, they are beautiful babies, especially in pictures and while they are sleeping… Speaking of, we have a few hours before I have to be at work, our Christmas cards are finally ordered, and all three of our precious babies are asleep… I do believe that my children's mama is even more beautiful than them."

"I do like the way you think, Mrs. Adams Foster." Lena said as she stood up allowing Stef to also stand up. They walked up the stairs hand in hand.

XXXX

The grandparents were going to be arriving on December 23rd and leaving the 26th. They all wanted to spend Christmas with their grandchildren, but they also knew that between meeting Jude and the wedding they had spent a lot of time in California.

Holidays just like birthdays came with their own traditions. Lena had downplayed the whole Santa situation to Callie. She had seen the movies and heard the songs, but knew it was all just a fun game. To Stef and Brandon, Santa was as important as the tree as he brought almost all the presents under it. This year they were settling on a compromise that all three kids would have one Santa gift under the tree. They would also put out milk and cookies. However, Lena refused to emphasize Santa. The kids, fortunately, had really very few memories of past Christmases making it a little easier.

The tree was easily agreed on. Both mothers believed it was important to have the kids help decorate. They both loved the ornaments the kids made at school. Callie and Brandon both had special ornaments from past years as well. When it was done, it would not be the type of tree featured in a magazine, but it was their tree.

On the evening of the twenty-third, Lena and Dana gathered up Brandon and Callie to make cookies. It was a great tradition in Lena's family to make enough cookies to share a plate with the neighbors as well as snack on throughout the holiday.

"Okay, Babies, you two are going to be our helpers. Grams and I are going to do the measuring and you two are going to do the stirring." Lena said putting a bowl in front of both kids and handing them wooden spoons. The two kids promptly starting sword fighting with the spoons so Lena took the spoons back. "I will give those back when you have something to stir."

When it got time to roll the dough, Lena pulled stools by the counter and gave the kids cookie cutters. She demonstrated for each of them. "You have used these before on play dough and it is really about the same. Just make sure you get it cut all the way through and make sure they don't overlap."

"Like this, Mama?" Callie asked cutting a reindeer right in the middle of the flattened dough.

"Yes, Callie, that was perfect. Now cut another one where it doesn't quite touch your first one." Callie cut another reindeer several inches from the first one. "It probably could have been closer, but it doesn't touch so it will work. Great job."

Brandon in the meantime had used a candy cane cutter and had cut them in all directions often on top of each other. "Be careful there, Brandon. I am going to roll out this dough and let you try again. Remember that they cannot touch." Dana said putting the cookie dough back into a ball to roll out.

The kids wanted to eat the cookies straight out of the oven. "We are going to decorate these cookies, so we can't eat them yet." Lena explained and then she looked at her watch. Baking cookies had taken more time than she thought it would. "Actually, we will decorate them tomorrow morning. Right now it is time for baths and bedtime."

"You aren't going to decorate them after we go to bed, right, Mama?" Callie asked.

"No, of course not. It will give you two something two do while we cook all day, so it will be good anyway. I am just going to get all of your cookies and put them on a cooling rack so they will be just right for you in the morning. Now, Callie, you are up first for your bath. You have the choice of any adult here to help you. Who do you want?"

"I want Mommy."

"Mommy is not one of the adults here. She will home at midnight, but she is not here, now. Try again. You can choose Grams, Grandma, Gramps, or Mama. That goes for you, too, B. You may also choose."

"I want Gramps!" Brandon said with excitement. "Will he give me a bath, Mama? He has never given me a bath before, but I like him lots and it would be fun!"

"Of course he would, go ahead and ask him, but Callie is still first. So, what are you thinking, Baby?"

Callie took a deep breath and tried not to look troubled. She was a bit unclear on the Santa issue but Brandon told her that if she was bad she probably wouldn't get any presents. It wasn't worth the risk. "Grandma. She is kind of like Mommy."

"That sounds perfect. Go find her and get into the bathtub." Lena said watching Callie run off. "Don't feel left out, Mama, I didn't get picked either. I used to be Callie's favorite person."

"Who says I didn't get picked? Jude told me earlier that he wanted me to give him a bath tonight…" Dana joked. "Every parent goes through this. I remember when you were a little girl and you wanted to hold my hand. You wanted to be just like me. Then one day you began to wait by the door for your father to come home from work. I felt like I had lost you just a little. In moments like these, though, I see that you are still my baby. It is okay to be one of her two favorite people. Keep in mind that it has to keep expanding, though. I am now okay with just being one of your six favorite people now with your wife and kids. That's just the way things are. Besides, Callie will come right back to you when she is ready for bed."

XXX

Brandon was up very early on Christmas morning. He had been staying in Callie's room again since Sharon was saying in his. "Hey, Callie! It's Christmas! Let's go open our presents now!"

Callie was still feeling tired and wasn't awake enough to catch Brandon's spirit yet. "Last night Mama said we had to wait for her and Mommy to be up. I don't think it is really morning yet anyway. Go back to sleep, B."

"No, Callie! Get up! We can go wake up Mommies! Then they will be up. Please!" Brandon begged getting Callie's hand and pulling. "We need to go together. If I just go Mommy will send me back to bed. I am sure it is morning look at the light outside!?"

The only light Callie noted was a street light. Brandon's excitement was starting to get to her, though. "If I go, we have to be super quiet. I don't want to wake anyone else." Dana and Stuart had determined that they could sleep on an air mattress on Jude's floor and Sharon was in Brandon's room. That way they would all be there first thing on Christmas morning.

"We can be quiet." Callie got up with him and they quiet crept down the hallway. Callie raised her hand to knock. "If we knock we might wake the others up." Brandon whispered. Instead they quietly opened the door.

Stef and Lena were curled up together sleeping rather soundly. Stef didn't even wake up when the door opened or when the kids climbed up on either side of the moms. However, when Callie started rooting her way between her mothers, both woke up quickly. Brandon being right in Lena's face didn't really help her waking up process. She screamed a little. "Brandon, you scared me!" Lena squinted at a clock. "It is two o'clock in the morning, Babies! What are you doing in here?"

"It is Christmas, Mama!" Brandon declared. "We need to go downstairs and open our presents."

Stef gave Callie a little more space and found that she was already back asleep. "It is still nighttime, B. Go back to bed."

"You said we could open presents in the morning. Mama said it was morning. Get up!" Brandon said very loudly.

"I didn't mean to say it was morning… When the clock says five it is early morning. When the clock says two it is night." Brandon looked disappointed. "Mommy, Callie, and I really want to sleep a little bit more. Since Callie already went back to sleep, you may stay in here with all of us tonight. How does that sound?"

"I want to sleep next to you, Mama." Brandon said. Lena moved over a little to make room for him between her and Callie. "I want this to be our tradition, Mama."

Sharon, Dana, and Stuart were all gathered downstairs sipping coffee by five-thirty. Jude was sitting on Dana's lap playing with his toes. "What sort of kids are not up by this time on Christmas morning?" Sharon wondered aloud.

"Maybe kids that we kept up until almost ten last night?" Stuart suggested laughing a little.

"I guess… I have never known either one of them to sleep through the whole night. Did you guys peek in their room this morning?" Sharon asked.

"I did. They weren't in there so I assumed we would be getting up to them already up unwrapping presents. Now I am guessing they somehow gained access to sleep with their moms." Dana said with an eyebrow raise.

"I am sure you are right. B would sleep in there every night if he could. We should make breakfast... Loudly! The smell of bacon can wake Stef from the deepest sleep. I, for one, am ready to get to the present opening part of the day."

Sharon went and got some bacon out as well as a skillet. Stuart got out some eggs to scramble and Dana made more coffee. True to Sharon's word, everyone was downstairs within a few minutes of the bacon smells wafting in the air. Dana set the food and plates on the table.

Callie and Brandon looked between the table and the tree. "I am not every hungry, Mommy. I think I want to open my presents instead of eat breakfast." Callie said with Brandon agreeing.

"Well, Babies, I do believe your presents can wait. Your food needs to be eaten right now. So, right now you need to sit down and eat what your grandparents made for you. Besides, Grandpa said he was coming over and he isn't here yet."

"We could call him and make sure he is on his way…" Brandon suggested.

Lena put a hand on both children's shoulders and guided them to the table. "Mommy's right. We should eat first. Then you can have more time to play with your new things without being interrupted."

Brandon resigned himself to eating while Callie started to balk a little as she did sometimes during meals. The adults around her continued talking and she thought no one was watching, so she slipped off her chair. Stef caught her around the waist and gently put her back in her chair. "Callie." Stef whispered in her ear so quietly that no one else could hear. "I am not giving you another warning to eat without giving you a time out."

Callie picked up her fork and moved the eggs around a bit before receiving a look from Lena. She quickly took a bite of her food. Brandon was now nearly finished. Callie was concerned he would get to open presents without her so she ate a little more quickly.

As the adults were finishing up, someone knocked at the door. Stuart went to answer it and greeted Frank. "He's here, is it time now?" Brandon asked fairly hopping excitedly around the kitchen.

"When you have both properly greeted Grandpa we will do the whole present thing." Stef said surprised and somewhat excited to see her son so hyper. Brandon gave Frank a quick hug as a greeting. When Callie wasn't moving fast enough, he also dragged her over.

Frank picked up the little girl as was their thing. "Good morning, Grandpa Frank." Callie said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I need to be with B now because Mommy said we could open presents next and we have been waiting since before it was really morning."

Callie and Brandon would have love to have just ripped through the paper of every present under the tree, but the adults demanded a little bit of order. Stef and Lena sorted the presents from them to the kids out of the presents under the tree. They both sat on the floor with the three kids and let them open everything. Jude even tried to rip paper off even though he didn't seem to understand the presents inside preferring to try to eat the paper scraps. The kids set their clothing to the side and both brought a toy over to Stef.

"Mommy, I need my dinosaurs out of their box! And then I want…"

"No, Mommy, first I need my Jude's bed put together. He needs a place to sleep… "

"Hmmm, Mama, I hear two kids demanding my attention, but I have not heard any kids say thank you, did I miss it?" Stef asked Lena looking back toward the two big kids.

Brandon caught on first and he crawled onto Stef's lap. "Thank you, Mommy!" He then got off of her lap and got onto Lena's. "Thank you, Mama!" Callie watched him get kisses from both of the moms and then went over and followed his lead.

"You are welcome, Babies! I love it when you are polite. I think there are more things for you to open before we free any of your toys from their boxes." Stef stood up and helped Lena up. "Dad, do you want to go next?"

"Um, sure, Sport. What do I need to do?" Frank asked looking around.

"All you need to do is sit down with the kids and give them their presents from you. We would like the kids to know who each present is from and we want to take some pictures." Stef said pulling a chair into the middle of the room for her dad.

Lena handed Frank the presents from him and he handed them to the children. Frank got all three kids Padres clothing. Callie wanted to put on her new Padres dress immediately, but was slowed down again. As she fluffed out the dress, a piece of paper fell out. She was unconcerned. "I also got Brandon and Callie tickets to go to a game with me." Stef went to pick up the paper and search for Brandon's. "Don't worry, I did not wrap the actual tickets."

"Did you hear that Callie? We get to go to a game with Grandpa! He will let us eat hotdogs and nachos! Thank you, Grandpa!"

"I have never been to Padres game, but I do like nachos. I want cotton candy also! Thank you, Grandpa Frank."

Lena noted that the kids were more excited by the foods they could never have than they were with actually going to a game. One evening of bad nutrition wouldn't kill them… Spending extra time with Frank would mean they were both out of the house for a little while.

The kids both thanked their grandpa and they repeated the process with Sharon since Dana insisted on going last. Sharon got Callie a baby bathtub just the right size for her Jude and a robe that looked like a lady bug complete with a hood with antenna. "Now you can give your Jude baths when you take a bath and you will have a nice, fluffy robe to wear while you dry off." Callie put the robe on and thanked her grandma. Brandon also put on his new robe that looked like a lion. He thanked Sharon for it and the boat bath toy. Jude looked happy enough with his bath seat and his dinosaur robe.

Dana then sat down with the kids while Stuart brought over a large package for each of the kids. Brandon opened an adjustable basketball goal and wanted Stuart to open it immediately. Callie got a play kitchen with some food and dishes. "I can make food for my Jude just like Mama!"

As the kids were finishing off, Stef opened the back door and wheeled in two bikes with training wheels and helmets. "It looks like Santa also left some things… I think this one is for Brandon and this one is for Callie." The kids rushed over Stef to climb onto their bikes. "Whoa, I think these are outside toys, Babies! I think we need to wait until you are dressed and we are outside before trying them out."

Lena then helped hand out the gifts to the adults. Stef wanted the kids involved in the rest of the festivities so she scooped up the kids and handed them out to "help" unwrap. All of the grandparents agreed their favorite gift was their framed collage pictures of the family that were all different. Callie and Brandon were excited to show which pictures they took themselves.

After all the paper was cleared, Callie climbed onto Stef's lap. "Mommy, I really liked my presents. This was the best Christmas ever. I just really wished that I got a sister…"


	38. Chapter 38

"I don't want to invite him." Callie said looking at Lena.

"Well, like always, you have choices. This time, you may either invite David or you may invite no one and there will be no party. We have already purchased your party things, but if you don't want to have a party, I am sure we can take it back."

The birthday party was the only thing Callie had talked about for a solid week. It was not until Lena sat her down to start working on the invitations the same way as she had with Brandon that Callie realized David was included. "But, Mama…"

"But nothing, Callie." Lena said stopping the argument before Callie could start one. "You choose and let me know. The party is set for three days from now. The invitations have to go out tomorrow if there is a need for them."

Callie stood up and walked away from the table. "I need to think about it."

Lena sighed and texted Stef. "Your daughter doesn't want to invite a student to her party. She is currently thinking over not having a party at all."

She immediately got a text back. "My daughter… I think David likes Callie. She will have the party, just have my son watch her tomorrow to make sure she doesn't tell the boy not to come."

"Your son? I think he is our son. I am not sure why you are so confident that she will go through with the party. She basically put herself in time out to think about it."

"I know my kid. She won't cancel a chance to eat cake and ice cream. Plus, there are presents involved."

Callie walked back into the room and climbed onto a stool. "I want to start with Matthew's, Mama. Show me how to write his name."

Lena smiled a little and began writing out the names of Callie's classmates for her to copy onto the envelopes. "I am so proud of you for making a good choice!"

"Not inviting David would be a good choice, too, Mama. I don't want to get in trouble during my party." Callie stated still writing, but thinking about the last several months at school. It was true that most of her bad days at school centered around David. It went both ways as he would also say that many of his bad days were due to Callie. One thing was certain in everyone's minds, Callie and David would not be in the same classroom next year.

"Your own actions are what get you into trouble. Remember the time that David shoved you and you did not do anything back? He was the only one who lost a stamp that day. However, last time the conflict started when you called him names. That day you were both in trouble. Think about it, Baby."

"Mama, you said to stay away from David. Inviting him to my party is not staying away. Just like the day that I got in trouble for breaking his red crayon. You said that if I stayed away from him that wouldn't happen."

"This is true, but part of being a good classmate and friend is inviting everyone. Lots of other kids will be there. I am not saying that you have to play with him. He may not even come. We will invite him and if he comes, we will make him feel welcome like everyone else. If we cannot to do those things, the party can still be cancelled."

Callie continued writing names on her invitations. "I want to have a party like Brandon had. Lilly isn't in my class, I want her to come. Will you write her name so I can invite her, too?"

"Sure. We will give her invitation to her mommy tomorrow. Do you want to invite Jace, too?"

"Yes, he invited me to his party and he can come to mine. He isn't a baby anymore. He doesn't wear diapers like Jude. The bigger boys can come if they want to also. I like them."

XXX

The next day at school Callie handed all but one of her invitations to her teacher. "These are for my party. We are going to the park just like we did for B's party. You can come, too…"

"We will see, Callie. I will put these in everyone's backpacks later." Callie gave her teacher a hug before finding a spot on the carpet.

Later in the day, Ms. Roberts approached Callie alone. "So, do you have an invitation for David somewhere, Callie? I didn't have one in my stack for him."

"No. We don't get along so I am not inviting him." Callie said seriously.

Brenda knew that Lena would never invite all but one child in the class. It was against school policy as well as the values she was trying to instill in her children. "I see. What did your mama say about that?"

"She said to stay away from David so that we could both stay out of trouble. I don't want to get in trouble at my party. He needs to stay home."

"I am afraid that I cannot pass out party invitations unless there is one for everyone. I think your mommy is home today. Maybe I could call her to come up to school and get the other invitations. What do you think, Callie?" Ms. Roberts knew the way to get to Callie was through Stef.

Callie squirmed uncomfortably. "I think I made David an invitation after all. Maybe it is in my backpack?" Callie quickly turned and hurried to her back pack bringing back the other invitation.

"Thank you very much, I guessed that you had one more. Friends always make sure everyone is included."

"Are you still going to call my mommy?" Callie asked looking a little sad.

"Did you on purpose not invite David?" Callie nodded with a tear falling down her face. "Was that being a good friend?" Callie shook her head no with a few more tears. "Did you make it right by giving me the invitation after all?" The little girl froze a little looking at her teacher, then nodded with a hint of a small smile. "I would say then that you made a big step in becoming a good friend today. I only needed to call your mommy when I thought I couldn't hand the invitations out. Now that I have enough, there is no problem."

XXX

The next day at recess David approached Callie. "My mom said I could go to your party. I already got you a present and everything. Do you want to know what it is?"

"No. I don't even want you to come to my party." Callie knew this statement would get her in trouble so she thought quickly. "The napkins and plates are pink and purple. B and Jude don't even want to be there because they are boys."

"I just like the cake and ice cream anyway. The colors don't matter." David said even though he was a little bothered by it.

Callie glared at him trying to think of her next move when Brandon intervened. "Mama says that there are no colors that are only for boys or only for girls. Anyone can like any color. I want you at the party, David. I will play with you."

"But I want you to play with me, B! I am your sister."

"Then we can play altogether. We can't leave out any of our friends. Mama says…"

Callie had now shifted her anger toward her brother as David walked away shocked. "He isn't my friend!"

"He is in our class, Mama says…"

"She isn't even your mama, B! And I don't want you to come either!"

Brandon started to cry. If it had been anyone other than Callie who made that statement, he would have hauled out and hit them. Since it was Callie, it was a crushing blow. A playground teacher noticed that Brandon was crying and took him off to find out why.

Callie went and seated herself on a bench after she thought about her words for a few seconds. She knew that both of her mothers would be upset with what she said. However, neither of them could be quite as upset as she herself was. If she could say that Lena wasn't Brandon's mama that meant that he wasn't her brother. If he wasn't her brother than Stef couldn't be her mommy. The whole adoption thing had been explained to her multiple times now and she understood. Her statement came completely out of frustration.

Callie looked back over where the recess teacher was comforting Brandon. She took a deep breath and walked over there. "I am sorry, B." She said quietly, but he definitely heard her.

"You two are the vice principal's kids, right?" The lady on duty asked. Both kids nodded slowly. "So you are brother and sister… I had a brother, I know about sibling fights. Do you think you two can work this out so that we don't have to take it to your teacher?"

"Yes." Callie squeaked out.

"Okay then, but I will be watching you… Just a piece of advice, save your squabbles for at home. My mother always said if I got in trouble at school it would be worse at home. With your mother working here at school, I would imagine that could end up badly for you."

Brandon got off of her lap and turned toward Callie. She spoke a little louder this time. "I am sorry, B. I want you at my party because you are my brother and I love you. We share Mama and she loves both of us because we are her koala babies."

Brandon dried the rest of his tears and smiled at Callie. She hugged him and he hugged her back. "I am happy you are my sister, too, Bug."

XXXX

David did attend Callie's party. His mother stayed at the park again just like she had the last time. Lena put a blanket on the ground for seven month old Jude as well as a few of his favorite toys. He army crawled over to one and stuck it in his mouth. "He has grown." David's mother stated simply remembering the baby from both the office and Brandon's party.

"Yep. He is definitely not a newborn anymore. Sometimes I miss those days, but I never miss getting up with him in the night." Lena laughed. "That is one phase that I am glad to be done with."

"David was a colicky baby… I didn't think he would ever sleep." Lena saw Jude reach off the blanket and pick up a rock. She quickly intervened before it got to his mouth. "When my daughter was a baby I remember trying to protect her from things… By the time David came I realized dirt doesn't hurt. You sort of act like a first time mom."

"I adopted Callie when she was a little older than Jude. I just met Brandon last summer. In some regards, I am a first time mother to an infant. I try to protect all three of my kids from things when I can, though. They are just so little."

"David has learned on his own. He was very excited to be invited to this party. I know that he and your daughter have had some difficulties in the past, but the way he talks we should get to know each other well. After all, he says that he is going to marry Callie. I am not sure if you people want your daughter dating a boy, though…"

"Callie will be free to date and marry whoever she wants, but not for a few years yet." Lena noted to tell Stef she was right about the boy.

After the kids sang and ate cupcakes, David walked up behind Callie and kissed her on the cheek before she noticed his presence. She looked horrified, but Stef who had recently arrived was able to intervene before she hit the little boy. "Whoa, Dave, be careful there, that's my little girl… Only her family members give her kisses."

David's mother quickly gathered him up to leave. "There is no pleasing you people. You think he plays too rough and then when he does something sweet you get onto him again." Lena handed them a goody bag on their way out.

XXX

"I want chicken with noodles and that sauce for my birthday dinner, Mama." Callie said on the afternoon of her actual birthday. "Is Grandpa Frank going to come over?"

"Yes, I think he is coming and I think that Brandon's daddy might come over also. He said he didn't want to miss a chance to eat cake. We can certainly have fettuccine alfredo for dinner. Should we have broccoli with it?"

"Yes, please, Mama! I want to help and I think B does too, right B?"

"I love to help cook, Mama!" Both kids went over to the step stool to wash their hands. Lena had found that making dinner took nearly twice as long with two helpers, but she wouldn't change it for anything. All too soon the kids wouldn't want to help as much as they did right now.

Stef came home from work with Jude a few minutes later. She greeted her wife and children, then walked over to Lena. "I need to talk to you when you have a minute."

Lena smiled and went for another kiss. Sometimes Stef said they needed to talk when she was in the mood to do other stuff. It had become a code to them to convince the kids to play elsewhere. "Okay, Babe, it might be a little while though. We do have company coming over for Callie's birthday dinner. Can you wait?"

Stef gave her a deeper kiss. "For you I could wait forever… this is not what we need to discuss, though. We will do this…" Stef kissed her again a little harder. "Tonight after bedtime. Before then we really need to talk."

Curiosity got the better of Lena. "Okay, Kiddos, I want both of you to go change clothes. Our guests will be here soon and I need to talk to Mom for a bit."

Callie left for upstairs, but Brandon lingered. "Are you guys going to be talking very long? Last time it was very long and I thought I heard yelling…"

"Not long this time, B, and I don't expect any yelling." Stef said blushing. "Just go get dressed."

He walked away. "It might be time for a new code, Babe. It seems like that one isn't working anymore. There has to be another way to get private time around here…"

"Focus, Lena, I really do need to talk to you… A pair of kids were dropped off at the station today, a boy and a girl. They will be four soon and are potentially adoptable. All we would need to do…"

"Stef, you cannot be serious! What would we do with two more little ones? We just moved into a house with enough bedrooms! We are both working full-time right now and we cannot leave two more with your father all day! We don't even have a fostering license. No way!"

"Shh, Honey, we promised B there would be no yelling, remember?" Stef embraced her wife to help her calm down. "When we adopted Jude we did everything but the classes to foster kids. It would take us a few months to get everything ready, but we have the space. We would ask to wait until school was out to take the kids in full-time. With our schedules we could make it work. Just a few days ago you were lamenting how sad it was that B and Bug were almost through with preschool. These two could start next year… You would love them if you met them… They are twins…"

"I know I would love them if I met them, that isn't the point. Five kids, really? Our oldest is five and our youngest is seven months. We already have our hands so full and maybe where ever these two went on a temporary basis will want to keep them. You don't know that we could even get them in a few months."

"Their mother was brought in on drug charges this afternoon. They were placed in basically a group home for toddlers. That can never be a permanent thing. If we put in our names right away, I think we could be guaranteed the first chance to get them. It is what Callie really wants and we found them on her birthday after all…" Stef added.

"Callie has not expressed wanting another brother and gaining children is certainly not about the wishes of a now five year old girl." Lena sighed knowing if Stef really wanted this she would give it a shot. "For you, though, we can try anything. Let's sign up for the classes and set up a time for me to meet these kids."

The doorbell rang and Lena knew that the guests had arrived. Callie ate her dinner nicely knowing that her favorite cake was also on the menu. Sharon had also sent her a card with five dollars. Dana and Stuart sent her a purse with lots of things inside. One of which was a make-up kit which Stef grabbed out immediately. Frank gave her a pink Padres hoodie. Brandon picked out a puzzle that they could work together. Stef and Lena gave Callie a digital camera made for kids. Callie took pictures of everyone in attendance. It was obviously a major hit.

When Stef and Lena went to tuck Callie in for the night she was still very happy. "I love my camera, Mommies! I will take good care of it now that I am five. Could I get a sister for my birthday next year?"

Stef and Lena shared a glance. Lena kissed Callie. "Maybe before then, we will see."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Updates may be spotty for awhile. I just moved and my wifi will not be ready in my apartment until August 11... I am posting this from work...**

Stef and Lena had been waiting for the right time to tell their kids about Jesus and Mariana. The mothers had been to see the two kids several times now. They already realized there was some communication barrier, but each visit had been so short that it hadn't been an issue. They had nearly completed their foster parent classes for the state of California. First, it was decided that they needed to finish the school year.

"So, did Brenda say she was meeting with parents to all of her students or do we have a reason to be worried?" Stef asked Lena as they waited outside of the preschool room one afternoon a few days before the end of the school year.

"The preschool teachers here try to have a conference with every parent. She actually arranged two conferences for us just like she did for the fall conferences. We are having Brandon's first, and then we will have to come back out here and wait for Callie's. She thought it would be best to not even have them right in a row so that we could all stay on the right kid."

"Hmmm. Well, I am not concerned about this first one, then. Brandon has had an excellent year. Do you really think the kids will all be okay with my dad for the time it takes for both conferences to be over? He has never really watched all three of them."

"He will be fine, Stef. Like you said, B's will be easy and painless. Callie's will also be okay. We know she had some difficulties, but overall she has succeeded in preschool, right?"

Stef was going to try to answer diplomatically, but was interrupted when the door opened, a parent left, and it was their turn. "Come on in! Remember we are only here to discuss Brandon right now. Not anyone else. How do you think he has done this year?" Brenda asked the two mothers.

"He seems to have done well." Stef said as Mike also slipped in and sat down.

"Brandon has done very well. Let's start with his academics. Brandon can write his first and last names. He can count to fifty and maybe even further. He knows all of his colors and his basic shapes. Brandon has mastered the first list of sight words which is good for preschool. He has met every objective to go on to kindergarten. Do you have any questions over this?"

"How did he do on his Reading Readiness Test?" Lena asked looking over the information that Ms. Roberts had laid out for the three parents.

"He was able to hold the book the right way, identify capital letters, show me a picture, point at the page number, and turn to the end of the book. It was all perfect. If you work with him over the summer like I know that you will, he will enter kindergarten already being able to read some."

"Excellent. I knew B was smart… I see that your next topic is social?" Stef said moving on.

"Yes, socially, B is able to get along with everyone in his class well. He got in one fight with one child, as you are aware, but otherwise he does well. That is the only day that Brandon did not get a happy face stamp. Brandon responds well to me and he also shares nicely with others. Any questions on that?"

"Brandon is a nice kid. He is much nicer than I was." Mike said smiling.

"Emotionally, I would recommend that he is placed in a class without his sister next year. It would help him to be a little more independent. He did get upset a few times when things were not going well for her and I would really like to see him grow past that."

"We were planning on separating them. I think it has been good for this year, but as they grow they need the chance to make different friends." Lena said still looking over information about Brandon.

"My recommendation is that Brandon be promoted to kindergarten. If you have no more questions, I would like you to sign this form saying that you agree."

All three parents signed their names. "I feel like we have talked enough throughout the year that I knew most of this anyway." Lena said feeling a little less concerned than when she went in.

"I like being able to talk to you so often. I will miss it next year. If you need any babysitting this summer, remember me. I am also good with infants and I would love to play with Jude more."

"You may not have seen the last of us." Stef said until she received an elbow from Lena. "Of course I am meaning Jude, not other kids that we may be looking into fostering."

Brenda and Mike both looked at Stef oddly before Lena ushered her out of the room. "That is not how we are going to tell people our news…"

"Is it true, then? Are you guys looking into becoming foster parents? I thought three kids would surely be enough." Mike said grinning a little.

"Remember Jesus and Mariana from the station, Mike?" He nodded. "We are working on getting custody of them. If all goes well, they will be moving in around the first week of summer break. We have not told the kids or really anyone yet." Stef said. They had told Phil and Karen, but no one else.

"Keep me informed. Right now I have to get back to work, but good luck with Callie's conference. I sort of wish I could stay for it…" He received two glares.

Stef and Lena then nervously paced around the hallway again. "Maybe tonight would be a good time to tell the kids. Then maybe we could call our parents with the good news about the kids' conferences as well as the news of fostering two more kids?" Stef suggested.

"What if this is bad news, though?" Lena wondered aloud.

"It won't be. Callie can be strong willed and a little high strung, but she is bright. She hasn't been in serious trouble this year. I was way worse and I was never held back."

"It is so reassuring that her mother's behavior was worse. What are we thinking with two more kids, Babe? We cannot even manage one that we already have."

"Lena, we have not even gotten bad news about Callie yet. She might be fine."

The door opened and both mothers looked towards it. "Lena, I need you to put on your administrative hat for a moment and step in here for Kelsey's conference if you will."

Lena knew that administration was only invited if a child was being held back or they had severe behavior issues. She put Callie to the back of her mind and went into the room. "Hello, I am Lena Adams Foster the vice principal here at Anchor Beach." She said shaking their hands.

"I feel like Kelsey is not ready at this time to move onto kindergarten. As we discussed in the fall, her birthday is in late August making her barely old enough to have started school this year…."

Lena tried to concentrate, but was ultimately concerned that this was how Callie's conference was going to go next. She saw everyone else signing a paper and looked at it carefully. Kelsey's parents had agreed to hold her back without any sort of fuss. Lena signed her name as well and the parents left.

"I am not sure if Stef and I would sign that easily. We have been sort of dreading this conference." Lena confessed.

"Well, let's get Stef in and get started then, shall we?"

Stef came in and sat down. She reached to hold Lena's hand as they were both a little nervous. "Academically, Callie is excelling. She can write her first, last, and middle names and does so often. She has been attempting to write the names of other family members as well. She can count to fifty and count backwards from five." Stef grinned as she had several times she would count backward from five to get Callie to make a good choice. "Callie is the only preschooler in here to have mastered the first two lists of sight words in reading. She has met and exceeded every preschool objective."

"I see that she also got a perfect score on her Reading Readiness." Lena commented now that she knew where to find the information on the sheet.

"Yes. However, Callie has struggled some socially. She is a little hesitant to share with people she does not consider her friends. Callie has made friends and is able to maintain friendship, but she is not friendly to everyone in class. One child in particular has shown to be a difficult relationship. Callie has had twenty-five no stamp days this school year. I have documentation if you would like to see it."

Lena and Stef looked through the list of days and offences. Stef giggled a little at a few and Lena rolled her eyes. "The first day of school seems so long ago now… I remember when Callie broke David's crayon. It was red, right? Hmmm. I had forgotten the time that Callie refused to leave the centers because she wasn't finished. That totally sounds like something I would do…"

"Stef, we aren't supposed to be proud or excited over all of these days…"

"Don't you see, Lena? Almost all of these days were before winter break. All of them were before spring break. Callie is learning and doing better. She never went to the office. We can be proud of this."

"I guess if I look at it that way…"

Brenda smiled. "Callie's behavior has gotten much better. In fact, I think that brings us to her emotional development. I have seen Callie grow from an only child being raised by a single mother to a middle child of three with two parents. She was very dependent on her mama at the beginning of the year, to not wanting her mommy to be called at the end. She loves both of you and she loves her brothers with everything in her. Callie is strong and independent. I am really not sure why you have been so concerned, but I would certainly recommend Callie move onto kindergarten in the fall. I am keeping with the recommendation that she not be with her brother or the boy she doesn't get along with."

Both Stef and Lena looked up and breathed a sigh of relief at the same time. "Thank you. You have been a great teacher for our two kids this year. We would like you to be one of the first to know that we are looking into fostering a set of twins that would be in your class in the fall… If you are up to it, that is."

"Bring them on! I would love to teach more of your kids. My offer still stands for the summer, even if there are two more of them. Remember that I have had sixteen in class."

XXXX

"We have some news for you guys." Stef said looking at Brandon, Callie, and Jude sitting on the couch.

"Mama mama mama!" Jude said reaching for Lena. Who picked him up and give him a kiss.

"Yes, I am your mama!" When she realized Stef and the kids were all looking at her she cleared her throat. "We do have news for all three of you."

"In a couple of weeks we are going to have two kids move in with us. We do not know how long they will be staying yet, but we hope for a long time. We have made arrangements for them to spend a few weekends with us before they move in, starting next weekend. They are twins and will both be four next week, so we will be celebrating their birthday. What do you guys think?"

Both kids looked perplexed so Lena decided to try again. "You are both going to get the chance to share your rooms on weekends starting next weekend! We have found a boy and a girl that are just a year younger than you two that we are considering adopting to give you a new brother and sister."

"A sister! I have always wanted a sister!" Callie said jumping up and grabbing both of her mothers around the waist. "What is my new sister's name?"

"Mariana is the girl and Jesus is the boy. Like Mommy said, we are unsure how long they will be living with us. For at least a little while, this will only be a temporary home, but we are hoping they will be our forever."

Brandon was a little skeptical. "I asked for a puppy. Will we get one of those also?"

"Maybe when you are older. Right now we are getting you a brother and a sister instead." Stef said.

"I already have a brother and a sister."

"For at least a little while you will have two brother and two sisters. Jesus will get to live right in your room. You know how much you like to share a room, B. This will be perfect for you." Lena explained again reaching over to run her hands through his hair.

He shrugged. "Okay. May I go play now, Mommies?"

"Sure, B. I am going to be calling Grams and Gramps in a few minutes. Would you like to speak with them while I have them on the phone?"

Brandon quickly looked up and smiled at Lena. "Yes! I need to tell them about the rock I found on the playground today at recess!"

"Well, then you will have your chance. Do you also want to speak with them Cals?"

"Yes! I want to tell them that I am getting a sister!"

"Perfect, they will love to hear from both of you. Mommy is going to be calling Grandma also and maybe even Grandpa Frank. How about if I start off with B and Mommy starts off with Cals and then we switch. Then you two can go play while we finish talking. Sound good?"

XXXX

Dana was downright shocked that Lena would be considering taking in two more children. "You two are excellent mothers, but this is ridiculous. What about the three kids you already have? Do you really think you can raise two more at the same time? It was hard for us to watch your kids on your honeymoon, think about all the times that Stef will be at work… Five tummies to feed, five baths to give, and five small people wanting all of your attention."

"I know, Mama, but they will be perfect for our family. We are going to have them share rooms with Brandon and Callie. We still have many of their clothes from this year that will probably fit the twins. You should really meet them, Mama. They are so sweet. The little girl hardly talks at all, but the boy is a bundle of energy. We are going to try weekends before committing to them full-time. If the weekends don't work out we will have at least given them some happy times. It is a win-win situation for us all."

"I think it would be better to move Brandon into Callie's room and give these other two a room together than putting both of your older kids into that situation. Really, Lena Elizabeth, you don't even know what you are exposing your kids to…"

"That's exactly what you said about Brandon and he has worked out well. Anyway, if you would like to meet them, you can come visit in a couple of weeks. In the meantime we will be getting beds and things ready for them."

"So you will be needing beds? Hmmm… I will get online and order ones that will match what is already in the rooms. I think I even remember which bedspreads to get. I don't think there is room for two beds and two dressers in those bedrooms…"

"You don't need to go through that trouble, Mama. We can just get them whatever. Both Brandon and Callie have extra drawers in their dressers."

"It is almost no trouble, Lena, and if it means that my grandbabies rooms still look nice it is worth it. I mean, really, when you moved Brandon in you found him the cheapest bed I had ever seen. I know they have a pink quilt with butterflies that matched Callie's purple one… Or maybe a loft bed for the boys."

"Whatever you want to do." Lena said tired of fighting it. "It would really help us to have furniture for them."

XXXX

Sharon was a little surprised, but also sort of expected it. She knew that Stef was not done with just three kids as she had known that she wasn't done with just one. It seemed sudden, but then again, Stef said they had been thinking about it and taking classes for nearly three months. "I didn't tell Lena this at first, Mom, but I helped arrest these kids' mother. As soon as I saw them I knew that they should be mine. The boy, Jesus, is open and quite friendly. He is already excited about spending a weekend with us soon. The girl, Mariana, is extremely shy. We still haven't heard her voice, but we have been told that she can talk. It will be just like unlocking a puzzle."

"I want to meet them soon, but I really cannot fly there for another month or so. In fact, maybe I will come back the week before school starts like I did last year. That would give you time to settle in some with them. I bet Callie's excited to be getting a sister. How is B taking it?"

"He is cautious which I think is okay. He will love them once they are here, he is just a little unsure. If the kids don't like them, though, it is a deal breaker. The one thing I cannot do is put my kids in a situation they are miserable. We aren't replacing them, just finding new kids to share our love with."


	40. Chapter 40

The beds came in and were installed. Stef and Lena put on the new sheets and bedspreads along with pillows with the kids' names. They opted to move Brandon to the top of the loft bed which made him quite happy and put Jesus on the bottom. Callie and Mariana both had single beds. Now, they were just waiting for the social worker to bring the two kids over for the weekend.

The doorbell rang and Callie ran to the door, but waited for Stef to answer. "Hello, you must be Stef. I am Bill with social services. I know that you have already met Jesus and Mariana." He saw the little girl peeking out from behind Stef's legs. "This must be your daughter?"

"Yes, come on in. This is my daughter, Callie. Over there on the couch are my sons Brandon and Jude. And this is my wife, Lena. This is Bill and with him are Jesus and Mariana."

Jesus was already hopping throughout the room. "Look! I hop! Look!"

Mariana was cowering in a corner, unsure of who would be a safe person to hide behind. Callie walked over to her. "I am Callie Marie Adams Foster, but you can call me Bug. We are going to be sisters, so you aren't a stranger. Tonight we are having cake and ice cream for you and Jesus. That's because it is almost your birthday. On my birthday…"

Mariana started to cry and Lena went to pick her up. After picking up Callie she was surprised how little Mariana weighed. Her size three clothing was big on her. "It's okay, Baby. Callie is going to be a good sister for you. You will get to know us soon and it won't feel so overwhelming, I promise."

"The kids only spoke Spanish when we got them a few months back. That's why we put them in the group home instead of in regular foster care. Jesus's language has come a long way, but Mariana doesn't talk much. If you speak any Spanish it might help. Anyway, you have my number. I will be back for the kids on Sunday unless you call." Bill saw himself out as he could see that the two women had their hands full.

"I took three years of Spanish in high school and two semesters in college… I am not sure if that will do much good, but I will try some. Do you speak any, Stef?"

"I have picked up some living here. They have mostly only heard English in their current situation, so maybe with just a little Spanglish here and there we can communicate?"

"Perhaps."

"Jesus, slow down, Bud!" Stef said watching the little boy now twirl throughout the room looking like he would knock over anything in his way.

"Mariana, Que quieres comer? What do you like to eat?" Lena asked the little girl on her lap. Mariana stared at Lena with large eyes without answering. "Jesus, Que quieres comer? What do you like to eat?"

Jesus completely stopped for a moment. "Hables Espanol?"

Lena smiled and held up her fingers to indicate a little. "Hablo Espanol a little."

He looked at her shocked. Ever since his mom had been arrested people had been telling the two children to not speak Spanish. This lady he had met only a few times before being dropped off was trying to speak to him in the language that he understood. He launched himself at her. "Te amo!"

"I think he said that he loves me… Te amo, Jesus." He smiled up at her before taking off around the room again. "I think we should make pizza tonight for their birthday dinner. Do I have anyone who wants to be a helper?"

Brandon and Callie who had both been mesmerized watching Jesus both raised their hands. "We want to help, Mama!"

"Go wash your hands, Babies. Mariana, do you want to help me?" Lena asked. Instead of an answer, the girl hung on tighter. "Jesus, do you want to help make pizza?"

"Don't know." He said changing his pattern back to hopping.

"I will watch Jesus and Jude in here while the four of you make our pizza." Stef volunteered. Jesus crashed into a wall and looked dazed. "In fact, I think I will take these two boys outside to play for a bit."

"Good plan, Babe." Lena said. She had noted before the Jesus had a lot of energy, but until just this moment it hadn't seemed this extreme. Neither Callie nor Brandon had that much energy ever and Lena sort of hoped that Jesus would calm down some after playing outside.

"Es su nombre, Babe?" He asked Stef.

"You may call me Stef for now, Jesus." She basically understood his question, but was unsure how to say it in Spanish. "I am Stef, and that is my wife Lena."

"Okay. Stef, Look! I run fast. Look, Stef! I swing! Look!"

"I am watching, Jesus. Jude and I are both watching. How about if you try running from the fence and back as fast as you can… I think you can go faster, try again. Faster, Jesus…"

He finally wore out and laid on the ground. "No run, Stef!"

"Let's go see how the others are doing with the pizza." Stef got is hand and walked with him into the house. They were greeted with giggles from the biggest two and a big smile on Mariana's face.

Jesus let go of Stef's hand and went over to his sister. She whispered something in his ear and he smiled, too. "Nuestra casa."

"Casa is house, is nuestra our? Did you say this is our house, Jesus?" He nodded. "Yep, and you haven't even seen your rooms yet. We will wait for after dinner for that."

Mariana seemed to enjoy the pizza, but still didn't say anything. Lena wasn't sure if she didn't understand English at all or if the girl was selectively mute. Every now and then she would whisper something to Jesus. Sometimes he would say something out loud, but not always. Stef brought the cake and ice cream to the table when the meal was done. Everyone sang for the twins and Callie helped them blow out the candles. Cake was a big hit with all of the kids, except Jude who was still deemed too young.

"We also have some presents for the two of you since you are turning four. Regalo para cumpleanos. Quatro anos." Lena knew that wasn't quite right, but hope it got the point across. Both Jesus and Mariana looked at her like she was crazy. "Brandon, Callie, and Jude got you guys these." She passed both kids a wrapped package.

Jesus tore into his immediately and found a set of four cars. "Thank you!" He started biting on the cardboard to get them free until Stef took them. "Mine!" He yelled.

"I will give them back, just a second." Jesus stood up and bit Stef on the arm. Brandon and Callie looked shocked again. "No, we do not bite. Lena, help me out here…"

"No, Jesus. No mordor."

He released her arm, but still looked fierce. "Mine! Cars are mine!" He said again pointing at the package in Stef's hand.

"Un momento. Mommy is opening them."

"Mommy?" Jesus asked looking at Stef. "Stef?"

"Si, Stef. Brandon and Callie call her Mommy." Jesus nodded but still looked confused.

In the meantime, Mariana took the paper off of her package very carefully. She was very happy with with the stuffed cat she found inside. She hugged it up close to her body and smiled.

"Do you like it Mariana?" Lena asked after Jesus was settled with his cars. She thought she detected a small nod.

"We have other presents for you also. Lena and I got you both something." Stef handed each of the kids a bigger present each. Jesus tore into his before it hit the table. He got a box of Duplos in all shapes and sizes. "Brandon really likes those kinds of blocks, so we thought you would also." Stef tentatively took the box from him to open it hoping not to get bitten again. He waited more patiently this time since he had cars to play with.

Mariana opened her box to find a doll much like Callie's Jude doll. "Callie loves her doll like this so we thought you would like one of your own." Lena took the package from Mariana to open it. When she handed the doll to her, she could see it was another hit.

Mariana picked up the doll and smiled even bigger. "Mama, I want to go get my Jude doll to show to my sister. Then we can play together." Callie said noticing Mariana's doll.

"That sounds like an excellent plan, Cals. Actually, get your Jude's bathtub also. We might give both dolls a bath tonight." Lena knew the kids got baths at their current place, but was unsure how to communicate about it in her limited Spanish. She thought the doll bathtub might help.

"Bath?" Jesus said excitedly as he began stripping off his clothing. "I like bath."

"Jesus, no, ropa por favor." Stef said handing him his shorts and his shirt back. "I see that I am going to have another son who likes the water. What about you Mariana? Do you like baths?"

The girl's eyes became wide. Jesus saw it and intervened. "No bath." He said pointing at his sister. "I like bath. No like bath."

"I see, so, another son who likes baths and another daughter who does not. Callie says that Stef gives the very best baths. We will see if you like that better, too." Lena said running her hand through Mariana's long black hair. Mariana leaned into Lena and held on to her very tightly. "Or maybe I could do it if that was okay. Not everyone thinks I am bad at giving baths. Jude and Brandon don't seem to mind."

Callie came back with her Jude and his bathtub. "Mommy, I want to put water in Jude's tub so that he can take a bath. Maybe Mariana can give her baby a bath when I am done."

"That's a great idea, Love Bug. Then, I am going to start bath time for my babies, too. We are going to go youngest to oldest tonight. My Jude is first, then Jesus, then Mariana, then Callie, and then Brandon. Wow! Bath time is going to take much longer than it did a year ago when I just had B."

"I think I might do Mariana's bath tonight if that's okay with you, Stef. How about you do all the others and I will bathe Mariana last?"

"That works for me, Love." Stef gave Lena a kiss. "It seems like you have a new little princess to snuggle." Stef reached over to Mariana and tickled her a little earning a smile. "I will go ahead and take both Jude and Jesus with me now. Did we leave Brandon's old pajamas on Jesus's bed?"

"Yes, we did. The Goodnights we purchased for the twins are in the bathroom. Brandon will want to wear his robe when he gets out of the tub, so Jesus can use his Spiderman towel."

"Perfect!" Stef gave Lena another kiss. Mariana watched and snuggled in a little more. Stef picked up Jude from his high chair and walked over to Jesus. "Come on, Jesus. We are going to go upstairs for bath time. First you can help me give Jude a bath and then it will be your turn."

"Mama mama mama!" Jude smiled at Stef.

"Yes, Baby, I am your mommy. This is Jesus." She said pointing down to the little boy walking with them like she was introducing Jude to the bigger boy. "Jesus, this is Jude. He is about ten months old. His birthday will be the next one at our house." Stef crouched down so that Jesus could see Jude.

"Jude is baby." Jesus said. "Baby hermano."

"Yes, baby brother." Stef stood back up and they went up the stairs. She stopped at what would be boys' room. "This is the room you will share with Brandon. This pillow right here says Jesus on it. It is yours and it is on your bed."

"Jude?" Jesus questioned looking around the room. "Mariana?"

"Jude has his own room right now next to my room. Mariana will be sharing with Callie in the room right across the bathroom." Stef took him into the girls' room. He looked around and nodded to show that he understood.

Stef took both boys back to the bathroom. She put Jude's bath seat into the bathtub and started to fill the tub. Stef took off Jude's clothing and put him in his chair. Jesus watched and then took off his own clothing and climbed into the tub opposite Jude.

"Usually we bathe alone, but for tonight we can try this, I guess." Stef said turning off the water and getting a cup to wash the boys' hair. "Okay, Jesus, we are going to start with washing your hair. Show me where your hair is."

Jesus giggled and put both hands on his head. "Hair."

XXXX

Lena watched the two girls bathe their dolls. "Very nice job, Callie. I like how nicely you are sharing with Mariana."

"I like to share with my sister. How do I say that in their language, Mama?"

"They speak Spanish. I am not sure how to say all of that, but sister is hermana."

"You are my hermana, Mariana." Callie said pointing at the girl. Mariana looked hesitant, but happy.

All the sudden Lena heard commotion upstairs and a naked Jesus came streaking down the stairs. "Bath done. All clean. Callie next."

"Jesus, where are your clothes? Donde es la ropa?" Lena asked.

Jesus shrugged. "No ropa. No clothes."

"No, we wear clothes here, Jesus. Go upstairs and find Stef. She will help you put on clothes." Lena said trying to herd him up the stairs.

"I will take him, Mama. I am next for my bath with Mommy anyway." Callie was momentarily surprised by the naked Jesus, but had gotten used to the idea. She didn't even seem to notice as she took his hand and led him back up the stairs. "Stef! Jesus needs ropa!" Callie called on her way up the stairs.

"That is Mommy to you, Baby." Stef answered. "Thank you for bringing him back to me, Callie! You are getting to be such a big girl. Your bath water is ready. Wait to get in until I am with you, though, Bug." Stef went to wrangle Jesus and get him dressed. It was a difficult task with a boy who seemed to never stop moving, but Stef was able to get it done. "Go back downstairs and play with Brandon or Mariana."

Jesus zoomed back down the stairs. "Please walk in the house, Jesus. I don't want you to get hurt." Lena said as soon as she saw him. He did not slow down his pace, but he did grin a little in his understanding.

"No hurt. See, Lena! I run fast! See!" Jesus continued zooming around the room only stopping long enough to ask Lena to keep watching.

Brandon watched for a while. "Mama, was I like that when I was his age?"

"No, you were not, B. I did not know you when you were nearly four, but I can tell you that Jesus is definitely something different." Lena was not sure what these two kids had been through in their short lives, but it appeared that she had one severe ADHD boy and a selectively mute girl. If Stef was serious about keeping these two something would have to change. Her mother was right, these kids were overwhelming.

XXXX

While Stef was bathing Brandon, Lena was trying to bring up the idea of bath to Mariana. Since the girl would not talk to her, she could not tell if she even understood what was being said. Lena let out a slightly frustrated sigh and carried the clingy girl up the stairs. Brandon was getting out of the tub when they got up there. "Stef, if you could get Jude to bed and then start bed time with the boys, I will bathe Mariana and start bed time with the girls. We can switch when we are done?"

"Sounds perfect. B, go on to your room and get dressed, please."

"Okay, Mommy. Is Jesus in there?"

"He should be. I heard him just a few minutes ago." Jesus was not hard to find. Where ever he went he was noisy. Either he was yelling or he was running into something almost constantly.

Stef went to rock Jude to sleep as Lena filled the tub yet again for Mariana's bath. At first Mariana continued clinging to Lena. When Lena began to take off the little girl's clothing she started to have her first real meltdown in their house. Everyone came running when they heard the shrieks.

"Calm down, Baby, I am here." Lena looked to see Jesus sit down next to his sister and whisper something to her until she calmed down a little.

"No bath, Lena." He said looking at Lena.

"Well, no bath tonight, but tomorrow yes bath." Lena said looking back and forth between the twins. Jesus shrugged and left the room again. Lena looked at Stef once everyone except Mariana went back into their own rooms. "We need to talk tonight, Babe and I really mean we need to talk and nothing else."

Stef smiled. "I am feeling it too, Love, they have just fit in perfectly. I cannot wait to make this arrangement more permanent."


	41. Chapter 41

An hour later the mothers laid down in their own bed rather early, but already tired. "I think I need to see the files on our two newest kids. Some things about them are just not quite adding up. Callie has lots of energy, but nothing compared to Jesus. I bet he doesn't even sleep much at night due to not being able to make his brain rest. Then there is Mariana who seems like an absolute delight except that she doesn't talk like at all and has tantrums instead of using words. What are we thinking, Babe? With three other children can we provide what two more very broken ones need?" Lena asked with a very serious tone, but quietly as she didn't want to wake any of the kids.

"Today was harder than I expected, but really, we got the kids fed, most bathed, and all in bed. I consider that successful. Do we have enough love for them? I think we do. Yes, they are broken now, but I think they will not always be. Tomorrow after work, I may go buy a Spanish to English dictionary to help us out some."

"I had sort of forgotten that I was staying at home by myself with all five kids all day tomorrow. In which case I am going to need every bit of sleep I can get tonight. We will talk more tomorrow, Stef. Again, I mean actually talk. Also, I am taking Callie to get our nails done when you get home from work tomorrow. If I survive, I will need it."

"I bet Mariana would love that also." Stef said still dreaming of how nicely this could all come together.

"I will consider taking her with us depending on how the day goes. Seriously, though, we really need to think about whether this is best for our family right now…" Lena was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in."

Brandon and Jesus were standing at the doorway. "See, this is where they sleep. If you are scared or sick or it is Christmas, you can stay here at night. Sometimes Mommy works at night and it is just Mama in here alone. I like to come in those nights, too."

"Are you boys having a hard time sleeping?" Stef asked.

"Not tired." Jesus said scrambling up their bad and starting to hop.

"No hop, Bud." Lena said pulling him down to a sitting position. "Let's go tuck you back into your beds right now. Mommy and I need sleep and I think you do as well."

Lena led Jesus back to the boys' room and put him back in his bed. She gave him another kiss and tucked him in. Brandon climbed into his new loft bed and Lena also gave him another kiss as she tucked him in. As she turned off the light a blood curdling scream came from the girls' room.

"Hermana!" Jesus yelled as he jumped out of his bed and ran into the other room.

Lena followed him to find a terrified Callie in her bed and Mariana thrashing and screaming in her sleep. "Oh, Baby!" Lena said going over to Mariana first. "Shhh, it is okay, I am here and you are safe." Mariana opened her eyes just a little. At first she shrank back from Lena, but then as she woke a little more she reached for her. Lena picked up the little girl and rocked her. "Sweet girl. It is okay. Whatever you just saw was a dream…"

Stef, in the meantime, went over to Callie's side where she was calming a little, but obviously not understanding the situation. "Hey Bug. I guess your sister had a nightmare. Are you okay?"

"No, Mommy. I am a little afraid." Callie crawled over to Stef and clung to her tightly. "Will you hold me?"

"Always, Love Bug." Stef said kissing Callie's head.

Lena now had Mariana calmed down, but the little girl was not intending on letting her go. "I think we will have a visitor in our room tonight, Stef. It is a quiet one who probably won't hop…"

"That's fine. Okay, Callie, now that your sister is calm, we are going back to bed. I will put you back into your bed so you can sleep." Stef attempted to put Callie down only to have her hold tighter as well.

"No, Mommy, I want to stay with you."

"It looks like we have two visitors for tonight. We have both girls. It will be a tight fit, but we have had two kids with us before and it will happen again."

Lena and Stef carried the two girls into their room and set them down in the middle of the bed. Callie helped Mariana get under the sheets and blankets. The women climbed back in as well, both forgetting that Jesus was back out of his bed until he catapulted himself into the bed. "Me too."

"Sure, Jesus. Just find a place and lay there quietly." Jesus wedged himself between Callie and Mariana.

"What about me?" Brandon asked sort of tearfully from the doorway. "Everyone else is having a party in here and I want to come."

"We can make room, B. Come on." Brandon got in between Jesus and Callie. "I love you all. Good night babies."

XXXX

Stef woke up the next morning and snuck out of bed quietly so that she would not disturb her sleeping family. It was a difficult task as Callie was practically on Stef's stomach. She went into the bathroom to take a shower. Stef was glad that she put her pajamas back on because by the time she got out of the shower, she could see Jesus wiggling. "Buenos dias, Jesus." She whispered to the little boy.

He smiled as she picked him up so that he would not disturb the others. "Buenos dias, Stef." He answered kissing her cheek.

"You are such a sweet little boy. Now, I want you to go back to your room to play with your cars, okay?" She gave him a kiss on his forehead as she set him back down on the ground. He left the room so she figured he understood.

Stef chuckled a little under her breath as she got her uniform and took it into the bathroom to get dressed. After Stef was ready for work she went back to check on Jesus. He had dumped out every toy in Brandon's room, but overall he had done well on his one for a few minutes. Jesus looked up at Stef and started screaming.

"Whoa, Bud, no need to scream. You aren't in trouble. Everything is fine." Stef tried to get close to him, but he ran. Eventually she cornered him and he continued screaming like his life depended on it effectively waking everyone in the house.

"Stef, what is going on in here?" Lena asked only half awake, but terrified that Jesus was injured in some way. The other three children were close behind her.

Stef stood up and backed off a little and Jesus ran straight to Lena. "Up!" He cried and Lena picked him up.

"I have no idea. He was awake after my shower so I sent him in here to play while I got dressed. When I came back in this was happening." Stef walked toward Lena and Jesus started whimpering again. Mariana caught on to his fear and reached for Lena as well.

"Did you yell at him or something for destroying Brandon's room? It is obviously you he is afraid of… He wasn't doing this before you were dressed? Wait, Babe, I think I might know…" Lena looked over at the twins. "Stef is the very same person in her uniform as she is all the rest of the time." Jesus looked over at Stef, but then back at Lena.

Stef took off her uniform shirt. She was hoping in her short sleeved shirt and pants that it would be less confusing for Jesus and Mariana. It didn't seem to help. "B and Bug, come tell me good morning, Babies!"

Brandon walked over slowly, but Callie stayed behind Lena. "Go on, Callie. Go give Mommy some love."

Callie still balked. "Mama, Mommy made Jesus scream. It scares me. Is Jesus in trouble is that why he was screaming? He did make B's room all messy."

"No, he is not in trouble. We can clean the room, Callie, it's not that big of a deal. I think Jesus is afraid of police officers. When Mommy put on her uniform he became afraid. There no reason for you to be afraid. You know that Mommy is safe and protects our city."

"No, Lena! Police is bad. Stef took mi madre! No safe." Jesus said desperately trying to make Lena understand him.

Callie listened to this new information and weighed her options carefully. "I thought Mommy was good and the people she took were bad. Who is Jesus talking about, Mama?"

"Mi madre means my mother in Spanish… It's complicated, Callie, and a story Mommy needs to share with us another time. Right now, you are going to go over to your mommy and tell her good morning like you always do. That way you can show your new brother and sister that Mommy is safe."

"Mommy doesn't look safe. She looks mad at me…" Callie said. Stef was trying to keep a happy supportive demeanor, but as Callie refused to comply it was getting harder. She realized she was giving Callie a fierce look and tried to fix it.

"No, Baby, I am not mad at you. I am, though, going to be late for work soon." Stef stood up and grabbed Callie lifting her up so she could give her a raspberry to her tummy. Callie giggle despite her earlier objection. "See, not mad." As Stef turned Callie the right direction she gave her a pat on the bottom and got close to her ear. "Next time do what your mama asks the first time." Callie nodded. Stef gave her another smile and a few kisses to her forehead. "I love you, Baby."

Callie wrapped her arms around Stef. "I love you, too, Madre."

Stef carried Callie down the stairs. Lena had finally convinced Jesus to get down, but Mariana wanted in her arms the moment Jesus's feet touched the ground. Jude was now awake and fussing to get up. There was no putting Mariana down, so Lena shifted her over to one hip and picked up Jude on the other side. Quickly she saw that although this worked for Stef, it did not work for her. "Mariana, Sweetheart, Jude cannot walk. How about if I hold your hand and you walk like a big girl down the stairs?"

Mariana loosened her grip and Lena was able to put her down. Lena reached back over to get Jude out of this crib. "Mama mama mama!" He babbled happily.

"Yes, Jude. I am Mama and you are Jude. Good morning to you, too!" Lena said kissing his head. She noticed Mariana looking interested in the baby so she got down on Mariana's level so she could see Jude better. "Jude is just learning to talk. When he says something we try to always encourage him to keep talking." Mariana smiled a little and kissed Jude on the head like Lena had earlier.

Lena found Jesus about halfway down the stairs. "I wait. Stef bad."

"Stef isn't bad. Stef is very good. You had fun with her yesterday and every time we went to see you. Stef is a good mommy. Come downstairs with me right now, Buddy and we will see what is going on down there."

Stef was on her way out the door. She gave both Brandon and Callie an extra good bye hoping to see Lena, Jude, and the twins before she left. Stef heard people coming down the stairs and waited for Lena to get to the bottom of the stairs. Stef gave Lena a little kiss and then turned to Jude. "Good bye, Baby."

"Bye bye?"

"Yes, Mommy is going bye bye. Very good!" Stef gave him a kiss on one of his cheeks. The twins were both cowering behind Lena. "I won't hurt you… I am going to work, but I will be back later. We will sort things out then?" Stef gave Lena another kiss and then turned to leave again. Mariana ran from behind Stef and grabbed her leg tightly. Surprising everyone. "Oh! I will miss you, too, Baby!" Stef leaned down to give the girl a kiss. She beamed back in reply. "I love you, Mariana. What about you Jesus?" Stef asked the boy who is now on the other side of Lena, but still not touching Stef.

"Bye Stef." Jesus said quietly. Stef took a step toward him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"I love you, too, Jesus. I know this is going to be a great day at work and I cannot wait to come home to my wife and children." Stef gave Lena a better kiss this time. "It's going to be alright."

XXXX

Halfway through the morning Lena decided to call Brenda. "Hey, this is Lena. I know this is your weekend and all, but I was wondering if you would come over."

"Do you need someone to watch the kids?"

"No, I am here. We have the twins this weekend and I would like your professional opinion on a few things."

"So this is strictly professional?"

"Well, and five children are a little difficult…"

"No problem, Lena. Just make sure that Callie is aware this is not a date. She told me recently that she would like us to date. When I asked about her Stef, she said her mommy could watch her while we went out."

Lena started laughing. "I will talk to Callie about marriage and dating. I assure you that I NEVER mentioned the two of us could ever date. Stef and I are very happy together. If we weren't, Stef wouldn't be okay with watching the kids while I went out anyway…"

Brenda was there within half an hour. She brought a notebook and a pencil with her so that she could make the observations Lena was after. Brandon greeted her at the door which was surprising as ever since they moved into the house, Stef made it clear that answering the door was for adults only.

"Hi Ms. Roberts!"

"Hello, B! Where is your mama?"

"She is over there with the twins, Callie and Jude." He said pointing to the family room.

"What do you think about the twins, Brandon?"

"I think Mariana doesn't talk and Jesus is something different just l like Mama said. Jesus bit Mommy last night and this morning he screamed. He thinks of the most fun things to play, though! Like parachuting off of my bed… Mama said no more, though."

"Your mama is right. That game sounds dangerous." Brenda took Brandon's hand and they walked into the family room together.

"I would like my two biggest kids to go clean up B's room while we talk." Lena said as soon as she saw her friend.

"Are you going to kiss her, Mama?" Callie asked. "When you talk to Mommy sometimes you kiss her."

"Actually, Cals, I need to talk to you about something first." Lena got Callie's hand and took her into the kitchen. "Last summer, Mommy and I dated. You remember that, right, Baby?"

"Yes. And you made yourself look very pretty and you were very happy, right, Mama?"

"Of course. Now, though, Mommy and I are married. That means that we want to be together forever. We cannot date or kiss other people who are not our family because we save that for each other."

"Oh. I never want to get married then."

"I am sorry to hear that, I love being married." Curiosity got the better of Lena. "So, tell me why you feel that way."

"When you are married, you don't get to get dressed up all pretty and go on dates that make you happy. You have to just stay home all the time with lots of kids and you don't get as many kisses."

"Mommy and I still go on dates, just only with each other." Lena said trying to remember the last time the two of them had gone out. "Well, we still go out sometimes. Even if we don't go very often, I am still the happiest I have ever been married to Mommy with my babies."

"Do I still need to help B clean his room even though we didn't make the mess, Mama?"

"Yes, right now. I want Ms. Roberts to meet Mariana and Jesus. She might be their teacher next year and I want her to see them alone for a little while. It won't take the two of you long to pick up the toys together."

Callie sighed, but remembered Stef's earlier warning and headed for the stairs.

Brenda had already began observing the two children. Mariana was shocked when Lena left the room with Callie, but Jesus whispered something to her that calmed her almost instantly

"You are Jesus, right?" Brenda asked the boy. He looked at her suspiciously and nodded. "What did you tell your sister, Jesus? What made her feel better?"

"Lena good. Lena come back. Who you?"

"I am Ms. Roberts. I am Brandon and Callie's teacher right now and next year I might be your teacher. Lena is good and she will come back. You are right."

"Ms. Roberts? Teacher? For me and Mariana? For Jude?"

"Jude is too small for school." Jesus nodded again in understanding. "I want to watch you play a little bit, Jesus. Show me what you like to do."

Jesus grinned before taking off spinning across the room. "Watch me! I spin! I spin fast!"

"You can spin fast. What else do you like to do?" Ms. Roberts asked as Jesus hit the bookshelf fairly hard.

"I climb." Jesus started scaling the bookshelf that he hit. She quickly got up and pulled him down. He started back up as soon as she put him down.

"No climbing! It is dangerous."

Jesus grinned again and then took off running. "I run fast! Stef say faster! I run faster! Watch me!"

"I see you run fast. What about you, Mariana, do you run?" Lena appeared in the doorway and Mariana ran to her and put her arms up. "You can run. I see that, Mariana. How old are you?"

Mariana buried her head in Lena's hair. "Hermana no talk to you. Only to me." Jesus answered as he continued tearing through the room.

"Does Mariana talk to Stef and Lena?"

"No. Only to me."

XXXX

"Well, they are going to be an interesting addition to your family, Lena." Brenda said after Lena got everyone down for at least a rest time. "After just watching them this long, I would say that I am fairly certain that Jesus has severe ADHD. I am not sure how you feel about medication, but he will probably need it. Has he started any behavior therapy or anything?"

"I am not sure. Stef said we would get their files to look at when Bill comes back for them tomorrow. I really hate the idea of one of my kids being on medication long-term. Would this behavior therapy maybe take the place of medication? When I was a teacher I knew several kids who basically turned into zombies when they were on their meds. I don't want that for him."

"There are many different medications out there, Lena. I wouldn't recommend putting him on one that his personality didn't shine through. Before he starts school, though, it will be necessary. You remember Callie's struggle with one or two classmates, right? Jesus will struggle with all of them if he cannot get his impulses and hyperactivity under control."

"I will talk to Stef about it… and Mariana? I suspect she is selectively mute."

"Mariana only trusts Jesus with her words. I do not think she could be classified as any sort of mute since she does speak to her brother. Just give her a little time. I can tell that she already trusts you. She knows you are a good person. Just keep it up."

"After what you have seen today, are you still willing to babysit some?"

"Of course."

At a large thump and the sound of screaming both women jumped up and ran up the stairs.


	42. Chapter 42

"That sounds like Brandon!" Lena said as she frantically made her way into the boys' room. Sure enough he was laying on the floor holding his arm and screaming. Callie and Mariana had both woken up and beat Lena into the room. Jesus was nowhere to be seen. Lena gathered Brandon into her arms. "Baby, it is okay, Mama is here… Let Mama see your arm B."

Brandon tried to hold out his arm, but couldn't due to the pain. "Mama, it hurts!" He said continuing to cry.

"Brenda, I need you to watch the other kids here while I take Brandon on to the emergency room. I will call Stef and Mike on the way." Lena started to carry Brandon out of the room, but glanced back. "Callie, I really need you to be a big girl and help Ms. Roberts with the twins and Jude. Your brother is going to be fine and I will call or come back when I know what is going on. I promise, Babes."

Callie had tears streaming down her face. "I want to go with you, Mama! Don't leave me!"

Lena sighed. "Callie, I do not have time for this right now. Your brother needs to go to the hospital and I really cannot take you. You need to stay here. Mommy or I will be home as soon as we can. I love you!" Lena kissed Callie's forehead. "Ms. Roberts will keep you safe. Do NOT run off while we are gone." Mariana had now attached herself to Lena's skirt. "Mariana, Baby, you also have to stay here. I have to go with Brandon." The little girl kept insisting with her eyes. "No." Lena untangled the girl's fingers and left the room quickly. She could hear the screams even as she left the house.

The emergency room was very busy as usual. Lena got Brandon checked in and waited either to be called back or for either Stef or Mike to arrive. The nurse had given Brandon some pain reliever and he was not crying as loudly now. "Mama, am I still a big boy if I cried?"

"Yes, Brandon, you have been very brave. I know that your arm hurts. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Jesus said if I jumped out far enough off of my tall bed I could grab the fan on the ceiling. He was going to turn it on so that I could fly. I didn't get far enough."

"Now, what did I say earlier about jumping off of your loft bed, B? Remember when you two were parachuting?"

"You said no… We weren't parachuting this time. I wasn't even trying to hit the floor. Is Mommy going to be mad at me?"

"Well, I think your mommy, daddy, and mama are all a little disappointed with you. However, we are in the hospital right now so that you can get the help you need for your arm."

Just then a nurse called for Brandon. Lena carried him back to the doctor. He immediately wanted the arm x-rayed and it was confirmed as broken. Stef arrived just after the doctor told the verdict. Lena gave Stef Brandon's good hand that she had been holding. "I promised the girls I would get home as soon as possible. How about you stay here with B and get all of the instructions while I run home to let the others know that Brandon is okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." Stef gave Lena a kiss. "Remember, Love, Brandon is okay. You left the others in good hands and I am sure they are also fine."

XXX

Brenda had never seen the likes of a Mariana tantrum. This time Jesus was nowhere in sight to calm her back down. "Mariana, Lena will be back. Remember when she left you for a few minutes before? She would never just leave you. Remember how your brother said that Lena was good?"

Mariana continued screaming along with thrashing all over the floor. Callie had gone over to a corner to pout. Brenda knew that she was upset about being left at home, but more worried about Brandon. She had reasoned with Callie before and thought perhaps that was more doable that Mariana. "Callie, do you remember how much fun we can have together? I have stayed with you lots of times here, at school, and at your old apartment. Maybe we can make a banner to welcome Brandon home? What do you think?"

Callie crossed her arms as a response and avoided eye contact. Jude started fussing as he had been woken by all of the commotion. Brenda decided it would be best just to leave the two girls for a few more minutes.

"Mama mama mama?" Jude babbled looking confused.

"Not you, too. No Jude, Mama had to go bye bye with Brandon. I am here with you, though."

Jude gave her a big smile. "Bye Bye."

"Yes, bye bye. You are a delightful little boy. I cannot wait until you are big enough for school. I just know that we will get along wonderfully. You don't even seem to mind that your mama left unlike your sisters and… hmm, I haven't seen Jesus since he was put down for a nap. We shall go looking for him." Brenda finished changing the baby's diaper.

Brenda walked back into the boys' room to see Mariana still on the floor, but no longer screaming and Callie looking as stubborn as when she left. "Mariana, do you know where Jesus went?" She figured it was a long shot getting the girl to talk, but maybe she would point in a general direction. Instead, Mariana took up screaming again. Walking over to the older girl, she tried again. "Callie, did you see where Jesus went?"

"I am angry and upset right now because Mama left me here and I wanted to go with Brandon because he was hurt." Callie said expressing her feelings well, but still not being helpful.

"I understand that, and I like that you are telling me what is wrong. Right now, though, I am looking for Jesus. Where did he go?" Callie refused to make eye contact. "Okay, I want you to go sit on your bed in your room. You are in time out right now because of your bad attitude. Yes, your mama left you, but you know why she had to go. She will be back anytime and she can deal with you then. I need to find Jesus."

"He is in the closet!" Callie yelled as she stomped out of the room kicking Mariana and causing a fresh round of screams.

"Thank you for telling me. However, kicking is unacceptable. I think your mommy will be disappointed to hear that you kicked your sister." Brenda again realized that arguing with Callie particularly in this state, was not going to be helpful. Instead she went to check the closet where she found a quiet, still, and petrified Jesus. "Hey, Jesus. What are you doing hiding in here?"

She got no response which was surprising. "Lena is coming back, Jesus. Remember, you told your sister she is good? Lena and Stef are both good and both want good things for their kids. They would never just leave you." Jesus still gave no response.

Brenda heard the door opening downstairs and heard Lena's voice as she came up the stairs. "So, Brandon's arm is broken. It happened because he decided to jump from the loft bed, but was unable to reach the ceiling fan. If his arm wasn't broken I would be of the mind to let Stef deal with him however she wanted. How are my other babies?"

Jude was now fairly bouncing in Brenda's arms reaching for Lena. "Mama mama mama!"

"Yes, Jude, Mama is back." She took him and gave him a kiss.

"I am afraid he is the only one doing well at this moment…" Brenda quickly filled her in on the others.

"I am going to start with Mariana. Her fit throwing is driving me crazy. She is going to have her first time out here on my bed since Callie is in their room. Then, I will check on Jesus. Callie could probably use more time anyway." Lena handed the wiggly Jude back to her friend. "He would like to play downstairs if you don't mind watching him a few more minutes."

Lena found Mariana on the floor of the boys' room as described. She picked up the little girl who put her arms around Lena's neck. "You are going to be mad at me in a moment, Princess." She disentangled Mariana and set her on the bed. "This is a time out. In this house we do not throw fits, we use our words. Setarme aqui. Sit here. You will sit up and not move until I come back for you. Entendar? Quatro minutos." Lena said holding up for fingers.

Mariana nodded to show that she did understand. Lena left her and listened for screaming, but heard none. Next she went over to Brandon's closet finding a completely broken Jesus all the way in a back corner. "Brandon told me what happened. I don't think I need to tell you that jumping off the bed is not allowed. You already know that, right?" Jesus nodded some. "In this house we also don't have to hide when we think we are in trouble."

"Sorry, Lena." He said quietly.

"That's exactly what you should have done. I think you sort of put yourself in time out, so we might call it good from here. Do you want to go play with Jude?"

"No, I bad. I hurt Brandon. Lena and Stef good. Jesus bad. I go away."

Jesus's statement hit Lena hard. She attempted to get in the closet with him and when it wasn't working out, she sat on the edge and brought Jesus closer to her and wrapped an arm around him. "Jesus is not bad. Brandon's arm is just broken. He will be home in a little while. Jumping off the bed after Mama says no isn't good, Buddy, but it doesn't make you bad. Mommy and I would never send someone away for making a mistake." Lena just realized she had referred to herself as his mama. "Am I your mama?" She sort of wondered aloud.

"You Lena, not my mama." Jesus said with a little giggle.

"Not yet, but maybe someday." Lena pulled the little boy out of the closet the rest of the way and held him few minutes. She kissed his head before he started wiggling to get down. "Okay, go on downstairs to play. Stef and Brandon will be back soon. I need to go deal with the girls."

Callie clearly had not had a nap or enough attention in the last twenty-four hours. She had been a pretty good sport through the first evening with the twins despite how much her life changed. Lena decided to open with that. "Babes, I was so happy with how well you shared with Mariana last night and helped us with Jesus. You are such a great big sister."

"But you left me and my teacher was mean. I told her where Jesus was hiding and she still sent me in here. All I wanted was you, Mama."

Lena's heart broke some for Callie, but she knew she had to remain in charge. "I heard that you kicked Mariana. Is that true?"

"Yes… But Mama she throwing a big fit and I was the only one in trouble. It wasn't fair."

"Kicking her was fair then? Did it make everything even?"

"No…"

"You are going to apologize to her when she gets out of time out." Callie's eyes lifted to Lena's when she heard that. "Yes, Babes, she is in time out also. We don't throw fits in our house, we use our words. Mariana gets in trouble just like you."

Callie nodded. "Is B okay, Mama?"

"Yes, he is. His arm is broken, but he will be back anytime. Mommy is with him."

"Ms. Roberts said we could make him a banner to welcome him home. I want to do that with her, Mama."

Lena smiled. Callie did have a nice heart. "First I want you to apologize to Mariana. Then, you may go help the others make a banner. I love you very much, Callie."

"I love you, too, Mama. Let's not tell Mommy about the kicking thing." Callie said giving Lena a kiss.

"No such chance. Mommy and I share everything." Lena helped Callie down and took her to see Mariana. "I will give you a chance to tell her first, Baby."

"I am sorry that I kicked you, Mariana. It was mean. I still want you to be my sister." Mariana looked at Callie curiously. Callie climbed up on the bed and gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Mariana."

The younger girl sat still through the hug and the kiss, but was clearly uncomfortable. "That's enough Callie. Go on downstairs while I talk to Mariana alone." Callie left. "Okay, you were in time out for throwing a fit. Next time you are upset, you need to find a way to express how you are feeling. I could not take you with me this afternoon, but you need to trust I am coming back. Mamas always come back for their babies." Lena picked up Mariana and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You may go join the others." Lena tried to put her down, but she continued clinging. "You might really be my koala baby… It is okay, we will both join the others."

Lena was able to get Mariana into the project Brenda started with the others. She took Jude back happy to have a peaceful moment with the baby. Jesus lost interest in the banner and was back at his normal speed. "Lena look! I run fast! Look!"

"I see, Jesus. Do you know how to give hugs, Buddy? I think I would like a hug."

"I hug!" Jesus laughed as he ran to Lena and gave her a big hug and a kiss. "I kiss. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweet boy. Does Jude get a kiss?"

Jesus gave Jude a kiss on his head. "Yes. I kiss mi hermano!"

"What about Callie and Mariana? They both want hugs and kisses."

Jesus took off running towards the two girls still working on the banner. He ran up and grabbed Callie tight and kissed her cheek before surprising Mariana with the same. He ran back to Lena. "Done!"

Lena heard the door opening. "I think that is Stef and Brandon home. Be careful with Brandon, but I think they would also like some love."

Jesus took off to greet them as did Callie. Mariana hung back with Lena. "You can go greet, Stef, too, Baby. All of my babies love their mommy." Mariana just climbed onto Lena's lap. It was empty since Jude was crawling around the floor perhaps trying to get to Stef like the others.

Sure enough, when Stef entered the room moments later she was carrying a smiling Jude in her arms, Jesus was hanging off her back (she changed clothes before coming home) and Callie and Brandon were following closely behind. Lena stood up, picking up Mariana as she went. She greeted her wife with a kiss. "Let's go out tonight, Babe. Callie reminded me that it has been too long."

Stef gave her a deeper kiss. "I would love to, but it case you didn't noticed we have a whole herd of children. One of which has a newly broken arm. We cannot leave them tonight, but we might be able to find something to wear them all out early…"

"We sort of did that last night and still wound up with four visitors."

"We will lock our door tonight…"

"Mommies! B hasn't seen what we made for him yet!" Callie said reminding the mothers again that they were not actually alone.

"Yes, Callie, we should all go see." Stef said shifting Jude so that she could run her hands through Callie's hair. "Were you a good girl for Mama and your teacher today, Love Bug?"

"Umm… I helped clean up B's room after Jesus messed it up. I also ate my sandwich at lunch even though Mama made everyone peanut butter with strawberry jelly instead of grape. I only had a hard time when Mama left me and I wanted to go."

The conversation was momentarily paused as Brandon saw his poster that Brenda helped the others make. She had written the words, but the kids had colored them in. The girls added stickers and glitter. "I want to hang this in my room! Please, Mama?"

"That sounds like a great plan, B. Why don't we go work on that while Mommy keeps talking to Callie for a little while?" Stef walked over to the couch to get Jesus off of her back. He scrambled down and ran up the stairs ahead of Lena. Stef kept Jude and Callie. Brenda decided this was a good moment to dismiss herself.

"So, Mama thinks we need to talk more. I am glad that you helped clean your brother's room and that you ate your lunch. What happened when Mama left?"

"I put myself in time out so that I could think. When Ms. Roberts came over to me I told her how I was feeling just like Mama says. She told me to go sit on my bed for a real time out. It wasn't fair because Jesus was hiding from her and Mariana was throwing a fit. They didn't get in trouble…"

"They are new here and they are younger than you. Did you obey and go to your room like she asked?"

"Yes… but I might have done something really mean before I went. Mama already had me apologize, so it is all better." Callie said shifting around uncomfortably.

"I will judge if it is all better. What did you do?"

"I kicked Mariana. She was just lying on the floor like a baby… I didn't kick very hard. I said I was sorry… And I told Ms. Roberts where Jesus was hiding so she could find him."

"I am glad you told her about Jesus. I am also happy that you told me about kicking your sister. It was mean, but I can see that you are sorry. Even when you are angry you are still not allowed to hurt anyone else. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Mommy. Mama put Mariana in time out today. Are you going to talk to her, too?"

"I am not sure yet. How about we go and see how everyone else is doing hanging Brandon's banner?" Stef picked Jude back up and grabbed Callie's hand. "I love you so much, Callie Marie."

"I love you even more, Mommy."


	43. Chapter 43

Brandon and Callie made it through preschool graduation, no worse for wear despite Brandon's cast. They also made it through a few more weekends with the twins. Today, Bill was bringing them over with all of their things to stay more permanently. Mariana still had not spoken to either of them, but had opened up to both in new ways. She had trusted both mothers to bathe her now and would go play with the other kids without Lena always being there. Jesus had started a form of behavior therapy and Lena would be taking him to a doctor soon to start his new medication.

When Bill finally arrived the kids were once again excited to see each other. "Okay, Babies, Mama and I need to talk to Bill for a few minutes. You guys should go help Mariana and Jesus unpack. Remember this is not just for a weekend this time so they have all of their things with them."

"Mariana, you are going to by my sister forever now! We are going to do everything together! Mama got out my old clothes and put them in your half of the closet. They might be too big now, but they will fit you soon!" Callie said dragging Mariana up the stairs.

"So, I am pleased that the kids seem happy here. I was initially concerned about the placement as you already had three small children. It looks like, though, this is going well."

"Yes, it is. So, what about their mother, Ana? Do you know anything more yet?" Stef asked getting straight to the point.

"Well, there is good and bad news… The good news is that she has completed her drug program. She is currently clean. The bad news for you is that the goal of social services is to put families back together whenever possible. I still think you have nothing to worry about, but we do have to set up some visitation. It will be every other week for an hour. One or both of you are allowed to be there the whole time."

"She still has rights to our kids?" Lena asked with disgust. "Do you have any idea when we will be able to adopt them?"

"Well, if she willingly signs away her rights, the kids can be yours immediately. I would call you and we would start the adoption proceedings that very day. However, if she does not want to sign, it could be a long drawn out process. Terminating parent rights can take years even in cases like this."

"I was really hoping to start them in school in the fall with our last names. Is there any way that could happen?" Lena asked.

"Again, if she willingly signs then, yes. I have to say, though, not many people sign over their rights without a fight. I would say your chances are slim at best. If you stick with it, though, I think there is a good chance of them being adoptable in the future. In the meantime, you will just need to get through visitation."

"Thanks, Bill. I know that you are in our corner. Let us know when visitation is set up or of any other changes to their case." Stef said shaking Bill's hand.

"I will. Let me know if you ladies need anything." Bill said as he opened the door. "Thanks again for letting your house and hearts be open to these kids."

"Let's go see how our kids are doing upstairs, Mama." Stef said grabbing Lena's hand. "I know visitation doesn't seem good, but really I think it could work in our favor."

"I hope you are right, Mommy. Those kids are already ours, not hers." Lena said and Stef squeezed her hand tighter. Stef was pleased that Lena had taken to the kids so strongly after their initial weekend together.

"We both know that and so do all five of our babies. Just like Bill said, eventually they will be ours, it just may take some time."

At the top of the stairs they heard giggling come from the girls' room. Callie and Mariana were their room looking like they were making a feast at Callie's kitchen. Jesus and Brandon were sitting on the floor waiting. "I want a waffle with lots of syrup please, Mommy."

Callie giggled. "Okay, Baby. Mama can make you a waffle while I give you milk. What would you like, Jesus?"

"Syrup."

This caused a new round of giggles among the kids. "Mama says that is not a good breakfast. She will make you a waffle, too."

Mariana handed Callie two plates and she took them to the two boys along with cups. "Here is your waffle and your milk. Mama says not to use too much syrup."

Jesus acted like he picked up an imaginary bottle and turned it upside down. "More syrup?"

"We don't have any more so you have to share with B…."

"They are pretending to be us, Love, while they are playing house… Do you think we could join in and be them? I could do a great Callie impression, much better than how she is playing me."

Lena rolled her eyes, but nodded. Stef went in and sat down on the floor next to Brandon and Lena followed her sitting next to Jesus. "Mommy, I don't like waffles. I want to play instead of eat."

All the kids laughed and Lena joined them. It did sort of sound like Callie. "No, Bug! If you don't eat your yucky waffle you will have to sit in time out all day long. Mama is making a waffle for you too, Princess."

Lena smiled, but stayed silent as to play a perfect Mariana. "Mama, B is looking at me funny." Stef said loudly winking at B making him laugh.

"Mama says to quit tattling." Callie said with a little twinkle in her eye as she brought her moms their plates with invisible waffles. "Drink all of your milk, Babies!"

"Done!" Jesus yelled as he ran out of the room as his attention span was very short.

"Jesus, you can't leave the table like that!" Callie yelled after him. "I am the mommy and I get to decide when you get up…"

Jesus stopped and looked at Callie. "Stef, I am done. Now I can leave?" Stef and Lena had been working on his manners as well as his English. He had already come a long way.

"Yes, you may. Good boy." Callie praised much like Stef did.

On Callie's way back through to Mariana Stef grabbed her. "You are such a good Mommy. I love you!"

Callie giggled. "I love you, too. Right now, I have to clean up the kitchen and go to work protecting everyone. Be good for Mama today, Bug. Or I might have to take you to my room and spank you when I get home." Callie kissed Stef on the head and then Lena and Brandon.

"Why didn't you tell them to be good, too, Mommy?" Stef asked a little surprised.

"They are always good. Just you and Jesus are bad. I don't have to remind them every day like I do you."

Stef broke character in her shocked state. "Do you really feel that way, Callie? You know that I don't think you are bad, right, Baby?"

Callie sighed and stomped her foot. "I am the Mommy right now, not you. I don't think you are bad, Baby. You are just like me. People like us just have to be reminded who is in charge sometimes."

"And who is in charge?" Stef asked getting back into the game.

"Mama." Callie said with a straight face making Lena laugh.

"Why not you, you are the Mommy?" Stef asked while everyone else giggled a little.

"I always do what Mama says and so do my babies. Mama is the boss of a school which makes her more in charge."

"But Mommy, you are the one who puts me in time out for a long time and the one who gives spankings. You are a tough cop. Doesn't that make you in charge?"

"Nope. She's the Mama. Everyone knows the Mama is the boss of everyone."

"I see." Stef looked at Lena who could not help but continue to laugh. "And what do you think it so funny?" Lena only grinned back at her.

Brandon had lost interest and left to go play with Jesus during the last exchange. Callie and Mariana were also wearing down. Callie could hear Jude fussing. "Jude is crying and needs you. You can be the Mommy again now. I don't want to change his diaper."

"Thank you, Callie, I think I will. You are going to come with me, though, right?" Stef asked standing up and grabbing for Callie's hand.

"I always like to go you with you, Mommy."

The two of them left the room and just Mariana and Lena were left. Lena helped gather up the play dishes and took them to Mariana. "Are you still the Mama?" Mariana shook her head with a big smile and pointed at Lena. "So I am the Mama again. I guess that's okay."

XXXX

After the kids were in bed, Stef and Lena were downstairs having something to drink and having a little downtime. "Some things Callie said when she was being me were a little disturbing this morning, don't you think?"

"No, I am actually the one in charge. I agree with her…."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. No, it is how she was saying basically that I tell her every day to listen to you, but I don't tell anyone else. When I thought about it, she was right. I do tell her that just about every day before I leave for work. Sometimes quietly, but sometimes loudly in front of everyone. Have I labelled our daughter as bad?"

"No, Babe. You also heard her say that people like the two of you have to be reminded who is in charge. I like that you remind her every day. Many times I can see that warning flashing through her mind when she is getting ready to talk back or not doing something. Maybe you could continue whispering that in her ear, but come up with something to say to each of them? That way she wouldn't feel singled out."

"This is why you are in charge." Stef said kissing Lena before they made their way to their room.

XXXX

All the kids slept in their own beds that night giving the moms a much needed night alone. The next morning, Stef got up early and tiptoed around to check on the kids. She would be going to work in the afternoon, but was planning on making pancakes this morning since Lena had to go into work for the first part of the day. Jesus was starting to stir, so Stef picked him up and took him downstairs. "You are going to be my helper this morning. Mama has to go into work, so we are going to make her breakfast. I really only make pancakes. It is about time that you also learn how to make them."

Callie woke up and saw that Mariana was still asleep. She wandered into her moms' room to see if Stef was still there. Their bed was empty. Callie heard the shower running and walked into the bathroom. "Mommies?" Callie yelled.

"I am in the shower, Callie. What do you need?" Lena replied.

"Where is Mommy? We are going to make pancakes for you since you have to go to work, but I can't find her."

"Have you checked downstairs? If Mommy was going to make pancakes she is probably in the kitchen. Go look there. And knock next time."

"Okay, Mama."

Lena quickly finished her shower knowing if one kid was up probably the others would be shortly. She would prefer her shower not get interrupted by any other children.

Callie walked down the stairs to see Jesus on her step stool stirring something. "Mommy! Are you making pancakes without me? Last night that we would make them together!"

"Good morning to you, too, Love Bug. You were sleeping so we got started without you. I could still use your help, though…" Stef said approaching Callie to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Jesus probably didn't know that he is on my step stool. I need it back so I can stir." Callie said pointing over at the boy who was trying very hard to do a good job.

"I don't need help stirring. I have another helper for that right now."

"Do I get to use the stove then, Mommy?" Callie asked hopefully.

"No. You are still too young to use the stove."

"I want to help with the pancakes! It is our thing, not his! You aren't even his mommy!" Callie yelled as Jesus fell of the stool when she grabbed it. "This is mine!" Jesus was now crying, but getting himself off the floor quickly ready to physically fight Callie.

"Callie Marie, I want you to go upstairs and find your mama." Callie did not immediately go instead she tried to stare down Stef. "Right now, young lady. You may not act that way."

Callie trudged off while Stef worked to calm Jesus back down. "She is gone if you still want to be my helper."

"No. This is Callie's. You are Callie's." Jesus said sadly.

"Callie was wrong. She will be apologizing to you later. You were doing such a great job and I don't just belong to Callie. You are my son and I can by your mommy, too."

XXXX

Lena found a despondent Callie sitting on her bed when she got out of the bathroom. "Did you find Mommy?" Callie nodded. "Why are you here, then?"

"Mommy didn't need my help. Jesus is her helper now. She said I had to come sit up here instead."

"Sharing Mommy with Jesus is hard." Lena commented looking back at Callie. "Did you do something mean to your new brother?"

"Yes." Callie said weakly. "But making pancakes is my thing with Mommy. She said last night during my bath that we would make them. Then I got up and she was making them with Jesus instead."

Lena sat down next to Callie and put her arms around the little girl. "I can see that hurting your feelings because you feel jealous. That means that you saw Jesus doing something you wanted to do. Is that how you feel?" Callie nodded leaning into her mother. "Mommy and I like to know how you are feeling instead of being unkind to someone else. Jesus and Mariana are going to be living here for a while. You got used to sharing me with Brandon and Jude. Now, we are sharing just a little more."

"Yes, but when I shared you with B, he shared Mommy with me. Jesus isn't sharing anything with me. I have to share my brothers and my mommies…"

"Jesus is sharing his sister with you. You always wanted a sister. Along the way, you will see that he shares lots of new things with you, just like Brandon. He doesn't just share Mommy, he shares his toys, his jokes, and his ideas with you. Mommy and I love you very much. That does not change with finding more kids to love." Lena gave Callie a kiss. "I am going to go downstairs now. Do you want to come have breakfast with me?"

"No. I don't like pancakes anymore. I just want to stay up here in your room all day by myself."

"Okay, I will tell Mommy where you are."

Lena walked down the stairs and smelled the pancakes. "How did you know that I would want a special breakfast this morning, Jesus? Did you make these by yourself?"

"No. I am a helper. I stir and stir and stir. Stef cooked and cooked and cooked. Now we have pancakes!" He said taking the last bite of his own and standing up. "I am done, now I go outside?"

Lena kissed his head "Sure, Jesus." Then she got a couple of pancakes herself. Stef came back in the room and kissed Lena as she was getting ready to sit down with her breakfast. "Did you find my little daughter upstairs?" Stef asked glancing around for Callie.

"I did. We talked some. She didn't tell me exactly what she did, but she did it because she wanted to spend time with her mommy. We talked about sharing. I think she needs to apologize to her brother. Callie sort of thought that you promised to make pancakes with her and then you found a different kid."

"I didn't think about it that way. Actually, I was going to let her help another way, but then she knocked Jesus down and I thought he might beat the tar out of her. Callie said I wasn't his mommy. That seemed to bother him more than even the shove."

"I was not told about it the day it happened, but I heard from the lady who did preschool recess last year that Callie told B that I wasn't his mama at least once. So, this is not the first time. Oh, and she says she no longer likes pancakes and wants to sit in our room alone all day. I am going to go kiss all my babies to say good morning and good bye. You need to work things out with Callie."

Lena made her rounds starting with Jesus in the family room. Stef went up the stairs to see Callie. "Hey, Bug, are you ready for breakfast?"

"I don't like pancakes, so I won't be eating today." Callie said burrowing under the blankets.

"Then you may have cereal, either way, you are having breakfast."

"I don't like cereal either." Callie laid her head on Stef's pillow making it obvious who she was needed.

"I see. If you change your mind, I will be downstairs." Stef left the room closing the door back behind her. Lena had just finished saying good bye to Brandon and was on her way to Callie. "She won't talk to me and still isn't coming down the stairs."

"And you are giving up?"

"No, I am waiting." Stef said stubbornly.

"She is five, Stef. You are the parent. Make things right. I can get B and Mariana set up with breakfast, but they will be needing you soon. Jude will also be up right away…"

Lena held off on saying good bye to Callie and took Brandon and Mariana downstairs as she said. Stef took a deep breath before turning the doorknob to go back into her room, and sat down on the bed. "I guess I will wait for breakfast, too, Bug. I just wanted to eat with you."

"Really, Mommy? I thought you loved Jesus now."

"I do love Jesus. I also love Jude, Mariana, B, Mama, and guess who else?"

"The pizza boy!" Callie said giggling a little and then more when Stef started tickling her.

"I do love to eat pizza, but I do not love the pizza boy, I love you. You will always be my only Callie Bug. I am sorry that I hurt your feelings earlier. I want you to tell me next time that you are feeling jealous so that I can make you feel more included."

Callie's eyes lit up when Stef apologized to her. She got out of the sheets and blankets and climbed on Stef's lap to give her a hug and a kiss. "I am also sorry that I was mean to Jesus."

"That's good, Love Bug, you should tell him that when we see him in a little while. First, we have a phrase I NEVER want to hear that you said EVER again. Do you know what that is?" Callie thought for a moment, but could not recall saying any of the words Lena outlawed in their household. "You are not to look at any other member of this household and say they don't belong. I have five babies now and so does Mama. You have three brothers and a sister. Telling anyone of us that we are not part of your family will end with a spanking. Understood?"

"Yes." Callie said quietly before her stomach growled a little causing her to giggle. "I think I need some pancakes now, Mommy."

"I hear that." Stef picked Callie up and put her over her shoulder. "Let's go say good bye to Mama and eat!"


	44. Chapter 44

Brandon was the first one Lena noticed was a little off one evening a few days later. He didn't want to play with anyone and was only rivaling Mariana in his clinginess. On a hunch, Lena kissed his forehead to check for a fever. Sure enough, he was warm. "Okay, B, here's what we are going to do. We are going to go get your favorite movie. Then I am going to take you upstairs and we are going to put on your pajamas. Then I am going to let you watch your movie in my bed."

"I want to stay with you, Mama."

"I will stay with you until you get settled and then I will come back and lay down with you again. You are staying with me all night long." Lena was able to put Brandon down only after assuring him one more time that she would be back for him.

Jude was the easiest to put to bed. Lena decided he would be okay without a bath, so she just changed his clothes rocked him a moment and put him in his bed with his blanket. Then she went to where she had left the other three playing in the girls' room. Jesus was curled up in a fetal position hardly moving. Lena kissed his forehead like she had Brandon's earlier. "Oh, Baby, you are sick, too. I can see why you were being so quiet." Mariana attached herself to Lena's leg. "Are you not feeling well either, Miss Thing?" Mariana shook her head and Lena felt her forehead. "Hmmm… Let's get pajamas on both of you two and get you into my bed, too. How are you feeling, Cals?"

"I want Mommy!" Callie wailed at the top of her lungs.

"I will take that as you are also feeling sick. Well, I am going to change Jesus first since I am holding him. How about if you girls try to get changed yourself. B is watching Cars in my room. When you are in pajamas you may join him."

Lena carried Jesus into his room and found his favorite super hero pajamas. He was almost no help getting them on, but he also didn't struggle much. "There you go, Buddy." She said picking him up and carrying him into her room. "Now you can watch the movie with your brother. Mama will be back with the girls and then some juice, okay?"

Mariana had made some attempt to get her pajamas on, but was not feeling up to the whole task. Lena helped her with the last bit. Callie had put herself in a corner. "Do you want to put your pajamas on, Callie?" Lena asked wincing some. Callie, ever since she was tiny, was like a bear to deal with when she was sick.

"No! I just want Mommy!"

"Well, I am going to take Mariana to join the boys. When I get back we can talk about this again, Sweetheart. Pajamas might feel really nice."

Lena settled Mariana on the bed with the boys. She sent a quick text to Stef. "Bad news. Your kids are sick. I am going to give then Tylenol and juice, but it may be a long night. I cannot wait until you get home."

"Sorry. Is it just Jesus and Callie?" Stef texted back. It had become common knowledge that Jesus and Callie followed every step that Stef made while Mariana and Brandon stuck more with Lena. It worked well since Stef could keep up with much of Jesus's hyperactivity and enjoyed planning physical activities for the kids. Mariana, like Brandon, enjoyed Lena's quieter ways and gentler touch.

"Even better, I am pretty sure we have four sick kids. Jude is the only one who isn't acting sick so far." Lena typed back.

"Well, I will be home at midnight and I will call in a few minutes to say good night. Do we need any other supplies I can pick up on my way home?"

"No, but calling will be good. I think three of the sick ones will be asleep shortly after their medicine. Love you, Babe."

"Love you, too. Tell Callie to get her pajamas on so she can talk to me."

Lena smiled at how Stef could read her thoughts even over the phone. She quickly got out four juice boxes and the bottle of chewable Tylenol. On her way back to her room, she stopped back in at the girls' room. "Mommy is going to call soon. She said that she would talk to you if you were in pajamas and tucked into our bed."

"Mama, I want to talk to Mommy, but I feel yucky. Will you help me?"

"Of course, Baby. I love to help my little girl." Lena looked in Callie's dresser to find some soft looking pajamas that were pink.

"Not those ones, Mama! I don't like those ones. I want to wear the ones with the rabbits." Callie grumped.

"We passed those down to your sister because they are a size four and you are a size five, remember? Now you have the ones with monkeys, these pink ones, or your Sophia ones. Your choice."

"I want to wear super hero pajamas. I don't even like pink. Give those ones to Mariana."

"Do you want to wear some of B's super heroes? I guess we could do that this time. He probably won't mind, but I will have to ask him."

"I don't want to wear his, I want some that are mine. That's what I want to wear to bed tonight."

"Mama!" Brandon called from Lena's room. "Mama! It has been a long time."

"Just a minute, B." Lena answered. "Look, we can do that for tomorrow night, but we cannot tonight. If you don't like the pink ones you still have two other choices. Pick one because Mommy is calling any minute and I would hate for you to miss. I need to check on the others now."

"Mama! My tummy hurts and I think I might throw up!" Brandon yelled right before Lena heard the inevitable sound of retching. Then some screams and crying.

"I am coming, Babies." Lena walked in her room to survey the damage. Brandon now definitely needed a bath. The twins were able to avoid getting into the mess, but the sheets on the bed would have to be changed. "I am so sorry I did not come back quicker, B. Go on into my bathroom and take of your dirty clothes. I am going give you a quick shower then we will go find you clean pajamas. Just put your clothes in the washer." Lena also a got a few bags out of her closet and handed them to Mariana and Jesus after giving them the Tylenol and juice. "If you start to feel like you might throw up like Brandon, aim for the bag." Lena took the sheets off of half of the bed and then shifted the twins over so she could get the other half. She stuck them in the washer with Brandon's pajamas and started it.

"Mama, I feel cold." Brandon said standing in the bathroom waiting for the water to warm up.

"I know, Baby, but we need to get you cleaned up. Then maybe I can find you something warm to put on. Is your tummy feeling any better?" Lena asked putting her hand on his forehead this time.

"A little. Will you stay with me this time? I always feel better when you are with me and not in another room…"

"As soon as I can get Callie ready for bed, I will be with just you, B." Lena heard her phone ringing, but knew she couldn't answer it right now. She would have to call Stef back in a few moments. Lena got a bag around Brandon's cast and got him into the shower. She then realized she was going to get very wet as Brandon did not want to be left alone. She cleaned him up and wrapped him in a warm towel. "I need to change clothes, too, B. How about if you go to your room to find pajamas while I get dressed in here?"

"No, Mama. I need you." Brandon whined clinging onto Lena again.

"Of course, Baby. Let's go get your pajamas first and then I will find a chance to get out of my wet clothing…"

Lena's statement was interrupted by more throwing up sounds coming from her room. Mariana had neatly used her bag. Jesus had not. "Sorry, Lena." He squeaked out.

"You couldn't help it, Bud. Go sit in the shower until I can get in there, please." Jesus was feeling a little better now and was able to walk himself into the bathroom.

"Mama! I need to get on my pajamas right now!" Brandon said tugging on Lena.

She handed Mariana another bag before going to Brandon's room. Lena figured she only had moments before Callie was going to join the others throwing up. She got out a pair of pajamas with long pants and then found an extra pair of super heroes. "B, may Callie borrow these for tonight?" Brandon nodded. "Thanks! I really need you to be a big kid and get yourself dressed while I go give these to Callie. I still need to give Jesus a shower. Meet me back in my bed."

"Mama! My tummy hurts, too!" Callie yelled from her room.

"Go into the bathroom right now, Callie!" Lena answered and she heard Callie hurry that direction before she once again heard retching sounds. Lena joined Callie in the bathroom, happy that Callie had made it to the toilet. Only her hair had some issues. Much better than her whole body like her brothers. "Brandon said you could borrow these for the night. How about I wash your hair just a little bit with a washcloth and then I braid it like you like?"

"Mama! Jesus is puking in the shower!" Brandon shouted running into the bathroom. "And I don't feel very good either…"

Lena stood up and picked up Callie. "Sit right here by the toilet. We don't need to get it on your clothing again."

"I don't want to wear B's pajamas… I want to wear the rabbits."

"Fine. We will look in Mariana's drawer. They are too small for you, but they will work for tonight. Just please, if you feel sick go to the bathroom…" Lena took Callie back into the girls' room and found the rabbit pajamas. Callie put them on and Lena quickly braided her hair to keep it from getting worse. Lena carried Callie and placed her on the big bed which still had no sheets. She handed her a chewable Tylenol and a juice box. "If Mommy calls back, I want you to answer it. You remember how, right?" Callie nodded. "I need to go give Jesus a shower."

Jesus was curled up in a ball a few inches from his last pile of vomit. Lena could tell his body was rapidly becoming dehydrated. She wished she brought more juice upstairs. "Okay, Buddy. Mama is here. We are going to get these yucky clothes off of you and get you all cleaned up." Lena picked him up so she could turn on the shower and get it clean before sticking him back in it.

"Mama, I don't like this movie. Can I put in a different one? How come B got to choose? It wasn't his turn…"

"Just a minute, Callie. Mama is very busy right now. B got to choose because I thought he was the only one who was sick. I am aware it was Mariana's turn to choose something to watch." Lena had set up this system herself. With two big kids, it was not impossible to pick a movie, but with four it was harder. Only to be worse since Mariana still didn't talk. By taking turns everyone was at least sort of satisfied until Lena broke the rotation. "Okay, Jesus. You are all clean. Mama also feels clean although in wet clothing… Let's go get you something to wear."

"Look Mama, I threw up and didn't get it on me!" Brandon announced.

"Great job! Make sure you flush… Also, if you could get four washcloths and get them wet it would be helpful since you are already up."

Jesus still wasn't really moving which worried Lena. "Before I get you dressed, I am going to take you downstairs so we can get more juice. I need you to drink as much as you can. We are also going to get a few buckets and bowls for the others. Maybe Mommy can stop by a store and bring us special juice for sick kids…" Jesus had his head laid on her shoulder still not making any effort to move. Lena grabbed a big bowl and filled it with juice boxes, bags, and buckets since she really only had one hand.

When she got to the top of the stairs she could hear Callie talking. "Mama is very busy so she said I could just talk to you. Yeah, I feel kind of sick. I am going to give the phone to Mariana now because I think I should go back to the bathroom…"

Lena hurried into her bed room. She set Jesus down and gave him another juice box before taking the phone from Mariana. "Stef? Oh good you didn't hang up. I have changed my mind, I do need supplies… Pick up some Pedialyte for the kids. Jesus is especially looking bad. Also, some size five super hero pajamas for Callie and another bottle of Children's Tylenol. Is there any way that you can leave work sooner? I see. I love you, too."

Brandon came in with the wash clothes. Lena laid one on Mariana's head. It appeared that she was feeling enough better to look sleepy. Brandon also looked enough better that he might also sleep. Jesus still was moving very little and Callie was now back in the room with a tear streaked pale face looking a little worse as well. "Okay, Babies, this is what we are going to do. I am going to move all of you to the floor for a few minutes with a bag or a bowl while I put new sheets on my bed. If you feel sick and have time, try to get to a bathroom. If not use your bag or bowl. Then we are going to figure out sleeping arrangements."

By the time Stef got home, the kids were all sleeping. The second or maybe the third juice box had helped Jesus enough that Lena was no longer thinking he needed to go to the emergency room. Stef looked at all of the kids and could still see they didn't feel well. "I am so sorry, Love. I know that I cannot make this up to you, but how about you go sleep in the girls' room tonight while I take care of our babies. That way you can get enough sleep to go to work tomorrow morning."

"Brandon and Mariana…"

"Will both be fine with me. Go get some sleep. If they wake up and want you, I will send them to you. Otherwise, I have the whole day off tomorrow and I will take care of everyone tonight. You got them through the worst of it."

"Have I told you that I love you?"

"Yes, you have. I love you, too. Now go get some sleep!" Lena kissed Stef. She then looked back toward the kids before turning to leave the room.

"Mama?" Stef and Lean heard a small voice say. The looked at each other with tears in both of their eyes before looking back at the child.

"Yes, Mariana?" Lena said already headed back toward the little girl.

"I go with you." Mariana said reaching out her hands for Lena.

"Of course you may, Sweet Girl!" Lena picked up Mariana and gave her a hug as well as kisses. Stef reached over and added her support. "I love the sound of your voice! Thank you for speaking out loud to us! We are so excited and proud to our little girl talk!"

The whole trance Lena felt like she had been in trying to take good care of four sick kids vanished and was replaced by an indescribable joy. Lena carried the little girl into the girls' room along with a Pedialyte and a bag in case Mariana got sick again during the night. They both climbed into Callie's bed and both went to sleep fairly quickly.

XXXXX

Stef was now unclear if Lena had gotten through the worst of the sickness. Sure, none of the kids were throwing up anymore, that was a plus. Today, they were all just cranky. No one was feeling well-enough to do anything outside of bed, but no one wanted to sleep either. Lena brought the kids toast before she left along with another round of Pedialyte.

All four kids had the juice immediately. They were all still a little on the dehydrated side. Only Brandon took more than one bite of the toast. He ate less than half a piece. Jesus had gotten back up to about half his normal energy level which was still too much for everyone else to be comfortable in the mothers' bed.

"Jesus is squishing me again!" Brandon yelled. "Make him stop!"

"I am not!" Jesus said moving away from Brandon and now touching Mariana.

"I want Mama!" Mariana exclaimed tearfully.

"Lena is not Mama. Just Lena." Jesus retorted loudly.

"We are all one family, Jesus! Mommy said so! I am sharing my mommies with you so my sister can call her mama if she wants. You aren't the boss."

"How about if we try having everyone go back to their own beds now?" Stef intervened. "That way everyone will have more space and we won't have any more arguing."

"I can't watch movies from there!" "I don't want to be away from B!" "I thought I could always stay in your bed when I was sick. That's Mama's rule!" Three out of four kids contributed at once.

"Okay, then let's stay in here and be kind to each other… Whose turn is it to pick a movie?"

"Mine." Mariana said quietly.

"Let me guess, Beauty and the Beast?" So far that was the only movie she ever chose. Mariana nodded and the other three groaned.

"How about if you pick something else, Mariana? We have lots of choices." Brandon said hoping she would change her mind.

"No. I want that one."

"It will be your choice next, B. You should think carefully what you might want to watch after this movie. We can watch them all day."

"B got to pick last night early, so it is my turn next." Callie said proclaimed.

"The one last night didn't count. Mama said so." Brandon paused. "Does Mama know you are going to let us watch movies all day? I don't think she would like that. She said too much TV is bad for our brains. We should do something else…"

"Mommy said we could watch movies, B. She is the boss when Mama isn't here, not you! And you did choose Cars and it does count. Right, Mommy?"

"I am really considering going back to my plan of putting you all back into your own beds… If you don't want to do that, BE QUIET." Stef said more forcefully than she intended. She saw the kids' expressions and softened. "Now, I am going to get Mariana's movie. When I get back, all four of you are going to be happy to watch it or you are going to your own space. Got it?" All four nodded. "I want to hear your voices agree." All four answered aloud.

Stef could hear Jude and realized that he really needed to go somewhere else. On her way to get the movie she scooped him up and called her dad to come get Jude. She packed him a small bag knowing that her dad still had some supplies on hand from watching the baby during the school year. Stef went back upstairs to start the movie and change Jude before her dad got there. The big kids were at least quiet by the time the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Dad! Thanks for coming over on short notice. I just changed Jude, but he hasn't eaten anything yet. I put in some of that mashed up food stuff that Lena makes for him."

"It is no problem. I would have picked him up last night if you had called to say the others were sick… How about if I keep this one overnight? He won't be much trouble and I know that you and Lena have your hands full."

"That would be wonderful, Dad! I would take you up to see them, but... "

"I am good… Oh, and your mother told me to pick this up on the way over here." Frank passed Stef a bag. She looked in it to see a copy of the movie Benji and a box of Ritz crackers. Stef smiled. "These were the only things that calmed you down when you were Callie's age and sick."

"It has been forever since I saw this movie! Where did you even find a copy of it on DVD? Seriously, I thought this movie was old when I was a kid."

"It wasn't that old when you were a kid and it was in the five dollar movie bin… I am glad that you like it, though. Take care of my grandbabies. Tell them all I said hi. Let me know when it is safe for Jude to return."

XXX

By the time Lena got home, the kids had all eaten soup and crackers. They were all happy watching Mommy's new movie and then the bonus sequel. Stef had bathed each one and changed the sheets on her bed one more time hoping to get rid of the extra germs. Unfortunately, Lena made it home just in time to throw up in the downstairs bathroom…..


	45. Chapter 45

Stef laid her wife gently on Callie's bed. "I want to keep the kids in our room again tonight. Brandon still had a bit of fever earlier and the girls look a little puny. So, I am going to set you up in here by yourself. You have direct door to the bathroom and I have brought you some juice. If you need anything at all, text me and I will be here. Otherwise, I am going to take care of our four oldest so that you can sleep off this tummy bug."

"Thanks, Stef. Will you stay with me in here tonight?"

"Sure. After I get the kids settled, I can stay with you…"

"Mommy! Are you talking to Mama? I want to see Mama!" Brandon yelled from the master bedroom.

"Duty calls. I will do my best to keep them quiet and in our room. Don't worry about a thing, Love, just rest."

"Mommy!" Callie joined in the yelling. "Jesus is jumping on the bed and it is making my tummy hurt! I want Mama to come rub it like she did last night."

"Am not!" Jesus yelled.

"Again, I will take care of them, but if you need something don't hesitate to let me know. Remember we are in this "in sickness or in health…" Stef said giving Lena's forehead a kiss like she would the kids. Stef walked back into her bedroom. "Okay, babies, listen to Mommy. Mama has the same thing you guys had last night. You remember how well she took care of you? Well, your only responsibility for making her feel better is to stay in here and stay quiet, okay? I am letting Mama rest in the girls' room while all of you get to stay in here."

"Stay with Mama?" Mariana asked quietly.

"No, Sweet pea, you have to stay in here with the others because Mama is sick. Now, I think you guys are feeling enough better, that I am going to go get Candy Land and bring it back to you. You all know how to play and I expect you to play fair. Then maybe later we can watch another movie."

"My turn." Jesus stated as he stood back up to hop some more.

"It is your turn, but we are going to play a game first. And you, sir, may not jump on my bed." Stef said pulling him down to tickle him. Brandon hopped on Stef's back while she was leaned over and soon Callie joined the attack. Mariana scooted out of the way, but laughed with all the others.

"That doesn't sound like resting, Babe!" Lena called from the girls' room. "That sounds like you riling up my sick children."

"No, Love, laughter is the best medicine for them." Stef answered as she tried to wrestle a little with three kids. "Maybe the best for you to hear, also. By tomorrow you will feel this well and have this kind of energy."

Lena dragged herself out of bed to see Stef now giving random kisses to all four of the big kids while they squirmed all over the bed trying to tickle at her. Mariana still giggling, but also getting herself out of the way. "I wouldn't count on it. I am not sure how long it has been since I have energy like them… Probably twenty years."

"Mama!" "Lena!" The four kids yelled together as they scrambled off the bed toward their mother.

"You, Love, are supposed to be in bed resting off your tummy bug." The kids reached her and sort of enclosed her in a baby sandwich. "Come on babies, let's get back into the big bed and let Mama go back to Callie's bed. We want her to feel better soon."

Reluctantly, everyone except Mariana let go and got back on the mothers' bed. "Stay, Mama." Mariana said grabbing Lena's hand.

"No, Mommy is right. I need to go rest by myself. I don't want to make any of you sick again. I love you!" She received a chorus of answers before taking herself back to bed.

Stef went to get Candy Land and then went back to check on Lena. "They are going to play a quiet game together. Once again, you can just rest."

"If you are expecting our clan to play a quiet game together, you must be crazy. You know what will happen if Callie isn't winning, Dear… You also know that Jesus has the attention span of a gnat and that Brandon feels like he can tell the others how to play... The arguing will cause Mariana to cry… Seriously, leave me and go play the game with your kids. Plus, I don't want to make you sick."

"Mommy, Jesus isn't playing right." Brandon complained.

"Am too."

"See. They need you. Besides, I really think that if I just go to sleep I will be fine in the morning. I will text if I need anything. Just come back in tonight after they have all gone to sleep. You can sleep in Mariana's bed…"

"Sounds like a plan." Stef said as they heard a small squabble start up in the master bedroom again.

XXXX

Lena was sick a few more times, but then she was also able to fall into a good sleep pretty early in the evening. Stef checked on her several times and replenished her supplies throughout afternoon. Candy Land had gone very close to Lena's predictions. Callie had resorted to cheating when she realized she was not going to win. That upset Brandon. Jesus knocked over the board a few times and the fighting that ensued made Mariana cry. Stef was more than happy to put in Jesus's movie choice before the game was over.

"Well, it is Mariana's choice again next…" Stef started before she was met with louder groans.

"We already watched that movie today, Mommy." Brandon said. "We can't watch it again."

"I want to go outside, Stef!" Jesus said starting to hop again. "Please?"

"Again, Bud, we are not hopping on my bed." Stef quickly felt all four kids for fever and everyone felt fine. Fresh air would probably be good for everyone she reasoned. "Okay, we will go out in the backyard for just a few minutes. If anyone starts feeling sick, though, we will go in immediately."

The kids started clamoring out of the bed and rushing toward the door. "And remember," Stef added in a loud whisper, "Mama is sick and is still sleeping, so we have to be VERY quiet as we go down the hallway."

The kids crept along with Stef only giggling a little. As soon as the hit the bottom of the stairs they all started running toward the back door at full speed. Stef watched them run outside into the sunshine. They really did need some running time after being cooped up for a whole day. Stef felt her phone vibrate and looked down to see a text from Bill. "Visitation for the twins is scheduled for Friday at one. Please let me know if one of both of you will be able to attend with them."

Today was Wednesday. Lena would be well by Friday and would be working a half day. She could certainly go to the visit. Stef would be working nights starting tomorrow. One would be awkward with her sleep schedule, but she would make it work. Now she just needed to find a place for the other three kids. She quickly texted Karen. "Hey, could you take in Brandon, Callie, and possibly Jude for an hour and half on Friday?"

"I have two kids that are looking kind of sick today and two that are getting over some sort of stomach bug. I really don't think this would be a good time." Karen answered quickly.

"I get that. We had four throwing up last night and now Lena has it. The twins have a visit with their mom, but we can find someone else."

Next Stef called her dad. "Hey Dad! How is my Little Man?"

"We are both fine. Thanks for asking about your only father…"

"Well, Jude is my only little baby… anyway, the kids are feeling a little better, but now Lena is sick. So, it would be great if you could keep Jude overnight like you suggested. If you need anything else, I can go to a store and swing by your place."

"We are good actually. He didn't much like the green food that you sent so I went by a store and bought real baby food. He really likes the cherries..."

Stef made a mental note not to tell Lena that her father fed the baby foods not on the approved list. "That sounds fine. Well, I was also looking for someone to watch B, Bug, and Jude on Friday for a little while. We would drop them off right after lunch and then pick them up around two thirtyish."

"I have a doctor's appointment on Friday afternoon or I would love to, of course. If the kids didn't mind going there with me…"

"No, that's okay, Dad. I am pretty sure you don't want to deal with that."

"Well, maybe you should ask Mike…"

"Thanks for the suggestion. I will call you when we are up in the morning and I will find a time to come get Jude. Thanks again. Love you."

"Love you, too, Stef."

Stef hung up the phone and watched the kids race around a little more. Clearly they were now getting tired. "Come on, Babies. It is time to go back inside."

"But Stef!" Jesus protested.

"But nothing. Now, we are not going to watch another movie right now. Instead, I am going to let you guys sit at the table and make cards for Mama while I make you all a little bit of dinner. How does that sound?"

"Glitter, Stef?" Mariana asked slipping her hand into Stef's.

"Sure, glitter." It did bother Stef some that Mariana used her first words to call Lena Mama, but sill called her Stef, but she also knew that Mariana was much closer to Lena. She also reasoned that she just called Lena Mama the night before.

When the kids were set up with paper and supplies, Stef got out her phone to text Mike. "The twins have their first visitation on Friday afternoon. Is there any way that you could watch one or all of the other three kids? Lena and I would like to go with them."

"I can take Brandon and Callie, but I am not sure about Jude. So, are the twins not for keeps then?"

"Not yet. We will drop off the kids off at your place around twelve-thirty and then pick them back up around two-thirty. Sound good?"

"How about if we meet you at the park at two-thirty? I am sure everyone would like that. Sorry I can't keep Jude."

"No problem. By the way, the kids all had a stomach bug yesterday, but they are better today. I didn't a chance to tell you earlier because it has been crazy. If you want to talk to B, call any time. He is feeling fine now."

"I will call in a little while."

XXXX

Lena loved the cards when she got them the next morning. She loved it even more that Stef had remembered to clean up the mess that she knew the kids must have left. Lena took over the care of the kids so that Stef could get some sleep to start the night shift. Before they knew it, Friday had arrived.

"I don't like this shirt, Lena!" Jesus complained untucking his button up shirt for the hundredth time since she stuck him in it.

"It doesn't matter, Jesus. We are going to see Madre and we want you to look your very nicest. That way she can see how well you are cared for and see that you are safe with Mommy and me." Lena got his shirt tucked back in and went back to working on his tie.

"Stef, it hurts my neck." Jesus said reaching for his tie.

Stef gently moved his hands. "No, Bud, Mama is working very hard to make you look nice. It isn't going to hurt your neck. You will be okay."

Mariana was patiently waiting for Lena to do her hair. Brandon was walking around looking at the mothers working so hard on the twins. "So, I still don't understand why they have to look so nice. They are just going to see their mom. I see you every day and I don't have to wear a tie." Brandon said looking at Stef.

"They don't get to see her very often and that makes this a special day. I buy all of your clothing and I don't have much reason have to you dress up for me every day." Lena cleared her throat. "Rather, your mama buys all of your clothes. I do wash them though."

Callie came down the stairs about then wearing one of her cutest dresses. "I am all dressed up to meet my sister's madre."

Stef laughed at the funny statement before Lena shot her a glare. "Callie, you are going with Brandon to his dad's house. Mommy and I are going with the twins. Go back and change into the shorts you were wearing earlier."

Callie looked shocked, "I thought I would get to meet her, too. Isn't she part of our family like Brandon's daddy?"

"No." Lena said simply. "We will explain it to you some day, but right now, go change. We are leaving as soon as I am done with Mari's hair."

Jesus was hopping around and had managed to untuck his shirt again. Stef went to wrangle him and get his shirt back perfectly how Lena wanted it. "I am going to see mi madre, Stef! She is muy bonita! I love her even more than I love you!" Jesus didn't know that he had said anything offensive even after Stef made a horrible face.

"I think we are ready. Is my little Jesus ready?"

"Ready!" Jesus yelled running back into the room.

"Cals are you ready?"

Callie came down the stairs. "Yes. I don't look very pretty, but I am ready."

"I think you look beautiful just how you are, Callie." Lena said putting her arm around her daughter.

They all loaded in the van. Frank decided he could take Jude with him to his appointment after all. Stef knew he really liked to show off his youngest grandson and he knew he could help them out. Stef helped Callie and Brandon out of the van at Mike's apartment. They both went in without any issue. Callie did like going there.

When they pulled up at the social services office, Stef grabbed Lena's hand. "It will be alright, Love. I have met Ana before. We will be right with the kids the whole time. Maybe when she sees how well they are doing she will go ahead and sign over her rights. Bill said that has happened before."

"We can't count on that, Stef. They are still her babies…"

Stef went and got out Jesus while Lena got out Mariana. "You two don't have to do anything you are uncomfortable with. Even if she wants you to go sit with her, you don't have to. Now, if you want to, it is okay. Mommy and I are happy that you are getting to see your Madre. You may want to give her a hug and that would also be okay…" Lena explained on their way in the building.

Mariana started holding back. "Mama, don't want to go. Madre bad, Mama good."

"Well, when we get in there, you can stay right with me, Mari, but we have to go see your madre. It is not my choice, Baby. It will be okay. She can't hurt you with us there."

Mariana had to be picked up to go the rest of the way, but she didn't throw a fit as she was being held by her mama. Stef was there and even though the girl stuck closer to Lena, Stef also made her feel very safe. Even so, when they got to the visitation room, Mariana froze up.

"Madre!" Jesus yelled running straight into Ana's arms.

"Jesus! Mi hijo." Ana went on to speak rapid Spanish that neither mother could catch much of. "Mariana! Ven Aca!"

Mariana clung tighter to Lena. Ana came over and spoke more Spanish to the little girl, but she would not move from Lena's shoulder. Finally, Bill came in the room. "Ana, remember one of your visitation is that you would speak English with your children. You agreed to that so we did not get a translator."

"These two women have brain washed my children!" Ana said in very good English. "You see how my daughter is acting. She acts like she doesn't even want to see me… Come here, Mariana. Come see me." Ana attempted to grab Mariana, but Stef got in the way.

"She will get down when she feels comfortable. Mariana is very shy and scared right now. Give her some space and maybe she will go to you."

"She is my child. Mi hija. Not yours. Never yours."

XXXX

"That visit could have gone better." Stef said as they climbed in the car after strapping in two wailing children. Jesus was crying because he wanted to go home with his mother and Mariana was crying because Ana finally did touch her.

"Well, it couldn't have gone much worse, that's for sure." Lena said agreeing. "Babies, could you please be quiet for Mama? We are going to the park to play with Brandon and Callie. That will be fun! You both love the park…"

The screaming continued until Stef tried a new approach. "I am going to get ice cream for any of my babies who are not crying by the time we get to the park. I would hate for just Brandon and Callie to get some…"

They immediately quieted to small sobs and then slowly calmed themselves down. "Ice cream. I want ice cream." Jesus said becoming happier. Mommy, I want chocolate! Mariana wants pink."

Stef and Lena looked at each other not missing the fact that he called Stef, Mommy. "I think Mariana can speak for herself, can't you, Baby?" Stef asked only to be met with silence.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Sorry this is short and I took forever to update. I have excellent Internet, just not as much time.**

Lena started documenting the behavior of the twins after visitation with their mother. After about three visits, she decided to take her findings to Bill. "Visiting with Ana is setting both kids back significantly as you can see by the information I have just given you. Will this help our case?"

"Well, Lena, I would love to say that it would, but unless you are taking the children to a professional to also make notes, I am afraid that it really won't. Personally, though, I think you and Stef have been amazing for them. At first I didn't believe that Mariana was talking, I mean, we had her in that group home for months without a word. In just a week living in your house, she started speaking."

"And she stops again every time she visits Ana. The first time it was an entire week. This last time it was only four days, but that is too long. You can also see that her tantrums, which had gone down, also increased after visiting Ana. My kids need to have normalcy like my others."

"Keep in mind that they are not officially your kids yet, Lena. You have to know that. Ana has also lodged a complaint that Jesus has been calling Stef Mommy. She continues to say that you are brainwashing her kids. If her complaints make it far enough the kids could be removed from your home altogether."

Lena looked at Bill with a shocked and then disgusted expression. "Right, the system is broken. What about Jesus? I got documentation from his behavior therapist. She knew before we even told her that he had been to visit his mother. Those observations count, right?"

"Yes, but you still need more. If I were giving you advice off the book, I would say to start taking Mariana to a therapist. The information you have given me leads me to wonder if she has been molested. If you can get professionally documented you would have a case."

"Molested? You mean sexually?" Lena asked with wide eyes. "I thought you knew everything that happened to those kids. What is the point of their file if it doesn't really contain the most important parts?"

"As you said, the system is broken. We can't know everything. In fact, the only real reason the kids were taken away to begin with was for her proven drug problem and brief imprisonment. No real abuse was ever listed in their files."

"You have got to be kidding me! Okay, we will get a therapist for Mariana. Do you have any recommendations?"

XXX

"Mariana, I am taking you somewhere special tomorrow! Just you and I are going to go talk to a very nice lady who is very safe. The lady has some toys for you to play with that you will not have to share with anyone. It will be so fun!"

"Will you be with me, Mama?" Mariana asked quietly.

"I am not sure I can stay with you the whole time, but I will be there all the time I can. Then, if you do very well with this lady, just the two of us will go out to eat for lunch! We can go anywhere you want, Baby. How does that sound?"

"I want to go, Mama! I don't need to stay with Mommy, I could go with you and my sister instead." Callie said from her own bed.

"Not this time. This time it is just for the two of us. Maybe I can do something with just you tomorrow afternoon."

"You were my mama first…." Callie said before Lena gave her a warning glance. "But now you are her mama, too, right?"

"Very good, Callie!" Lena said moving over to sit on Callie's bed. "It has been a year now since we met Mommy and B and almost a year since we started dating. It used to be just the two of us. I think this is better, though, don't you?"

"Yes. I love having Mommy, B, Mari, Jesus, and Jude in my family. I just wanted to spend a little time with just you."

"Then, it is a date. Tomorrow afternoon, Mommy will watch everyone else while you and I go find something to do together." Lena walked back over to Mariana. "First, though, I am having some Mama and Mariana time. Tomorrow is going to be a good day for both of my little girls."

Lena smoothed back Mariana's hair before giving her forehead a kiss. "Mama, I will go with you and talk to the lady." Mariana said where only Lena could hear it.

"Good night, Mariana! I love you."

"Love you, Mama."

Lena walked across the room to Callie and tucked her in a little tighter. She gave Callie a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Callie! I love you."

"I love you, Mama, but can we have another story?"

"What do you think?"

"I think yes…" Callie said as Stef entered the door. "I mean no. But Mama…"

"We can talk again tomorrow, Cals, when we are having our special time. Right now, I need to say goodnight to my little boys so they can go to sleep. Ask Mommy."

"Ask Mommy what?" Stef asked.

"Never mind." Callie said rolling her eyes.

"I really hate it when you roll your eyes at me. We have had this discussion before, yes?"

"Yes, but you were going to say no. I just wanted another little drink of water…"

"You are right, the answer is no. You have already had an extra drink, Baby, you are just stalling bedtime. You thought Mama was the one to ask. That isn't going to work. Good night, Bug. I love you."

"Mommy?"

"No. Good night, Callie." Stef walked over to Mariana and gave her a kiss. "Good night, Miss Thing, I love you."

"Night, Stef." Mariana answered.

"Mommy, it is important." Callie said again as Stef was turning off the lights.

"If it is important, tell me. If I think, however, it was not important, you will be giving up your movie choice tomorrow, so think carefully." Callie went silent, so Stef took that as not important after all. Callie had been odd around bedtime for the last couple of nights. Kids went through phases like this, though, so it did not stick out in either mother's mind. Stef flipped out the lights and mostly shut the girls' door.

A few minutes later as Stef and Lena were downstairs having some time to themselves, they heard screaming. "It is definitely your turn." Stef said breaking off the kiss.

"It sort of sounds like Callie, she probably wants her Mommy…"

"No, she was all about Mama, tonight, remember? She just wants to hang out with you… and I certainly know that feeling." Stef said giving Lena another kiss.

"Maybe if we just ignore it, she will go to sleep?" Lena asked picking right back up in their make out session.

They heard another scream this time followed by some yelling. "Mommies, I need you!"

Now they could also hear footsteps in the hallway and knew that Callie had woken everyone upstairs including Jude. "Fine, Love, I will take on my daughter if you will take on all the others."

"No, you were right, she really wanted me earlier and probably still does. I better just deal with her…"

"How about we stick her in our room to calm down a little and we deal with all the others together and then we can both talk to Callie." Stef suggested. Lena put her hand in Stef's to show agreement.

The other kids were not as difficult to calm down as anticipated. With a little coaxing and a little rocking, everyone else was back asleep or near sleep in about ten minutes. Then came the harder part. "Did you have a nightmare, Bug?" Stef asked as the mothers laid down on each side of her.

"No, I didn't even go to sleep yet. I just got scared."

"What scared you then, Baby?" Lena asked just hoping there was a real reason.

"I saw a bug, not me, a real bug, in the family room earlier."

"And so? Bugs have never scared you before." Stef said skeptically.

"That's because I didn't know before that bugs bring strangers in suits…"

Stef and Lena looked at each other with confused looks. "I am not sure we are following, Babes, where did you learn this new idea?"

"At Grandpa Frank's house. We watched a movie with lots of bugs and some strangers. The strangers got rid of the bugs, but they were scary. The giant bug was also scary."

Stef was racking her brain for a movie that her dad would watch that would contain these elements. "Men in Black? Is that what you watched with Grandpa?"

"Yes, the strangers wore black suits and sunglasses all the time. When you turned off the lights, that's all I could think of since I saw the bug."

"You are going to watch that movie again sometime when you get bigger and you will know that is not what the movie is about. In the meantime, you can trust that your mommies will never let one of those strangers come take you away. And, Grandpa Frank will be more careful with what he shows to my babies. What was Brandon doing while you were watching this movie?" The day in question was the day that Lena took the twins to the pediatrician.

Callie sighed. "He didn't get scared. B liked the movie. Jude did, too."

"Next time you are this scared, you should tell us. Is this what you really wanted to tell me when I was turning off the light, Bug?"

"Yes, but my turn to pick is next and I thought we might watch a movie while Mariana is gone with Mama. I didn't want to watch Jesus's choice, because I have been waiting for my turn for a long time."

It was true. Lena rarely let the kids watch a movie in the summer. It had been several days since one had been watched (other than at Grandpa Frank's house which clearly didn't count in the kids' minds). "So, no strangers are going to get you tonight. Let's put you back in your own bed. I will be home all day tomorrow. I start nights again soon, but until then, I will be in here at night. You will be safe in your own bed."

"No, I don't want to go back in my room. I want to stay with you, Mama." Callie said starting to cry again and holding onto Lena.

"Stef…"

"Okay, Callie, how about you sleep up here in the big bed while Mama and I are downstairs for a little while and then we will come back upstairs to you. Will that work?"

"Stef, we can't. It is okay. We will find some time later to finish what we were doing before…"

"What were you doing before, Mama?" Callie asked innocently. "Maybe I could help then we could all go to bed together."

"We don't need help, Baby…" Stef said laughing a little under her breath until she saw the look Lena was giving her. "Mama and I were just having some alone time."

"Now we can have alone time together, right?"

"Of course, Babes. We love spending time with our little Callie. If you are going to stay with us tonight, you need to get under the blankets and close your eyes. Mommy and I want to sleep, too."

"And you are going to stay right with me? Not downstairs?"

"Well, Mama will be right here. I need to go shut off the lights downstairs and put some dishes in the sink. I will be back, though, Bug, I promise."

Stef left. Callie looked at Lena sleepily. "Mommy always keeps her promises, Mama. We can trust her."

"That's right, Baby. Mommy is the best."

XXXX

Lena carefully got Mariana ready for her appointment as she helped the girl out of the car she said again, "Remember, Baby, I want you to get off my lap when we get there to play. The nice lady there wants to you talk some, too. Everyone loves to hear your voice."

Mariana only nodded in reply which didn't reassure Lena that this appointment was going to be worthwhile. Lena checked them in and sat down with Mariana to wait. A few minutes later a lady came out to greet them. "You must be Mariana. And who are you with today, Sweetheart?"

Mariana looked toward Lena. She nodded and nudged Mariana to answer. "My new Mama."

"You must be a very special little girl to have a new Mama. How about we leave her out here while the two of us go play a little together?"

Mariana grabbed Lena's leg with the hand she was not using to hold her hand. "No…" She said with some tears in her eyes.

"Or not, maybe Mama could come back with us this time. She can sit and watch you play. Would that be better?" Mariana nodded some and they followed the counselor into the play therapy room. "Do you see anything in here that you would like to play with?"

Mariana looked over at a doll house and then dropped Lena's hand to run toward it. Lena at down in a chair to be out of the way. Mariana carefully selected dolls for the people in her house.

"Who are these people, Mariana?"

"The mama, the mommy, and all the babies." Mariana answered putting her people into the house. As the women watched, they say Mariana play through their bedtime routine and several other household events. Then they saw her take the dolls that most definitely represented her and Jesus out of the house and into the bin. The rest of the family went on a few more minutes before Mariana left that area for something else.

XXXX

"For real, Stef, she picked a blond adult female doll and said it was the mommy." Lena kissed Stef as they laid together in their bed after putting the kids to bed. "The mommy helped put the kids to bed and everything. She loves you, Babe."

"Did the therapist comment on her placing the Mariana and Jesus dolls in the bin? I guess that means she is afraid of being taken out of our house?"

"That's what I am thinking. I just want to be able to tell her that she will be ours forever. Not stuck back into the bin to fend for herself. We are going to really do this, right Stef?"

"I can't promise that, Love, but I can promise that we will do everything in our power to keep those kids. We will fight for them and keep getting them the help they need. Mariana's next appointment is just the day after the next visit, right?"

"Yes."

"I think that one will show even more. We should have taken her there from day one. How was your Callie time?"

"It was good… confusing, but good. She isn't the same little girl that I raised by myself anymore. My little Callie was shy. Her whole world was just me. Today, I took out a confident child who, although was happy to spend time with just me, had a slight longing for the rest of the family. She even wanted to pick something out for each of the others. I want to be saying that about Mariana next year at this time."

"Me too and we will be."


	47. Chapter 47

"Okay, Babies, we are just here to get a few items." Lena explained getting the kids all out of the car. Stef was working and Lena realized she was out of a few key items to make dinner. In a momentary lack of judgment rather than switching plans, she determined to take all five kids to a store.

"I want to look at the toys!" Jesus said as Lena grabbed him back.

"If you guys will stay right with me, we will look at the toys on the way out. First, we need to get some tomatoes, onions, and a pepper…. I think we are also almost out of milk…." Lena found a shopping cart with a car attached to the front. She first put Jude in the seat part and Jesus in large part of the cart. "Now, the car has room for two of you so the rest of you will have to take turns." Brandon and Callie climbed in first leaving Mariana to walk nicely next to Lena. She set a cell phone timer to know when to switch.

"I want to ride in the car, Lena!" Jesus yelled standing up.

"You will get a turn also, Baby. Just right now you need to sit down in the basket, please." When the timer went off Lena got Jesus out and allowed the twins to ride in the car. Callie started wandering off so she took Jesus's spot in the cart.

"Are we almost done, Mama?" Brandon asked clearly bored. "'Or is it at least my turn to ride in the car?"

"We are almost done and no it is not your turn yet." Lena was now looking at ground beef which, of course, was not on her original list as always happens in the grocery store.

"I won't wander off I just don't want to be trapped in here with the food. Please, Mama!" Callie begged from the cart. I am a bigger kid than Jesus or Jude. I will hold on the side of the cart just like you like."

"It seems like you were given a warning before I put you in there… So, no, I am not letting you back out until your turn for the car or until we go look at the toys."

"I want to get a toy today. Are we going to get toys, Mama?"

"Not today, B. Today we are just buying food so that I can make dinner. We are just going to look at the toys."

"What if it is just a little toy and I have been really good in the store?"

"We do not need any more little toys. I have stepped on too many Legos. You and Jesus already have enough cars and dinosaurs. So, no."

"But Mama, I can be so good…."

"B, you are not being good right now. Please, do not argue with me."

"Yeah, B, don't argue with Mama. It's really bad. It is like running away or saying someone doesn't belong." Callie added remembering a few days before when she got in trouble for that very thing.

"I was talking to Mama, Callie. Not to you! I never get in trouble to arguing with Mama, do I, Mama?"

"You haven't so far, but today could be a first…" Lena said losing all patience. "You know, I think we are going to check out now and leave."

"What about the toys?" All four kids chorused.

"They will still be here next time when we come. Today, we need to go home. Only Mariana has behaved well enough to deserve to see them anyway and Mama is tired."

"That's not fair!" Callie protested from the cart. "I was being very good in the cart…"

"You are in the cart because you were wandering off. Now you are arguing with me. You have already pointed out to Brandon that is not okay..."

As Lena continued talking to Callie, Brandon noticed a matchbox car out of place on a nearby shelf. He picked it up. At first he held it up for Lena to see, but when she didn't look he quietly tried to put it in his pocket. The packaging made the fit awkward so he took it back out and unwrapped it before sticking it back in. Callie noticed. "But Mama…"

"No, Callie. This is your warning to stop talking back." Callie quickly closed her mouth, but wasn't sure what do to. "I see that have made a good choice. Thank you, Baby."

The family went through the check-out line. Brandon felt his pocket suspiciously a few times, but Lena was so busy just trying to get out of the store that she didn't notice. "Do you have a home daycare or something?" The checker asked Lena as she was unloading the cart.

"No…" Lena looked up the young man absently, not really thinking about what he was saying. Lena then glanced towards her kids to make sure she hadn't picked up any extras. "These are all mine."

"Really? I mean… Well they don't…" The checker stuttered not sure what to say.

"Yes, I have five children, two five year olds, two four year olds, and an almost one year old." Lena said pointing to each child and as she went over the list. "We have our hands full, that's for sure."

"I can see that. I guess I just wonder how you got latino children and white children when you are clearly… neither of those."

"My wife and I are strong believers that DNA is not the only way to create a family. We have based ours on love and acceptance." Lena said abruptly gathering up her children and passing out the groceries for the kids to help with on their walk to the car. Jude was in her arms. Callie and Jesus knew to hang on to part of her as Mariana and Brandon each held on to one of them. Once they found the van Lena put all five kids in just wanting to go home.

Callie had already received a warning inside the store and wasn't anxious to add to it. Lena was now looking impatient as she was leaving the parking lot. Between the clerk and Lena's body language Callie had all but forgotten the car, but did have many questions about what just happened in the store. Regardless, she rode quietly.

When they got home, Lena decided it wouldn't hurt to start dinner a little late. So, she poured herself a glass of lemonade and took all the kids outside to play. Callie temporarily forgot her questions as she was having a great time with her siblings. The fresh air and the sunshine did everyone some good.

Stef got home and saw her family playing outside. She greeted the much more relaxed Lena, before the kids noticed she was home. Then, the kids came running. "Mommy!" "Stef!"

"Hello, my beautiful babies! Were you guys good for Mama today?" Stef asked trying to look at anyone other than Callie as she was trying not to single the girl out.

"I was very good, but Brandon stole a car while we were at the store…" Callie said shocking both mothers and receiving a glare from Brandon.

"Is that true Brandon Michael?" Stef asked with her no nonsense voice.

"Well-."

"Did you steal a car son, yes or no?"

"Yes, ma'am." He answered hanging is head.

"We didn't even go to the toy section, Brandon, how did this even happen?"

"I saw the car laying on a shelf and I put it in my pocket because I wanted it." Brandon got the car out of his pocket and handed it over to his moms. Jesus and Mariana looked on not sure what was going to happen. "It just wasn't fair. Mama said we could see the toys and then she didn't let me because Callie was arguing with her…"

"Brandon Michael, you need to go sit on our bed. I will be up there in a little while. I don't want to hear what anyone else did. You stole the car. Mama and I need to talk about what is going to happen next, but I can tell you it will be a big consequence." Brandon turned and went inside the house without another word. "Callie Marie, I want you to go sit on your own bed. Arguing with Mama is not okay."

"But, Mommy, I stopped when I got a warning…"

"Now, Callie. I am not arguing with you either!" Callie glanced back at Lena hoping to be saved, but soon realized it wasn't happening. Stef was looking angry and Lena was looking rather flustered. Callie took the long route to the stairs stopping every now and then to watch her mothers' conversation through the glass. She was trying to gauge how angry Stef looked to what Lena was telling her.

When Stef made eye contact with Callie, she scurried up the stairs. She could hear Brandon crying a little and she felt bad. Instead of going straight to her room, she decided to stop by the master bedroom first as she was not eager to go to her own room.

"I am sorry that I told on you, B." Brandon jumped as he heard the door open and was irritated that it was Callie. He had been anticipating Stef's arrival.

"Go away! I am only in trouble because of you. If you had been better in the store we would have gone to the toy section and Mama might have bought me a car." He almost growled wiping away his now angry tears.

"No, she said no toys today. I told you to not argue with Mama. That wasn't my fault, B…" Callie explained.

"Then you told Mommy! No one would have known… I wish you weren't even my sister!"

"Don't say that, Brandon!" Callie said starting to cry not just because of his hurtful words, but also because she did feel guilty for telling on him.

"It's true. You always tell on me. I don't even like you anymore! Just leave me alone!"

Stef entered the room having heard much of the children's conversation on her way down the hall. "Callie Marie, this is also not where I sent you. Go back to your own room right now. Brandon seems to be trying to earn a spanking and I don't want you here."

Callie looked at Stef with wide eyes. In the time they had been a family Callie had gotten just two spankings. Brandon had gotten none. She had no idea that telling on him would result in that. "No, Mommy. It is my fault. You can't spank my brother!"

"Mama didn't remember it that way. She said B was arguing with her first over buying a toy. Is that right, Brandon?"

He started to nod and then remembered Stef liked out loud answers. "Yes." He said in a teeny tiny voice.

"And it was Brandon who made the choice to steal the car, which by the way is also against the law. Callie, you had no part in that, right?"

"Um, no. But, I did see him do it and I didn't tell at the store…"

"You should have told Mama immediately, Callie. Right now, though, I want you to go to your room like I asked. I will deal with you when I am done with Brandon."

"I didn't steal anything, but I don't want you to swat my brother." Callie said with tears now spilling out of her eyes. "How about you just spank me instead?"

"Even after what he said to you?" Stef said gently somewhat softened over Callie's love for her brother. "That won't be necessary today, Bug. No one is getting spanked. Just go to your room like I have asked."

Callie finally did leave the room and Stef closed the door behind her. "You already know that stealing is wrong. I am taking you back to the store to pay for the car and to apologize to the manager. You will be doing extra chores around the house to earn the money. Until it has been paid for, you will not be watching any TV or movies with the rest of our family. We will also not be taking you to that store for a while. I have not called your father yet, but I think he will agree with us."

Brandon nodded. "I don't really want the car anymore either…"

"I didn't think so. I will be taking the car to the station with me to give away to a little child who needs one. As for your comments to Callie just now… Your words are actually more harmful than the car you stole. The car can be paid for, but words really can't. You knew that it would hurt her to say that you wished she wasn't your sister as you knew that it hurt you when she said that before. You will need to apologize, of course, but I need to discuss it with Mama."

"No, Mommy! Don't tell Mama! I won't ever say unkind things like that again! I promise!" Brandon exclaimed begging.

"What do you think Mama will do if she finds out you said something like that?"

"She will be sad. I hate making Mama sad. It makes me feel all squirmy inside."

"Worse than when I am mad at you?"

"Way worse, Mommy."

"Well, I have to tell her, but I do think it is interesting that disappointing Mama is worse than having me angry with you. Seriously, I learn from one of my kids that Mama is in charge and from another that Mama is the one not to tell. You know that she will love you no matter what, right, B?"

"Yep. She is my mama. Mamas always love their babies."

XXXX

Lena wanted to be upstairs with Stef, but she knew that her current role was to stay with Jude and the twins. As soon as Stef left, Mariana just wanted to be held. "Mommy is going to talk to them and everything will be okay, Sweet girl."

"What will Mommy do?" Jesus asked with wide eyes. "I stole bread and I got hurt. Will Brandon get hurt?"

Lena sat down and pulled Jesus closer to her as he was obviously needing comfort. "No one is going to get hurt. Brandon will have to work to pay for the car. Who hurt you, Jesus?"

"A man with mi madre. He hit with a bat. Mari needed food."

Lena's heart broke again for the two kids. In the incident the boy was describing he couldn't have been more than three and yet he was the one trying to get his twin some food. It was hard to imagine how he even survived the beating except Jesus was quick on his feet. "Mommy and I don't hit our children."

"Mommy hits." Jesus said with a little giggle remembering Stef attacking him lightly with a newspaper the day before while they were playing.

"Mommy plays and give love pats." Lena clarified. "Mommy would never hit anyone with a bat. She loves her babies and wants them all to be safe."

"Stef hits Callie." Mariana said quietly.

Callie had been spanked only once since the twins arrived for arguing with Lena. Stef had taken Callie upstairs to the moms' bedroom to be discreet, but observant Mariana knew anyway. "Mommy pats Callie to warn her. If that doesn't work, Mommy does spank Callie. Not very often or very hard, never with a bat."

"Will Stef hit me, too?"

"No, Mariana. We know that all of our babies are different and we parent them all differently." Lena figured that Mariana had also observed the checker's comments. "Sometimes families don't look alike either. I don't look like any of my babies, but it doesn't matter because you are mine anyway. It makes us special."

"I like it, Mama." Mariana said snuggling into Lena's shoulder.

Jesus looked as pensive as a four year old boy could. "What do you think, Buddy? Do you like it that everyone is different?"

"Yes, but Jude is alone." He said pointing at the baby.

Lena laughed. "How could Jude possibly be alone? He has two mommies, two brothers, and two sisters."

"The brothers have a sister. He is alone. He needs a sister."

Lena realized Jesus was referring to Brandon and Callie and himself and Mariana. By that standard Jude was a little alone. "Don't let Callie hear you say that! No, Mommy and I do not want another baby right now. Jude will just have to live with not having a sister his age like everyone else. It is another way we are all different right?"

XXXX

The car did not cost much money, but Lena knew that Brandon needed to do extra chores for around a week to really get the impact of cost. "Okay, Brandon, while the other kids are watching a movie, you are going to help me sort the socks into pairs."

"But it's Callie's turn to do that…" Lena's organized mind had also set up many kid chores in a rotation as well movie picks. Somehow the kids could always remember whose turn it was, but she usually had to look it up.

"Yes, it is. And you are doing her jobs to make up for being unkind to her, remember?" She secretly looked forward to Brandon's turn on this particular chore as he was the only one of the four who always got the pairs right. Jesus, in particular, seemed fairly hopeless at the task even with medication. The last time it was his turn, Lena spent over an hour tracking down the correct pairs and never could find one of the socks in question.

"Yes, Mama. Do I get paid for this one?"

"No, this is a free one. When we get done with the socks, you will help me sweep the kitchen floor. That will be a paying job. You will get ten cents for it." Lena dumped out the socks on her bedroom floor for Brandon while she started sorting and folding the other clothing. Usually Stef washed the clothes, but over the summer, Lena took on a few more household tasks as she had more time at home.

"Will that pay for the car?"

"Nope. You will still lack one dollar and forty cents. This is only your first paying job."

"Cars are expensive. Did all of mine cost so much?"

"Well, some might have been a little less, but yes. Most of them are about a dollar to a dollar and fifty cents."

"You and Mommy must be rich and make lots of money at your jobs because I have a whole box full of cars."

"I will try to keep that in mind next time Mommy and I are talking about money. You are pretty smart, B. Even though you are in trouble I am so glad to spend time with you."

"I don't like putting socks together, but I like spending time with you, too, Mama."


	48. Chapter 48

"Mama, are you sure you don't have any jobs for me?" Brandon asked eagerly one morning about a week later. "I just owe a little more money and I want to be done."

"Did you ever think we would see the day that one of our kids was begging to work? Maybe we should pay them for more tasks." Stef said.

"Did you ever think you would see the day when I want to complete a household chore without a five year old boy's 'help'" Lena responded quietly to Stef before answering Brandon. "Well, son, I think Mommy needs your help doing something."

"Okay! What can I do, Mommy?"

"Well, I need to take out the trash. Could you go get all the trash cans and bring them into the kitchen and then take them back?"

"Yes, but that is a free job and it is Mariana's turn…"

"Oh. In that case, go get your sister and tell her to do that while I come up with the next thing you can do."

Brandon quickly went to get Mariana. "See, it isn't easy coming up with what he can do. Most of those jobs have already been placed in the chore rotation. The other chores he has been helping with have been harder."

"Like when he helped you weed and took out several flowers or when he helped wash the dishes and he dropped the plate… I can see that it would be hard, but it is good for kids to want to help, right? Maybe we could set them up an allowance based upon helping?"

"Maybe in another year… I like for them to help and I let them help often, this has just been a little harder than I originally considered. Next time I will give him a quarter per job and I have it done in six instead of fifteen chores."

"So if he didn't learn from this at least we did, right?" Stef said with a smirk. "Do you think he would be good at washing a car?"

"If you get out the hose and stuff to wash the car, you will have four babies wanting to help, five really, but Jude won't be able to get himself there." Lena pointed out. "That wouldn't be a fair job."

"You are right. I will hold off on that until this afternoon when it is warm. You can play with Jude while we wash both cars and four babies…."

Lena kissed Stef. "You really are the best. I just love these days that you are home with us all day! It almost makes up for how nervous I am about you dealing with dangerous people all the time…."

"Mommies! What about my next job? I don't even care that the next movie is Beauty and the Beast, I just want to watch it with them…" In reality Brandon had only missed three movies in his week out. Since Stef was home, though, he was positive that today would be a movie day.

Mariana wandered in just a few seconds after Brandon. "I will find something for you to do, B, but first, I need Mariana to go bring me all the trashcans from upstairs." Mariana nodded a bit and then headed for the stairs to complete her task. "Okay, B, how are you at filing taxes?" Stef asked with a little smirk.

"I don't know, but I could try, Mommy." He said eagerly.

"Really, Stef?" Lena said unimpressed.

"You're right. It is not even tax season..."

Lena gave Stef another little kiss. "You figure something out. It is time for me to go work with Callie on some reading work."

"I thought she was advanced…"

"This is how she stays advanced. Reading is important and I want all of my babies to be readers. I work with all of the older four everyday on some reading and writing. I also read to Jude. Research shows…"

"I know. Just go do what you do best. I will come up with a chore for B."

Lena walked into the family room where Callie was coloring. "Callie, put away the crayons, Love, and come read with Mama for a little while." Lena went and got one of the early readers from the kids' shelf.

"Okay, Mama!" Callie quickly put her things away and crawled up on her mama's lap. Callie loved reading time. It was about the only time of day that she could just sit on Lena's lap and snuggle with undivided attention. Lena always sent Jesus out to play where she could see him, but he didn't interrupt. Brandon and Mariana were also sent other places to play.

Callie read the story haltingly like any early reader. Lena praised her throughout and encouraged her to keep going even on hard words. At the end, Callie, like always, felt like she had accomplished something great. "Mama, I have a question."

"About the story or something else, Baby?"

"Something else. Who pays you money?"

"Well, sort of Principal Sanchez, sort of the school board, and sort of the state of California. It depends on how deep you want to go."

"Hmmm… Does Mommy pay you money, too?"

"No, Mommy and I share money, but she doesn't pay me."

Callie looked genuinely puzzled. "Well, but you sweep the kitchen floor and wash dishes all the time. B got paid for those things, but who pays you?"

"Being an adult is a funny thing. Mommy and I have to do things like that for everything to run smoothly. We don't get paid for them. B got paid because he was doing something extra. Those are free jobs for mommies."

"Oh." Callie said with this new information turning in her head. "But I saw Mommy give you money yesterday before she went to work. You washed clothes. That is Mommy's job. Did she pay you for it?"

"Like I said, Mommy and I share money. She doesn't pay me. I did wash clothes, but only because I was home and she was at work. Sort of like how sometimes Mommy makes you lunch while I am gone. I don't pay her, she does it because it needs to be done."

Callie still looked skeptical. "I think it is unfair that I don't get paid for doing chores… When I am a mommy, I will never get paid for them? Not even if I do something extra?"

"Nope. All mommies know that their babies have to eat, have clean clothing, and have a mostly clean house to live in. Therefore we do what we have do to. I don't get money, but I get paid in other ways."

"How?"

"Well, because I have Babies, I get to have moments like these where I get to just sit and talk with one. I remember when you took your first steps, when Brandon hugged me the first time, when Jude said his first word, when Mariana first smiled at me, and when Jesus said Mommy the first time. It is not like money, but it is like being paid in memories. Besides, if I didn't like this, I wouldn't have so many babies." Lena said with a smile and kissed Callie's head.

"I won't have so many babies." Callie said climbing down with the book in her hand. "It seems like a lot of work and not much money. Mommy always says we don't have much money for things… Memories don't buy things from stores."

"You sound too much like Mommy sometimes… But she even likes having all of you guys and doesn't mind the work. You won't either. You have Mommy's heart."

XXXX

Brandon was able to get his final chore finished and as soon as he did Stef put in Beauty and the Beast as it was Mariana's choice. She settled on the couch with Callie and Mariana. Lena brought all of them a sandwich and Brandon made his way onto her lap as Jude and Jesus were on the floor.

When the movie finished, it was clearly naptime for at least Jesus and Mariana. Callie was also looking a little tired. "Okay, Babies, after naptime we are going to do something fun together outside, but right now, I think everyone is going to lay down for a few minutes."

"Mommy, I haven't taken a nap in a long time, not even at school." Brandon protested from his spot on Lena's lap.

"Even at school you had to lay down for a little while, though, B. Today is no exception. You may look at some books, but you must be quiet."

"Can't I read with Mama while everyone else sleeps?"

"What do you think, Mama?" Stef asked looking at Lena.

"I think he could have his turn right now. I can catch up on a nap with Jude when the others are back awake. I would love to spend time with my oldest. Everyone else needs to sleep." Lena said looking pointedly at Callie who still required a few naps a week. She was currently rubbing the bridge of her nose showing her tiredness.

"If B doesn't have to, then I don't want to." Callie said understanding. "We are both five. That's bigger than four."

"I am going to take a nap and I am much bigger than four or five, Love Bug. How about you come lay down with me?" Stef said standing up as the two girls were both off of her lap. Callie grabbed one of her hands in response. Mariana grabbed the other one. "You want to nap with us, too, Miss Thing?"

"Yes."

"I feel special to have both of my little girls. What about you, Jesus? Do you want to nap with us or in your own room?"

"My room."

"Okay, Bud, but you know you must sleep and not play, right?" He nodded. "Is Jude okay for now?"

"Yes, he will be fine while we read. I want him up a little longer anyway. If you can get those three napping, I can handle both of these two."

"Okay, we will be upstairs if you need anything." Stef stopped and dropped Callie's hand only long enough to blow a kiss to her wife. Callie, of course, imitated before grabbing her mommy's hand again. Lena laughed and acted like she caught both kisses before sending two back and then an extra to Mariana.

Jesus had to be reminded to lay down, but once he became still, he feel asleep right away. Stef and the little girls also woke up well-rested about an hour later when he was back awake and ready to play. "Mommy!" He said hopping on the bed. "Outside now?"

"Yes, Bud. Go put your swimsuit on while the girls and I wake up a little more." She said with a yawn sitting up.

"Okay, Mommy!" He ran out of the room and Stef could almost imagine the mess he was making trying to find his swimsuit.

"Alright, my baby girls, let's go into your room and find your swimsuits, too."

"Are we going swimming, Mommy? Mama said not to take all of us unless you take her, too. Do you remember that? She said you only had two hands and not four…"

"I do remember that, Callie, and we are not going swimming. That, however, was an adult conversation that Mama and I had when you were supposed to be somewhere else."

"I know, but when Mama said she wanted to talk to you, I thought I wanted to know what she was going to tell you about me. I just had to know if I was in trouble for… something." Callie said the last part quietly as she realized she almost told on herself.

"Instead you heard a conversation that was not your business. Don't listen in anymore, Baby. It is a bad habit that could get you in real trouble later in life." Stef made a mental note to never assume they were alone when the kids were awake. It could have been and probably had been much more personal conversations that they kids had heard.

Stef helped both little girls get into their swimsuits before going into the boys' room to survey the damage. Sure enough every drawer was pretty much dumped on the floor and Jesus had left his clothing in the middle of the floor. "Ladies, how about you two go on downstairs and tell Brandon to come up here and put his swimsuit on. I think I need to stop and pick a few things up."

The two little girls scurried down the stairs to Lena and Brandon. He ran back up the stairs to get dressed while Lena slathered Callie in sunscreen and told all three kids to go back upstairs for t-shirts. Stef had gone back into her room and put on her suit with shorts and a t-shirt over it. She came back out in time to see Jesus once again dumping clothes on the floor. "Whoa, Bud. You need to put all of these clothes back way. I just cleaned them back up."

Jesus picked up the clothing and starting stuffing it haphazardly into the drawers. "All done, right, Mommy? I did a good job?"

"Not really, son. You have to put your clothes in the drawers nicely. Once item at a time gently." Stef demonstrated being extra slow to emphasize her lesson. She handed Jesus a shirt to put back in and he made an attempt to do it like her model. "Great job! That's how I want you to do it every time!"

Jesus beamed and hugged Stef tightly before picking up a pair of pajamas and putting them away. "Like that? I am a good helper."

"You are a wonderful helper!" Stef grabbed him around the middle and blew raspberries on his tummy. Jesus giggled and then threw his arms around her neck. Stef carried him down the stairs with her. "Okay, guys, you are going to help me wash the cars! We are going to get buckets of soapy water with sponges and the hose. It is very important that if the sponge falls on the ground, do not keep using it, give it to me."

Stef had the kids at hose. They loved playing in the water. If the cars could become cleaner at the same time it would be a win for everyone. Lena put sunscreen on Brandon while Stef got the supplies ready.

Lena watched as Stef took the kids outside and then took Jude upstairs for their naps. Stef quickly realized that the kids really couldn't reach much of the car to clean it. So she put Jesus on her shoulders. He dropped his sponge on Brandon's head causing him to laugh and attack Callie with his own sponge. Pretty soon Stef had the kids moved off onto the grass with their own hose and sprinkler while she washed the cars.

The kids had tired of playing in the sprinkler and Stef had turned it off before she was done with the cars. Once the cars were clean enough, Stef observed her kids laying in the grass. She got her hose and crept over toward them and sprayed them all down again. At first they jumped up in surprise, then they found the soapy sponges and launched an attack.

Lena woke up to shrieks and laughter coming from the front yard. She saw Jude was still sleeping so she took him to his crib before slipping into her own swimsuit and shirt. Lena went down to the kitchen and filled up a bucket before heading outside to join her family.

XXXX

Later that night, Stef was tucking the girls into bed. "Mama says that mommies get paid in memories instead of money. Is that true?"

"Well, we get paid at our jobs, but if you are just talking about time spent with our babies, yes, she is right. It is all about the memories. We don't get paid to be mommies, that's for sure. If we did, we would stay home with you all the time and never go to work."

"Memories don't buy things from stores, right, Mommy? That's what I told Mama."

"No, they don't. Memories get better things than stores have, Baby. You see, years from now you can tell your babies about good days like today while you are loving on them as much as we love on you. Then your babies will grow up to have babies that will be loved also. Love is better than money. We can live without as many things, but not without love." Stef said as she kissed Callie's head. "Good night! I love you very much, Slug a Bug."

"I love you, too, Mommy. I had lots of fun with you today."

"I had lots of fun with you today, too." Stef walked over to Mariana's bed and tucked her in and kissed her head. "Good night, Mari. I love you!"

"I love you, Mommy." Mariana answered. Stef did a quick double take before going back over to the little girl and giving her extra kisses and a few tickles. Mariana giggled and squirmed in her bed. "Mama! Help! Save me from Mommy!" She yelled playfully between giggles.

Lena came and watched from the doorway. "Nope, sorry, Baby! Mommy has been waiting for this moment for a while. I couldn't ruin it for her."

Callie hopped out of bed and onto Stef's back. "I will save you!"

Stef momentarily let Mariana alone as she reached over her head to grab Callie. She placed Callie next to Mariana and then gave her a few extra tickles and kisses, too. "It would take more than that to stop me, Babies!" Jesus and Brandon heard the noise and quickly attacked Stef and joined their sisters on Mariana's bed. Stef gave each child one more kiss. "Okay, Babies, it is time for bed." Stef struggled to pick up both boys and carried them to their room.

Lena went over and got Callie to put her back in bed as well. She gave both girls kisses and assured them of her love before she turned out the light. The mothers met back in the hallway between the rooms. Both exhausted like always, but both wearing very happy smiles. "This is what our lives were always meant to be. I cannot imagine our lives without any one of our precious children." Stef said and would have continued if Lena had not kissed her.

"Me neither."

They started to embrace again, but Stef's cell phone starting ringing and she noticed immediately it was work calling. "I have to take this, Love, but just stay right there because I will be back to pick up where we left off."


	49. Chapter 49

Stef did not return by the time Lena went to bed. She had also not returned by the time Lena checked on the kids multiple times. Lena tried texting and calling, but Stef was not answering. Brandon wandered into the room followed by Jesus around three. "I thought Mommy was home with us tonight, Mama."

"She was going to be, but she got called to work. I think Mommy will be home soon, though. What are you boys doing up? It is the middle of the night."

"I thought I heard someone in my room and I got scared. So, I came to see you and Mommy, but she isn't here."

"You probably heard me, B. I have been checking on my babies tonight to make sure everyone is doing well. How about you stay in here with me tonight? I think we would all sleep better if we were together maybe. You too, Jesus."

Both boys climbed into bed with Lena glad for the excuse to get to sleep there. A few minutes later Lena heard more stirring and Callie and Mariana joined the boys. Lena fell into a deep sleep surrounded by her babies.

Lena woke up with Jesus. Stef had not woken her coming in at any point nor was she in the bedroom. Lena hoped to find Stef sleeping in the girls' room, but she was not there either. Lena went and looked out the front window. Her heart sank when she saw that Stef's car was not there. Lena felt her phone vibrate and quickly smiled before looking back at the screen. It was text from Frank asking if they needed someone to watch Jude. "Where are you, Stef?" Lena asked out loud.

"I thought you said Mommy got called to work, but she would be home by now. Why do you not know, Mama? Did Mommy run away?" Callie asked walking up behind Lena.

"No, Mommy went to work. I just haven't heard from her and I am a little worried. How about you be my breakfast helper this morning?"

"I don't want another new Mommy. We have to find her!" Callie said reaching hysterics a little faster than Lena considered. The other kids had barely commented on Stef's absence when they got up.

"She isn't lost baby, she will be home soon." Lena scooped up Callie and tried to put on a happy face. "Let's make her favorite breakfast so it will be ready when she gets here anytime. How does that sound?"

"Mommy and me…. We have some cereal… Behind the doors above the refrigerator… That's what Mommy would want… It is our secret special stuff."

"How do you get to that cereal?" Lena asked knowing that cabinet was left empty when they moved in as they could not reach it.

"Mommy… helps me…. She puts me on the counter and I open the doors." Callie said with a little less sobbing.

Lena looked at Callie for a second before taking her into the kitchen. "So, if I put you onto the counter near the refrigerator, can you reach that cabinet, Baby?"

"Yes. That's what I do with Mommy. We keep lots of stuff up there…" Callie said still wiping her eyes, but calming significantly.

Lena put Callie on the counter and she opened up the doors. "Go ahead and pull everything out of there, Cals. We want to make Mommy very happy with secret food when she comes home…"

Callie pulled out Lucky Charms, chocolate syrup, and marshmallows before she stopped. "I just remembered something. I think I need to put all this back in, Mama. Mommy said it was just our secret."

"And now it is a secret with all three of us. Mommy wouldn't want you to not tell me something, right?"

Callie thought for a moment. Her moms were always telling her that that shared everything. Then again, their secret stash seemed different somehow. Stef had not mentioned specifically who they were keeping their secret from, just that it was between them. Up to now, Callie had never considered whether or not her mama knew about it. "No, but I don't want the others to know."

"Oh, I won't be telling them about this. Mommy and I will be talking about it more, but I don't tell the others. Just pull out everything up there, Sweetheart."

Callie shrugged and pulled out some Poptarts, Oreos, and really old looking candy corn to join the rest of the pile. "I think that's everything, Mama. I want to eat a Poptart and an Oreo, please! And maybe some of that chocolate in my milk with coffee."

"Coffee? Mommy gives you coffee?" Lena grimaced despite herself. "No, I think I am going to make eggs with turkey bacon for breakfast, actually. We are going to do something else with these foods."

"Oh. Mommy only gives me coffee in my milk when we have breakfast alone. It is really good with a little bit of chocolate."

"Hmmm, well no coffee today. Mommy isn't here…" This conversation and the fact that Stef was not home was combining to already give Lena a frustrated headache. "How about if you go upstairs and help me by telling everyone else to get dressed? Make sure Jesus just puts on the clothes I got out for him and does not destroy the room."

"I thought I was going to help you make breakfast! I wanted to do that job!" Callie protested.

"You still can. I just want to you go upstairs first. Be sweet to the others when you ask them nicely to get dressed." Lena added remembering other times Callie had been sent on such an errand.

The moment Callie disappeared, Lena threw all of the stash into a garbage bag and stuffed it under the sink to show Stef later. Lena started coffee and took a couple of ibuprofen to ward of her headache from becoming worse.

Callie was back all too quickly. "I told them and they are coming." She looked around the kitchen. "What happened to Mommy's secret stuff?"

"I just put it away somewhere else so that no one else would find it. How would you like to help me make toast to go with our breakfast?"

Callie happily got the bread and moved her stepstool over to the toaster.

XXX

Stef came wandering back into the house about the time the family sat down to eat breakfast. She looked exhausted and started to just give a sleepy wave to her family on the way up the stairs.

"Mommy!" Four kids yelled as they ran toward her.

"Mama!" Jude called lifting his arms in his high chair.

"Good morning, Babies." Stef said kissing each of the big kids before going into the kitchen to kiss Jude and Lena.

"Okay, Mommy looks tired. I want you guys to sit back down and eat breakfast while I go talk to Mommy for a moment. We will go to the park after we have cleaned up from breakfast." The kids were clearly disappointed to sit back down, but did love it when Lena took them to the park on the mornings Stef worked nights and needed to sleep.

Lena went upstairs with Stef, already dropping the secret junk food stash and even considering putting it all back later after seeing Stef's face again. Maybe Stef and Callie needed something just between them. The coffee was the only totally unacceptable part, but they would talk about that later. Right now Lena just wanted to know where Stef had been all night.

"You were there when I got a call from work, Love. That's where I was. Nowhere else." Stef answered in a tired and irritated sort of way as she put on pajamas.

"Yes, but what sort of thing was happening that they needed an extra person for close to twelve hours? You couldn't even answer a simple text the whole time you were gone? The kids and I were worried about you." Lena answered with her morning frustration coming back in full-force.

"I really couldn't, no. If you must know, several of us were called in because we made a drug bust last night. They needed a few more people on the ground. It was a little harder than previously considered. The people inside were armed and ready for a fight."

"Are you okay?" Lena said with her anger again turning into concern for her wife.

"I am fine. My role was mostly out of the danger… I guess I would have been home earlier, but two things happened that sort of delayed me. You know Rick from the force?" Stef asked and Lena nodded holding on a little tighter as she knew where this might be going. "He was shot last night. I went with Captain Roberts to tell his wife. He will be fine, the bullet only grazed him. I got the shooter down before he could do it again." Stef said smugly without really thinking.

"Oh, Stef! That is not out of the danger that is in the middle of it! Are you okay? Like really okay? You saw a friend and coworker shot. It could have been you, Babe! It could have been Rick and Captain Roberts coming here last night to say that you had been the one shot. Please, Stef, avoid getting yourself in those situations. I don't know what we would do without you." Lena by this time was crying almost as hysterically as Callie had been this morning.

"This is why I didn't tell you before." Stef said pulling Lena back into an embrace. "The other part that delayed me is a bit more interesting. Ana was in the house. I got the chance to personally arrest her again. In her completely strung-out state, she did not recognize me which is a good thing, I believe. So, she is going back into jail. It will probably be longer this time as it is a second offense while she was on probation."

"What does that mean for our case? Will they terminate her rights?" Lena asked once again being able to change her emotions fairly quickly to be concerned about her children.

"This won't necessarily lead to termination, but it will give us at least a few months without visitation. I have read up on the rules. The state of California says that the kids must be taken away three times in order to begin parental termination unless it can be proved to be abuse. If we are lucky, they will count losing visitation as a second removal of the children. Then we are on our way. I asked her last night if she had kids which is a question we ask many times on the way to the station. She said she didn't. That might also work well for us. I thought I might pay her another visit in the next few days to see if she might be willing to just sign the papers. It doesn't hurt to try, right?"

"She hates you, Stef. Remember that Bill said she objected to Jesus calling you Mommy? If Mariana talked it in front of her it would probably be concerning that she calls us Mama and Mommy also. It doesn't feel like it would hurt to try, but I would hate to lose the kids over a simple conversation that made her angry. Go visit, but don't bring the kids up unless she asks."

Stef flopped down on the bed, too tired to even think much anymore. "Well, I did get a few extra days off. When you guys get back from the park and finish naps, wake me up. I just want to spend a little extra time with my kids."

Lena tenderly kissed her wife and tucked her into the sheets. "We will wake you, don't worry."

"Send my little bug to me for naptime. I could use a few Bug snuggles at the end of my sleep. I imagine if you were concerned, she was frantic. Am I right?"

"Of course. She would miss her milk with coffee and chocolate syrup if her mommy never came back for her…"

Stef used a choice word of which Lena did not approve with a little grin. "I knew that we had a few too many secrets right now. For the most part she is not bad at keeping them. We are at least working toward it… Never mind. Just send her to me."

Lena laughed a little in spite of how she had originally thought. "I will. I love you, Stef."

"I love you, too."

XXX

Lena took lunch with them to the park so they could stay a little longer. When she thought they had the kids all worn down, she loaded them back into the van. "When we get home, you are all going to lay down for a while. I think you could all use some sleep since we were up a little during the night and we have been playing hard all morning."

"But, Mama…"

"Mommy specifically asked for you to nap with her again. So, you may want to rethink whatever you were about to say, Babes."

"Mommy said that? Well, I may not be tired, but I will lay down with her for a bit. I really missed her when she was gone."

"We know… Everyone else is going to nap in their own room…"

"With you, Mama?" Mariana asked from the back.

"Sure. I will nap in your room since Callie will be in mine. Brandon, Jesus, do both of you understand?"

Brandon sighed loudly. "I don't really need a nap, but I will lay down if you want."

"I do really want that, B. Thank you. If Mariana goes right to sleep and I don't, I may come and get you after a while. Otherwise, find something quiet you can do from your bed."

"How about my piano? I could play it from my bed if I was on my stomach…"

"If you wear headphones that is a fine plan. How about you Jesus?" Lena had noticed he was strangely absent from the conversation.

"Jesus is sleeping, Mama." Mariana answered. Lena glanced back to confirm it. She hoped this was a sign he was tired enough for a real nap and would not wake up the second they got into the house.

"In that case, let's all be very quiet." Lena said pulling up at the house. "We are going to see if we can keep him asleep." Lena unloaded all of the others, setting Jude just inside the house before going back for Jesus. She carefully picked him up and pressed the button to shut the van door.

As she was laying him down in his bed, he woke up just a little. "Mama?"

"Yes, Buddy?" Lena asked catching her new name.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Lena gave him a little kiss, removed his shoes, and tucked him into his bed.

Lena went back down the stairs to get the others headed up. Jude was once again easy to put down for his nap. She laid him down and knew he would be asleep within a few minutes. Next, she went to help Brandon settle in quietly. Callie was still tentatively in the hallway. "Go on in, Baby. Mommy is asleep, but she will be happy to find you there when she wakes up."

"Are you sure, Mama?"

"I am positive! Like I said before, she requested you especially." Lena opened the door and Callie slowly walked in. "Go lay down, Baby." Lena loudly whispered so as not to wake Stef. Callie went and climbed into the bed.

Stef woke a little anyway when the little girl got onto the bed. She reached out her arms and Callie crawled in. Lena smiled and closed the bedroom door.

Mariana got as close to the wall as possible in her bed. When Lena walked into the girls' room she patted the bed next to her. "With me!"

"Okay, Little One, I will come lay down with you."

XXXX

Stef started stirring and hour or so later when Callie woke up. "Hello, Love Bug! It is good to see you! I missed you when I went to work. I came home though, because I will always come home to you."

"I know. I wasn't scared like Mama… She was going to make you a special breakfast so I told her about our cereal. We didn't eat any of it, though."

"Did Mama see our special food or did you just tell her about it, Bug?"

"Um… I showed her. She had me get it all out of the cabinet and then put it somewhere no one else could find it. It is just a secret between three of us now, Mommy. Is that okay?"

Stef inwardly sighed a little. "Of course. We don't want to keep anything from Mama. Did she seem upset about the food?"

"Well, I didn't get to eat any even though I asked for some milk with coffee and chocolate. Mama held her head and told me to go upstairs and then we ate something else. She didn't put me in time out or anything. Why would Mama be upset?"

"No reason." Stef said trying to keep her voice cheerful when she knew Lena had been upset. "Just sometimes people get upset when they find out there was a secret they didn't know about. We may have to change our hiding place, Bug, but I will let you know."

"Did you get lots of bad guys last night to keep us safe?"

"I sure did. Our city is much safer now." Stef was thankful that Callie had never had to experience that part of the world. Everything in her life was simple. For Mariana and Jesus it was harder. "And I came home to you safe and sound, but maybe just a little bit sore."


	50. Chapter 50

Stef got up with Callie, Jesus, and Brandon. She checked on the others and found them still sleeping soundly. Stef realized that Lena probably didn't sleep much the night before and felt sort of guilty. Jesus tried to climb on Stef's back, but she put him down. "Not today, Bud. Mommy is a little sore."

"Why are you sore, Mommy?" Brandon asked with curiosity. "Did you fight someone last night?"

"Sort of. It was a long night."

"Did you get to shoot someone with your gun?"

"Nope. I didn't need to shoot and it is not my first choice." Stef knew explaining to the kids about very many events from the night before would not actually be helpful. Right now she just wanted to take a pain reliever and perhaps use an ice pack. "How about if you three go play outside for a little while?"

"No, Mommy. I want to stay with you. You were gone so long. Callie got to nap with you, but I didn't." Brandon said grabbing Stef's hand.

"Me too, Mommy." Jesus said. "I want to play cowboy."

"Not right now. How about you three build with Legos in the family room? I will come join you in there and we can all build together. How would that be?"

All three took off running that direction giving Stef a minute to get one of her new prescription pain killers taken in peace. She slipped the container back into her pocket and then went to the freezer to get out an ice pack. Stef placed it on the back of her left shoulder and hissed in relief. The doctor had said the night before that ice would help, but she had not imagined how much. Stef used her bra strap and her shirt to try to secure the ice pack in place. Then, she went to join her children.

Lena found the four of them still playing happily when she, Mariana, and Jude all woke up. Stef stood up to greet her wife and her ice pack fell out. "What is this?" Lena asked picking it up. "Is this one of the kids' reusable ice packs for their lunches? What were you doing with it, Sweetheart?"

"My back was just a little sore. I thought maybe the ice would help it a little. No big deal, I will just take it back to the freezer." Stef said grabbing it back from Lena and heading into the kitchen.

Lena was in hot pursuit. "I can see why you would be sore. It happens when you have been out all night arresting criminals. Maybe you should lie down on the couch and I will rub your back. You always like that, right?"

"I do like what you are thinking, Love, but I think we should wait until our kids are down for the night…" Stef said trying to put her off by putting her mind on other things.

"Nonsense. I can give you a little massage now and then do more later… If your back is hurting this is the best way to fix it. Just tell me what part needs to be rubbed."

Stef thought fast. She could not tell Lena the part that was actually hurting because she would discover the truth. "Um, I think it is mostly my neck and maybe a little of my lower back."

"How are your shoulders? I know they get sore sometimes after work?"

"No, this time they are both fine, no problem there."

Lena eyed her wife suspiciously. "That is a little odd. The ice pack was clearly on your left shoulder. There is still a wet spot on your shirt. Are you sure you don't want it rubbed a little? Can I see it?"

"Not right now, Love. Actually, if you have the kids, I should probably go take a shower in our room. I will be back in a little while."

"Okay…" Lena said slowly as she went to join the kids in the family room. "We still need to talk about something else when you are done."

XXXXX

Stef stepped out of the shower to see Callie sitting fully clothed on the toilet cover waiting. She blushed and grabbed for her towel to cover herself up. "Did you knock before you came in here, Bug?"

"Yes. No one answered and I could hear you in the shower, so I decided to come wait for you in here."

"Does Mama know where you are right now?" Stef asked trying to put on her underwear without taking off her towel.

"Yes. I told her I was going upstairs. She said it was okay." Callie looked over at Stef. "Mommy, I have a question."

Stef blushed again hoping it was not anything about female anatomy. She was not in the mood for another one of those discussions with Callie right now. "Can you go ask your mama right now while I get dressed?" It was Lena that insisted they be open and honest with the question and answers.

"I am not sure if she would know. I want to just ask you."

"Okay, fine. Ask away." Stef said still dreading the question.

"Why do you have plastic taped to your back right there?"

Stef sighed in relief and then tried to figure out her answer. "Remember how I said I was a little bit sore earlier?" Callie said yes. "It is because I have a hurt on the back of my shoulder. I put on a bag to keep it dry in the shower."

"Oh." Callie watched as Stef removed the bag and looked at the stitches. She then reached out the touch.

"No, Baby, don't touch. It hurts me when it is touched. Now, this hurt is another secret. It is more important than our secret food that you told about. It is important like how we don't tell that Grandpa Frank takes you to the shooting range. Remember how if you tell that you won't get to go anymore?"

"Yes. Mama doesn't like that place, but it is okay because I am not using a gun, I am just watching and learning how to be safe. Grandpa Frank is always right with me and it is so fun."

"Exactly. If Mama finds out about my hurt, she would be very sad and I may not get to keep protecting our city from bad guys. Mama already worries about my job, she doesn't need to know that I got a little hurt last night."

"It is important." Callie acknowledged. "I won't tell Mama or anyone else. I am a good secret keeper now." Callie was looking at Stef's cut again as she turned back around to continue getting dressed. "What are the x's in your cut?"

"Those are called stitches. I got seven stitches last night. That's when the doctor has to sew you back up like when Mama fixes your bear. I really want to get dressed in private now, Bug. Go sit in my room while I finish up in here."

"Okay." Callie wandered into her mothers' room to wait.

Lena popped her head into the room. "I thought I would find you here. Did Mommy finish her shower?"

"Yes. Now she is getting dressed in private."

"Were you sitting in the bathroom when she came out of the shower?" Lena knew that of all of the kids Callie was the very worst about entering the bathroom while they were showering and hanging out. It made for some awkward moments which Lena always tried to assure both Stef and herself that it was normal for Callie to be curious and there was nothing to be embarrassed about in reality.

"Yes, but I knocked, she just didn't hear me."

"Very nice. Come with me for a little while and let's give Mommy a little more time alone before she comes back downstairs to us."

Callie hopped off the bed and went downstairs with Lena. "What are we going to do next, Mama?"

"I am going to give you a little snack and we are going to spend some time together, just you and me. Jude might be with us some, too, but the others already had a snack and are playing outside again."

Callie climbed up on a stool at the breakfast bar. "What kind of snack? I think I would like an apple."

"I have a special snack for you today, Cals. Since everyone else is gone, I thought I could give you Oreos. What do you think about that?"

Callie's eyes lit up. "Oh Mama! I love those! It was a good idea to tell you about the food! Mommy said it was okay, but she asked if you looked unhappy. You like our secret!"

"I was a little sad about not be included at the beginning, but you are going to help me put all the food back in the cabinet after your snack. I like secrets between the three of us. Mommy and I like it when we all share your secrets." Callie carefully opened her Oreo and licked off the cream filling before dipping the other part in her milk. "Do you and Mommy have other secrets that you want to let me in on?"

Lena could almost see the thoughts flickering through Callie's mind and knew without a doubt there were some. "Yes. One time a long time ago when you and Brandon were gone, Mommy let me play with his piano."

"That sounds very fun. I bet you were very careful since that is one of Brandon's special things he doesn't like to share. Are there more recent secrets? Like was there anything wrong with Mommy's shoulder when she got out of the shower?"

"I was careful. I didn't hurt his piano at all." Callie stuffed her last cookie in her mouth and spoke. "I am done with snack. I want to go outside."

"First of all, Cals, we don't talk with our mouths full of food. Second, before you go, we need to put your food back up in the cabinet, remember?" Lena knew that her other question had really been answered. She would figure out the rest on her own.

Lena lifted Callie back up and handed her the secret food item by item and let her put it back in. Stef joined them in the kitchen by the time Callie got to the Oreos. "So you are letting us keep our food stash then, Mama?" Stef asked giving Lena a quick kiss and grabbing Callie off the counter.

"Yes, Mommy. I think it is good for you two to have something special every now and then."

"Mama gave me Oreos for my snack today, Mommy! She isn't mad about that at all. She wants to know our secrets!"

"And did you tell her any, Bug?" Stef said with her heart sinking just a little.

"Only a little one, not any of the big ones." Stef gave Callie a kiss on her stomach and then sat her back on the floor. "I think you should go play outside until dinner now, Love Bug. I think Mama and I need to talk."

Callie didn't start for outside until she noticed the look on Lena's face was a little scary. Then she went directly to the back door. Lena walked over to Stef and pulled her into a hug. After a little while, she moved her hand up to Stef's left shoulder. Stef grimaced and moved away slightly.

"Callie didn't tell me about your shoulder. Whatever you have told her to keep secrets holds up against Oreos. That's impressive in some ways."

"Did you sent our daughter to spy on me and then bribe her with Oreos? Really?" Stef asked with a slightly amazed tone, but still accusing her wife.

"I did not send her to spy." Lena said defensively as she knew she should not be the one in trouble. "I just let her go upstairs. I didn't know for sure she would end up in the bathroom with you. I am not the one who confides in a five year old about everything instead of my wife."

"I definitely tell you more things than I tell our daughter… And really, you let her go upstairs and didn't know she would come find me? Seriously, Lena, she is like our shower buddy lately. You know that."

"She just asked to go upstairs. Was I supposed to tell her no?" Lena asked with some anger even though she knew she was guilty on both accounts. "And I can sort of justify slipping her some junk food every now and then, but coffee? Come on, Stef! That is never okay. We do not need to be giving her a substance that is both addictive and a stimulant. I am uncomfortable with how much coffee you drink sometimes. Research shows…"

"I gave her like a few drops in her milk, Love. Not a gallon. My dad used to give me things like that all the time and I turned out fine. Besides, I thought some of your research showed that in some kids, coffee could replace medication. Maybe I was just checking it out for future reference."

"If you want to start giving it to Jesus that excuse would work. I don't think you want to deal with the repercussions if it doesn't work for him, though. Callie doesn't need medication, she just needs good guidance. Which lead me to my next point, MY daughter should not be keeping secrets from me ever! What is that teaching her, Stef?"

"Well, first of all I thought she was our daughter." Stef said with obvious hurt. "Second, she is keeping those secrets with me as her mother. Wouldn't you rather have the kids keep secrets with us than against us?"

Lena sighed. "She is our daughter… you are right. Just don't give her anymore coffee. Tell her I said no when she asks. I just hate the feeling of not knowing what is going on with my family." Lena started to walk away when she remembered Stef's shoulder again. "Now, as your wife I demand to see whatever happened to your shoulder last night."

"It is just a scratch. Not a big deal at all. I wouldn't have told Callie, but she saw it. In fact, that's how our stash of food started, too. She saw me get into the cabinet and I let her in on it. I promise I don't go around looking for secrets to give to her."

Lena got a hold of Stef's shirt and gently pulled the collar down Stef's shoulder a little so she could see. "You have seven stitches, Babe. That is more than a scratch. When were you going to tell me?"

"Well, I knew you would find it eventually, but I just thought it wasn't a good time yet. You were so hurt about me being gone last night and I didn't want to bring anything else up. I have had stitches before, it really is no big deal."

"So, this is why you have a few days off from work, isn't it? Like you have off until your stitches come out?"

"Yes. That is at least the policy. So, I am not really injured, but I still get paid time off to spend with you and the kids. It is a win for everyone…"

"It is not a win for anyone, Babe. You are hurt and then you tried to cover it up. What really happened last night?"

"I told you, Lena. The drug bust was harder than we anticipated. Rick got shot and would have been shot again if I had not tackled the shooter. He was forced to drop the gun as I wrestled him, but I didn't know he had a knife. His right arm with the knife just scratched my shoulder some. The stitches are just a precaution."

"I don't know, Stef. That cut looks pretty deep…. He could have killed you with that knife. Then who would be here to keep secrets with Callie? I can't be a single mother of five, Babe."

"Which is why I didn't tell you any of this to begin with. I know how it looks, but I was never in real danger, I promise. All the time I was just thinking of you and our babies and how I was going to make it home to all of you."

"How can I trust that if you don't even tell me what is going on?" Lena asked with hurt in her eyes and tears threatening to spill. "I love you, Stef. I know that your job is part of you and it is okay. I just always need to know."

Stef gathered her wife back in her arms and kissed her tenderly. "I didn't want you to worry. I will tell you next time, I promise."

"Just one more thing. We don't play favorites with our kids, but you really only seem to have all these secrets with Callie."

"That's what you think… "Stef said raising her eyebrows at Lena. "So you are telling me that you never tell Brandon things that you don't want him to tell me or any of the others?"

Lena looked a little guilty. "Maybe sometimes." She quietly admitted. "But you know that Jesus has no filter. He says whatever he is thinking sometimes before his brain can even process. He told a lady in the park this morning that he had two mommies that basically couldn't keep their hands off of each other… It was so embarrassing. I am not about to tell him anything extra."

"Well, he was right, wasn't he?" Stef said pulling Lena in for another kiss. "I think it is okay to share things with just one kid. I didn't think of it as having a favorite, but I will watch to make sure I am spending equal times with everyone."

"And I know you are trying. You are a good Mommy to our babies."

"How about I make dinner tonight and give you a little more time to yourself, Love?" Stef asked trying to smooth things over.

"I can get my alone time cooking and have all of us live through the meal. No, the best thing you could do is gather the kids back up and play with them upstairs while I cook. Fresh air is good for them, but between here and the park, they have been outside almost all day." Lena looked down to see Jude at Stef's feet. "Jude would also like some Mommy time, I see."

"I can do that. I love playing with all my babies. Love you, Wife." Stef said with another kiss.

"I love you, too."


	51. Chapter 51

"Are you sure you can handle things, Stef? I know I will only be gone two nights, but you will have all five kids. I bet we could find someone who could keep the kids at least part of the time…"

"Seriously, Lena, you act like I am a stranger to our children. I am their other mother, you know. We will be fine. I have lots of people I can call, but I will not need to because I have already have the days off of work due to the stitches. See, it was a win-win. I cannot wait to take care of our babies on my own while you go learn more about being a principal."

Lena was leaving for a three day conference as soon as Stef could get her out the door. Originally Sanchez was going, but she had to drop out at the last leaving a spot for Lena. It would be the first time she had left the twins overnight and she was rightfully nervous. Stef had only watched all five kids by herself for short periods of time. Lena knew how hard it was going to be and how much she was going to miss all of them.

"Remember that Brenda is going with me, so she won't be available to babysit. I will call at bedtime and at other times. If you need me you can call, too. Remember to use sunscreen on all our babies, not just the fair skinned ones. You remember the article I read about us darker skinned people and skin cancer… Don't take them swimming unless you find someone to go with you… Do you have the pediatrician's number?"

"Yes, dear, remember that I am not new to this. I will also try to read with them and whatever else you want done. We will be fine."

"I know… Please, don't give Callie any coffee. Or any of the others for that matter. Jesus needs his meds twice a day. I moved Mariana's appointment, so all the days should be open for anything. Jude has been coughing a little. Be sure to use the humidifier in his room tonight. I made a few meals that just need to be reheated. They are in the refrigerator."

"I was there when you made them, Honey. If you have everything, let's go on downstairs so you can say bye to the kids before you go. I've got this." Stef took Lena's bag and escorted her down the stairs. "Babies, come say bye to Mama. She is ready to leave!"

Four sets of feet were heard scurrying from the family room. Jude starting whimpering when he realized everyone else left him. He was a fast crawler and could stand up on his own, but he still couldn't keep up with this siblings. While Lena said good bye to the others, Stef went and got him. "Hey, Little Man! Mama is going bye bye for a few days, but I am going to be with you all the time. We are going to have so much fun." Jude gave her a big smile.

"Oh, there is my other baby. Bye bye, Jude!" Lena said taking him out of Stef's arms and giving him a few kisses. "I love you!"

"Mama!" Jude answered with a gurgle.

"I wish I could just take my little baby with me. Maybe I could… What do you think, Stef?"

Stef gently took Jude from Lena. "I think that would not be the best plan. Jude will be much happier at home with everyone else." Stef kissed her wife again and looked at her phone to see the time. "You need to go. You are supposed to be meeting the other people going at the school in five minutes."

Lena said goodbye one more time. As she left the house Mariana burst into tears. "Mama!"

Stef picked her up and she struggled some. "Hey, calm down, Miss Thing. I am staying with you the whole time. We are going to have such a great time together."

"Mama!" Mariana screeched again.

"She will be back in a few days." Stef looked toward Callie for support.

"Mommy will probably let us go to McDonalds for lunch today, Mari. We can play in the tubes and eat french fries with ketchup."

Mariana stared at Callie a moment before drying up her tears and smiling a little. "We go now, Mommy?"

"Not yet. It is still too early for lunch. You just ate breakfast. Right now, you guys can go back into the family room and finish your movie while I clean up the kitchen." Stef carried both Jude and Mariana into the family room a deposited them onto the blankets on the floor. Everyone settled in to watch the movie. "And Mama was concerned about us…."

XXXX

Stef drove the kids to the McDonalds with a place to play. She unloaded them from the car. "Okay, stay with me as we walk across the street."

"Mama doesn't it do it like this, Mommy." Brandon said. "Callie and Jesus need to hang on to you so that Mari and I can hold their hands."

"I think we will be okay today, B. We will just stay together." Brandon shrugged as Jesus took off running. "Jesus, slow down and stay with Mommy! Callie, come get my free hand." Stef said noticing that Callie was also getting ready to take off. Stef finally made it in and caught up with Jesus. When they got into the restaurant the line was fairly long. "Okay, how about if all of you except Jude go play in the play area while I get the food."

Jesus took off running, but Brandon once again looked at his mother strangely. "Mama doesn't let us out of her sight when we go places. Are you sure we can go without you?"

"Mama also never brings you to McDonalds. The playground is safe. Go on."

Brandon hesitantly followed Jesus. Mari and Callie stayed right there. Even though Callie had much more confidence now than she did before, she still was uncomfortable in a place crowded with strangers. Mariana was just sort of clingy as she had been since Lena left.

Stef was able to place the order before an angry looking lady came to find her. "Are you the mother of those two boys in the Play Place?"

"I did send two of my boys back there, but I cannot be certain you are referring to my boys." Stef said sort of hoping it was someone else's kids.

"The smaller of the two just bit my daughter. The bigger one pointed you out as his mommy. At first I didn't believe him, but then I saw that you had a little girl that looks just like the biter…" The lady looked at Stef and then her other children and got a judgy sort of look on her face. "Come remove your child before I call a manager and have all of you thrown out!" The lady turned around and headed back for the playground before Stef could get a word in.

Stef was still carrying Jude and had both of the girls with her as she followed the lady to the playground. Brandon immediately dragged Jesus over to her. "The other girl was kind of bad, Mommy. She said we couldn't use the slide. That's why she got bit."

"Biting is never okay. Now you are going to have to sit with me instead of playing, Buddy. I am very disappointed in you. We are going to talk more about this when we get home." Jesus hung his head in remorse. Stef then turned to the other kids. "You all may go play, but be nice to the other kids."

The kids ran off, but soon the lady was back. "Your little girl just said she was going to hit my little Sophie for getting her brother in trouble. I don't know what sort of family this is..."

"I do! I have two mommies!" Jesus practically shouted interrupting most conversations in the area. "Mommy is a cop, but not the bad kind like the ones that took Madre away…" Stef was able to get a hand over his mouth before he could say anymore.

"We are very sorry. I will talk to my daughter." Stef said, but then she noticed that the person from the counter was bringing her food. "We are done playing for a while anyway. Again, we are very sorry. I assure you that my wife and I do not condone violence of any kind."

"There is some evidence to the contrary as two of your children have attacked my little girl…."

Stef took that opportunity to gather up her children and take them out of the play area to eat. She passed out the Happy Meals along with the Sprite that Lena would have forbidden. "Are you doing to take our toys out, Mommy? Mama says no toys at the table…" Brandon suggested again trying to be helpful.

"Yes, but Mama isn't here. I think we can all handle having our toys in our bags while we eat, right? We have a much bigger issue here anyway." Callie looked at Stef with guilt. "I should not have to take two of my children out of the play area to keep them from attacking another child. Hitting is not okay, Callie."

"But Mommy, I didn't hit." Callie's eyes welled up with tears as she once again had been sure she was doing the right thing in defending her brother's honor. "That girl was mean to my brother. Brandon said so. She said not nice things about our family, too."

"Saying you are going to hit someone is almost the same as hitting them. Particularly if your brother just bit the same person. When we go places and you act like this, it makes it seem like Mama and I are not doing a great job…"

"Mama isn't here." Brandon said simply as he continued eating, but saw Jesus just playing with his toy.

"I want Mama!" Mariana wailed.

Stef pulled her up onto her lap. "I know, Miss Thing, but she will be home in just two more nights. In the meantime, Mommy is here. I love my babies and I am so happy to have the chance to be with you for the next few days."

"If you are so happy to be with us, are we still in trouble, Mommy?" Callie asked with a slight grin.

"Oh, yes. I love you and your brother so much that you are both in lots of trouble with me still." Stef said laughing a little knowing she really was sort of pleased with Callie's actions and had no intention of disciplining her. "Jesus, put the toy down and eat your hamburger, please."

"I don't like it. I only like the fries. More fries?"

"No…." Stef noticed that he had used a lot of ketchup on his fries and then that remembered his hamburger was plain as that is how Callie and Brandon ate theirs. "How about if we add some ketchup?"

Stef opened a packet and squirted it out on his hamburger. He took a little bite. "Much better! Thank you!"

"You are welcome, Buddy. We will remember that you like ketchup on yours. How about you, Miss Thing? Are you ready to sit in your own chair and eat?" Mariana clung a little tighter and shook her head. "Well, I think we will take your food with us as it is time for us to go now."

"But Mommy! I wanted to play more. I think that girl is gone. We could all play nicely now. Please?" Brandon pleaded.

"No. Mariana doesn't seem like she is in the mood to play much Jesus is still in trouble. Callie isn't done eating. I am sorry, but we are not staying for just you to play."

"Jude wants to play, too. Don't you, Baby?" Jude babbled and smiled at Brandon for the attention. "See?"

"I see, B, but we are still not staying to play today. Next on our schedule is naptime. Specifically naptime for four smallest. I will let B stay up with me."

Callie put down the last few bites of burger. "I don't want to take a nap either. I will also stay up with you."

"Not today. Today you need a nap." Stef sort of wondered if Callie would still be needing afternoon naps all the way to adulthood. "Now eat. We are leaving in two minutes. Whatever you have not eaten is going in the trash."

"I want to take it home like Mariana." Callie said not picking her hamburger back up.

"Hmmm. Nope. Now you are down to one minute. Now eat." Stef said very sternly ready to face off with the five year old even in public.

"No!" Callie yelled crossing her arms.

Stef grabbed the rest of Callie's food before the little girl could react. "Well, it looks like your time just ran out." Quickly Stef gathered the rest of the trash and threw it away with Callie following just behind her trying to hold Stef back or get the food. Stef reached down and picked up Callie. "I don't want to do this here, young lady. You are already in serious trouble with me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, b-" Stef promptly gave Callie a little warning pat causing her to sigh. "Yes, Mommy."

"Good answer. Let's go home, Lady Bug."

XXXX

Stef was thankful that Callie had gone down for a nap without much more fuss. Honestly, the hardest part of her job as a mother was discipline and Callie was hands down the hardest. It didn't help matters that she saw so much of herself in her little girl.

Jesus was more impulsive and even with medication had more energy than the average four year old. However, he rarely argued and usually was instantly sorry. Even after nearly a year, Callie and Stef sometimes went head to head. If she had not been alone in public with all five kids, Callie would have been in more trouble. Now she had to come up with what she should do about both the biting and the blatant disrespect.

"So, B, has Jesus ever bitten anyone before?" Stef asked casually knowing that Brandon loved sharing how Lena would handle a situation.

"No."

"Well, do you have any ideas what would happen if Mama was around when something like that happened?"

"No. Mama doesn't let us go places without her. She would have stopped him before he did it." It was Stef's turn to sigh. "One time at school a kid bit someone, though."

"What happened to that kid?"

"I don't know, he was on the playground at recess and then he was gone."

"So, he didn't just get a time out and then it was all okay?"

"No, Mommy, I never saw him again. He wasn't in my class and I didn't know him very well, but he was gone. Ms. Roberts said he went to see Mama."

"Hmmm, well that does give me some ideas." Obviously Jesus's short time out would not be what Lena would prescribe.

When all of the big kid were back up, they started begging to watch a movie. "Mariana and Brandon may watch one after dinner, but Callie and Jesus may not watch TV for a few days."

The two offenders looked horrified and confused. Jesus was the first to speak. "Why, Mommy? I want to watch a movie!"

"You are both grounded for how you acted at McDonalds and you will both be going to be early. Mama and I do like the behavior that you showed."

Jesus and Callie still looked at Stef perplexed. "Jesus already got a time out, Mommy. I thought after a time out, all was forgiven." Callie said quoting a little from Lena.

"Sometimes it isn't that way. Biting is very bad."

"Well, I didn't bite or steal a car. Why am I in trouble?" Callie asked truly wondering.

"You threatened to hit that little girl and you also acted disrespectfully towards me. Both of those are unacceptable."

"But I stopped, Mommy. I was good when we got home. I thought it was just a warning." Callie broke down into tears. "This is a bad day." She said dramatically throwing herself onto the floor.

"It is fixing to get worse if you don't get back up." Stef threatened and Callie did get back up and glared at her.

"I want Mama!" Mariana started screaming again watching the whole scene. She also could not understand why Stef was saying that her brother and sister were still in trouble.

"How about if we just call Mama?" Brandon said pleading sort of loudly to get above Mariana. "I think she could fix this so we could all watch a movie today. I think the biting was a misunderstanding."

"No, B. I am just as in charge as Mama. What I say goes. They are still in trouble." Stef then turned to Callie. "If you are going to cry, go back upstairs and lay back down. You may come back when you are calm."

"I won't ever be calm!" Callie yelled on her way up the stairs. "I hate you and I only want to be with my mama. Not with you, Stef!"

The other kids looked on with horror. "You are grounded longer and there will be no cookie for you after dinner." Stef wanted to follow the girl up the stairs and spank her, but then realized she was much too angry with her right at the moment. Instead she opted for space and time. Callie joined them before dinner in a much better mood.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who has been commenting with suggestions. Your support has been great.**

Stef was more than just exhausted by bedtime. She sort of wished that Callie and Jesus had been allowed to watch the movie, because she wound up having to entertain everyone the whole time it would have been playing. Brandon and Mariana had made a bold move to turn down watching a movie unless Jesus and Callie could join them. No matter how she explained it, they seemed to still not understand why they were in trouble with her. She was finishing up Brandon's bath when her phone started ringing. "It's Mama!" She shouted to the kids.

They all came running into the bathroom to have the chance to talk to Lena. Stef answered and then put the phone on speaker. "Hey Babies!"

"Hi Mama!" They answered happily.

"Did you guys have a fun day without me today?"

Her question at first was met by silence. It had been an odd day. "Sort of. Mommy doesn't do things like you, Mama." Brandon finally said. "We did get to go to McDonalds, though."

"Well, B, different is not always a bad thing. I am sure she is doing a great job. How about you, Cals? Did you have a good time with Mommy?"

"No. Mommy is mad at me, but I stopped. Jesus already had a time out, but he is still in trouble. I thought staying with Mommy would be fun, but I miss you, Mama."

Stef felt now felt a mixture of guilt, frustration, and most of all hurt. She didn't intend to make her kids feel this way, she was just trying to fix their behavior.

"I am sorry to hear that, Callie. I think tomorrow can be a better day. What do you think?"

"I might still be grounded. Then it would still be bad. Maybe you could come home now?" Callie asked with a little hope.

"No, Baby, I am sort of far from home without a car of my own. I can't just come home tonight." Lena said feeling bad about leaving her kids and sort of thinking it could never happen again. Stef recognized that tone right off.

"We did have a little trouble that we need to talk about later, but we also had a good time. Everyone is alive. Jude had a great day. I don't think he cried at all."

"What did you do today, Mariana?" Lena asked cutting Stef off a bit.

"I ate a hamburger."

"Have you been good for Mommy?"

"Yes."

"No. Mari has cried a lot. She wants to be with you. We all do." Brandon said intervening.

"I will be excited to see you when I come home, too. Jesus, you are being very quiet. Do you have anything to say?"

"No." He said grumpily.

"No? That seems unusual, Baby. Did you get to play at McDonalds? That is a fun thing Mommy does with her babies."

"I had a time out. Now I can't ever watch a movie."

"Why, Bud? What happened?"

"I don't know. Mommy said so."

"Well, how about you guys go lay down in your beds. I am going to talk to Mommy for a little while and then she will bring the phone around to say goodnight." Lena could hear the kids heading to their rooms before being taken off of speaker phone. "What happened, Babe?"

"Jesus bit someone. Like with his teeth. I put him in time out, but before he got out, Callie threatened to hit the same little girl for getting him in trouble. That was sort of the highlight, actually."

"Threatening to hit is just as bad as hitting. She should have been in time out for that. Did either of the two kids apologize to the little girl?"

"Oh, I talked to her about it and removed both kids from the area. When we were finishing up our food, Callie coped an attitude when I said she was not going to take a nap. She was quite angry and made a scene in the restaurant." Stef thought a moment. "I guess we didn't go apologize. I was just trying to make it through."

"Hmmm…." Lena said noting Stef's mistake. "When Callie showed you attitude did you give her a time out or anything then?"

"I gave her a warning pat and she basically stopped. Then we got home and did nap time."

"And did Callie refuse?"

"Not really. No, she was actually really compliant about going to sleep. I knew that biting was a particularly bad offense so I decided while the kids were sleeping that Jesus should be grounded from watching movies. Callie really had not been punished for her attitude. It just seemed right to ground both of them. What would you have done?"

"Remember, Babe they are four and five years old. Jesus has a very short attention span and even shorter memory sometimes. By the time I left this morning, he probably didn't remember what he had for breakfast. I am sure that he did not remember why he had a time out before you even let him up. That's why we talk to them at the end and have them apologize. If we determine that a time out is going to be used, there is no follow up grounding. Biting is bad, but for an impulsive four year old, it is a little typical. As for our little Callie, you were the one who pushed swatting her and it appears to me that it was successful to give her a warning. She stopped. We don't keep punishing after the behavior is over, it confuses them as they are still very young."

"Well, then later, Callie told me that she hated me. She did have to go to her room for space and did come back down on her own in a better mood." Stef said slowly realizing that she once again didn't follow up the way Lena liked it to be done.

"And did she sit on her bed to think about it or did she go and play with her toys and forget there was a conflict at all?" Lena questioned.

"I, um, didn't go check. I told her she was grounded longer and then didn't give her a cookie at dinner." Stef sighed. "Where do I go from here, Lena? I have these kids for two more days."

"Well, I am going to talk to each one just a little and then we will talk more about what to do next. Seriously, though, you love the kids and want what is best for them. Don't doubt yourself as a mother based on one incident. I had a day that I took all of them to a store and our son stole something when I wasn't watching him closely enough. We have all had days like this."

"I wanted to show you that I could do this…" Stef said in frustration sounding much like her five year old daughter.

"I know, and you can. And, Babe, Callie doesn't hate you. She was just angry. Callie could never hate her mommy."

"She called me, Stef… Even after her spankings she has never said she hated me."

"And did you get onto her for it?" Lena asked.

"Not really. I was so angry myself that I didn't think it would be good to go deal with her. I am just not a child expert like you. I couldn't really even handle them for long when we just had three… Remember the reindeer shirt at the doctor's office?"

Lena laughed. "I will never forget. You don't need to be a child expert. Just be an expert on our children. You love them and you know them better than I do sometimes. Now, let's start with Jude. He is probably already asleep."

Stef carried her phone into the nursery where their nearly one year old baby was sleeping. "He is asleep, but he still wants to hear from you, I think."

"Night, night, Jude! Mama loves you, Little Man." Lena cooed. Stef thought she saw a little smile flicker on the baby's face before she walked back out of the room. "Next, I want to talk to my boys."

Stef carried the phone to the boys' room. Brandon and Jesus jumped back into their beds when they saw her coming. "Mama wants to talk to each of you." Stef said handing the phone to Brandon first.

"Hi, Mama… No, I am okay. I miss you, too." Brandon giggled as he blew a kiss to Lena. "I got yours and I am sending you one, too. I love you, Mama."

Next, Stef handed to the phone to Jesus. "Mama! Yes…. Yes, Mama. No more bite….."

While Jesus kept talking to Lena, Stef took her chance to say good night to Brandon. "I love you, B. Tomorrow will be a better day, I promise." She reached over to smooth his hair and kiss his forehead.

Brandon put his arms around her neck and gave her a kiss back. "I love you, too, Mommy."

Stef smiled and then looked back down at Jesus who was nodding like Lena would be able to see him. He suddenly launched himself at Stef. "I love you, Mommy!" He said holding onto her tight.

"I love you, too, Buddy. Good night." Stef gave him a kiss and he laid back down. Stef turned out their light and shut their door. "Did you tell my son to jump on me?" Stef said with a little laugh.

"Not exactly. I told him to be sure that he told you that he loved you. The rest was all him. Now for my girls… Callie first, please. I don't want her thinking about all of this while I talk to Mariana."

Stef walked into the girls' room. Unlike the boys, they really had been waiting in their beds. As soon as she entered both girls looked up expectantly and reached toward the phone. "Mama is going to talk to Callie first and then to Mariana." Stef said handing the phone to Callie and seeing Mariana tear up a little again.

"Hi, Mama! But she said Jesus was not supposed to live here. Mommy says that saying someone doesn't belong is bad. She said he didn't look like my brother… Yes, Mama. No…. Really? Okay. I got it. I love you, too!"

Stef went over and got the phone and took it to Mariana. Callie looked at her nervously so she went over and sat down on Callie's bed. "Mama said she gave you a kiss to give to me instead of sending it over the phone."

Stef grinned and kissed Callie a few times on the cheek. "Is that it?"

Callie giggled. "No, Mommy, those were Mommy kisses. Mama kisses me just once on the forehead and it is soft."

Stef kissed Callie's stomach and then the top of her head. "Were any of those the kiss Mama sent you?"

This got a few more giggles. "No, Mommy, those were from you." Stef then kissed Callie in the middle of her forehead much like she had seen Lena do so many times. "That one was from Mama." Callie said sleepily climbing onto Stef's lap.

"Yep. Do you know how much I love you, Baby?" Callie shook her head because she knew this game. "I love you more than I love Brussel sprouts."

Callie made a face. "That one was silly, Mommy. I love you more than icky vegetables and time outs."

"I love you more than vegetables, giving you time outs," Stef said with a wink, "and coffee."

Callie looked at her with large eyes. She knew how much her mommy loved coffee especially first thing in the morning. "I love you more than those things and more than my milk with coffee and chocolate."

"That's good, Baby Bug, because that's all you are getting in the morning is time with me, right?" Stef said tickling her a little again.

"I want to sleep in the big bed with you tonight, Mommy. Mama said if I asked you might say yes since you would be lonely."

"You want to stay with me? The mean Mommy that you hate and call, Stef?"

"I don't hate you!"

"That's what you said earlier. It hurt my heart some, Bug. We are tight. Even if you are in trouble sometimes, I still love you, but you said you hated me. Hate is not a kind word."

"Oh. I didn't mean it." Callie said in a small serious voice. "I was just upset."

"I know that is true. I have said things I didn't mean when I was angry, too. I am sorry that I just yelled at you up the stairs instead of going upstairs and talking to you just like we are now." Stef said giving Callie another kiss.

"I am sorry that I was not nice today. Tomorrow can be better, right?" Callie said repeating what Lena had told her.

"Absolutely. And yes, you may stay in my room with me tonight if you want to, but first I am going to talk to Mama a little bit again. You may go ahead and get in the big bed now if you want and wait." Stef saw that Mariana's lengthy conversation with Lena was wrapping up.

Callie happily skipped off to her moms' room. Stef stood up and walked over to Mariana's bed and sat down ready to say good night to her when Lena was done. "I love you, Mama. Good night."

Stef took the phone back before giving Mariana a light kiss to her forehead and tucking her in tightly like she liked. "I love you, Miss Thing. Sleep well."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Mari."

"I love you. I want to sleep in the big bed, too."

"Okay, Callie is already in there. Go lay down in Mama's spot." Stef knew that the smell of Lena would help Mariana sleep a little better and that's where she wanted to be. Mariana went to join Callie and Stef resumed her conversation with Lena. "It looks like I have both girls tonight, so I won't be lonely."

"Don't worry, I am positive you will end up with at least two boys also. The third boy just can't get himself out of his crib yet. When he can he will join. There is really nothing quite as special as going to sleep with your babies all around you…"

"I can think of something I consider more special…" Stef said suggestively. "My mom almost had Brandon and Callie broken of this habit when she stayed with us after Jude's birth…. Since the twins, though, we have had a bit more co sleeping. I think it is okay. It isn't every night… Callie and I talked. I think we are good now."

"I knew you would be. I trust your judgment with the grounding. If you are going to stick with it, though, you will need to remind them both several times that you love them and do not want them to bite or be disrespectful again."

"Well, I think I will tell both of them in the morning that their grounding is over. This parenting thing isn't easy… I am not sure how you do it by yourself so often. I wish I could be home more." Stef said.

"It is not for the faint of heart, that's for sure and I never do all of this alone. You know how many calls and texts you get from me every day. We are in this together, Babe. They are our children, not just mine or just yours. You remember that day that Callie ran off and hid at school? All I wanted you to do is just come home and spank her. It would have been her first. You reminded me that you couldn't be the one to discipline when you were not here. You trust me to make those choices and I trust you. Five kids is a lot; some would say too many. I know, though, you will be fine. You are a fantastic mother to our children."

"Thanks, Love. I know it is early, but I have at least two kids waiting for me. I understand now why you are so tired in the summers… So, I love you, Mrs. Adams Foster. Sweet dreams!"

"I love you, too, Stef."

XXX

Indeed, Stef ended up with four children as Lena predicted. It always did make her feel good to have at least one baby with her. To know that all four of the big ones still wanted to stay with her was also big. Stef gave Callie a little good morning kiss when she saw her stirring. She carefully picked up her little girl and left the room.

"Everyone else is sleeping, Bug. Let's go have breakfast before they get up so we can talk a little more. What do you say?"

"Are we going to eat our cereal?" Callie asked when Stef placed her on the counter.

"Yes, but no coffee in your milk today, only chocolate. After we are done, you can help me make some pancakes for the others." Callie handed the cereal down to Stef and then the chocolate syrup.

"If Jesus is up, he can help, too right, Mommy? He is a good helper." Stef lifted Callie from the counter and set her on a stool. She poured some cereal into a bowl and put some milk in it before placing it in front of Callie.

"Yep. I could use two helpers." Stef sat down with her own bowl. "Anyway, Bug, I wanted to let you know that you are no longer grounded or in trouble with me. We are going to go by Mama's routine from the refrigerator schedule that she made for the summer today. I think that will make the day go a little better than yesterday."

"I want to watch a movie today. That isn't on Mama's schedule. I also want to go swimming. We never get to swim anymore. I don't think Jesus even knows how yet."

"Hmm, I wonder if my dad is up. I bet he wouldn't mind coming with us. Then we could probably go. Let's put the cereal and chocolate syrup away and then I will give him a call." Stef put Callie back on the counter and she got the stuff put back in their secret spot.

Stef came back a few minutes later with an odd look on her face. "Grandpa is not available for this afternoon, but he did give me another idea I had not considered. When I was little, we got a little pool and put it in the backyard. It wouldn't be very deep, but we could find one everyone could use. Would that be okay?"

"Then we could go swimming every day! Yes, Mommy! How do we get a pool?" Callie said hopping with her excitement.

"Well, when everyone is up and has breakfast, we will all get dressed and go to Target. We will pick out a pool and then I will get it ready during naptime. After naps, everyone can swim." Stef suggested making sure it was realized that naps were going to happen even starting this early in the morning.

"We can do it together while everyone sleeps! That is a great idea, Mommy. You are so smart." Callie said not really getting the idea that she would also have to nap.

"I was definitely meaning something like that… Actually, I was thinking everyone younger than ten would take at least a little nap or rest time today. It is on Mama's schedule."

"Even B this time?"

"Even B. Mommy will need time to set up the pool without any helpers. And if we are going to go swimming, you will all need lots of energy. Sleeping should help."

Stef heard some fast footsteps coming from the stairs. "I think I hear Jesus up. We better get started on the pancakes because everyone will be up soon."


	53. Chapter 53

"Okay, how does Mama do parking lots exactly?" Stef asked as she helped the kids out of the car. The kids found their way to the formation Lena liked. "Perfect! Let's try it." The kids obeyed. Stef found that it indeed worked, but it took forever to make it to the door as they all had to move as slow as the slowest walker. "Mariana, can you move any faster?"

"No, Mommy."

When they finally made it in the store Stef looked over their cart choices and selected a normal one. "I am going to put Jude up here in the front and Mariana in the back."

"Mama gets us the one with the car. It holds two kids." Brandon said holding up two fingers. "Then Jesus or Callie rides in the back."

"I don't ride in the back. I hold on to the side and walk just like you, B!" Callie said sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Your tongue is for something else, Bug, I would hate to see it get cut off." Stef commented to the horrified Callie who promptly put her tongue back in her mouth. "As for the carts, we are just going to get one thing. I think all three of you can hold on to the side without trouble."

They started heading toward the toys. Stef pulled out her phone and took a picture to send to Lena of how well everything was going. She quickly got a text back. "See, you are a great mom, they are all doing super well! I would have switched Jesus for Mariana. She moves slower, but she isn't prone to wandering off. However, it looks like you have control over the situation. Tell them I love them!"

Stef did have this she thought. All the way over to the toys she felt like she was doing great. When the family arrived to the aisle where the small pools were located, Jesus and Callie let go of the basket.

"Okay, Babies, I was thinking about one of these ones that has sort of hard sides. They are a little deeper than the ones that have to be inflated. This one has colorful fish on the outside. What do you think?"

"Princesses!" Mariana fairly shouted pointing at a small inflatable pool with princess on it.

"Yes, but that is a little pool. We need a bigger one that everyone would like. I think the fish one would be the best." Stef picked up the box to read the dimensions. "Yes, it is eighteen inches deep, that's good…."

Brandon and Jesus, in the meantime, found an inflatable pool that had a slide. "This is the one, Mommy! So fun!" Jesus yelled hopping all around. "I want the slide!"

"No, I am pretty sure this fish one is the best deal. It won't get popped and it is bigger. It is also a little less expensive."

Mariana kept pointing at the princesses and the boys kept pointing at the one with a slide. Stef all the sudden realized that Callie was the only one without an opinion which was odd. She looked around the aisle for a moment. "Where is Callie?"

Brandon shrugged his shoulders. "She probably went to look at something else. Sometimes when Mama brings us to the toys to look, she lets us go one aisle over from where she is."

"Well, this mommy doesn't." Stef peeked around the corner to the next aisle and saw Callie looking at puzzles. "Please, come back over her, Bug. I don't want you out of my sight."

"But Mommy!" Callie said, but stopped when she received a glare. She walked back over to Stef and they went back to the pools.

"Let's put the fish pool into the cart and go home."

"No, princesses!" "Slide, Mommy!" The twins yelled at the same time with Brandon and Callie sort of standing between them.

"I want a bigger pool. These ones seem small…" Callie whined looking over the selection.

"They are small, but if we get the one I want it will be bigger than most of the ones here." Stef explained. Callie seemed to understand the logic although she looked at the picture wearily. "Yes, this is definitely it." Stef set the pool on its end to give Mariana the most space possible. "Let's go, Babies."

"We want to look at the other toys, Mommy. How about you just drive the cart down the aisles? We won't touch anything." Brandon promised.

"I guess that couldn't hurt. No one lets go of the cart." Stef slowed down the pace to allow the kids to see the toys they longed to see. "I think we own like half of these already." She commented under her breath. Between the grandparents' regular gifts they sent, birthdays, and Christmas Stef felt like their house was bursting with toys.

When they turned down the Barbie and doll aisle, Brandon pretended to shield his eyes from the pink glow. "I hate this aisle, Mommy." He complained. "Maybe I could go to the next one and wait?"

"Nope. Today we are staying all together." Once again she counted heads when she realized Jesus was not objecting. "Has anyone seen Jesus?"

"He is still looking at the cars on the last row." Callie said casually as she looked at clothes that would fit her Jude.

"Well, I am going to go get him." Stef said once again going around a corner to find one of the kids. Jesus was a little harder to dislodge from the shelf he had climbed to get to the toy he wanted to see. Stef wrangled him down. "Remember, Mommy wants us all to stay together today. We are over here right now."

Stef carried Jesus to the edge of the pink aisle. "No! Only girl toys! I am a boy!"

"You are a boy, but don't let your mama hear that you are calling these things girl toys. She says that anyone can play with any toy." Stef rolled her eyes at this statement a little as neither one of her older sons would ever be caught playing with hardly anything on this aisle. "You sometimes like to play with your sisters' dolls, right?"

Jesus nodded a little. "Not so pink. Boys hate pink."

"Not always. Anyway, we are ready to go to the next aisle anyway. Come on Babies, hold on to the cart so we can go together."

Mariana inside the card started to cry a little. "Not done!"

"Sorry, Miss Thing, we really aren't staying longer today. You can come back another day and look again." Stef then realized Callie was missing again. "Did anyone see which direction Callie went?"

"That way!" Jesus yelled taking off in the direction he pointed.

"Those two get trapped in the cart. Mama doesn't like chasing them in the store." Brandon said with another shrug.

"I can see that. We are going to first go the direction of Jesus. I sort of know where he went so far. Then we will look for Callie." Stef drove the cart down the next aisle and found Jesus at the other end running again. She chased him down and stuffed him into the back of the cart with his twin. The fit was extremely tight with them and the pool.

"Now, I don't see Callie this way. Maybe we should try back the other way? Surely she didn't get too far." Stef drove up and down the toy aisles, but Callie was nowhere to be seen. "What else does Bug like to look at, B? If she left toys where would she go?" Stef asked feeling quite annoyed.

"I don't know. Bug always likes the toys just like me."

Stef saw a store associate and approached him with her brood. "I am looking for my five year old daughter. She wandered off while we are at the toys. She is about this tall with brown hair and brown eyes. She dislikes strangers. Have you seen her?"

"No, but I will radio security. They can find her on the cameras." The boy picked up this walkie-talkie. "I have a mother looking for a five year old girl. Last seen in toys."

"There is a little girl who seems to be alone in frozen foods. Send the mother that direction." Security answered.

"I am sure you heard that. Frozen foods is just over there."

"Thank you very much." Stef said as she took the rest of the kids toward frozen food. Callie was there and was looking kind of scared. For a brief moment, Callie's face showed she was relieved when she saw her mother coming. Then, it was replaced with guilt. Stef lifted Mariana out of the basket. "You can hold onto the side. Callie needs in here. Come on, Bug." Callie cautiously walked over there. Stef picked her up. "We are going to discuss this more at home, not here." Stef said in her ear as she placed her in the cart.

Jesus and Callie felt quite squished, but Callie had the sense to say nothing. "Mommy, I need out." Jesus said trying to stand up.

"No sir. We are checking out and then I will get you out. Do not stand up in the basket." Jesus recognized the tone in Stef's voice and sat.

The family checked out and Stef decided to take the basket to the van keeping Jesus and Callie trapped a little longer. Stef helped each kids into the car and put the pool in between the middle seats before taking the cart over a few parking spaces to the cart carousel. When she got back to the car, she shut the door and then climbed in. The van was strangely quiet.

"Is everyone okay back there?" Stef asked after a few minutes.

"Yes…" Brandon answered in a noncommittal tone.

"Callie? Are you okay Lady Bug?"

"No." Stef glanced back using her rearview mirror and saw Callie start to cry.

"What happened, Buggy? There is no need for you to cry."

"I told Mama that today was going to be a better day. Then I ran off in the store and now you are going to spank me and I won't get to go swimming." Callie said between sobs. "If I don't get to go no one will."

"Today has been a better day so far. I don't think I said anything about not swimming, where did you get that idea?"

"Brandon said so. He said Jesus and me make him and Mariana miss out on everything. I am trying to be good, Mommy. I promise. I don't want to make everyone sad."

Stef glanced into the rearview mirror again to see Brandon trying to duck down in his seat a little. "Is that true, Brandon? Is that what you said while I was gone?"

He sighed. "Not really exactly like that…. I just said that if they had been better yesterday we would have watched a movie and they might ruin swimming for us, too. I didn't mean to make Callie cry, she is still my best friend and sister."

"That she is B." Stef thought for a moment about the situation before she did anything else. "Callie running off in the store is not going to change swimming for anyone. I will deal with that situation when we get home. We will have lunch, naps, and then swimming. Now, I do have a problem with what you are saying. You need to apologize to your brother and sister. When we get home you will need to spend some time thinking about your words. If you cannot be nicer, it will be you out of swimming and no one else. Do you understand, Brandon?"

"Yes, ma'am. I am sorry." He said to no one in particular in a non-sincere voice. He really wasn't sorry for what he said. He was annoyed by both Jesus and Callie right now. Brandon should have realized Callie would tell.

"We will try that apology again after your time out." Stef said pulling up at their house. She got Jude out and helped the others as she grabbed the pool. As she unlocked the door and let the kids in, she spoke to them again. "Jesus and Mariana, I am going to turn on an episode of Sesame Street for you and Jude. Brandon, go sit on your bed. Callie, up to my room."

Stef was thankful for the time to get the three youngest settled before dealing with the other two. All the way up the stairs Stef debated which child she should talk to first. Finally she decided Callie since her offense was first. She walked into her room to find Callie sitting at the foot of the large bed rather than snuggled on the pillow the way the little girl liked.

"Hi, Mommy." Callie said still looking at the floor.

"Hi. Do you know why you are in trouble with me?"

"Yes, I ran off in the store. You told me not to and I did it anyway." Callie answered clearly, but still looking down.

"Look at me, Baby." Stef sat down on the bed next to Callie and gently touched the girl's face. "Did you know that I love you very much?"

"Yes, Mommy." Callie was still crying a little. Stef asked her that before both previous spankings and it was not reassuring.

Stef pulled the little girl on her lap and held her tight. "Today was a little bit my fault, too." Callie looked back at her mom with a slightly brightened expression as these words did not sound like she was in so much trouble after all. "It's true. The first time you ran off I should have put you in the cart. It is difficult to be a mommy to five and sometimes I think Mama does a better job." Stef confessed as she held Callie.

Callie didn't completely understand Stef, but thought this might be another one of their secrets. "I can be a better helper. I like having days with you, Mommy."

Stef kissed her on the head. "I like the time with you, too. You are growing so fast. Before I know it, all my babies will be grown up and I won't be able to hold any of you on my lap like this." Stef realized she needed to shift the conversation back. "Now, running off from me or from your mama is not okay. Do you know that?"

"Yes, Mommy. I know. I stay with an adult because I am little. Someone could snatch me or I could get hurt. Mommies worry when their babies are missing." Callie quoted off.

"All of those things, yes. Next time you are in a store with Mama or me you are going into the back of the cart for the entire trip. No arguments." Stef said picked Callie up off her lap and standing her up in front of her.

"No spanking?" Callie asked with a small grin.

Stef playfully swatted Callie's bottom and got a little giggle from the girl. "Nope. Go join your little brothers and sisters. Learn something."

Callie went towards the door, but paused and turned a little. "I love you, Mommy,"

"Love you, too, Bug." Stef said standing up to gear herself to talk to Brandon. Stef watched Callie run down the stairs before knocking on Brandon's door. "Hey, B."

"Hi, Mommy."

"So, you are really fond of telling me what Mama would do. What would Mama do if she heard what you said about your brother and sister?"

"She would put her head in her hands and call you. That's what Mama does when she doesn't know what do to with Callie."

"Really?" Stef asked with a little surprise. Lena had told her last night that they were in this together, but until it came out of Brandon's mouth she still thought Lena always had everything together. "In that case, we are going to call Mama."

XXXXX

Stef got everyone down for a nap and set the pool up. She knew she still had a little time and was feeling hot and sweaty. This looked like a good time for a shower since she was basically alone. On her way, she peeked into each room to see everyone sleeping, even Brandon. Calling Lena had been a good idea. After talking to her, he had apologized properly to both Jesus and Callie. All was forgiven. They had played hard the rest of the morning and gotten themselves are all worn out.

The shower felt great. Stef realized that with taking care of the kids, she had not taken time for a shower since Lena left. This was definitely something she needed. Stepping out, she saw she once again had a visitor. "Hello, Bug." Stef said grabbing once again for her towel. "I really need to get a lock for this door." She said under her breath.

"Hello, Mommy. I thought it was swimming time so I came in here to wait for you. Is it?"

"Not quite yet. We are going to wait until everyone is up." Callie quickly jumped up from her spot. "Wait! We are going to wait until everyone is done with their naps naturally without waking them."

Callie sat back down. "Oh. How come Brandon got to talk to Mama and I didn't?"

"Sometimes, when Mama is here and both of you get in trouble, you get to talk to me and B doesn't, right?"

Callie thought. "Yes. Because Mama says she doesn't even know what to do with me. We call you and you talk to Mama and then me."

"Well, that's like what happened with Brandon. I know that you have heard that we are a lot alike. B is a little more like Mama. Sometimes I need a little help because I don't know what to do with him, just like Mama doesn't know what do to with you. That's why you have two parents." Stef explained understanding more herself also.

"Oh. Mommy?"

"Yes, Baby."

"Mike is a boy like Brandon, right?"

"Yes, like Brandon, Jesus, and Jude. They are all boys just like Mari, Mama, you and I are all girls."

Callie nodded and thought for a few moments. "It takes a boy and a girl to make a baby and that's how you made Brandon? Did you have private times with him like you do with Mama where you love each other?"

Stef blushed, but remembered Lena saying to always answer honestly. "Yes. Before I was married to Mama, I was married to Mike. We did have times like that, yes. That's how we got B."

"Hmm. Can we call Mike and invite him over?"

"Not today, Bug, he is working nights and trying to sleep today. Why do you ask?"

"I thought you could love each other and we could have another baby."

Stef looked at Callie horrified. "No, we only have those types of private moments with people we love and are committed to. I don't love Mike like that anymore."

"Maybe Mama could find someone like that so that we could have a baby in her tummy?" Callie asked sort of seeing that Mike was off limits.

"Mama and I are married. Just like she said that we only kiss each other that way, we also only love each other that way."

"Oh. A teacher at school said Mama didn't like boys. I told them she did. She loves my brothers, right?"

"Right. The teacher was probably more referring to the way Mama and I love each other. The adult sort of love rather than how we love all of you. It is different."

Callie nodded again. "Yes. You don't ever grab my bottom when you kiss me…"

"No, I don't. I do sometimes swat your bottom, though." Stef said taking a little swipe at her daughter and changing the subject.

"You are silly, Mommy!" Callie said leaving the room. "I think I hear Jesus. I will tell him we aren't getting a baby. He was wondering before…"

"Tell him if he has questions he can ask Mama when she comes home tomorrow." Stef said as Callie left the room without shutting the door.

XXXX

The pool was a big hit. Stef had slathered all the kids in sunscreen and they played outside for most of the afternoon. Stef heated up one of the dinners Lena left and they all watched a movie before going to bed. This time everyone settled in their own beds happily.


	54. Chapter 54

"So your parents are coming in today for Jude's birthday and you are going to pick them up?" Stef confirmed with her wife.

"That's the plan. Mike has Brandon for the day and I am dropping off Callie at Lilly's house on the way. That just leaves me with the twins and Jude. That is doable for the airport by myself I think."

"Do you have a leash for our little boy?" Stef asked with a smirk.

"Of course not! I hate it is when I see parents attach something to their kids like that. They are children, not animals. Jesus will be fine. I will put Jude on one side and hold his hand with my free one. Mariana will stay with me. Besides, my parents haven't even met the twins in person yet."

"You are right. It sounds like you have it all under control." Stef kissed her wife and then wrapped her arms around bringing her into an embrace.

Lena pulled away. "There is not time to start that right now, Babe. Later. Now, you have to leave for work and I need to make everyone presentable as Mike will be here soon."

Stef took a deep breath. "You are right. I will get the kids up and get the bigger ones on the path of getting themselves ready. You want the twins in the clothes you bought for them yesterday, right?"

"Yes. They only get one first impression with my parents. It would be great if Brandon and Callie looked a little nicer than sometimes also. In fact if you could pick out something for each of them that sort of coordinates with the twins it would be perfect." Lena said picked out her own clothing for the day.

"I can do that. I better get moving though if I am going to get that done before work." Stef walked into the nursery where Jude was already awake, but happily playing with his toes. "Good morning, Little Man! Let's get your diaper changed and put you in something perfect for today."

"Mama!" Jude babbled pulling himself up and reaching for Stef.

"Close, I am Mommy. I think you will get it eventually. Everyone else has." Stef quickly changed his diaper and then started looking for clothes. "We are looking for something for you that is sort of a bright green. I think I remember you having a shirt that color. What do you think?"

"Mama!" Jude said again smiling and glad to be out of his warm pajamas in the cool morning air.

Lena walked in. "Oh, I got him something that matched Jesus. It is still downstairs in the bag. I will go ahead and take him in just is diaper. It will work better for his breakfast anyway."

Jude was eating solid foods most of the time now. From experience both mothers knew that it was easier to clean him up if he didn't get the food all over his clothing. "Good point. Here you go." Stef said handing off her baby.

"Mama!" Jude proudly said again and received a kiss from Lena.

"Yes, I am Mama! And you are my little Jude who is going to be one in just two days." Lena cooed back at him.

Stef walked into the boys' room and turned on the light. Jesus stuck his pillow over his head. "Good morning, Buddy!" Stef said removing his pillow and kissing his head. "I am leaving for work, but Mama wants you get up and put on your new clothes."

Brandon sat up a little. "I don't think I have new clothes, Mommy."

"No, you don't, but we are going to find something in your closet that will match. Go to the bathroom and when you come back I will have the outfit ready for you." Brandon hopped onto Jesus' bed on his way down disturbing the younger boy who was still sleep. "Get up, Buddy." Stef tried again gently. "Today you are going to the airport with Mama to meet Grams and Gramps in person. It is a big day."

Jesus sat up and Stef called that a victory. She went over to the closet and found Brandon something he could wear. He ran back in the room and she handed it to him. "Thanks, Mommy!"

Stef kissed his head before walking into the girls' room. She turned on the lights in there also. "Good morning, princesses."

Callie sat up squinting a little. "I don't think it is morning yet. I want to sleep more."

"You are going to play with Lilly this morning, Bug, remember? Then Mama is going to pick you up with Gram later?"

"Oh yeah!" Callie exclaimed jumping out of bed and into Stef's waiting arms. Stef gave her a kiss before putting her back down.

"I get to pick out your clothes for today. While you are playing with Lilly, try not to get dirty."

"Okay, Mommy, but I don't want to wear tights, please. It is too hot. And I don't want to wear a bow in my hair or a dress." Callie directed. "And I don't-"

"I am picking, remember? I don't ever make you wear tights and I don't think I am going to put you in a dress either. As for the bow, Mama is doing your hair. Tell her."

Callie walked through the door leading to the bathroom while Stef went to get Mariana up. "Good morning, Miss Thing. It is time to get up." Stef said as she kissed the girl on the head.

Mariana smiled a little and blinked several times. "Good morning, Mommy." She said with a little yawn.

"Mama wants you to put on your new clothes that you bought with her yesterday."

Mariana smiled bigger. "I want my sparkly shoes, too."

"That will work for me." Stef then smiled thinking how different her little girls thought. "I bet Grams will take you to get your nails done pretty after she gets here, too. She loves that kind of thing."

Mariana got up and started changing into her new clothes. Stef looked in the closet and found shorts and a nicer shirt that would work for Callie. She laid them on the bed and went to check on the still sleeping Jesus.

"Good morning again, Buddy. It really is time to get up." Jesus rubbed his eyes and yawned. His medication had slowed him down enough to sleep and by balancing his system they found he was not a morning person. "Go use my bathroom and then come back here and get dressed."

Stef walked down the stairs to Lena who was busy making scrambled eggs for the family. "I made you a few eggs first since I know you really don't like them this way." Lena said showing Stef a plate of fried eggs.

"Thank you, wife!" Stef said kissing Lena again. "The kids are up and moving. Callie doesn't want a bow in her hair, but I think Mariana would wear two… Jesus is moving slowly so far this morning, but he is up." Stef stopped talking to eat her eggs.

"Did you tell Callie that Grams and I would pick her up? I think we will come get her before lunch. It would be best if we didn't have a cranky Callie all evening because she didn't get a good nap."

"I told her. She is excited about playing with Lily as well as seeing your parents. I also reminded her to try to stay clean. Karen is usually pretty good about that, though." Stef took another bite and then remembered something else. "Karen told me yesterday that they have a bag of clothing to pass down to us. It has some things for Callie and some things for Jude. It seems that Ms. Lily has finally been on a good growth spurt."

"I will see if we can pick those up on the way back since I need the trunk space for my parents' luggage." Lena looked at her phone. "You better go, Babe! I don't want you to be late."

After one more kiss, Stef left. Lena finished the eggs and put them on four plates at the table. She also put some on Jude's tray which he picked up and tried to get to his mouth. Brandon was the first one down the stairs.

"Good morning, B! Eggs are on the table. Would you like me to make sausage or bacon this morning?"

Brandon walked over to Lena and wrapped his arms around her waist and got a kiss to his head. "Good morning, Mama. I would like that bacon you make, please."

"Turkey bacon it is. You are the first one down here so you got to choose." Lena got the bacon out and began cooking it while Brandon sat down to his eggs. Lena got out four cups and filled each of them with milk. "Is everyone else moving upstairs?"

"Yes. I think they will all be here soon."

Quick steps were heard coming down the stairs. Jesus appeared and was now to his full before medication speed. He swooped by Jude grabbing a handful of eggs off of the tray much to Jude's delight.

"Good morning, Jesus!" Lena said walking over to the boy to place him on a stool and kiss his head. She went over to the medicine cabinet and looked out one of his pills. "Go ahead and take this, Baby. I am making bacon."

"Thanks, Mama." Jesus took the pill with one gulp of milk. He had become very good at that since he went on medication a few months ago.

He started eating his eggs in handfuls before receiving a look from Lena. He then picked up his spoon to play in his eggs. "I need ketchup."

"No, we don't put that on eggs or bacon, Bud. Just eat them."

Callie and Mariana came downstairs about the same time. Each received a hug and a kiss from Lena. Mariana still needed help getting onto her stool and Lena lifted her up before serving each of the kids some bacon. "Does anyone want toast?"

"No, just ketchup."

Lena wished Stef had not introduced him to ketchup as now he ate it on everything. She finally gave in and got the ketchup for him. He squirted it all over his food before she took it back. Lena then sat down near Jude with her food and a bowl of rice cereal for Jude. "Girls, is your room still clean? Grams and Gramps are going to be staying there the next few days and I really don't want toys and things to be all over the floor. That's why I cleaned your room last night."

Callie and Mariana looked at each other. "Yes, Mama. It looks very clean." Callie said in her best lying voice.

"After breakfast I will be checking on it when we move your clothes to the boys' room. I certainly hope that is true and we won't have to start the day with a time out for both of my little girls."

Mariana gasped a little and Callie nudged her. "It will be perfect. I think we are both done eating now, Mama, may we go upstairs?"

"Actually, you may both go upstairs and clean your room. Then, come back down to eat." Lena said sternly so that Callie would know that Lena already knew.

Both girls hopped down and went up the stairs. A few minutes later they were back down and Lena helped Mariana back onto her stool. "Are you going to check under the bed?" Callie asked sort of casually.

"I am moving your beds together to make one big bed, so yes, anything under the bed will be seen. Does that make a difference, Callie?"

"Maybe." Callie said taking another bite before hopping back off of her stool and going back up the stairs.

"Did your sister shove things under the bed, Mariana?" Mariana nodded. "I just cleaned your room last night. How many things could possibly be out? All you two were doing was getting dressed this morning, right?"

"Jesus got into our kitchen and Callie threw animals at him…"

"And you couldn't find your bow!" Jesus interjected so this couldn't all be blamed on him.

"So, did you open the drawers to climb to the top one and wind up dumping a few of them, Mari?" Lena asked rubbing her head a little.

"Yes." Mariana answered quietly.

"Did you clean up the clothing just the way I showed you?"

"No, it went under her bed with the kitchen and the animals."

"Then it sounds like to me that you need to go back upstairs and help put things away the correct way, yes?"

"Yes, Mama." Mariana got back down and went up the stairs to help Callie.

The doorbell rang and Lena went to answer it. "Hey, Mike. He is finishing breakfast. Come on in. Do you want anything? We have extra eggs and bacon."

"Sure. That would be great." Mike grabbed a plate and put some food on it before going and sitting on the other side of Brandon. "Hey, B."

"Hi, Daddy. I am almost done. I have to stay clean today, though, because Grams and Gramps are coming and I don't want to get my clothes all messy."

Mike laughed a little. "That shouldn't be a problem today. Just in case, though, go get some play clothes to take with us. If we are going to do something dirty you can change."

Brandon drank the last of his milk before turning to Lena. "I am done, Mama, may I go get clothes?"

"Sure, B. How about if you get the clothes you wore when you played in the mud at Grandpa Frank's house? Those are super clothes to get dirty in now."

Brandon got down and left to go upstairs leaving Jesus wanting to leave the table also. "I need to go." He said as he squirmed.

"I think you know how to ask…" Lena hinted.

"Mama, I am done. May I leave?" Jesus said urgently.

"Yes, you may. Good job eating and great job asking to leave." Lena praised. Jesus shot her a smile before following the others up the stairs.

"He seems to have come a long way since you got him. I remember seeing him the day he went into foster care. Almost a whole different kid. His English is good, too."

"The twins are doing well. It is surprising how fast four year olds can learn another language and communicate in it fluently. The group home before they came here really helped him with that, though."

"Are you still thinking about adopting them and making this permanent? You know his mother is now facing charges that will keep her locked up for a few years, right?"

"Yes, we are still working on their adoption. We wanted it to happen before school started, but that is now just two weeks away. Unlike Callie and Brandon, we really can't even have them just go by Adams Foster as it is a legal issue with their birth mother."

Mike nodded. "Well, I have not really done anything with either of them yet, but if they are going to be full-time members of this family my offer stands to watch them occasionally and do things with them like I do Callie. I am not coaching this year, but I would be happy to attend games if any of them play."

"Thanks, Mike. We really do appreciate your offer to spend time with our kids. We are going to be putting Jesus in soccer when school starts and maybe something else to keep his energy channeled." Lena heard yelling upstairs. "If you could watch Jude for just a moment, I am going to see what is going on upstairs."

Mike smiled. "Sure."

Lena walked up the stairs to hear Brandon yelling at Jesus. "You have to pick it all up! Mama cleaned our room yesterday too and now you have messed it up!"

"No! It is your room, you help!" Jesus yelled back.

Lena first glanced into the girls' room and saw Callie pulling out the last few items from under the bed. Mariana grabbed them and put them away. "All done." Mariana proclaimed.

"Great job, girls. Go downstairs and finish breakfast. If you can't get into your chair, ask Mike to help." They started for the stairs. As Lena stepped into the boys' room to patch up their squabble.

Callie went running down to Mike and greeted him with a hug and kiss to his cheek. "I missed you, Mike. You didn't come over at all last week."

"No, I didn't. I am here now, though. I am also coming over to Jude's birthday. I guess we need to set another time that we can go do something together." Mariana was shyly hiding behind Callie. "Hello, Mariana. I remember when Callie was a little afraid of me, too."

"I was never afraid of you." Callie said boldly not remembering her first several meeting with Mike at all. "She needs help getting on her stool. Will you help her?"

"Sure." Mike got up and approached Mariana. She was still scared, and made herself very stiff as he picked her up and placed her on the stool. "There you go, Little Lady."

"Mommy calls her Miss Thing. You can too." Callie said between bites. "Mommy doesn't love you in the way that she loves Mama. You guys can't have another baby."

Mike began to slightly choke on his eggs. "No, I guess we can't." He finally mustered.

"Mommy and Mama had private time last night and loved each other, but they can't have a baby. That's because it takes a boy and a girl to have a baby and they are both girls. I know because I am five and I know the difference…"

Lena came downstairs and heard the last part of Callie's conversation and saw Mike's face. "That's enough right now, Callie. Eat. Remember we don't talk about things like that with people other than Mommy and me."

"Mike is family, Mama." Callie offered.

"Yes, but he is not your mommy or your mama. Those are the only people that you need to be discussing our private times with. Just like how we say that unless someone is allowed to give you a bath they cannot see you naked? It is nothing to be ashamed of, but some things are private, Baby."

"Yes, but Mike knows about that stuff because he loved Mommy and they made Brandon, right?" Callie asked sort of innocently causing Mike to clear his throat.

"Well, I better see if Brandon is ready to go." He said standing up and putting his plate in the sink. Brandon came running down the stairs about the time with his extra clothes. "Go say goodbye to your mama, B."

Brandon went over to Lena and hugged her. She gave him another kiss. "Bye Mama. I will see you later tonight tell Grams and Gramps I say hi."

"I will B, and then you can tell them when you get here. I love you! Be good for your dad."

"I will Mama. I love you, too."

Brandon walked back over to Mike and they left. Lena looked at her phone again. "Callie, I need you to get the hairbrush and whatever you want in your hair. Send Jesus down here also. Mariana already has her bow down here. As soon as I can get the dishes done and both of your hair done, we will go."


	55. Chapter 55

Lena got to the airport with her three youngest with plenty of extra time. She knew that Jesus would love watching the airplanes from the waiting area so the extra half hour or so would go fast enough. Jude wanted down to walk a little bit. He had only taken a few steps on his own, but could walk nearly forever if he was hanging on to someone. Fortunately for him, there were always several someone's who would offer him a hand. Lena put him down and took one hand and Mariana took the other. That left Lena with a free hand to hold on to Jesus.

"Look, Jesus! Do you see the airplanes? That one is coming here." Lena explained leading her children over to the window.

"Oh! Mama, it is big! I want on!" Jesus wiggled some.

"Not today, but sometime. Callie and Brandon got to ride on an airplane when we got Jude, and I am sure you will get to someday also."

"Grams and Gramps on there?" Jesus asked pointing to another plane.

"Not on that one. We have more time to wait." Lena saw a plane heading to the runway. "Watch, Jesus, that plane is going take off and go into the sky."

Jesus watched with his full attention when it was out of sight he turned back to Lena. "Very fast! Airplanes are fast!"

"You are right, Jesus. They have to go very fast to take off and fly. There is a person who flies the airplane called a pilot. The pilot has to communicate or talk to the towers to make sure it is safe before taking off." Lena tried to use every opportunity to give small vocabulary lessons to her still-learning-English children.

"The pilot drives the airplane." Jesus repeated still entranced.

"Mama!" Mariana said tugging at Lena's skirt. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Lena looked down at the little girl and saw she was fairly dancing with her need for the bathroom. "Come on, Babies. I think I saw a bathroom over here."

To save time, Lena scooped up Jude and had to nearly drag Jesus from the window. "I want to see the pilots and the airplanes, Mama."

"We will come back, but your sister needs to the bathroom right now." Jesus still didn't want to go, but also saw his sister's distress.

XXXX

"But Callie, you said you couldn't get messy today." Lily said looking at the huge paint splatter that was now on Callie's shirt.

"Mommy can wash it." Callie said with a shrug as she kept painting.

"What are you girls doing?" Karen asked walking back into the room.

"We are painting, Mommy." Lily answered for both of them.

"That's fine, but I hope that you put on one of Daddy's old shirts before you started. Remember that is the rule. Especially since Callie has to stay clean."

"What if we forgot?" Lily asked in a small voice. Even though she had been fully adopted, she still had a little fear of disappointing her new parents.

"If you forgot you should do it now." Karen walked over and looked at the two girls and noticed the paint on Callie's clothing. "Or maybe it is too late. Is that what you are thinking, Lil?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Callie, how important are the exact clothes you are wearing right now? Did your mommies buy those new for your grandparents?"

"No. I have had these for a while. They aren't new. My mommy just picked it for me this morning because it looked nice."

"Okay, we can find something else. Is the color important?" Karen knew that Lena often dressed the kids in things that were in the same color scheme. Callie shrugged and kept painting. "No, Callie, look at me. What did Mama say about the clothes you were wearing? Did your sister or one of your brothers have something that was the same color?"

"Yes. Everyone was wearing green just like my shirt. Mama said not to get dirty. I am not getting dirty, I am painty."

"I am sure that is the same thing. Lily, please put the paint away. I think we are done with it for today. Callie, you need to come with me to see what we can find that will work. Luckily, Lily just grew out of some size five clothing and we have already looked it out for you. I think I remember something in there being the right color."

Indeed, Lily was passing on a bright green dress with black leggings with green bows at the ankles. Karen dug out the outfit and handed it to Callie. "This should work. I will send a text to your mama to let her know that you had to change. I am sure it will be okay."

Callie looked at the dress and leggings, she did not want to wear a dress and the leggings reminded her of tights. She also knew this was not a time to argue. Callie went into the bathroom and put on the new clothes. When she came back out, Karen was waiting for her. "I have some stain remover that we should put on your shirt right now so that it doesn't stain. Our paint is washable, but I would hate to have your clothing ruined. How about you girls go play a game? That isn't messy."

"Okay, Mommy." Lily said still in a small, scared voice.

"You know you aren't in trouble with me right, Lil?" Karen asked. "I just wish we hadn't gotten paint on Callie's clothes, that's all."

XXXX

Dana and Mariana bonded at first sight. They had spoken over the phone before and seen pictures, but in person was even better. Mariana held her arms up and Dana carried her through the airport. "And we will get your nails done and I will braid your hair. Do you like to shop for pretty dresses?" Mariana nodded and held on tighter. "Perfect. I know just the place to take you."

"Yes, you now have two little granddaughters to take places, Mama. We are going to go pick Callie up after we drop off Daddy and the other kids." Lena reminded her mother.

"Oh, I know. I have already booked the four of us a few appointments. I also found a concert in the park for Brandon and myself tomorrow afternoon. Of course we have Jude's birthday party. That leaves plenty of time to take all my grandbabies shopping, though probably not all at once this time."

Jesus in the meantime was dragging Stuart, who agreed to hold on to him back over to a window. "See! The planes move fast. I can run fast, too. I will drive a plane."

"Do you know what they call the people who fly the planes, Jesus?"

"Pilot. I will be a pilot. Also a firefighter." Jesus added remembering briefly when Stef took him to a fire station recently.

"You have big plans, that's good. I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my grandchildren."

"Grandchildren?" Jesus asked.

"Any children of my daughter, your mama, are my grandchildren. I am your grandfather, Gramps. That makes you my grandchild along with your sisters and brothers."

Stuart tried to take Jesus back over to the others, but instead he wiggled his way free and plastered himself to the window. "Come on, Jesus. It is time to leave the airport." Stuart suggested trying to get a hold on the little boy's hand again.

"No, I see the planes more." Jesus said not looking his direction, but moving his hand so it could not be captured.

Stuart tried again to reason with the boy. "Grams and I are flying home in a few days. You can come back to the airport then. Right now, your mama really wants to go home. We have lots of things planned for today."

"You go, I will stay and watch planes." Jesus answered.

"Lena!" Stuart called. "I need your help. Jesus wants to stay here."

Lena came over and handed Jude to her father. "Jesus, this is not an option. We saw the planes and now it is time to go home. You can show Gramps your toy airplane when we get home. He would really like to see it."

Jesus looked to the window once more and then looked at Lena. "I will stay here."

Lena whispered something to her father and then turned back to Jesus. "Okay. We will leave you here. The rest of us are going home. I was thinking about making our own little pizza's for lunch, but we just won't make one for you. We will be back in a few days. Stay safe."

Lena started to walk away, but Jesus looked a little panicked. "You are my mama, you can't leave me. Brandon says mamas never leave."

"Oh, then I guess you should come home with us." Lena held out her hand and Jesus quickly joined her and took it. "That's my boy."

XXXX

After the boys and Mariana were settled with Stuart, Lena loaded her mother back into the van. "Do you think Daddy will really be able to make the pizzas with Jesus?" Lena asked again. "Daddy is amazing, but Jesus can be sort of a mess."

"He can get it done. Most of the pizzas were ready to go into the oven anyway. We need to get our little Callie girl. I haven't seen her in person in months! I bet she has grown so much! And what time did you say that Brandon would be home? I am anxious to see all of my grandbabies!"

"Brandon will be home around 6. Mike is very good at getting him home on time, he is usually a few minutes early. He is also going to come over for Jude's birthday. And yes, both of them have grown like crazy the last few months. Brandon has also been practicing piano every day. He has been working on a surprise for you."

"I cannot wait to hear it." Dana said as they pulled up to a house. "Is this where Karen and Phil live?"

"Yep. Karen, Phil, and their five children. Their friendship has been wonderful, Mama! We have done so many kid exchanges, had help with birthday parties, and had other adults to talk to. They have been through the foster and adoption process four times."

"I see, so they are the ones who inspired you two to think five kids was doable…" Dana muttered under her breath, but Lena was already climbing out of the car.

Karen welcomed the two women into her home. "I am so sorry about Callie's clothing. I used my stain stick and washed the shirt. I think it all came out. I didn't have time to dry it, though."

"It is really no problem. These things happen. I think it was you who told Stef and me that on our first dinner over here. I am amazed that you worked so hard to clean the shirt and that you found something else the same color."

Callie heard her mother's voice from Lily's room and came running before they ventured that direction. "Grams is here!" She shouted.

Dana smiled and reached down to give Callie a hug and kiss as soon as she made it over there. "You look so pretty, Callie! I love your dress!"

Callie scowled a little. "Thank you, Grams. It was Lily's. Next year Mari will have to wear it." Callie explained still holding tight to her grandmother.

"Well, I think it is lovely." Just then Matthew came into the room to see what was going on. "And who is this?"

"Mama, this is Matthew. He is Brandon's best friend and another of Karen and Phil's children."

"Did Brandon come with you? I know he couldn't come play, but I really wanted to see him." Matthew said approaching Lena and sort of looking around.

"No, Brandon is with his daddy today. You will see him in a few days at Jude's birthday party, though. I will tell him you said hi."

Dana held her tongue well over several things she saw at Karen's house until they got into the car with the bags of hand-me-down clothing. "Are you and Stef so poor that my grandbabies are wearing used clothing?"

Lena sighed. She was hoping this wouldn't come up, but sort of knew that it would. "We have enough money, but it does help our budget a little to have some gently used clothing every now and then. I mean, really, if Callie had not told you that her outfit was used, would you have known it?"

"No." Dana admitted. "But I do know. We always bought your clothing new. I assumed you would do the same for your children. I see that I was wrong."

"Karen only gives us the clothing that looks nice. We also give clothing for her youngest every now and then. It is just they way we do things. It does save us a little money to have clothing given to us. Callie still gets new things sometimes, this just expands her wardrobe."

"Well, I bet your little twins never get anything new in that case. You probably just got them because you wouldn't have to pay to dress them." Dana said with quite a biting tone.

"As a matter of fact, they clothes they are wearing today are new. Even if most of Mariana and Jesus's clothes are used, they dress well. I wouldn't put my kids in something that didn't look nice."

The car was silent for a minute or two. Even Callie didn't think it would be a good time to speak. "White families shouldn't be raising black children." Dana finally said breaking the silence.

"Daddy raised me."

"Only with help from me, a black woman. I enjoyed Mariana, but I also don't think you and Stef are prepared to raise Hispanic children. They are different."

"How so, Mama?"

"Matthew will encounter many challenges along the way because of his skin color. He will have a hard time identifying with his family. They might not understand his plight. I remember many times when people questioned your father when he took you places. Matthew will have to deal with that all the time since both of his parents are white."

"That's true, but Daddy dealt with it and so will Phil and Karen. They have a beautiful family that loves each over very much. Love is the important part."

"You have said that before, but I bet you have even had issues with taking your five children places, haven't you?"

Lena thought back to the grocery store and to countless other times people had given her odd looks even when it was just her and Callie. "Yes, I guess so. Most understand, though. It isn't like when I was little, Mama. The world has changed. When I was little, racial diversity was still a little uncommon. Now, it is almost the norm. I think about all the times I have not gotten strange looks when I go somewhere despite the fact I have five kids that are five or under."

"Well, kids need to be able to identify with their heritage and culture. Are you prepared to take your two new ones to events that will help them? Are you going to work more on your Spanish so they won't lose their native language? Are Phil and Karen willing to celebrate Kwanzaa? What about his hair? Do s

"Seriously? Kwanzaa? Mama, we never celebrated Kwanzaa when I was growing up." Lena said with frustration. "As for all the rest of it, Matthew has survived five years with them. The internet is full of tips of how to take care of all varieties of hair types. By your standard, I could not really raise any of my kids. I don't even know the heritage of the other three kids really. I mean, Mike appears to be at least someone Hispanic himself. Maybe I should also take Brandon to those types of festivals. Why is this just coming up now?"

"With the others it was automatic. These two are still optional. Like I said before, that Mariana is a doll, I just don't know if this is the right thing for your family. Do you even know if they are legal in this country?"

"They have not been adopted yet, but do not ever call any of my children optional. Stef and I have worked hard to make sure that everyone feels loved and secure in our home. All five children are completely ours even if they have not been adopted. As for their legal status, they have birth certificates for this country." Lena glanced in her mirror to see Callie listening curiously. "This is another one of those private conversations that is not to be repeated, Callie. Do you understand?"

Callie nodded a little. "Yes, Mama. It will be our secret… But Mama?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Should we not tell Grams about…?"

"Callie, make sure your next words are not about something that I already told you this morning should not be shared with anyone other than Mommy and me." Lena interrupted not wanting her daughter to tell her mother about her sex life.

"I wasn't going to talk about that, Mama. I don't want Grams to know about B stealing a car or Mommy stitches or…"

"Then it would be best to not say anything, Callie. We can talk when we get home and I will let you know if it is one of those topics." Dana raised eyebrows at Lena over this exchange. "Stef and I are very open with our kids…"

"But not with your mama?" Dana questioned.

"Oh, look, we are home now." Lena said pulling up. "Callie, go tell Gramps hello. We will be there in a minute." Callie happily ran into the house leaving the front door a little open. "Brandon stole a toy car and Stef got a little hurt at work recently. Now, I think you are caught up. I apologize in advance if Callie asks you questions about getting a baby. We are not wanting another child. Like I said, we are open with her when she asks questions. Now we are teaching her to be discreet in her sharing of her new information." Lena finally admitted.

"Lena, I never taught you to be ashamed and yet you were afraid to tell me that? All young children ask questions and all young children find inappropriate times to share. If she says something I will remind her that it is private."

"Thanks, Mama. I really am glad you are here."

"I am glad to be here. Now, let's go into the house and see how your daddy did with those pizzas."


	56. Chapter 56

Lena walked in the house to hear Jude screaming and to see stuff strewn all about the downstairs of the house. However, if the smell was any indication, the pizza was fine. Jude instantly became Lena's first priority as he almost never cried. "Jude, Baby! Tell Mama what's wrong." Lena crooned scooping up the baby. "Did you fall?" Jude continued crying and Lena saw Mariana hiding behind the couch. "Come on out, Mariana. Everything is going to be good now."

Mariana slowly crept out and then grabbed Lena's leg. "Jesus was bad." Mariana said as she pressed her face into Lena's leg.

Lena carried Jude over to the couch so she could hold both of her two youngest. "I am sure Jesus was not bad, he just made some bad choices today."

Stuart joined them in the living room as soon as Dana took over lunch. "Sorry about the mess." He said stopping to start picking up some of the stuff. "I realized after a while I could really only do one thing. I figured the kids would be safe enough so I concentrated on the pizzas. I didn't see how big of a mess Jesus made until just now."

"It can all be cleaned up, Daddy and it will be, just not by you. Everything is fine." Lena had not noticed when Mariana disappeared, but now saw she was gone again. "Do you know where Mari went?"

"She is probably hiding. I don't think the two of us hit it off well."

Lena had noticed in the airport that Mariana had run straight for her mother and not really greeted her father at all. It had not seemed like a big deal, though, until Lena realized that this was just part of Mariana's fear of men in general. "Mariana had a very difficult first four years. I should have taken her with us."

"She was fine. She just stayed behind the couch." Jude was now calm and had his hands in Lena's hair. It seemed to be something he often did for comfort. "I am not sure what happened to this one, though."

"Well, I am going to find Jesus next." Lena started to pass Jude to her father, but he started whimpering again so she held on to him. "I guess we are going to find Jesus. I will send Callie to wait beside Mariana."

XXXX

Callie was in the kitchen with Dana. "I want my pizza to have marshmallows on it, Grams. No vegetables, just marshmallow."

"I think your mama already made a pizza for you with cheese and tomatoes. You like that, right?"

"Yes, but marshmallow would be better. Let's make another one like that, okay? I will help."

Lena smiled as she came in the room with Jude. "I think we are out of crust, Cals. We will just eat what we have already made. I need to go find your brother now. While I am looking for him, I would like you to go sit over by the couch to see if you can get your sister to come out. She is a little afraid. Tell her that Gramps is safe."

Callie looked over toward Dana who gave her a little nod. "Okay, Mama. Gramps is safe, but Mommy won't be if she sees the mess, right?"

"Mommy will still be safe, just disappointed in whoever made the mess. Just go."

"Can I take Jude from you?" Dana asked with her arms out as Callie left the room.

"Mama." Jude said mournfully clinging a little tighter.

"It looks like no." Lena sighed as she left the room with Jude. She went upstairs to the boys' room and opened the closet. That was still Jesus's hiding spot when he thought he was in trouble. "Jesus, what happened downstairs, Buddy?"

"A mess…" He answered quietly crying just a little.

"Yes, it is a mess. Why was your baby brother crying? Did something happen?"

"I was being good. I helped him walk."

"That is being a great big brother. Did you let him go?" Lena asked with a new understanding that Jude would have lost balance if Jesus let go of his hands. Falling would have made Jude cry.

"Yes. I saw my ball. We would play together. I told him." Jesus explained with a few more tears.

"That ball was on the top shelf of the bookcase because you broke something playing with it in the house after Mommy said no. Did you climb up the shelf to get it?"

"Yes. Some books fell. My ball fell. Jude didn't play. He cried. I went to get baby toys. He still cried." This explained about half of the stuff that Lena saw in the living room. "I gave him diapers and shoes. He cried. I shared some of my toys with him. He cried more. I heard you come in. I hid here."

"Remember that you don't ever have to hide from Mama. I do want you to go get all of the toys, diapers, and clothing that you threw downstairs and put them away. I will fix the bookshelf. I will be putting your ball in my closet, though. We are just lucky the bookshelf didn't fall on either of my little boys. Then I would be very sad."

Jesus nodded like he understood. "Time out, Mama?"

"Yep. We are going to do that first." Lena picked up Jesus from the closet and set him down on his bed. "You are getting pretty good at this. After time out, you will clean up. Then, we will have lunch."

XXXXX

"I don't want a nap. I want to stay up and talk to the grown-ups. I am a big kid." Callie said crossing her arms and stomping her feet after lunch. Lena had taken up the twins and Jude a few minutes earlier and already got them all tucked in.

"You are not acting like a big kid, you are acting like a little one who needs a nap." Lena said gently.

"I am not a baby."

"No one said you were. How about if I lay down with you for a little while in your bed?"

"You will leave. That's what you did last time. Mommy doesn't leave when she naps with me. I will only take a nap if she is here." Callie said laying down a tough ultimatum.

"If I call Mommy right now, I would tell her that you were arguing with me about nap time. She would not come home from work to nap with you, but she might find some time to run by to do something else. Think carefully, Baby."

Callie turned to Dana who was listening to the scene as she did the dishes. "Grams, tell Mama that I need to stay up with you. You are her mama and you get to tell her what to do."

Dana chuckled a bit before regaining composure. "No, I agree this time. And I certainly don't think that my grandbaby can tell me what I should tell my daughter. What would your mommy do to you if she came by anyway?"

Callie sighed. This was not something she wanted to tell her grams about. "Mommy spanks if I argue with Mama." She said slowly and quietly.

Dana turned around and eyed Lena. "You allow your wife to hit your child?!" Dana said loudly without thinking. Not only had she raised Lena without ever spanking her, but she was also sure that was something Lena would never do.

"It is not really hitting, Mama. Stef is gentle, but it does send a clear message to Callie sometimes when nothing else is working."

"I never thought I would see the day that my grandbabies are in used clothing and being threatened with being hit. I just cannot believe you would spank your little girl. What about the others, do you hit them, too?"

"Oh, I don't. I was against it at first…."

Callie saw the perfect moment to leave the area as her mama was much too busy arguing with her own mama to notice what Callie was doing. She knew if she left the house, she would for sure be in big trouble, so she went into the family room instead. Callie selected a DVD and stuck it in the player to watch. She had almost made it past the previews with Lena entered the room looking none too happy.

"I just got off the phone with Mommy. She has not taken a lunch break yet and she will be home in about five minutes. Grams is making her a pizza."

"I think I will go upstairs and take a nap now. I have just started feeling tired after all." Callie tried to slide out of the room only to be stopped by her mother.

"Go on up to my room and wait for Mommy." Lena directed. "She will come see you before she eats."

XXXX

Stef held her little girl and let her cry for a few minutes. "Shh, Baby Girl, I love you so much. I am just trying to remind you that arguing with your Mama will get you nowhere. When she says to do something, you must. Do you understand?"

Callie sat up a little from her mother's lap and wiped her eyes. "Yes. Now are you going to spank Mama and Grams next?"

Stef tried to keep in the laugh that was threatening to escape. "No… Why would you ask?"

"Mama was arguing with her mama. Grams said that Mariana and Jesus were optional and that they are, what's that long word that starts with an H that means they speak Spanish again?"

"Hispanic?"

"Yes. And Grams doesn't want you to spank me anymore. She says hitting kids is wrong."

"Well, you have two parents who decide what is right for you. Five year old little girls may not argue with their mamas, but adult women can certainly disagree over things. If Grams doesn't like Mama arguing with her, she will take care of it. As for the twins, that sounds like an adult conversation that you happened to hear. No matter Grams opinion on the matter, we all know that your brother and sister are part of our family now, yes?"

"Yes, Mommy. So they aren't in trouble then?"

"Nope. Now, I think you need to go downstairs with me to apologize to Mama and then come back up here for a little nap. Did I hear Mama say that you get to nap in Brandon's loft bed today?"

Callie's eyes sparkled a little. "Yes! B said I could stay in his bed while he is gone today. Maybe even tonight if there is room! Just like we used to a long time ago when we were little, right Mommy? Only B didn't have the high bed then!"

"Yep. The two of you have been tight since you were little." Stef said with a laugh thinking again how fast the last year had passed and yet Callie seemed to have fewer memories of her life before all the time. "Do you know how much I love you, Callie?"

Callie leaned into Stef a little more. "More than the pizza Mama and Grams made for you?"

"Yep. Way more than any pizza."

"Even pizza made with marshmallows?"

Stef made a face and laughed a little. "I would hope so. Are you ready to go see Mama yet, Bug?"

Callie sighed deeply and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Yes. Can you stay for my nap, Mommy?"

Stef picked up the little girl and headed towards the stairs. "Not today, Callie. I have to go back to work. I may have to eat my pizza in the car the way it is."

Callie rode down the stairs silently. Stef carried her into the family room where Lena was with her parents. Dana started to dismiss herself from the room out of protest, but Stuart held her back. "I am sorry that I didn't take a nap when you asked me to, Mama. Five year old girls shouldn't argue with their mamas like adults do with their mamas."

Stef gave Callie a look, but got no response so she finally spoke up. "Callie…" Stef warned.

"When you tell me to do something, I have to do it." Callie finished nicely.

Lena stood up and gave Callie a hug and a kiss with Stef still holding onto her. "You are forgiven. Now, though, it is nap time. How about you say good bye to Mommy now and I will go tuck you in for your nap in Brandon's loft bed?"

Callie willingly went to Lena. It felt good to know everything was right in her world again. She rubbed the bridge of her nose a little as she really was tired. "Bye, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you, too my little Lady Bug. I will see you after work. Be good for Mama." Stef said giving Callie another kiss before Lena took her up the stairs. "I am sorry that you had to witness all of this. It isn't what we want from our daughter and we are trying to modify that type of behavior."

Dana had watched the whole scene and was surprised. "Callie really loves you. I sort of thought after you hit her that she would resent you for at least a little while. Her attitude is also better. She actually asked me to tell Lena to not make her nap."

"From her very first spanking, actually in the airport after the honeymoon, Callie and I established it was done out of love. I was a little concerned myself the first time. I sort of realized, though, that even if she said she hated me it would be worth it to keep her safe and help her grow into a productive person. The only time recently that she said she hated me, I regretted not swatting her earlier."

"I see." Dana said quietly. "And is this like a daily thing?"

"Of course not. No, it is more of a once every couple of months sort of thing. For a while it will just take a warning will make her stop again. When it wears off, I will do it again. It is certainly not my favorite thing to do. I do like the genuine Callie snuggles I get afterward, though." Stef grabbed her plate with her small pizza on it. "I better take this to go. I am already running a bit late from this lunch. I will see you both later."

XXXX

Lena stayed upstairs with the kids a little longer than necessary. She really didn't want to go back and face her mother after Callie's comment about adults arguing with their mothers. It made Lena think about what they were telling Callie and made her feel hypocritical. Finally she wandered down the stairs sure of what she needed to do.

Lena walked into the family room to see her parents still sitting on the couch in there. "Mama, I think we need to talk a little bit."

"Oh, I know that is true, Darling." Dana answered standing up and walking toward Lena.

"I am sorry." They both said at once. Lena rushed over the rest of the way to her mother and hugged her tightly. Dana relaxed and put her arms around her daughter as well.

"Mama, I really do need to apologize to you. Stef and I are always telling Callie to quit arguing with us and then right in front of her, I argued with you. I hate the mixed message that I sent. We can work this out together in a better way. I know you want good things for me and my kids. I can see your concerns in having two more children. I had them myself before I fell in love with them."

"Lena, I am the one who needs to apologize to you. I never meant to alienate you or your children. I was wrong about Stef's discipline and I am sure that you are doing the best you can with all five children. I promise I will keep an open mind about how you are raising my grandbabies. You are, after all, a wonderful Mama."

"I learned from you."

XXXX

Lena went back to check on the kids and found Jesus waking up. She quickly got him out of the room before he could wake the others. He was anxious to show his new gramps the pool in the backyard anyway. His swimsuit was being stored in the downstairs bathroom now and he was ready for swimming in moments.

Dana watched Stuart with the little boy and smiled a little despite her earlier feelings. "Your little twins are sort of perfect." She commented to Lena. "Jesus can keep your daddy running and I have someone willing to wear fluffy dresses who will truly enjoy them. I will always adore Callie and she will always be my first grandbaby. I realized years ago, though, that where she liked shopping with me, she really didn't like the clothing we picked out."

"That is not all true, Mama. She loved the rabbit pajamas you got with her. She passed them down to Mariana, but still loves them. Callie would always choose shorts over a skirt, but you can sort of trick her with a skirt with shorts underneath. Callie does look forward to getting her nails done and all of those things. Callie loves you." Lena assured her mother.

"Oh, I know. I just think I will listen a little more when I take her shopping this time. Listening more is a better habit for me to get into."

Lena put her arm around her mother as they kept watching Stuart with Jesus. Soon she felt a little tug at her clothing and leaned down to pick up Mariana. "You are right, Mama, the twins are perfect. I cannot imagine my family without them." Lena gave Mariana a kiss making her smile and snuggle in a little more.


	57. Chapter 57

When Stef got home from work she was greeted by Dana at the door. "Callie said you would be home soon. I sent her to find something a minute or so ago so that I could be the one to greet you today."

Stef gave her mother-in-law an intrigued sort of look. "Bug will be disappointed. She has been waiting for me by the door every day since my stitches. She said she wasn't worried, but I know she really was."

"Well, Stuart and I got you guys something today. I thought we should give it to you so you could convince your wife." Dana handed Stef a little envelope. "Go ahead and open it."

Stef opened it to find a card with two key cards inside. "What is this, Dana?"

"Isn't today very close to the day you all officially became a family? We rented you and Lena a room tonight at a very nice hotel while Stuart and I stay home with your kids. You deserve this."

"Are you serious? I mean, we would love this, but are you really up to watching all of them tonight? We haven't both left the twins over night before…"

"Then you obviously could use a night away. Just take it and enjoy it."

XXXX

The moms finally compromised that they would help put the kids to bed before they left for their night away. They tucked the twins in together in Jesus' bed and Callie and Brandon in Brandon's bed. "I don't know, guys, this bed looks awfully small for both of you." Lena commented kissing them both again. "Since Mommy and I are going to be gone tonight you could move your slumber party into our bed. It is bigger."

"We like it here, Mama." Brandon said reaching up to give Lena a kiss as well.

"Okay, well I will see all of you tomorrow morning." Lena looked down at the Jesus and Mariana again. "If you need anything or miss us or anything you can always call. We don't have to go if you don't want us to…"

"Come on, Mama. I got our stuff packed. They will be fine. Your parents can take care of them overnight. They will all be sleeping after all." Stef said dragging Lena back to the door. "Good night and good bye, Babies. We love all of you."

"Love you too, Mommy!" Four little voices chorused from the beds.

"Seriously, Stef, you should have seen the condition the house was in when I got back from just being gone long enough to pick up Callie. We must be crazy. We can't leave my parents with this."

"Do you hear yourself? The kids are going to bed. We had no bedtime fits and like I said they are going to be sleeping." Stef carefully shut the kids' door before kissing her wife. "Let's just enjoy our time together."

"I already got you two a room." Dana said with a wink as she walked up the stairs. "Go find it. I knew you two could use some alone time."

The two women broke apart just a little. "Thanks, Mama. If anything happens…."

Stef grabbed her and started dragging her off. Dana laughed a little. "You are just a phone call away! Don't worry about your babies. It is just overnight and you are just going to be across town."

"If it makes you feel better, she acted similar to this when she left the kids with me and I am their mother." Stef smirked as she finally got Lena to the stairs.

"Jesus needs to take his medicine in the morning…" Lena called as she descended down the stairs.

"I know where it is. If not, I can call. You will be back sometime in the morning, right?"

"Yes, first thing, probably before breakfast, right, Stef?"

"Nope. I have the day off and I am spending the whole morning with my wife. We will see you sometime before lunch."

"What? You said they would be sleeping?"

"I figured tomorrow morning you wouldn't notice…" Stef said with a grin. "Anyway, our bag is already in the car and we are wasting precious time as it is."

Dana waved from the doorway as they left the driveway. Even when Lena was a kid, Dana always made up with getting her something. Watching the kids overnight was just a small price compared to knowing that she had hurt her daughter deeply with some of the comments she had made.

Stuart and Dana stayed up a while longer and then checked on the kids one more time. Everyone was sleeping so they went into the girls' room to sleep. Around 3, they heard screaming. "I better go." Dana said sleepily. "If it is Mariana it will be me that she wants."

Mariana had given Stuart a small smile once in the evening, but still had not allowed him to touch her in any way. Lena had also sent a text to make sure that Mariana didn't cry when she left and was pleasantly surprised all had gone well. The little girl usually cried when Lena left her with anyone including Stef. Therefore Dana and Stuart had expected to hear from her at some point during the night.

Dana opened the door to the room the four big kids were staying in. The small lamp in the room gave her enough light to see what was going on. Mariana looked frightened, but was not the one screaming. Brandon and Callie had both climbed down to comfort Jesus who was now down to just some sobs. "Are you okay, Jesus?" Callie asked.

"Mommies have left us with Grams and Gramps before, Jesus. We like staying with them. Sometimes Gramps will let us eat candy and other good things for breakfast." Jesus smiled a little at his brother. "They always come back." Brandon explained again. "Mommies are gone right now, but they love us so much they could never stay away forever. They would be sad without us." Jesus gave a bigger smile to Brandon. Then he noticed Dana in the doorway.

"Are my mommies back now?" He asked with a fresh round of tears.

"No, they will be back at lunch time. Gramps and I are watching you tonight, remember? Your mommies went to a hotel to be alone together. You are safe here at home."

"And our mommies aren't going to have a baby because…" Callie started, but was cut off by Dana.

"You are right, but let's not go there. I believe your mama said things like that were private?"

"Oh, right. Jesus is my brother, though, I can tell things to him. We share lots of secrets…" The two grinned at each other and it made Dana smile a little more.

"Are you all okay to go back to sleep now?"

"I want my mama!" Mariana wailed seemingly out of nowhere.

"Well, she will be back in a few hours. First, you need to sleep. How would Mama put you guys to bed?" Dana asked above Mariana's crying.

"Mama gives us soft kisses right here." Callie said pointing at her forehead. "Then she tucks in the sheets and blankets around us, but not too tight."

Dana helped Mariana lay down and tried to imitate what Callie said. Mariana calmed some, but not completely. She repeated it for Jesus. "No, Grams. Like Mommy."

"Jesus likes it better when Mommy tucks him in. I can show you!" Callie was not back up in the small loft bed so she go to Jesus's side quickly. She gave him several quick kisses to his face. "I love you, Buddy. Have sweet dreams!"

Jesus smiled. "Love you, Buggy."

Dana then lifted Callie back up to the loft bed to join Brandon who had climbed up himself. "How do you want to be put back to bed, my darling princess?"

"I just want you to do it like you did when Mama was little."

Dana smiled again at her oldest granddaughter before tucking her in a little and kissing her cheek. "I used to sing to your mama. I am not sure if I can remember the song, though…"

"Please, Grams!" Brandon pleaded. "I want to hear your song! I think you can remember it if you try."

"If you all lay still and quiet I will try my best." Mariana gave a last little sniffle and then looked up hopefully. Dana smiled at the kids again before clearing her throat to sing to her grandbabies.

XXXX

"Are you two ready for breakfast?" Dana asked both little girls through their bedroom door.

"Almost, Grams." Callie answered. Lena had taken clothing for both girls and put it in the boys' room in preparation of Dana and Stuart's visit. The girls, however, declared this morning that they had to get dressed in their own room. Now it had been close to half an hour and they weren't out yet.

"Well, if you need anything, let me know."

"We should get dressed now, Callie!" Mariana urgently whispered. "What if Grams comes in?"

"We will, Grams!" Callie answered her grandmother before turning back to her sister. "Grams doesn't even give time outs or anything Mari. It is okay. We can do whatever we want until Mommies come home. Besides we have to wear what Mama picked out and it isn't even in here."

Mariana's eyes lit up. "I want to play dress up in Mama's clothes!"

Callie looked at her perplexed. "That isn't a good idea. No, B and I do other stuff like not really brushing our teeth or playing instead of getting dressed. Mama doesn't like us in her closet."

"Mama's not here. Please, Callie?" Mariana said giving Callie sad eyes.

"No, I think that might be too much…" Callie tried again to tell her not to go through with that plan.

Mariana opened the bedroom door to head back to the boys' room to get dressed. Dana was still waiting in the hallway. "Why aren't you dressed, Mariana? What have you been doing?"

Mariana looked up at Dana and froze. Luckily Callie was just behind. "We forgot, Grams. Our clothes for today aren't in here. We have to go back into the boys' room now so we can get dressed. Right, Mari?"

Mariana nodded and then darted with Callie quickly into their own room leaving behind a slight mess of toys on the floor. Dana saw the mess and sighed before cleaning it up. She didn't want Lena to come home and think they couldn't handle the kids.

The girls got dressed quickly this time without their own toys around to distract them. Mariana left the room first. Callie assumed she went downstairs and went to the kitchen herself after getting dressed. "Good morning, Callie!" Stuart said from his spot making breakfast at the stove. "What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

Callie glanced over to see Brandon eating pancakes and Jesus eating eggs with lots of ketchup. "I don't want eggs or pancakes. Do we have cereal?"

"I am not sure. If you could have anything, what would you have? I will try to make it or figure it out…"

"Oh. Mama makes us the same breakfast. I want waffles with chocolate chips." She ordered sitting down across from Brandon.

"I want chocolate." Jesus said putting down his fork and shoving his plate away. He felt like he didn't know all of the possibilities when he sat down to eat.

"Go ahead and eat your eggs, Jesus. I will give you a waffle also. You can have both." Stuart assured him.

"No more eggs." Jesus said picking up his plate and dumping it onto Jude's tray. Jude reached his hand happily into his new treat. He loved Jesus and didn't seem to mind the ketchup. "He likes it! My baby brother likes ketchup, too."

Stuart wasn't sure if Jude was allowed to eat that or not, but decided that at this point it didn't matter so much. He turned back around to continue stirring his batter as the waffle iron he found heated up. Callie looked around again. "Where's Mariana?"

"We thought she was with you. She hasn't come downstairs yet."

This new information concerned Callie slightly, but her waffle was nearly done and she didn't want to miss out. Dana came down a few minutes later carrying Mariana. Callie sighed in relief.

"I found the last one in her mama's closet." Dana announced. Then she looked at Mariana. "Gramps will make you anything you want for breakfast. Just tell him what you want."

Mariana looked horrified at the notion of talking to Stuart. "Mari wants a waffle like mine." Callie volunteered.

"No. My twin. She likes eggs." Jesus responded.

Mariana shook her head no to both suggestions. "Pancakes, Gramps. Mariana always eats those." Brandon added. Again she shook her head.

"Sweetheart, I cannot know what you want unless you tell me. I am not going to hurt you, but I would like you to speak."

Mariana whispered in Dana's ear. "She said she would like chicken strips."

Stuart looked very disappointed. "I can't really do that. Your Mama doesn't get frozen chicken strips and I cannot start from scratch on those right now. Does anything else sound good?"

"She says an egg that is unscrambled and a piece of toast."

"That I can do, actually, I know how to put an unscrambled egg inside of the piece of toast. How does that sound?" Mariana nodded at Stuart. "I could really use a helper for this if you were interested."

Mariana shook her head, but did watch with interest from Dana's arms to see what Stuart was doing. He cut a hole in the middle of the bread and cracked the egg into the hole. All four big kids were interested by the time he got done and gave it to Mariana.

"I don't want any more waffle Gramps, I want one of those now." Callie declared and it was quickly seconded by all of the others.

Stuart made three more of his egg-in-a-holes and the kids ate happily. Stuart ate a little bit of the almost untouched waffle and some of Brandon's pancakes before making two more for him and his wife. The kids slowly left the table leaving behind quite a few dishes. Stuart volunteered to do them if Dana would watch the kids.

Mariana darted back up the stairs. Jesus begged to go outside. Brandon wanted to watch a movie. Callie wanted to play a game, and Jude desperately needed a bath after eating ketchup. "I have to give your brother a bath. So, how about we turn on a movie right now and you can play a game while you watch. Later we will go outside."

Dana walked back up the stairs to miss the fact that Jesus was tearing around the room. Stuart noticed just in time and quickly suggested that he could watch the kids play outside. In the shuffle he didn't notice that there were only three.

Mariana emerged from her mothers' room mid-morning and shut the door behind her. She tried to wash her face, but couldn't quite get all of the makeup off of it. Dana saw her first and laughed about it a little figuring that she did that all the time. She took Mariana into the bathroom and got her all cleaned up before taking her to join the others.

XXXX

Stef and Lena came home just before lunch as promised. Dana made lunch while Stuart watched all the kids outside. As soon as the kids saw their moms they ran toward them (except for Jude who more toddled before starting to crawl).

"See, Mama, everyone looks fine and happy. I am sure there were no major issues." Stef said after they greeted all of the kids. "Your parents did great. I see more overnights in our future." Stef leaned over and kissed her wife.

"You are right, Stef. You are always right."

"Keep track of those words, wife. I am going to go put our bag up if you stay here to entertain the troops." Stef gave her one more kiss before heading back in the house and up the stairs. She opened their bedroom door to find Lena's clothing all over the floor, the jewelry box opened with various bits of jewelry all around it. Several dresser drawers were also opened.

Next Stef checked the bathroom to find makeup out and open all around and in the sink. A tube of lipstick appeared to be ruined. Lena's expensive eye cream was squirted on the cabinet and its lid was nowhere to be found.

Stef sat the bag down and stomped back down the stairs and into the backyard. "Callie Marie, get over here now." She yelled.

Lena looked a little shocked as did Callie. "Yes, Mommy?"

"Did you make a mess in a room that you shouldn't have been in this morning?"

Callie looked guilty because she was playing in her own room that morning after being told to not get it messy while her grandparents were there. "Yes… but I cleaned it up."

"I don't think you did. I just saw a huge mess and it is unacceptable. So think carefully."

"Hmm…. Callie do you remember yesterday when you said your room was still clean and it wasn't?" Lena asked. "I hope this isn't like that."

"No, Mama, I did clean up this time. Mari and I were playing in our room, but we stopped and we picked up all the toys. I don't know about a mess now. Grams wasn't sad about it."

"That is not the mess I am concerned with, Callie. I am concerned about the one in my room. Were you in my room this morning playing in Mama's stuff?"

"No, Mommy. I wouldn't do that ever!" Callie started to cry. "I know Mama doesn't like us doing that. I didn't even go in your room. Maybe Mama left the mess?"

"Callie, go up and sit on my bed. I will be up there to talk to you in a moment. I think we both know that Mama didn't leave the mess. It screams of you. Lying will not be tolerated."

"Are you going to spank me again?" Callie asked with more tears. "I am not lying, Mommy. I pinky promise I am not lying."

"Go on right now!" Stef ordered with more anger than she meant to show. "We will talk about it in a few minutes. I have to cool off a little first."

Callie sulked up the stairs and walked into her mommies' room. Indeed it was a huge mess as described. All the sudden Callie remembered what happened. Now she had a conflict. Yes, she told on Brandon all the time, but she had never really told on Mariana or Jesus. They both seemed so little and Jesus was in enough trouble the way it was.


	58. Chapter 58

"We don't know it was Callie, Babe. For real, you cannot discipline her for something we are unsure on. Maybe we should talk to my parents, maybe they know something?" Lena said after Stef explained what was going on.

"Come on, Lena, she has used your makeup before. You said yourself that she made a mess and lied about it yesterday. It certainly wasn't any of our boys."

"What do you mean by that? It would be perfectly healthy for any of our boys to want to get in my closet or play in my makeup…."

"Neither Brandon nor Jesus have either shown any interest in either of those activities, Love. That's all I mean, I promise. It would be fine with me, you know that."

"That's true, but what about our other little girl? Did you ever even think about her? She loves our makeup and at least my clothing. You didn't even question her before you jumped to conclusion it was Callie. Also, I can tell Callie's tone of voice when she is lying. I don't think she was. She even pinky promised."

"Mariana does like makeup, but I just cannot imagine her causing this big of a mess. She is just so quiet and generally so well-behaved… Besides, Callie pinky promised last week that she would eat all of her vegetables if I gave her a cookie. That means nothing."

"In fairness you didn't give her the cookie so we really cannot know if that pinky promise was for real…" Lena said with a little smile. "I know that many signs point to her this time, but I still feel like it could have been someone else. I just don't want you to do anything that cannot be taken back until your suspicions are verified. If it was her, she will clean up the mess, but we need to discuss what else we need to do about it."

"I am not going to spank her if that is what you are afraid of. I did that yesterday and if this happened today from her, I want to re-evaluate our discipline. Look, I will go in and talk to Callie a bit and see if I can get anything out of her. You can talk to the others and see if any of them are guilty. We will get back together in a few minutes. How does that sound?"

Lena kissed her wife slowly. "Thanks! I know that slowing down is not really in your nature, but I really do appreciate you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me or my daughter."

Stef kissed Lena one more time before going into the house. "Hey, Stef, I am not sure what is going on, but Callie stormed past me a little bit ago." Dana said from the kitchen.

"Well, she is in a little trouble again. I promised I am not hitting her this time, though." Stef said quickly to clarify for Dana as she knew that her mother-in-law did not really approve of that form of discipline.

"I wouldn't fault you if you were… I would like to put in a good word for Callie, though. She was wonderful while you were gone. Jesus woke up in the night and she helped put him and Mariana back to sleep. She did play in her room for a little while this morning instead of getting dressed, but that really wasn't a big deal."

"She told us that she played a little this morning. Did she pick up all the toys?" Stef asked seeing this was a good way to get the information she was after.

"Well… no, but I think she would have if I had not sent her to get dressed when I did. She was really being quite compliant."

"I see. She just told me that she cleaned up all the toys herself and that you were not sad about the mess that she had not left."

"Honestly, I didn't mention it to her at all. Like I said, it wasn't a big deal. Otherwise, Callie made sure that Jesus had his pill at breakfast. She had wanted to play a game after breakfast, but was not bothered when it didn't work out. Callie played with Jesus nicely all morning keeping him from being underfoot. She also helped me find some of Jude's supplies when I asked. Callie was very helpful and sweet just like I knew she could be."

"Did Callie go into my room this morning?" Stef asked already realizing she judged the situation wrong.

"No. The only one I know for sure that was in there was Mariana. She was in Lena's closet before breakfast and then I saw her coming out of there later with makeup on. I took a picture before I scrubbed it off of her. It was quite funny!" Dana pulled out her phone to show Stef the picture.

"That is what I was looking for. Would you do me a favor and show that picture to Lena and tell her that I went to talk to Callie for a bit?"

"Sure! It's no problem."

Stef walked up the stairs and took a deep breath before opening her bedroom door. Callie was in there trying to clean up. "Come sit down with me for a minute, Bug. I need to talk to you a little."

Callie stood up and walked over to Stef slowly with her head down. "I am sorry, Mommy. I will clean it all up"

Stef pulled Callie up on her lap. "I think Mama and I are going to have Mariana clean up the rest since she caused the mess. What do you think about that?" Callie looked up at Stef and smiled a little in surprise. "I am sorry that I got on to you Callie. I know that you really didn't do it. Grams told me that you were a fantastic helper this morning. I hope that you will forgive me."

"I always will, Mommy!"

"Do you pinky promise, Bug?"

"Yes!" Callie said holding out a pinky for Stef.

Stef put a pinky around Callie's to seal in the promise. "I love you very much, Callie. I am very sorry that I didn't believe you earlier. Mama said she could tell you weren't lying. Next time I will stop and think first."

Callie turned around and kissed Stef on the cheek. "It is forgiven already, Mommy! Remember our pinky promise?"

Lena knocked and entered the room carrying Mariana. The room looked a little better after Callie's efforts, but it was still shocking to Lena. "My mama said you two were still up here." She walked over and ran her hand in Callie's hair a little. "Mommy and I need to talk to your sister for a little while, Sweetheart. You may go downstairs and help Grams set the table for lunch."

Callie hopped down, but stopped at the doorway. "I would help Mari clean up a little more…"

"Not this time, Babes, but it is a nice offer. Don't worry about Mariana, Callie, she will be fine, I promise." Callie nodded and waved a bit to Mariana on her way out.

Callie went downstairs to Dana and began to set the table. "I am not in trouble anymore. Mommies found out that I was a good helper and my sister was bad instead of me."

Dana thought back to her conversation with Stef. "I guess you all are not allowed to play in your mommies things… What will happen to Mariana?"

"She will have to clean up a mess." Callie said with a shrug. "I am not sure what else."

"Will she be spanked like you were yesterday?" Dana probed.

"No, Mommy doesn't spank my sister." Callie said shaking her head this time. "At least never before. I need to go back upstairs, Grams!"

"No, I think you are okay, Baby. I am sure your sister is okay. Both Mama and Mommy are with her and they will figure it out. You go get Grams and your brothers for lunch."

Callie obeyed although she kept glancing toward the stairs. She was relieved to hear her mommies and sister start down and that spurred her toward the backdoor. Callie quickly informed the others so she could makes sure for herself that Mariana was okay.

"Mari!" Callie whispered loudly as they sat down to eat.

"Callie, eat right now, Baby. Mariana is a little unhappy right now." Stef said lightly hoping that Callie would leave Mariana alone to eat.

"Are we going to watch a movie after lunch, Mama?" Brandon asked getting the attention off of the still worried looking Callie.

"Not right after lunch. Right after lunch we are going to have naps. Then I thought maybe you would all want to go swimming. Then, maybe a movie. We will just have to see."

"Oh, Lena, I our manicure and pedicure appointment is for this afternoon. I must have forgotten to mention it. We are taking the girls right after naptime." Dana said glancing at Callie to see her reaction and got very little.

"Okay, then, Mommy and Gramps will take the boys swimming, and when the girls get back maybe you can watch a movie together then."

"Beauty and the Beast?" Jesus asked with his mouth full.

"Chew and swallow before you speak, Son, but no, we are probably not watching Beauty and the Beast. It is Brandon's pick." Stef answered him.

Three out of four of the kids looked up from their food in surprise. Mariana hung her head a little. "No, Mommy it is Mari's pick." Callie insisted.

"Mariana needs to help me with something while you all watch the movie." Stef said.

"Did she steal something, Mommy?" Brandon asked.

"Sort of." After taking stock of the makeup, Lena found the lid to her eye cream and it wasn't as bad as it first looked. The lipstick was not an expensive variety, but the moms decided that it would be fair for Mariana to work like Brandon did to replace the item that was ruined. The little girl would also have to clean up all of the clothes and things on the floor after her nap. Now that would be pushed back until after the manicures.

Callie looked a little relieved and put her hand under the table and grabbed Mari's. "It will be okay, Mari." She whispered. "Mommies love you a lot and that's why you have to be in trouble. I will help you, though, because I am your big sister and it's my job."

Mariana gave her sister a smile grin before starting to eat her food again. Callie smiled back and also continued eating. Lena and Stef watched the two girls and then gave each other a meaningful glance. The bond between the two girls was even more than they had hoped.

When the kids finished eating, Stef volunteered to take them upstairs for naps. Dana watched as Callie got her mother's hand without protest. Stef put Jude in his bed first, kissing his head on the way. Then she took the other three into the boys' room. Brandon was going to use the time to work on reading again.

"I want Mariana to nap with me, Mommy. Is that okay?" Callie asked climbing into the high part of the loft bed.

"Yes, but she needs to be by the wall to make sure she doesn't fall." Mariana reached up to be picked up and Stef set her on the loft bed. After giving out three more kisses and three more I love yous, Stef turned off the lights and went back down the stairs.

XXXXX

"I want to see my daughters' pretty nails!" Stef said when Dana, Lena, and the two girls got back from the salon.

"Look, Mommy! I got purple with pink sparkles and my sister got pink with purple sparkles! We picked it out together! Then we got green stuff rubbed on our faces and got to wear cucumbers on our eyes! It was so fun!" Callie said speaking so fast that it left Stef's head spinning a little.

"It looks like it was really fun. How about you, Mama? What color did you get for your nails?"

"I chose a French tips instead of a color. I know that you really like that better, right, Babe?" Lena said a little suggestively.

"You know it." Stef leaned over to kiss her wife.

"Break if off, ladies. You have five kids to attend to right now and you had the night off for that last night if I remember right. Besides, I believe that you have a party to plan for tomorrow afternoon, am I right? Do the kids even have new clothes for this event yet?"

Stef and Lena both took a step back nearly stumbling over a child each. "I like it when my mommies kiss, Grams." Callie said. "It makes me feel happy because it means they love each other."

Stef leaned back and grabbed Callie. "We do love each other and we love you!" Stef started tickling Callie both to hear her giggle and to change the subject before Callie said something embarrassing.

Lena laughed a little herself. "The party is planned. We just need to pick up the cake on the way to the park tomorrow. Jude has a new outfit for his birthday, but I didn't consider getting something special for the other four."

"Well, let me see Jude's clothing. I had nearly forgotten the concert that Brandon and I are attending in about an hour. Afterward we will get dinner and pick out something for everyone else. B looks like he might be close to a six now, is Callie still a five?"

Lena nodded. "Yes and the twins could both use fours. They are a little big on Mari, but the threes are almost two small. She is growing fast now." Lena hugged her mother. "Thanks, Mama. You think of everything."

Brandon was disappointed when he found out that he would not be watching a movie with his siblings, but then he realized that it meant he was going out with just his grams. "Callie, it can be your turn to pick a movie because I am going to listen to pretty music with Grams again! Should I put on a tie, Grams?"

"Not this time, what you are wearing will be fine, B. We are going to a concert in a park. That means we do not have to sit quite as still and the dress isn't as fancy. I think we will both like that just a little bit better. Then we are going to have dinner and I am going to take you to do a little shopping."

Brandon didn't traditionally like shopping, but shopping with Grams was more fun than with his moms. "Are we going to go to Toys R Us?"

"You bet! We have to buy some clothes and then we will go somewhere for some things for you…"

"Please don't spend much on our kids, Mama." Lena said. "They all have lots of toys and clothes already. You bought them all new furniture not all that long ago, so we are caught up on that as well."

"I only had the chance to have one little girl. She has given me five grandbabies. I only get to see those grandbabies a few times a year. That means that when I do see them I can spoil them all I want. According to Callie, I am your mama and I can still tell you what to do."

"She is right, Mama. That's the way it works. Just keep in mind that he really doesn't need much. Your love is all he needs."

"Then the rest will just be a bonus."

Dana and Brandon borrowed the smaller car. Stef took Mariana up the stairs to clean up and Callie decided to follow and help as she had promised. That left Stuart, Lena, Jesus, and Jude in the family room. "How about instead of a movie, I just turn on an episode of Wild Krafts for you, Buddy? Then later when everyone is free we will watch a movie."

"No, Mama. I want to play blocks with Gramps." Jesus said grabbing Stuart's hand again and dragging him to the container of blocks. Jude was happy enough with this game as he had recently learned how to knock over blocks. All of the sudden, Jesus hopped up from the blocks and ran back over to Lena. "Mama, I want pretty nails."

"Really, Jesus? Like mine?"

"No. Like Mari. Like Callie. I want pretty nails."

"Well, we might not have those same colors, but I know I have a few choices. You wait here with Gramps while I go find some." Lena went upstairs and walked in her room to see Stef patiently helping the two little girls hang up clothing. "I was just checking on your progress and grabbing something from the bathroom. It looks like it is going very well."

"It is a slow process, but yes, going very well."

"Great!" Lena went into her bathroom and grabbed her caddy of nail polish and took it all downstairs. Jesus was excited to see her coming back. Lena opened up the caddy. "I have lots of choices, Buddy. Do you know what color you would like?"

"Green. I like green." Lena directed him to three different colors of green that she had. "This one, Mama!" He said grabbing for a bright lime green.

"That will be a good choice. Now, I need you to hold your hand very still. It might feel a little cold against your nail." Lena painted the first tiny nail in one stroke and he shuddered a little due to the cold.

"Very cold, Mama!"

"Yes, Buddy." Lena finished one hand pretty quickly. "Now, I am going to blow on that hand a little to dry the nail polish a little faster" Lena picked up the hand and blew on it a little forcefully.

"That's funny, Mama!" Jesus giggled pulling his hand away just a little.

"Okay, I am ready for the other hand now." Lena repeated her actions with his other hand. "Now, if you could wave your hands around like this a little bit." Lena demonstrated moving her hands to dry them a little more.

Jesus ran throughout the room waving his hands and then went to his grandfather. "Look, Gramps! Pretty nails! Mama gave me pretty nails just like Callie and Mariana!"

"I see that, Buddy. I like the green that you chose. It looks very nice." Stuart said diplomatically.

"Yes. Now we can build something very tall with blocks, right, Gramps?"

"Absolutely."

Stef brought the little girls back down the stairs an hour or so later. They clearly needed a break from their cleaning, but had not yet finished the bathroom. Stef was finding the progress to be slower than she would have liked.

Jesus was excited to see them. He had long since abandoned the blocks and moved on to a puzzle. "Look, Mommy, Mama gave me pretty nails!" Jesus said running full speed at Stef.

"So she did. Those look great." Stef looked above Jesus to give Lena an odd look. "Stuart, would you watch the kids for a minute while I talk to my wife outside?"

"Sure. Do you guys want to work puzzles with Jesus?" The girls joined them on the floor.

Stef pulled Lena to the back porch and sat with her on the swing. "So, you painted our son's nails?"

"Yes, he said he wanted pretty nails like the girls. So, I got polish. He picked the color and I painted them. Did you see how excited he was about it?" Lena asked snuggling into Stef.

"I did sense his excitement… However, you do realize he is a boy, right? Most boys don't wear nail polish, Sweetheart. It is our job to teach him those sorts of things."

Lena sat up immediately with fire in her eyes. "Are you saying that boys cannot have their nails polished? Are you really saying that? After our relationship you are still saying that is only for girls?"

"No, of course not… I am just wondering what people will think at the party tomorrow. Maybe we should take it off before then?"

"People will think he is a little boy who likes having green nails. This does not mean that he is gay or anything else. Plenty of little boys like nail polish and plenty of men get manicure and pedicures. This might just be a one-time thing or he might want it done more. Is that a problem to you?"

"Again, of course not. I love all of our kids no matter what. I also love you and trust your decisions for their care. I was just surprised, that's all." Lena laid her head back down on Stef. "We should, though, avoid my father seeing it tomorrow at the party. He has been trying to understand us, but I think that would put him over the edge. You know he is already strange about the twins in general."

"I will give you that one. Hopefully Jesus will calm it down some with showing everyone by then. Oh, and I have to go to work for little while tomorrow morning. Principal Sanchez called while I was getting my nails done. I took over the scheduling since I could do it from home this year, but she needs me to give a tour of the building tomorrow morning. It shouldn't take more than an hour or so."

"I will be home all day and so will your parents. I am sure we will be okay. I cannot believe that our baby is going to be a year old tomorrow…."


	59. Chapter 59

"We just have a few more questions before we can make a good school decision." The lady told Lena after a two hour tour of the building and more questions than Lena had even gotten from all four of her big kids combined. "We want to make sure we are going with the best school, you know."

"Of course I know." Lena said graciously trying not to look at her watch. "I have a little more time right now, or you can email me anytime and I will get back to you when I can."

"How to do the state test scores of this school compare to the scores of the Catholic private school that is just a mile from here?"

"Well, that is a complicated question. We are a charter school so we are allowed to take the state tests, but private schools often do not use the same testing. I can tell you that we have a ninety-five percent pass rate, but their scores in in a much different format."

"You are an educator. Just tell us your opinion of their pass rate based about their other scores. Can't you tell that?" The man with her asked.

"Private schools don't really publish that information. Their brochure says that most of their students scored above grade level, but I am not even sure what objectives they are testing on. There is really not a way to compare scores. Anyway, none of the schools test in preschool your child is going to be a preschooler, right?"

"Yes, but we want him to be in a school that he can go to and be successful all the way through. Do you offer before and after school care?"

"Children can be dropped off as early as 7:30, but you will have to make arrangement with a local daycare if you will not be able to pick him up on time. We do offer music lessons after school that he could take one day a week if that would help."

"The Catholic school has promised free childcare from seven until four…" Than man grumbled.

"I am sorry that we don't offer that service. We do offer football, cheerleading, dance team, wrestling, baseball, soccer, softball, cross country, and track." Lena said reading from their list of athletics. "We also have academic teams, a chess team, yearbook, photography classes, newspaper, and debate if those are things you would like."

"He is only a preschooler Mrs. Adams-Foster. We cannot be sure what he would like." The woman said.

Lena refrained from rolling her eyes. "I understand. If that is all the questions you have for me right now I will sent you home with an enrollment packet. If you think of anything else, feel free to email me."

"You aren't trying to get rid of us, are you?" The woman asked.

"No, of course not… It is just that my son's first birthday party is today and I do want to get home when I can."

"Just be patient. We have almost decided… How much homework do the students here come home with at night?"

"That depends on the teacher. My preschoolers had a little bit of work to do with letters and sight words last year to do a couple nights a week. I have really not experienced the other classes to know for sure how much work is given."

"We don't have time for any work in the evenings. Could you find us a teacher that doesn't give any? We want our child to be successful, but we don't like that sort of work. It takes a long time and he will have already been at school all day."

"I could ask the other two preschool teachers whether or not they give homework. Is that what you would like?" Lena asked with a little less patience.

"Yes, please call them now so that we can know right away."

Lena pulled out her phone and made the two phone calls only to find all the preschool teachers agreed on the amount of work sent home. "Okay, all of the classes give a little work a few days a week. It really isn't hard work, though. My kids thought it was sort of fun."

"Well, we will sort of have to think about this. What about the homework in first grade is it similar?"

"I am really not sure." Lena answered.

"Could you find out for us?" The man asked rudely.

"I could, but if you are only planning to enroll a preschooler, much can change in two years including the teachers and the curriculum. I am not sure anyone could even give me a good guess what they will be doing by then."

"So, do you have a high teacher turnover then?"

XXXXX

"When is Mama coming home?" Mariana asked Dana from her spot on the counter while Dana was making lunch.

"Soon, Baby. Mama will be home soon. That's why we are making lunch. After naps we have Jude's party today. I think Mama said you would get to see some of your new friends there."

"Yes, Jace." Mariana answered quietly. She had gotten close to the three old Jace over the summer.

"That will be fun then. We will have cake and let Jude eat some. We will all be so happy, right, Baby?"

"Yes, but when is Mama coming?"

Mariana turned her head when she heard the front door opening and ran all the way over there. She was disappointed to see Stuart come back in with Jesus and the birthday cake. "Hey, Mariana!" Stuart said thinking for the first moment that she had come to see him. His expression was also disappointment when she ran back to Dana, terrified.

Stuart entered the kitchen only to see Mariana cower against his wife. "So, I guess that Lena isn't home yet. Have we heard from her to know when she is coming? Her one hour tour has already taken more than two a half hours. Do you think something happened?"

"Yes, it has taken longer." Dana caught his attention again and glanced over to Mariana who was close to tears. "She will be home anytime, though, Gramps. Mamas always come back for their babies."

Stef came into the kitchen carrying Jude with Brandon and Callie following closely. "Is lunch almost ready? I have three hungry munchkins here who wanted me to find out for them." Stef saw Mariana's sadness and scooped her up. "Make that four munchkins… Where is Jesus?"

"I am not sure. I brought him back from the store so he is inside the house somewhere." Stuart said and then they heard a loud crash. "You know I think I will go check on him."

The adults laughed a little. "Lunch is nearly ready, Stef. Take the kids to wash up and text your wife to see about the hold up."

Lena stormed into the house not long after everyone else sat down to eat. She seemed to have frustration oozing out of every pore. Even the kids could sense it and went silent not wanting to bring out whatever fury was building up in their mama.

Lena sat down without really greeting anyone and ate quickly not noticing the thick silence in the room. "Well, know I need to go sort out the decorations, wrap presents, and see about the cake."

"Your mama already got the decorations ready to go, I wrapped the presents, and your dad picked up the cake. We are ready for naptime and then the party, Love."

"It is my baby's first birthday! I wanted to do everything for it! How could you all just take over like this?" Lena said completely irrationally, not even thinking about how her kids were all in the room and listening.

"We thought it would please you since things at school took longer than anticipated. This way you can just enjoy the day." Dana said gently.

Lena stood up to leave the table and looked to her kids' expression of shock. She started to speak, but stopped. Callie quickly hopped up to join her. "Mama, I think you need a nap. Maybe we should have one together."

Lena gave Callie a genuine smile and took the hand she was offered. Mariana looked toward Stef for permission and then grabbed Lena's other hand. The three of them walked up the stairs together. "Callie was right." Dana commented after they left.

"She gets that from me." Stef grinned. "We have to take care of the people that we love. Notice that when she is taking care of someone she doesn't even mind doing one of the things she hates the very most. That comes from me, too."

"Callie is just like you, right?" Brandon asked reminding Stef that the boys were still downstairs. "Am I more like Mama, though? We like the same music and we both like mushrooms."

"You are also like your daddy, B. You have some of all of us, but, yes, you do remind me of Mama sometimes."

"Hmm, when your mama was your age she liked to read books about a certain little monkey with me…." Dana hinted a little seeing how much Brandon was missing Lena right now.

"Curious George? Mama and I love to read that together while other people take naps! You like to read about him too, Grams?"

"I really do. I have not read one of those in a long time. Do you think we could do that together right now, B?"

"Yes, I will go find my favorite one. You can go sit in Mama's chair that we sit in together." Brandon hurried toward the family room and Dana stood up to walk after him.

Stef looked over at Jesus who was fighting off sleep. "Well, Bud, I think you and your little brother are about due a nap also. What do you think?"

Jesus looked toward his new grandfather. "I want Gramps. Gramps nap, too?"

"Sure, why not? I get the top part of the loft bed, though." Jesus smiled and ran up the stairs ahead of Stuart.

"Well, Jude, now it is just me and you. I think you could use a nap, too. Are you feeling tired yet?"

"No." He answered plainly much to Stef's surprise.

"Hmmm, that seems like a new word for you, but a word that is used a lot around this house. Are you sure you don't need a nap?"

"No."

"Is that no, you aren't sure, or no you don't need one?"

"No." Jude grinned with Stef's attention all on him.

"Do you want to stay awake any longer, Little Man?" Stef smiled back thinking of herself as clever for tricking a baby.

"No."

"Perfect." Stef scooped him up and gave him several kisses on their way up the stairs. She laid him down on his bed before peeking in on Lena and the girls. Mariana was so close she was practically on top of Lena. They were sharing a pillow. Callie was on the other side of the bed curled into Stef's pillow. Stef sauntered over and moved Callie over slightly to lay down with them.

XXX

Dana finished the book with Brandon before realizing they were the only ones still downstairs. On further investigation she found they were the only ones awake. "Should we wake them up, Grams?"

"No, Brandon, we should let them all sleep a little longer. Jude's party doesn't start for another hour. They can sleep more, I think. Let's get ourselves ready to save time for later. Your new clothes are in my room."

Brandon and Dana both got dressed. She used a little gel in his hair to make it spike a little like he wanted. "It is perfect, Grams!" Brandon said touching his hair.

"Good. Now, I think I will get Jesus next. Will he want his hair spiked, too?"

"Yes! He is my brother and I know he would love spikes! We have shirt just the same and then our hair can be done just the same. Can we give Jude some spikes? He has some hair…"

"We will see. Your mommies might have something to say about how Jude looks for his birthday. I am not sure they want him to have spikes."

"Jesus has green nails. Are you going to paint my nails to match his, Grams?" Brandon asked.

"Do you want me to paint your fingernails?"

Brandon looked like he was thinking. "No. I don't think my daddy would like that and my mommy didn't look happy about Jesus's nails. I think that painting nails might be a girl thing. Mama says nothing is for just boys or just girls, but I am not so sure."

"Well, it is your choice. I think what your mama means is that just because some people might say something is only for girls or boys shouldn't stop you from doing something you really love. Your mommy and daddy would both understand that, they also want you to find things you love."

Brandon nodded and then wrinkled up his nose a little. "I don't think I love painted nails."

"Then we won't do it. No big deal either way. Now, let's go wake Jesus and Gramps."

XXXX

Frank stood proudly off to the side at Jude's party. He saw that Lena's parents, particularly her mother, had really taken over all of the party plans and it made him feel a bit out of place. He knew, though, that Jude was his grandson above everything. The days they had spent together in Jude's first year of life had formed a bond that was nearly stronger than with his own daughter. When everyone else was gone it would just be the two of them again.

"Grandpa Frank, are you sad?" Callie asked surprising him a little and drawing him out of his current thoughts.

"No, Bug. I was just thinking about how fast Jude has grown up. Look at him over there with your other grandparents."

Callie looked over where he was pointing. "He hasn't grown much. He has always been a baby and he still is, right?"

"He was very tiny the first time your mom dropped him off with me. Now he is walking a bit and has a few words that he says. Soon he will be going to school and I think I will miss him." He confessed aloud before he realized he was talking to a five year old.

Callie glanced back at Jude and then at Frank. "I don't think so. Jesus and Mari and starting school soon, but not Jude. Mama said he was going to stay with you again this year when I got to kindergarten. He doesn't start school for a long time." Callie saw that Dana was getting Jude's cake ready to be served and grabbed Frank's hand. "Come on, Grandpa Frank, we are getting ready to sing and then eat cake. We have to go back over there now."

"You are right. I do have more time with Jude and I would hate to miss the cake."

After singing Lena and Stef told Jude to blow out his candle which all of his siblings were more than willing to help out with. They stripped him down to just his diaper and let him eat a piece of cake. Three year old Jace watched with interest, but before he started smearing cake, his mother intervened.

As soon as the kids finished their cake and ice cream, they were sent off to play while Jude and the picnic table were cleaned off. Frank and Mike followed the kids at a distance watching them play.

"Are you coaching again this year, Mike?"

"No sir. I don't really think B or Callie would be interested in another year of T-ball and coaching was harder than I considered when I started. Jesus, though, might be an athlete." Mike commented as they watched Jesus climb all the way to the top of a climbing toy.

"I really haven't gotten to know either of the twins. Lena is home most of the summer and they haven't needed me to watch the kids very often. Stef is sort of strange about them and hasn't even asked me over since they arrived. She comes by at least once a week and brings a kid or two with her many times, but never either of them."

"Well, the girl is afraid of men. I thought it was just me, but she is also afraid of Stuart. Stef might have not brought her by just based on that alone. I have been at their house several times and she still won't speak to me. Jesus, on the other hand, is afraid of no one. From what Brandon tells me he can be a little destructive at times and has a bundle of energy. Have you told Stef or Lena you want to get to know the twins? Neither of them seem to keep their kids from any of us."

"No… I just thought Stef would want me to spend time with them… She insisted with Callie and Jude and I don't regret it one bit. It just confuses me why she didn't this time. Maybe, though, it is like you said and the girl being afraid and the boy being too hyper. I just sort of thought she didn't want me to meet them."

"If they don't invite you, invite them over. Better yet, just show up around a meal time. I promise if you do that, they will welcome you. Lena is a great cook."

"I had noticed that Lena cooks well. Stef really lucked out in that department. Of course you are right. I really should make more of an effort to see them. I do love my grandchildren and I would like to love those two if I knew them."

Just then Jesus ran by the two men. "Look! Mama gave me pretty nails!" He said showing them his hands and continuing to run.

Both cringed a little. "I guess I need to start spending time with them right away…. He could use a little more male influence in his life." Frank said when the boy was out of ear shot.

Soon it was time for Jude's presents. Karen and Stef went over to gather up their own kids to help Jude unwrap his presents. Phil, Karen, and their kids gave Jude a farm play set that he would grow into and was just like the one that was still one of Jace's favorite toys. Dana and Stuart gave him a rocking horse that make horse noises. Jesus immediately got on and was hard to convince that it wasn't his toy. Frank gave him a walking toy that he said he would like to keep at his house for him it was okay. This would save taking another toy back and forth. Stef and Lena bought him a picture frame and put a picture of their family inside of it. The kids picked out a bear that played music.

XXXX

Stef and Lena collapsed with exhaustion at the end of the day. "I think the party went well. I think just Phil and Karen's family was enough extra guests. I was glad my dad came."

"Yes. My parents were also very helpful, but I am vaguely looking forward to them going home in another two days. Our family like seems sort of crazy, but it is ours."

Stef rolled over and kissed her wife. "Absolutely. I have to say, though, I am not looking forward do them leaving. When they leave, my mom will be here in just a few more days while you go back to work full-time. I am not looking forward to either of those events."

Lena kissed Stef again. "Ah, but me going back to work full-time means that school is getting ready to start. The days you are home will be easier with just Jude. The kids will come home more tired and will have to go to bed earlier. Leaving more time for us."

Stef rolled her wife over and found herself on top of her. She kissed her wife more passionately. "I like the way you think, wife."


	60. Chapter 60

Stef found herself once again standing in the airport. Lena's parents had left two days ago and now Sharon was landing anytime. Lena had gone to work that morning leaving Stef with all five kids. She determined that her mom would be disappointed if any of the kids were missing when she arrived therefore did not call anyone to help her watch any of the children. Stef was seriously regretting this choice.

"Mommy!" Mariana said urgently. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"We just got back from there, Miss Thing. Why didn't you go while we were there?"

"I didn't need to go then. Now!"

Stef gathered the kids and started dragging them back toward the family bathroom. "No! I want to see planes! No more bathroom." Jesus said trying to get away.

Over the summer the mothers found that generally when Mariana asked to go to the bathroom it was always an immediate need. It could not be ignored as she could not wait. "You sister needs to go so we all have to go there. Come on."

Mariana quickly used the bathroom and washed her hands. "Does anyone else need to go while we are here?" Stef asked eyeing her children who all answered no. "Brandon? Callie? Jesus?"

"I went before we left home…." Brandon answered eyeing Stef carefully. "Mama always says to go before we leave home."

"That's all well and good, but it is late for that now." Jude was squirming around and feeling sort of heavy. "Okay, this is not our normal thing, but I want Brandon to get one of Jude's hands and Callie to get the other. I know I can trust my two big kids to not let go of him and to help him walk."

"He doesn't need my help. Jude can walk. How about if I…"

"No, Callie. Your job is to hold Jude's hand and not let it go. When Grandma gets here I will pick him back up so that you can hold her hand instead." Stef said knowing that would be Callie's main concern. "I just need my big girl to keep Jude safe. Can you do that?"

Callie lifted her chin with the thought she would be helping Jude and responded solemnly. "Yes, Mommy, I will keep him very safe."

Stef's phone buzzed with the message that her mother was off the plane and would be meeting them in the matter of moments. She herded her children toward the right area to wait. Brandon and Callie were doing an excellent job with Jude. Jesus was trying to pull Stef in any direction other than standing still. Mariana was clinging to Stef's leg.

"I see her! I see Grandma!" Callie yelled nearly dropping Jude's hand before remembering. "Grandma!"

Sharon came right over to them. She greeted Brandon, Callie, and Jude first since they were the closest to her. Then she gave Stef a kiss and was introduced to the twins. Mariana did not go straight to her, but did not really cower away either. It showed hope of a budding relationship. Jesus was almost too busy trying to get to a window to even say more than hello.

"Remember, Mommy. You have to take Jude back because now I get to hold Grandma's hand."

"I will pick up Jude and I can still hold my little Callie Bug's hand." Sharon said picking up Jude and showing Callie that she still hand a hand free which Callie took instantly. The whole group walked towards baggage claim to wait.

"I get to meet my new teacher tonight, Grandma! I am going to be a in a class all by myself this year. Not with B, not with Jesus, and not with Mariana. Mama says that it will be good for me, but I just don't want David in my class."

"I am sure your mama knows what is best. You and Brandon are big enough to go into different classrooms. You will still have recess together, right?"

"Yes. Mama said we would all have recess together. I don't have to take naps at school this year! That's because kindergarteners don't have to take naps."

"Hmmm, I guess that makes sense. Big kids like you don't need naps anymore." Sharon looked back at Stef who was slightly shaking her head. "Well, at least at school. At home often people even bigger than you still need them."

"Not me or Brandon. We don't have to sleep anymore. We are kindergartners now and we don't have to sleep like the twins and Jude." Callie explained out of her own reasoning.

"Well, that is interesting, but when I was talking to your mommy a few days ago, you were taking a nap right then. When did you stop taking naps in the afternoon?"

"Yesterday. Today I am a kindergartner because I am going to meet my teacher. So, no nap today." Callie looked toward her mother with an innocent sort of smile to be met with a look. "Or maybe today I will still sleep and tomorrow I will be awake…."

"We are still looking at how Callie without a nap is going to function. Maybe most kindergartners don't need a midday sleep, but I think my little girl still does."

"You took naps after school at least halfway through first grade. I would suggest moving her nap back every day this week until you can get it to right after school. Get her little body used to a later nap time. The afternoons at school may not go as well at first, but your evenings will be better."

Jesus tried to climb on the baggage claim conveyor belt, but Stef got a hold of him just in time to see it start up. "So I have work for most of the time that you are here. Are you still okay with watching all five kids while we are both at work all day?"

"Of course, Stefanie. If I am not, I will call your dad and he can come over and help. He told me that he really hadn't even meet your new twins and he misses Jude a lot."

Callie took this as her cue to talk again as she had things to say on this subject. "He says Jude is going to start school soon and he will miss him. I told him that Jude wasn't starting school soon, only the twins. Jude is just a baby, right?"

"Right, but what all adults know is that babies grow up way too fast. Jude turned one. It is the start of many birthdays to come. When Grandpa says it will be soon he means that the next several years will seem to pass quickly. That's what happens when you get old like us."

"So when Mommy says we can have ice cream later it doesn't feel like much time to her even though it has been lots of hours I had to wait? It's because she is old?"

"Psst, Callie." Brandon said coming back over and nudging her. "Don't call Mommy old, she doesn't like it, remember? She thinks she is still young."

"You both know that I can hear you, right? My ears are still very good as I am not old. Old is like your grandparents. Your mothers are both young."

"Hey, now, are you calling your mother old now, Stefanie Marie? I am not that old. If I seem that way it is only because I gave you all the best years of my youth. You gave me every one of this grey hairs and every one of my wrinkles…"

Callie and Brandon made eye contact and started to giggle. They realized this argument was really just for fun. Their grandmother getting on to their mother was everything they hoped it would be. In the meantime, Jesus had broken free and plastered himself back to a window and Mariana was looking a little uncertain. She still didn't understand everything people said in English unless they spoke slowly. This banter was confusing to her and even though both were smiling it was concerning to her.

Sharon was the first to notice and stopped immediately. "What, no comeback, Mom? Really?" Stef said with a glint in her eye.

"I think I see my bag. Let's get it so we could head toward your house." Stef looked confused until Sharon indicated what she was thinking by looking over at Mariana.

"I see, Mom. You are right and not so old, either. I am glad you are here."

"Me too."

XXXX

"Are we going to build a tent, Grandma?" Brandon asked almost the first moment they were home with Sharon.

"We will one night while I am here, I promise. Tonight is going to be busy with you all going to 'Meet the Teacher' night at school. The tent will have to wait. I think we should do presents first, what do you think, Callie?"

"I think Grandma presents are the very best." Callie turned to Mariana. "Grandma gave me my Jude doll and my lady bug robe. Mommy says that we love her for more than her presents, though."

"That's right. Even if she brought you nothing we would still love to have Grandma visit." Stef said evenly, feeling like she had repeated that line too many times before Sharon arrived.

"However, we don't have to think like that because I did bring presents for all my grandbabies. Speaking of the lady bug robe, Jesus and Mariana were not here when I gave everyone else a robe. Their first presents were easy to choose." Sharon handed each of the twins a package. Mariana opened a unicorn robe and Jesus a tiger.

"I want a bath, Mommy!" Jesus said putting his robe over his clothing. "Now, please!"

"Thank you for saying please, but not right now. After your nap we can do bath time and you can use your new robe before we put your clothes from Jude's party on you to meet your teacher."

"I know my teacher. Bath now?"

"I tried that excuse with your mama last year. It doesn't work. We will do bath time later. Now, I think Grandma wants to give presents to Brandon and Callie."

"Actually the next present is for all five of my grandbabies to share." Stef handed a rectangular package into the center of the ring the kids had formed around her feet. All eight hands made short work of the unwrapping. Inside they found a few new books that had been wrapped together. "All of these books are about the first day of school. One of them looked like something that Callie and Brandon could read to me while I am here."

Jesus had not yet developed a love for reading. He started to toss the book in his hand before Stef got a hold of it. "Remember that we don't throw books, Buddy."

The others were looking at the books carefully. "I want to read to you now, Grandma." Callie said trying to get onto Sharon's lap.

"Let's finish with the presents first. Then we can read." Sharon pulled out another few wrapped packages. "This one is for Brandon and this one is for Callie. I also have Jude's birthday present." Brandon opened his present to find a small container of army men with parachutes. "These little guys are safe to jump off your bed with their parachutes. Much better than my grandsons jumping."

"Thank you, Grandma! I want to play with them now! Come on, Jesus." Jesus was interested and stood up to run off with Brandon.

"Again, not right now. Let's spend more time with Grandma first." Stef said taking the army men. She was not positive on Lena's feelings toward this type of toy, but she was pretty certain the army men would go "missing" right away.

Callie opened her present and jumped up with excitement to see a small set of walkie talkies. "Your mommy loved her walkie talkies when she was your age. You can let B have one and then you can talk from your rooms. Or you can give one to your mommies and talk to them while you are upstairs and they are downstairs."

"If Mommy likes them maybe I should give one to her first. We can go play with our new toys and she can talk to us…."

"That will be great in a few minutes, Bug. Right now you are all staying downstairs." Stef said again with a little more irritation. "What do you say to Grandma?"

Callie got up on the couch, threw her arms around her grandmother, and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Grandma!"

Stef went and grabbed Jude and brought him over for his present. He got a baby float with a canopy they could use in their small pool. "I know you said that your pool was only eighteen inches deep, but I thought that was still pretty deep for someone as small as Jude."

"It is, Mom! We will use that when we go swimming. Thanks!"

"Swimming?" Jesus said looking up from Brandon's army men.

"In a little while, Buddy…"

"I have one more present for each of my two new grandchildren. The robes were just a late Christmas present after all." Sharon handed each of the twins one more present.

This time Jesus got a package of foam balls that could be thrown in the house without breaking things and Mariana got a princess crown and wand with pink fuzz hanging off of both. Jesus thrust the package into Stef's hands as soon as he realized he could not get into it himself. "Open now!"

Stef took the package, but did not open it. "That doesn't sound like the right way to ask for something, Buddy?"

Jesus tried to grab for it back, but Stef held it out of his reach. "Please, Mommy! Open it please!"

"That is much better." Stef opened the bag and gave Jesus one out of three of the balls inside. "I am going to put the rest of these up for later."

In the meantime, Mariana joined Callie and Sharon on the couch. She followed what Callie did giving Sharon a hug and a kiss. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"You are welcome sweet girl. Here, let me open it for you so that you can play with it." Sharon took the package from Mariana and opened it fairly quickly. She poot the little tiara on her head and handed her the wand. Mariana climbed down and danced around the living room like a fairy princess.

Brandon had been sitting on the floor watching all of the present opening, but had become bored with it until Jesus tossed him the ball. The two of them started a game of catch with the foam ball and were happy. Jude was excited by the scraps of paper on the floor. Callie was more than happy to gather up the paper scraps were Jude could get to them easier. As soon as Stef noticed what was going on she started cleaning up the paper instead.

"It is a warm enough morning that maybe we could go swimming at the real pool. What do you think, Mom?"

"I brought a swimsuit and that sounds very fun. Maybe we should call your dad, too. Another adult might be nice to have a long. You know he always liked swimming…."

"You are right. That way he can watch the big two that know how to swim while I continue helping the twins learn and you can hang out with Jude in his new floatie."

"Here is an even better idea. Your dad taught you to swim and if I am not wrong, he also taught Brandon. I bet he would love to help the twins. That would free you up to just spend the morning with Callie and Brandon."

"I am not sure if that would work or not, Mom. The twins don't really know him very well…"

"Is that his fault? How will he get to know them if you don't let them interact? None of us knew Callie until last summer. I didn't really know the twins until this morning and it appears that it is all going well with us. Don't think for your father, Stef. He is a grown up."

Stef sighed. "Okay, Mom. We can try it… The kids all have swimsuits in the bathroom down here. If you could start getting them ready, I will get ready and invite Dad."

Sharon started herding the children toward the bathroom. She handed Jesus and Brandon their suits as both insisted they could get dressed themselves. Callie and Mariana needed a bit more help since the straps on the girls' bathing suits were a little harder. It was a tight fit in the bathroom with Sharon, both girls and Jude. She set Jude in the sink while she helped the girls. When they were ready, she sent them out and changed Jude.

By the time Sharon got out of there, Stef was putting sunscreen on Brandon. "I am going to go get ready myself and then I will come down and help you get the others ready."

Stef nodded a little. "Turn around, B. We have to get your back, too. Oh, Mom, Dad said he would love to come and could meet us there in about fifteen minutes."

XXXX

"We are going to the pool with the slide and the water sprays, right, Mommy?" Callie asked after they got into the car.

"Yes, Bug. It is your favorite, right?"

"Yes." There were two pools that Stef had taken the kids to on several occasions. One of them was a traditional sort of pool with a small shallow pool for kids. The other had a splash pad, small slides, and most of the pool was less than four feet deep making it a great place to take small children.

"Good. And Mommy? If Grandpa Frank is going to be there I want to swim with him. Remember when he took us swimming before and he threw me in the water? Will he do that again?"

"I am not sure, Bug. I think he might help the twins learn to swim today. Maybe I will be with you instead. Would that be okay?" Stef glanced back to see a little bit of disappointment on Callie's face. "Or maybe we can work something out where everyone gets a little time with Grandpa. That would work, too."

"I don't think Mari likes Grandpa Frank. He is a boy. She doesn't like boys that aren't our brothers. Maybe I should take her turn…"

"We will see, Bug. We cannot think for other people." Stef said making eye contact for her mother with a small wink.

They arrived at the pool and Sharon helped Stef unload the children. "Here, I will carry Jude and get Mariana by the hand if you can get the other three, Stefanie."

"Actually, Mom, I would be better if you could get Jesus. Mariana can walk with Brandon, but Callie and Jesus require hands to cross the parking lot. Then I can get the bag with my other hand."

Frank pulled up about that time and saw them struggling across the parking lot with the five children. He got out of his car to approach the slow moving family. "Could I help?" He asked surprising the whole group some.

Callie pulled away from Stef and ran to him to be picked up. Brandon also ran back toward Frank. Mariana looked hesitant and then ran to Stef and wrapped her arms around her mother's leg. "Hey, Dad! Thanks for joining us. If you could get those two it would really help us. Thanks!" Stef picked Mariana up and kissed her head a little. "Miss Thing, that is Grandpa. He is very safe and wants to teach you to swim today."

Mariana, as predicted, refused to get into the pool anywhere around Frank. Jesus, on the other hand, took to him as quickly as he had to everyone else he had ever met. Stef and Lena had taken the kids swimming a few times over the summer. Jesus only required a quick refresher course before he was swimming all over the place. Frank quickly took over chasing Jesus. Callie liked Jude's new floating chair. After a few minutes with her grandfather, she swam back over to Sharon and Jude. That left Stef with Brandon and Mariana for most of the morning. Callie did make it over to Frank to be gently tossed in the water a few times along the way.

Stef invited her father to join the family for lunch at a nearby fast food restaurant. He agreed. Callie and Jesus sat on either side of him. Between the two of them and Brandon across the table, most of his fries were eaten. He held up the last one for Mariana who took it from him with a small smile.


	61. Chapter 61

"That went well." Stef commented after getting the kids settled. "Dad and Jesus got along better than I thought they would. I am still not ready to drop them off at his house… Jesus would make short work of destroying it."

"It is all about little steps. Mariana smiled at him at lunch. That also seems like progress. I can sort of see why you should not drop her off there, though. I am pretty sure that is more trauma that she needs in her life."

"Mariana screamed this morning when Lena left. Just wait until tomorrow morning when we both leave. Callie and Jesus are both good about making her feel better. She also does well with Beauty and the Beast. The other kids may not groan so much if they realize you are trying to make her feel better."

"We might go to the park tomorrow. You have that one in walking distance. I could load some of the kids and lunch in the wagon. That way you wouldn't have to leave a car here. Tomorrow night is going to be B's night with you to get his school supplies, right?"

"That's our current plan. I am dropping Lena off at work so a car is no problem. We really cannot leave you here without a way to get around if you need to. The park would be fun. I would suggest having the kids take turns in the wagon. Always keep either Jesus or Callie in the wagon and hold the hand of the other one. We want to keep all of our kids."

Sharon chuckled some. "I understand. How are things really going, Stefanie?"

XXXX

Sharon went with the family to "Meet the Teacher Night" this year since she was there. Her job was to contain Jude and keep her eye on the others. This year Callie entered the building confidently. Lena had to carry Mariana. The little girl was clinging to her tightly ever since Callie told her that she wouldn't get to see her mama much at school. Brandon walked in slowly, but happily just trying to take in the whole scene. Stef came last dragging Jesus every step after he saw the playground.

"I want to play, Mommy. No school. I know Ms. Roberts. Play now, please?"

"No. This is a big deal to Mama. There will be lots of time to play later." Stef made another attempt to pick him up to no avail due to his serious struggling. Finally she gave him a pat like she would to Callie and he became still. "That's better. Mommy doesn't like having to give you warnings like that, but you must stop."

Jesus looked at Stef's serious expression before he started to cry. "I want Mama!" He screamed at the top of his lungs drawing much attention to the family.

Lena came back and tried to trade twins, but Mariana was having none of it. Callie took off running through the people. Brandon wasn't sure what to do since so many things seemed to be going wrong at once. Brenda walked up about then with Callie. "I think you all might have lost one… Maybe I could take a few of your kids to play in my classroom during this opening part?"

"I could watch them in there if since you are probably needed to be in the auditorium. I think I even remember where it is." Sharon said getting Jesus's hand after Stef put him down. Mariana was obviously not going and Brandon also did not seem to be interested.

Brenda unlocked her door and let Callie, Sharon, Jesus, and Jude into the room. "Callie, you know where all the toys are. I just ask that you don't get out anything from the cabinets and that the toys be cleaned up when you are done."

"I will. I will show my brothers the toys. We also want to paint. Is that okay?"

"No, Callie. The paint is in the cabinet. Only toys tonight. I believe that your grandma knows that the time out spot is right over there." Brenda said looking at Sharon and pointing toward a corner of the room. "Make sure your brothers know the right thing to do."

"We will be fine. Thanks for opening your room up to us. I will make sure they clean up." Sharon assured her.

Jesus started to get on the table. "No, Jesus! You have to be good at school or you won't get a smiley face at the end of the day. Mommies really like those." Callie explained to the adults' amusement.

Brenda went back to the auditorium for the introduction and welcome to the parents. Lena thought Mariana would leave her when she went on stage, but the little girl just clung tighter. "Hello! Welcome to Anchor Beach Charter School! I have met most of you last school year and others of you over the summer. We are glad you chose our school this year. My wife and I have two more children to start this year. As you can see, my little girl here, Mariana, is also excited to be here with all of you…."

XXX

When Stef left the house for work the next morning she kept thinking she was hearing a slightly unusual buzzing noise but couldn't place it until she heard a little voice. "Mommy, Mama, can you guys hear me?"

Stef felt around her purse until she put her fingers around a small walkie talkie. She smiled and held up the walkie talkie for Lena to see before answering. "Yes, we can, Bug. I think we should leave this here, though. We both have to go too far away to hear you from there."

"Oh. I will be right out to get it." Stef saw the front door open and Callie come running out. "I love you, Mommy! Have a good day protecting everyone!"

"I love you, too, Bug!"

Callie then ran to hug Lena one more time. "Bye, Mama! I love you."

"I love you, too, Cals. Now, thought, you need to go back inside and help Grandma with your sister." Lena always hated leaving Mariana screaming, but didn't seem to have much choice. She hoped that school would help.

Stef gave Lena a lingering kiss before dropping her off at work. "I love you very much, Babe. Tonight we can probably convince my mom to have the kids sleep in the tent and I can have to all to myself…"

"It's a date!" Lena said giving another little kiss before climbing out of the car.

XXXX

Indeed, when the mothers came back from their time with Brandon, Sharon had a tent set up. This time it had to be a bit bigger to contain everyone. Even Mariana seemed okay with sleeping down there with everyone else. This time Jude also had a spot on the floor.

Stef and Lena helped tuck in the kids before making a break for the stairs. They knew that Sharon could definitely handle things tonight. They started heavily kissing by the time they were up the stairs. Both of them hurried into the room shutting the door behind them.

Callie woke up in the middle of the night a little unsure of where she was until she remembered. Then she realized that it was her day to spend time with her moms. In her excitement she left the tent and went up the stairs. She didn't bother knocking, instead she opened the door. The clothing strewn about the floor didn't bother her all that much. She climbed up the foot of the bed and began to settle.

"Oh, Stef…" Lena said when she felt the bed move a little. "We both have work in the morning, we really can't do it again…"

"What are you not going to do again, Mama?"

Lena and Stef opened their eyes and sat up quickly when they heard Callie's voice. They tried to gather sheets around their naked bodies. "Callie Marie, did you knock before you came in? What happened to staying in the tent all night with Grandma?"

"I just wanted to tell you that tonight is our night." Callie said looking around. "Wait! Why don't you have on pajamas? Should I take mine off too?"

"No, Baby. We were uh…" Stef started, but couldn't figure out how to explain what was going on.

"Mommy and I were having private time and loving each other. That's why we want you to knock before you come into our room. We like to be alone for this…"

"Maybe you should go back downstairs now, Bug. We remember that we are having time with just you later, but right now we are having time for just us." Stef said recovering slightly.

Callie pulled out her bottom lip slightly. "I wanted to stay here."

"It isn't going to work this time, Callie. You wanted Grandma to build a tent and that is where you are sleeping. You are not sick or scared and I am sure you were having a great time down there. Now, your Grandma is going to be worried if she wakes up and you are gone." Lena said firmly.

"O-kay." Callie climbed down and started to leave the room.

"One more thing, Bug. Remember how Mama and I like our private times to be, well, private. It is not exactly a secret, but just not something you talk to anyone, but us about. Got it?" Stef said realizing how embarrassing this could be later.

"Does Grandma not know?" Callie asked wrinkling her nose at the doorway.

"She sort of does, but it isn't something we talk to her about. Or your teacher at school, Mike, or even your brothers and sister."

"Oh. But mommies I still don't know why you weren't wearing any clothes. I thought we only take them off to change clothes or take a bath. That's what you tell Jesus."

"It is part of loving each other during our private time." Lena answered simply as Stef had frozen up again. "It is not for children to do. Little boys and girls need to stick with keeping their clothing on unless it is one of the times we have told you about."

"At least not until they are thirty…" Stef added getting glare from Lena.

"Oh." Callie said again a little unsure still. "Good night, Mommies."

After Callie shut the door both women sighed before bursting into some embarrassed giggles. "This is going to come back up, Babe. You know that, right?" Lena asked.

"Yes… We really need a lock for our door. At least when Brandon walked in on us we were mostly covered. You should talk to her again in the morning…"

"Me? Callie saves most of her questions for her mommy. I am pretty sure that's who needs to explain a little more about the birds and the bees..."

"Together then?" Stef asked with a smirk.

"Together. In the morning when we are fully clothed."

"In the meantime as we are both fully awake again…" Stef said slightly raising her eyebrows.

XXXX

The first day of school came quickly. Stef took the whole day off as it was the day her mother was leaving again and she wanted to be there to drop off and pick up her children. This year they had more kids to wake up for first day breakfast. Callie and Brandon were a little bigger and were more excited about it than they had been the year before.

It was determined that they should drop off Brandon and Callie first to show an example to the other two of how it was done. They took their pictures and both kids went happily into their own classrooms. Mariana was starting to get clingy as they approached her classroom. Stef tried to take her from Lena, but the girl only held on tighter.

Sharon took first day of school pictures from outside of the room with Mariana still being held. Both moms kissed Jesus as he ran into the room. Then they both kissed Mariana and peeled her off of Lena. Ms. Roberts picked her up as the mothers left the room. Stef looked over at Lena who had tears in her eyes. "She will be okay, Love. I bet she will only cry for a little while. You should walk by later so you can know that everything is fine."

XXX

Sharon mentioned to Stef there was one more place she needed to stop to buy another gift before she left down. They found themselves at a hardware store looking at locks. "You and your wife could use one of these for your bedroom door. Obviously your knocking policy isn't working. We don't want to scar your kids for life, Stefanie."

"I know, but Lena says we don't want to be inaccessible to our children. What if they really need us during the night and they can't get there because our door is locked? What if there is a fire and we can't get out?"

"If they need you, they will knock and wake you. We are not looking at getting a heavy duty lock that requires a key or anything. Just a little latch. We can probably even find one that would breakaway with a little force if that made you feel better. You only have to use it when you don't want visitors anyway. On nights Lena is alone she can keep it unlocked for the kids. It just gives you a little more protection. Besides, you are the one who keeps saying you need a lock."

"You are right… Maybe one for my bathroom also. How much exactly did Callie tell you anyway?"

"Enough to know you need a lock."

XXXX

Lena did casually walk down the preschool hallway during the day. Every time she was tempted to look into the classroom because she could still hear Mariana screaming. She was glad that Callie and Brandon's rooms were far enough away that they could not hear it.

At the end of the day Stef and Mike joined Lena at the school to pick up the kids. They decided to pick up in the same order as they dropped off since Mike had to go back to work. Brandon's teacher gave a great report, but Brandon himself seemed a little distant. Callie on the other hand was very excited to have had a great first day.

"And guess what Mommy… We have a playdough center. Remember how much I like playing with that? My teacher said that my handwriting was the best of everyone. That David isn't in my class and I didn't get in any trouble at all today. I was very good. And guess what else…" Callie excitedly chirped down the hallway, but stopped immediately when she heard the screaming. "I think that is my sister. Why is she crying?"

"We will see in a moment, Bug."

Brenda was excited to see Stef and Lena back for the twins. It had been about the worst day of her teaching career. Much worse than Callie's first day or even Callie's worst day. "Oh, ladies. We need to talk for a few minutes."

"Did my brother and sister get stamps today, Ms. Roberts?" Callie asked still not sensing the situation very well.

"Hmmm… No. They did not earn stamps today. It was not a great day for either of them. In fact, I think it would be good if all of you would go ahead and step in here."

The family walked into the room. Stef put Jude down. Brandon and Callie took him toward the toys. Mariana stopped crying and ran to Lena to be picked up. Jesus was still in the time out spot, but tried to leave it when he saw his mother. "No, Bud. If you teacher told you to sit there you need to stay a little longer. We will talk to you in a moment." Stef said sternly. He sighed, but sat back down.

Brenda told the mothers to have a seat as far from the kids as possible. Lena tried unsuccessfully to put Mariana down. "Like I said before, this was not a good day. I have taught preschool for several years and never had a child who cried the entire day. Seriously, the whole day. I am told she was fine at recess, but when she left Brandon and Callie the tears started up again. You should probably mention this to whoever is doing Mariana's play therapy. She is obviously feeling stressed about leaving you."

"I can see that her crying would lead to issues all day. I know her screaming has caused my frustration to go through the roof at times. I cannot imagine trying to take care of that and fifteen other preschoolers." Stef commented thinking about the situation at hand.

"That would pretty much sum things up. Jesus bordered on trying to distract his sister and just being generally disruptive to the rest of the room. I know he is medicated and I know his background. That is the only thing that saved him from being in the office today. Jesus is just going to require consistency for several weeks to get him into the pattern."

"I will call Mariana's counselor friend right now and see if we can get in today. She said when school started we might see some new issues come up. Mariana has always demonstrated some separation anxiety, but nothing quite like this. Jesus's counselor friend has been working with him on lengthening his attention span. Even with that, I am not sure he even remembers what he was just told sometimes. We will talking with both kids tonight. We are very sorry about this." Lena said standing up.

"Well, I am also. If this happens tomorrow you will find one or both of them in the office. Seriously, even more than Jesus's behavior the screaming has to stop. I cannot have another day of school that everyone else in the room has to listen to that."

Stef started walking toward Jesus. "Why exactly is he in time out for right now?"

"Throwing pencils at the other kids. I discourage throwing pointed objects at others in my classroom…"

Stef sat down on the floor next to her little boy. "What happened to today, Bud?"

"I don't know. My sister was sad. I had to sit here."

"Were you throwing pencils?"

"Yes. They fly fast like airplanes." Jesus said excitedly.

"We don't throw pencils because they could hurt someone." Jesus hung his head a little showing some remorse. "I think we need to go home now. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Jesus stood up and gave Stef a hug to signal his time out was over.

"That's my sweet boy. I really like the way you sat over here quietly while we talked to your teacher. It may not be a stamp sort of day yet, but I think it can be." Stef picked him up and swung him around a little before putting him down.

XXXX

"We are going to try a different way to drop off the kids tomorrow. I am going to take Mari in first. Give her one kiss and then leave. Her friend thought that perhaps when we did all of the extra things it got her anxiety up. I read her the book as I was putting her to bed that her friend recommended about a mama who came back."

"That's great! Since Jesus couldn't get in until tomorrow I researched online what we need to do with him. It said to break the day down and do smaller rewards. Since his attention span is so short a whole day is a long time. I talked it over with Brenda while you were gone and she is willing to try it. How about if I drop off both twins tomorrow? I am on evenings starting tonight and it may help if you are not around at all."

"That sounds even better. I was worried that I would be anxious tomorrow and that Mariana would feed off of my feelings. Callie did surprisingly well today."

"Yes, she did. I guess it was the right decision to split them up. We need to watch Brandon, though. He seemed almost sad all evening…"

XXXX

"Psst, Brandon!" Callie whispered as she padded into the boys' room and climbed up the loft bed.

"You came!" He said sitting up. "I thought maybe you weren't going to."

"Of course I did! I brought you something." Callie handed him a walkie talkie. "We aren't in the same room, but our rooms are close together. If you keep this with you and I keep mine it will be like we are together. We can talk whenever we need to."

"Thanks, Bug." Brandon said laying back down. "Are you going to stay with me tonight?"

"Sure."

The moms peeked in on the kids on their way to bed. Lena almost panicked to find Callie's bed empty until Stef motioned her toward the boys' room. Callie was curled up next to Brandon asleep. Stef closed the door silently and they went into their room.

"Our little girl noticed how sad her brother was and went to comfort him. She gets that from you, Love, not me." Stef said putting her arms around her wife.

"Yeah, she does." Lena said smiling and leaning in for a kiss and reaching over to lock the door.


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N- Thanks for your support. This story is coming to an end soonish... It will either be 1 or 2 more chapters. I have a new story about something different that I will be starting to post when this one is over.**

The next morning Stef woke the kids and started their getting ready process while Lena started breakfast. Brandon put on his khaki cargo shorts instead of the outfit he picked out for the second day of school. Stef didn't really notice as she went around making sure everyone was making progress getting dressed.

When he went downstairs, though, Lena did notice. "That is an interesting choice, B. Where are the new clothes that we bought for the first day of school? I thought you were going to wear your tiger shirt with the black shorts."

Brandon sighed just a little. "I changed my mind, Mama. Is that okay? I really like these shorts for today instead."

"Sure, Sweetheart. You are big enough to choose as long as it is within reason. I am just surprised, that's all. Did you sleep okay? I saw that Callie was with you."

"I slept okay. Callie is a really great sister." Brandon commented as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

Soon the rest of the room was filled with kids. Lena said her goodbyes at the house. Mariana started to tear up, but Stef was there to comfort her. The tears only lasted a few minutes. So far this theory was working.

"Mommy, my tummy hurts." Mariana complained from the back of the van. "I think I should stay home with you."

"Not today, Baby." Stef said seeing through her plan. "Today we are going to school. I will be there when it is time to go home. You will see Callie and Brandon at recess. It will be a great day."

"I didn't like school at first either, Mari. Kindergarten is much better. Maybe you could just be in class with me?"

"No, Callie. Mariana is only four. Four year olds cannot go to kindergarten. She has some things she has to learn first. School is a hard change, but Mari is a big girl and can do it. Mamas always come back for their babies."

"Madre didn't." Mariana said so quietly only Jesus heard her. He put out his hand to grab hers.

XXXX

Lena noticed significantly less screaming from the preschool classroom an hour or so after school started. She decided that today must be going much better. If Jesus was also doing better they might be on to something.

Meanwhile, Callie's teacher kept hearing an odd buzzing noise. She had already called the office once to see if it was the intercom and checked her phone twice to see if it was somehow doing something strange.

Callie kept putting her hand in her pocket. She could hear the static, but so far Brandon must be doing okay in class. The static stopped for a second and Callie raised her hand. "Yes, Callie?" Her teacher said.

"I need to use the bathroom."

Her teacher sighed a little. "Okay, go on, but come right back. Next time you might want to go before school." She made a mental note to remind Lena.

Callie slipped out of the room and immediately got on the walkie talkie. "Can you hear me B? Is everything going okay?"

"Yes, but I miss you, Bug…. Just a second…."

Callie only heard static after that and then saw Brandon's teacher bringing him out in the hallway with his walkie talkie. She tried to put her's away, but it was a little late for it. "This is exactly who I thought I would find in the hallway. You both need to come with me." Callie tried to balk, but he teacher got a hold on her upper arm to help escort her to the office.

"Let go of me!" Callie shrieked as Lena came around the corner.

"What is going on, Terry?" Lena asked.

"I caught your kids talking on walkie talkies. I am not sure exactly where this fits in the policy manual. Cell phones are a detention, but I have never experienced this before."

"Go ahead and let go of my kids. I can take them to Principal Sanchez from here. I assure you that they will be in trouble at home also. In fact my wife has the day off and I believe she will be quite interested in hearing about this."

Callie and Brandon both winced at this pronouncement, but walked over to Lena the moment they were free. Brandon's teacher went back into her classroom. Lena started walking the kids up to the office.

"Maybe you could just take the walkie talkies and let me go back to class, Mama?" Callie tried smiling innocently.

"Maybe not, Cals. I think Mommy will take them when she gets here, though. Is this the reason you needed shorts with pockets, B?" Lena asked with new understanding from the morning.

"Yes, ma'am." Brandon said quietly hanging his head a little.

"So this was premeditated." Lena said only to be met with confused looks. "It means planned earlier than just now."

"I came up with it last night because my brother was sad in class alone. I was going to talk to him and make him feel better. It would have worked, but his teacher was mean."

"No, Callie that would not have worked. It was not a good plan. You know that Mommy and I don't let you bring toys to school unless it is show and tell. You may not talk in class normally and this is worse. You may both get detention."

"What is detention, Mama?" Callie asked as Brandon was too upset to even be curious.

"Detention is staying thirty minutes after school with your teacher."

"Oh, I like my teacher. That would be okay. She would probably let me play in the centers."

"No, it isn't like that. You would probably have to sit at a table with your head down or something. It isn't fun. It does not make for a good day at school." Lena knocked on Principal Sanchez's door and got an answer. She left the kids on the chairs outside as she explained the circumstances.

"I guess this means you are staying out of their classrooms.…. I am going to want to talk to your wife. Go ahead and call her. I will bring the kids in here in a few minutes."

Lena didn't always hate her boss, but in most situations that dealt with her children, the lady definitely rubbed her the wrong way. She called her wife and Stef said she could be there right away. Lena briefly explained the situation and Stef laughed a little. "Okay, so this is something I would have done. My cousin and I got in trouble for something like this only it was at church…"

Lena left her kids in front of the office and went to walk back down the hallway. Callie's teacher approached her in a panic. "I sent Callie to the restroom about twenty minutes ago and she never came back. I was just coming to your office to see if you knew where she might have gone. I thought things were going well…"

"I didn't know that you didn't know…. Callie was caught in the hallway using a walkie talkie to talk to Brandon. She is sitting in front of the office. If this happens again, I will make sure that you know. I am very sorry. Callie really likes you, she wasn't trying to get away, I promise."

"Well, I was coming to find you as soon as I could. My kids are all at recess so I thought it would be a good time."

"I am afraid Miss Callie is going to be missing recess today and maybe some other days. I am not sure what Callie and Brandon were thinking except they miss having the other one in their classroom. Ultimately I think it is still good for them."

Lena now could hear screaming coming from down the hallway and dreaded seeing who was coming. Sure enough it was Brenda with Mariana in tow. Callie's teacher saw the situation and dismissed herself. "Well, Mama, we were doing well until recess. I told her that she would get to see her brother and sister when we got outside… Not sure what is happening, but they were not there."

Mariana attached herself to Lena's leg. "No, they were not. B and Bug are sitting in front of Sanchez's office for premeditated use of walkie talkies during class. It seems that Brandon was feeling lonely yesterday and Callie thought this would be a way that he would feel better."

"I can see that." Brenda said with a laugh. "Well, I am bringing Mariana to you because she was inconsolable. Again, she was better for the first two hours. That is progress. Baby steps, right? I will certainly welcome her back in later."

"Well, Mommy is already on her way up here. She will be the one delivering Mariana back to you in a little while. How is Jesus doing?"

"He is also a little better today. In fact, he earned his stamp for his time before recess. I was a little flexible with his time, but he has not been throwing things or yelling out so far. Whatever you are doing with him is working."

"We promised him a new toy car when he could earn five stamps. We set up a chart last night. Stef reminded him several times this morning to keep the thought going. You might should remind him again after recess that he has one stamp toward it now. He sometimes forgets."

"Really, are you saying he has a short attention span?" Brenda laughed again. "Well, I will remind him. They are going to make it though, Lena. I promise. Yesterday I would not have promised that, but today, I see hope."

"That is good to know. Thanks." Lena pulled Mariana up into a hug as Brenda walked away. "You know, my little koala, that you are going to go back to your classroom in a little while, right?" Mariana nodded. "I need you to go to school so you can learn things. I will come back for you every day, I promise."

"I love you, Mama." Mariana whispered in Lena's ear.

"I love you, too, Mari. You are my little princess you know that, right?"

"Yes…"

Lena and Mariana's moment was ruined when Jesus was brought in from recess. He was covered in dirt and looked a little scuffed up. "I believe this one belongs to you?" The lady with the Jesus said.

"Yes, he does. Let me guess, he is in some trouble?"

"How could you guess? Yes, he climbed to the top of the jungle gym and started throwing rocks at the other children. He lost balance when I walked over to get him down. When I saw that he wasn't injured I brought him in to see either you or Sanchez."

"Well, this seems to be the theme of my day… Leave my boy with me, but give your statement to Principal Sanchez. That is where he will end up anyway." As the teacher walked away, Lena squatted down next to her son. "You know that throwing rocks is wrong, Jesus. What were you thinking?"

"It was a game! I throw a rock and they don't know where it comes from. Very funny, Mama." Jesus said grinning again thinking about his game now that he was with his mama and felt more safe.

"No, it was not funny. Throwing rocks is not a good choice. You could have hurt one of them. Now you are in trouble and you will have to visit the principal. Mommy is probably here by now."

"Mommy is here?" Jesus said. Lena noted that the rest of her words didn't make it past the surface. "I want to see Mommy."

"That's good, because you will be seeing her and the principal. Oh, Buddy you are in trouble."

Lena walked her twins down to the office. Sanchez was in her doorway. "Two more Adams Foster children. You are trying to keep me busy today with your clan, aren't you? And if it isn't Stef with the baby…. I just cannot wait until he is old enough for school."

"Mariana isn't in trouble and so far Jude is a very easy baby. This is not our plan for our children, they just all chose to have a bad day at the same time." Lena put Mariana back down so that she would have her arms free for Jude.

"Mrs. Adams Foster. It is a pleasure to see you today, please come join your oldest two in here first. We will get to the next one in a minute."

Stef looked questioningly at Lena as she didn't know Jesus was also in trouble and she kind of wondered what Mariana was doing outside of her classroom. Lena shrugged and gave a sheepish smile.

"I have never had kindergartners try to communicate through electronic devices at school before. Therefore, this case will set a precedent. First, I am sending the walkie talkies home with you today. They do not belong here at school and I would appreciate them not bringing them back. Second, as we do not give detention to kindergartners, they will both be out of recess for the rest of this week. They will both report to my office during those times and they will be sitting in corners for the whole time. Any other infractions this week could result in giving one or both of them in school detention for a day. Again, that is not given to kindergartners often, but isn't unheard of."

"I will be taking these home and I promise you that my wife and I will also be disciplining them. They should not be any more trouble this week or this school year. We are very sorry that they got out of the house with Callie's walkie talkies."

Both Brandon and Callie shrank under Stef's glare. Neither of them dared to speak. "Well, I guess those two can go and we can bring in the next one."

"If it is okay with you, I am going to have them go sit in their mama's office while we talk to Jesus. I have more to say to them before they go back to class."

"That is fine."

Stef opened the door for Brandon and Callie. "Lena, these two need to be escorted to your office. I will be there in a few minutes." Before she got Jesus in the office, Stef sat back down and shut the door. "Keep in mind that Jesus is still a foster child. He had a very rough first four years of his life. He is medicated for ADHD and he is going to behavior therapy once a week. His English is coming along well and his behavior is also much better than it was just a few months ago. All of this is just to say that I am asking you to go easier on him than you would other children."

"I was not aware he had all of those issues. This may not be the right school for him. There is a public school that is about the same distance from your house with a great ELL department and might be able to offer a behavior plan. We don't offer either of those things."

"I am positive Anchor Beach is the best place for him. I am not asking for a behavior plan, just a little understanding."

"Just bring your son in here, Mrs. Adams Foster."

Stef went back over to the door and asked Jesus to join her. He came in and promptly chose to sit on her lap.

"Do you know why you are here, Mr. Adams Foster?" Sanchez asked the little boy. He did not look at her, nor did he respond. "I am talking to you, young man." This time, Stef patted his leg to get him to pay attention.

"I Jesus Antonio Gutierrez. Not young man." He answered without any hint of sarcasm.

"Okay, Jesus. Do you know why you are in my office today?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes. I was there." He said pointing at the doorway. "Mommy said come here."

Sanchez flashed some frustration while Stef tried not to laugh. Jesus might be her boy, but Lena was better at these sorts of talks. "Why were you out there?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

"Do you remember throwing rocks at other children from the top of the jungle gym?"

"Yes!" He said with excitement. "So fun! I throw rocks. They looked around. Very funny game."

Again Stef had to almost pinch her leg from laughing. Throwing rocks was definitely not good, but she did find his explanation to be very funny. It sounded like so many times when she tried to discipline him only less frustrating as she was not having to deal with it yet.

"Do you find this to be funny Mrs. Adams Foster? I assure you the school does not. Throwing rocks on the playground is not good at all. It is an easy decision for me, though. He will lose recess for the rest of today and tomorrow. He will report here with your other two and I will find him a spot away from both of them."

"I do not find it funny, ma'am. I was thinking about something else… Um, I am okay with what you have said, but I would like to change one thing if it is okay. It would be much better for Jesus if instead of sitting in here you would have him walk or run laps for all of recess time. He really needs to get his energy out somehow. Even after a time out at home, we are always looking for something to keep his body busy."

"Run laps on the playground where he could easily pick up more rocks? I don't think so. No, he will sit in here with the others."

"That's fine. We will be talking to him more about this as well. I promise he will understand that this was a poor choice."

"See that he does. The other girl hasn't been sent in here yet, but we have had several parent complaints about her crying. See if you can also fix that behavior."

"I will see what I can do." Stef stood and picked up Jesus to shake Sanchez's hand. Then she left the office to head toward Lena's. She knocked on the doorframe before entering. "Well, Mama, the final verdict is that those two are out of recess for the rest of the week and this one is out for today and tomorrow. She would not bend and let him run laps instead of sitting in her office."

"Ah so when that goes badly, I will need to be there to intervene… Sanchez doesn't really understand quite how busy my little boy is. So, what do we do with them now?"

"Well, I am going to take the littlest girl back to class. I am also taking the walkie talkies to store in my closet for at least the rest of the week if not longer. We can discuss the rest when I get back from taking Mariana."

"I want to go with you, Mommy. I can help my sister." Callie said hopping up.

For a moment Stef considered and then decided it couldn't hurt. It would also give her a few minutes to talk to Callie alone on their way back to the office. Callie did talk to Mariana and she did go back into the room with less crying. "I am proud of you for helping your sister, Callie. That was very good."

"I tried to help Brandon, too. He was sad. He wanted to be with me. I thought if he could just talk to me sometimes he would be happier. It is hard being a good sister sometimes. They all need me."

"I can see that, Love Bug. Maybe, though, you should keep in mind that Mama and I are the mothers in our family. If you noticed Brandon was sad and you knew why, you should have come and told us. We could have helped him instead of you. Ms. Roberts said that Mariana did okay this morning until she got to recess and you guys weren't there. Jesus probably wouldn't have been throwing rocks on the playground if you and Brandon were there to play with him. Playing with your brothers and sister at recess is something you can do to make them feel better."

"Giving them walkie talkies isn't, right, Mommy?" Callie asked with some understanding. "If it worked for B, I was going to give one to Mari next…. I was sharing."

"Sharing is nice. We encourage you to share your toys at home. I am glad that you care so much about your brothers and sister. However, also know that you made a bad choice this time…"


	63. Chapter 63

**AN I will be making a sequel to this, thanks for the suggestion! **

Both Stef and Lena agreed that the school's punishment for Brandon and Callie was harsh enough without adding much to it. So, Stef took the walkie talkies, and Lena sent them back to class. Lena then took time to make sure Jesus understood that rock throwing was wrong. She even drew a few real tears from him and took him to apologize to all the other preschool and kindergarten classes before taking him back to his own classroom.

Lena went to check up on her three kids sitting out at the lunch recess. She found Brandon and Callie sitting in their corners with their heads a little down looking sad. Jesus, on the other hand, was anywhere other than the chair. "Mr. Adams Foster sit down this instant!" Principal Sanchez said harshly.

"Jesus Antonio Gutierrez." He said back as he crawled under the chair.

Lena decided to take this opportunity to intervene. She walked over to her little boy and pulled him out and set him back on the chair. "Jesus, you are in trouble because you were throwing rocks at recess. Throwing rocks can hurt our friends and it hurts Mama's heart."

The little boy looked at Lena's face and then was still. "Hurting Mama is bad."

Sanchez looked on with some amazement. "How about if you take that one back to your office for his recesses? I am not sure if I can take any more like this one."

"I would love to." Both Brandon and Callie looked toward Lena with hope in their eyes. "You can hang on to the other two, though. They should be fine in here all week. If they are not, feel free to call Stef to come back up here." Even though Lena thought a week was too long, she was determined to stay supportive especially in front of her children.

XXXX

"I want to go get my car, Mama!" Jesus yelled from his seat in the car.

"How many stamps do you need to earn for a car, Buddy?"

"Five."

"Very good. Count the stamps your teacher put on your hand today. How many are there?"

"One, two. Two, Mama!"

"Then you need three more to get a car. Tomorrow you have a chance to earn it, but not today. Today you threw rocks on the playground and then when your teacher was talking you were not being very quiet. Remember?"

"Yes. But Mama, I want my car."

"When I lost my stamp last year I had to sit in time out for a long time. Will Jesus, Mama?" Callie asked from the back of the car also. "And how did he get two stamps? I could only get one. I wouldn't get any if I got in trouble."

"Well, Callie, you and Jesus are much different. Mommy and I raised you to know how to act. Jesus just joined our family and has a harder time right now. Part of how we are teaching him is rewarding him when he does something well. So he can get up to four stamps a day. As for sitting on his bed goes, he has already spent quite a lot of time sitting still today. He will be in a little more trouble tonight, but it is really none of your concern."

"Oh. What about me and B?"

"Well, it is safe to say it is not a movie night for anyone, but I also think you two have sat out enough for today. What do you think Cals?"

"I think that's true. If we can't watch a movie, can we play games tonight? I want to play the game with the bugs."

"We will see. Sometimes it is hard for all of us to play together…"

"That's okay, Mommy can play with me while you play with the others, right?"

Lena laughed a little. "Like I said, we will see."

When the family got home, Lena sent all four of the big ones outside and went to greet her wife and baby. "Callie has highly recommended having a game night tonight after dinner. She says the two of you can play a game together…"

"Of course… that wouldn't end in her crying and saying the game wasn't fair when I beat her… A game night could be fun, though. Is it okay to do that when they were in so much trouble at school?" Stef asked thinking back on the last year as well as her own childhood.

"Well, we agreed that Callie and Brandon are really not in trouble with us, and we do have to entertain the kids somehow. This would be us spending time with them as a family and Jesus's counselor says that is the way to show him how we function. So, yes, it will be okay. Callie might be on to something with playing two games, but I think we should switch off kids between games. Jude can play with one of us or with his own toys nearby."

XXXX

"Hey! Guess what Mama!" Callie said excitedly getting in the car a nearly a week later. "Today I get to go to recess with B, Mari, and Jesus! When I get home from school you are going to give me my walkie talkies back to play with at home only, right?"

"Absolutely." Callie had been asking every day when all of these things would happen. Monday was the day and it was finally here.

"After school do you want to play with me, Jesus? We can use my walkie talkies! Remember how much fun those were?"

"Yes! I will share my car and you share walkie talkies! That's good, Mama?" Jesus had finally earned a car last week. It took the rest of the week, but today promised to be a good day.

"I would be very happy for my kids to share so nicely. What happens if all of my babies have a good day at school today?" Lena asked looking into her mirror at the kids.

"Movie!" They all shouted.

"Yes, so I want to get good reports on everyone. That means that Brandon and Callie have no time out, Jesus gets at least two stamps, and Mariana does not cry. It also means that no one goes to the office today." Lena thought back at how different her expectations were of all four kids. A year ago this all seemed easier.

"What if I have a good day, but Mari cries, Mama? Will I still get to see a movie?" Callie asked.

"Would you watch a movie without her?"

Callie looked over at Mariana and saw her sister's eyes were looking unsure. "Of course not. She is my sister and we do things together." Callie reached a hand toward Mariana who quickly took it.

"That's what I thought."

"Mama, what if Jude has a bad day?" Brandon asked. "What if he does something really bad, will we still get to watch a movie?"

Lena laughed. "Now, what could sweet little Jude get into that would be that bad, B? He is a baby. Grandpa Frank is going to watch him today and I am sure everything will be fine. Besides, Jude doesn't really watch movies with you guys. He doesn't count because he is not at school." Lena pulled up at the school and parked the car. "Okay, Mari, we are here. Mommy cannot walk you to class today because she is at work. I will walk you into the school, but Callie is going to be my helper today. She will take you to your classroom."

"But who will take me to my room, Mama?" Callie asked alarmed at this new event. "You always take me to my class and kiss me good bye."

Mariana started to whimper as well. "I want Mama to take me to school. Not Callie!"

"I want to have a good day at school, but I need you to walk me to my class too, Mama!" Callie had to say loudly to get over her sister.

The two boys weren't sure what to make of all of this. Brandon assumed that Lena would still take him to class therefore this didn't bother him much except for the crying. Crying would get their movie night taken away. Jesus took the opportunity to climb out of the van and start running toward the building.

"Brandon! Go catch your brother and bring him back over here while I deal with the girls." Brandon looked unsure at his mother. "Right now!" He took off after Jesus. "Mariana and Callie, I am going to count backwards from five to give you time to stop crying so we can use our words. Five… Four… Three…. Two…" The girls had both dried their eyes and had almost gotten their breathing to normal. "One. Now, I realize that you both want me to take you to class. If I take you, Mari, you have to go in like a big girl, like you did for Mommy. I promise I will come back for you at the end of the day."

"Okay, Mama." Mariana said quietly slipping a hand into Lena's.

"And Callie, I will take you to class and give you a good bye kiss anytime. I was just thinking you could drop off your sister and come back to me. Then I would walk you to class like always. I just thought you might be willing to be an extra helper, one just like Mommy, but I understand…"

"Like Mommy? I could do that. I am brave and strong just like her, right?"

"Right, but now I don't need you to do that job since Mariana only wants me to take her to class. Now if she cries a lot there will be no movie, but I will take her since that is what she wants."

"No, Mama, I want to take her! Mari you want to go with just me! I know exactly where you go to school and I can help you. I can show you the best things in Ms. Roberts's room, it would be way more fun than Mama taking you."

Mariana was already feeling sort of sad and didn't really want to leave Lena at all. However, Callie's excitement was rather contagious. She looked up to her mother for support. Lena gave her a nod and let go of her hand. Mari reached out to take Callie's. "I go with you."

Lena walked right behind the girls and grabbed Jesus's hand when she passed the boys. "Running off in the parking lot is not a good start to your day. Remember to always stop and think before you act, Buddy. Keep your hands to yourself and don't throw things."

"Yes, Mama."

Lena had the girls go play in her office while she dropped of Jesus and Brandon. "Okay, Mari, Callie is going to take you to class from here." Lena kneeled on the floor and give Mariana a hug and a kiss. "I love you very much and I cannot wait to see you at the end of the day. I will always come back for my baby."

Mariana also gave Lena a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, Mama."

"Cals, come right back here after Mariana is in class." Last year Callie had gotten lost in the building, but after a year of being there quite a lot, she was now very good at navigating the building.

The girls skipped off and Callie was back smiling in less than ten minutes. "She didn't cry at all, Mama. I told her that I would play with her at recess and that I was super proud of her. Did I do good? Was I just like Mommy?"

"You did quite well and it sounds like you were just like Mommy. Now we just need to get you to your own class so that you won't be late." Lena observed on her way down the hallway that she heard no crying coming out of Mariana's classroom. "It is quiet in there. Did you see Jesus, too?"

"Yes. He was playing with blocks with another boy. Did you know that Kelsey is in their class, Mama? She was in my preschool class, too. Is she always in that class?"

"I did know Kelsey was in there. Sometimes kids learn at different rates. Her parents thought it would be good for her to do Ms. Roberts's class again. Next year she will be in kindergarten like you are now. It isn't an always sort of thing."

"Oh. So, if my brother and sister cannot write their names well enough yet will they have to be in there again?" Callie asked worriedly.

"Not necessarily. Those choices are made at the end of the year." Lena stopped at Callie's door. "This is it. Go be good and learn something today, Baby." Lena gave Callie a hug and a kiss. "I love you, Callie."

"I love you, too, Mama. I promise to be extra good today and when we get home I will help Jesus with his writing since I am the best writer in my class…"

"Sounds good. I will be here waiting when school is over."

XXXXX

Lena had a whole list of things she needed to get done. However, a phone call changed everything. "Lena, this is Frank…. You know Stef's dad."

"Yes, I know who you are. What's going on?"

"Jude just swallowed a penny… He was pulling up on the coffee table and I forgot that I had change laying up there. I looked up in time to see him put a penny in his mouth."

"Is he breathing? Is he turning blue? Is he at the emergency room yet?" Lena asked gathering her purse and keys to leave the office.

"He is breathing and I wasn't sure what to do so I called you. I mean, he might be fine, right?" Frank asked hopefully.

"Yes, but he also might not be. I will meet you over there. Be sure you bring his blanket and have him dressed warmly enough… Did Stef pack him in a jacket or anything?"

"It is September and ninety degrees outside, so no, your wife did not send a coat. He looks fine…."

"Well, if he swallowed penny he is not okay, Frank. Look, I am leaving work right now and I will meet you at the emergency room. Just get him there, please." Lena hung up the phone and went over the office to tell her boss that she was leaving on a family emergency. She received an eye roll from Sanchez, but permission to go on.

Jude, indeed, looked fine. He was especially happy to see his mama. Lena finished checking him in and Stef arrived a few minutes later. After some waiting, x-rays, and more waiting, it was determined that the coin was swallowed, but not stuck anywhere. They would have to just watch for it to come out naturally.

Both mothers were already given the day off basically so they took Jude home with them. They ate a quick lunch and then laid down with Jude between them for a nap.

A phone call disturbed the peace a while later. Lena tried to sound awake as she answered the phone. "Hello, Bill?" She quickly turned it on speaker phone. "Stef is here, too."

"Hello Adams Foster ladies. I have some news for you. Social services is going to pursue termination of Ana Gutierrez's parental rights. If all goes well, you should be able to adopt your twins as soon as it is over!"

Both women squealed some waking up the baby who had been still sleeping. "How long do these things typically take?" "When can we start the paperwork?" They said nearly at the same time.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves… There are several factors that could delay things for years still. Many times in these cases, the parent goes ahead and signs over rights. That has not been the way Ms. Gutierrez has shown herself to be so far, though. More than likely she will get a court appointed attorney or an advocacy group will take her case pro bono. You just keep doing what you are doing and I will let you know as things progress. Maybe you shouldn't tell the kids yet… Where are the kids by the way?"

"At school. Jude had a minor emergency this morning and we both took the day off to be with him. We left all the kids safely at school since we were unsure what it would all look like."

"Really? Does your school have a daycare? I assumed most schools would be out by this time of day."

Lena and Stef made eye contact before looking at the clock and realizing it was four. School had been out for a while. Lena realized she had missed several phone calls and texts from Brenda and the school. Mike had also tried to call Stef.

"Well, I think Stef is on her way to pick up the kids right now." Lena said trying to sound surer than she was. It seemed bad to be told that you would get to keep two more kids permanently when you just left four at school.

XXXX

Stef called both Mike and Brenda on her way to the school. All four kids were in Brenda's room. Mariana had a difficult time at first, but had calmed down significantly. Brenda was obviously close to wit's end by the time Stef arrived. Brandon and Callie ran to meet her for hugs, but the twins were noticeably having none of it.

Mariana whispered something in Callie's ear. "She wants to know where Mama is. Mama promised to come back for us." Callie said.

"Mama is at home with Jude. He swallowed a penny today and we had to take him to the hospital. He is okay, though. That's why we always tell you to pick your small toys up from floor…"

"Did Grandpa not keep his toys picked up?" Brandon asked.

"He did, Jude just found a penny anyway. This isn't Grandpa's fault."

"Oh, so Jude was bad? Are we going to miss our movie night? That wouldn't be fair. We were all very good…"

"I am sure you were and it will still be a good night. What do you think, Mari?" Stef asked noticing how quiet the little girl had become.

Mariana shrugged in silence. "She wants to watch a movie." Callie assured Stef. "We also want to eat pizza since you were late. Ms. Roberts said it would be a good night for it."

"Yes, it would." Stef turned to the teacher. "Thank you so much for watching our kids. You are more than welcome to join us for dinner. I am sorry that I didn't come sooner. I would ask if they were a problem, but I really already know the answer…"

"Yeah… Just take your kids home. They all did very well during the actual school day. How about you all clean up the toys now?" Brenda sort of got Stef's elbow and dragged her away from the kids some and lowered her voice. "We need to consider a change to Jesus's medication. Maybe a smaller morning dose so that he can have more at noon? Oh, and one more thing, I am sure you noticed, but Mariana has not talked since she realized Lena didn't come back. I know that Lena will probably want to give Jude some extra cuddles tonight, but Mariana needs them, too."

"I will let her know. And thanks, again! If you won't take dinner, will you take payment?"

"No, seriously just take your kids home. Give Jude a hug for me and make sure that Mariana gets some special Mama time."

"That I can do." Stef walked back over to where the kids were sort of cleaning up. "Okay, Babies, let's get this room cleaned up so we can go home!" She helped them pick up and then reached for some hands. Callie took one and Brandon took the other. "Come on Miss Thing and Jesus. It is time to go home."

"I stay here with Ms. Roberts." Jesus said sitting down on the floor. "I am with her now."

"No, Bud, that isn't how it works. I am very sorry that I was late to pick you up. Mama and I fell asleep. I am here now and it is time to go to our real home. Besides, Ms. Roberts doesn't live here either. I am sure she wants to go to her real home, too"

"What?" Callie asked dropping Stef's hand. "Ms. Roberts does live here! This is her room!"

Brenda and Stef looked at each other above the kids' heads and laughed a little. "No, your mommy is right, Callie. I have an apartment somewhere else. Just like your mama works here, but doesn't live here."

Stef took the opportunity to pick up Jesus while she hand a hand free. "Callie, I need you to get your sister's hand right now so that we can go home."

Callie was still bewildered with her new information and obeyed quickly, not remembering that she no longer had Stef's hand. Jesus shrieked most of the way to the car, but Mariana remained almost too calm.

When the group made it home, Lena met them at the doorway for hugs and kisses. Jesus tried to duck past her and Mariana tried to hide behind Callie. "Come here, Babies! Mama missed you today…"

"Not my mama." Jesus said once again trying to get around Lena.

Lena's heart broke for her twins. "Jesus, I am so sorry that I was not there to pick you up today. I promise I did not forget about you, I just lost track of time. I love you so much, Jesus, that I cannot imagine my life without you. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes!" He said flinging himself at Lena with a few more tears. "I thought you won't come back."

"I am so sorry that I let you down. I will always come back." Lena eyed Mariana who was watching cautiously. "I love you, too Mariana. I am sorry that I broke my promise to you. Will you forgive me, too?" "You are Mama." Mariana said quietly wrapping her arms around Lena.

Lena carefully put Jesus down and picked up Mariana. She truly did love these two kids every bit as much as her others. She knew that she and Stef had a journey ahead of them and it may not be easy, but these two were worth the fight.


End file.
